O&L:Si nous survivons
by darkrogue1
Summary: La réception d'un diplôme de fin d’études à Poudlard de Maud est ombragée par la menace de guerre et elle doit faire face à une séparation indéfinie entre elle et Rogue. Leur association peut-elle supporter l'épreuve suprême ?
1. Bien que je doive partir

 Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 1: Bien que je doive partir (1/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Résumé : troisième volet dans la trilogie "l'Obscurité et Lumière" . La réception d'un diplôme de fin d'études à Poudlard de Maud est ombragée par la menace de guerre et elle doit faire face à une séparation indéfinie entre elle et Rogue. Leur association peut-elle supporter l'épreuve suprême ?  
  
Le silence plane sur la campagne ce soir, un calme mystique qui laisse présager l'arrivée de pluie. Une couverture chiffonnée de nuages, lourde de chaleur et d'humidité, se déplie à l'est; à l'ouest le soleil descend vers l'horizon dans une extase de pourpre et d'or.  
  
Pendant qu'elle marche à travers les collines vers l'océan, elle prend intensément conscience du parfum musqué doux de l'herbe au-dessous de ses pieds, du goût du sel de mer sur ses lèvres. Chaque cellule dans son corps semble picoter avec une conscience nouvelle, intensifiée; elle rejette sa tête en arrière, respirant profondément l'air électrique.  
  
Au bord de la falaise elle fait une pause, regardant en bas dans les vagues déferlant contre les roches, les longs doigts d'écume qui ratisse la plage de galets. Ses oreilles retentissent du hurlement des déferlantes, du cri passionné et tombant d'une mouette. La brise tire ses robes et ses cheveux avec une persistance montante; elle tombe à genoux et reste assise immobile, regardant loin vers la mer.  
  
Et elle se souvient...  
  
***  
  
"Whou-HOU!"  
  
Le cri de plaisir d'Annie se répercuta dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, les bras grands ouverts, éparpillant des parchemins partout. "Plus de devoirs! Plus de BUSEs! Nous en avons fini ici, mesdames!"  
  
"Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai échoué en Arithmancie," gémit Lucinda, s'asseyant lourdement sur le bout de son lit.  
  
"Je me fiche de là où j'ai échoué," annonça Annie avec un triomphe aérien. "Je suis juste heureuse que ce soit fini."  
  
Maud passa lentement devant elles, sans parler et commença à empaqueter ses affaires dans son coffre. Une partie d'elle savait qu'elle devrait partager l'exultation d'Annie, ou au moins le feindre ; la fin de leur dernière année à l'école des sorciers était en effet un accomplissement important et à la différence de ses camarades de dortoir, Maud avait réussi. Mais quitter Poudlard n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle voudrait penser tout de suite, sans parler de fêter.  
  
"Et toi , Muriel ?" demanda Annie. "As-tu des projets ?"  
  
Les coins de la bouche de Muriel Groggins remontèrent en un sourire lent, désagréable.  
  
"Des plans ?" dit-elle. "Oh, oui ... on pourrait dire ça."  
  
Elle ne regarda pas Maud en parlant, mais il n'y en avait nul besoin. Elles savaient toutes les deux exactement, même si Annie et Lucinda ne le savaient pas, ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
"Je ne compterais pas là dessus, à ta place," dit Maud calmement, entassant des robes et des manteaux dans le coffre.  
  
Muriel émit un son méprisant. "Tu as une trop haute opinion de toi, Maugrey. Comme d'habitude."  
  
"Euh ... oui, bien..." Lucinda se racla la gorge. "Pourrions nous être demi-convenables l'une envers l'autre pour quelque temps ? C'est le jour dernier d'école."  
  
"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi n'importe laquelle d'entre vous parle," déclara Annie, "et en outre je m'en fiche. Je descends jeter un dernier bon regard à Drago Malfoy avant le dîner-" "Eurgh," dirent Maud, Muriel et Lucinda à l'unisson et se regardèrent ensuite avec surprise. "Je pense que ça me couperait l'appétit," dit Muriel aigrement.  
  
Une chose qui pouvait être dite en faveur de Muriel, Maud dût admettre, c'était qu'elle avait toujours bon goût en ce qui concernait les hommes. Pas qu'il soit probable que Fred ou George Weasley parlent jamais à Muriel, sans parler de tomber amoureux d'elle, mais quand même...  
  
"Il a seulement quinze ans," dit Lucinda. "C'est - dégoûtant."  
  
En supprimant une forte envie soudaine, hystérique de rire, Maud se pencha vite sur son coffre, laissant pendre ses cheveux pour cacher son visage.  
  
"Oh, je ne veux pas sortir avec lui," dit Annie. "J'aime juste le regarder."  
  
Muriel renifla. "Bien, si tu as un goût pour les furets(weasel), ne nous laisse pas t'arrêter."  
  
"Mieux vaut ça que d'avoir du goût pour les Weasleys," répliqua Annie avec un esprit peu habituel et s'esquiva .  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence terrible pendant lequel Muriel devint très rouge et Maud se demanda si elles devraient bondir et la retenir. Mais alors elle respira à fond et son visage reprit sa couleur normale à nouveau. "Je l'aurai pour cela," dit-elle, d'un ton terriblement pratique et revint à ses bagages.  
  
Lucinda blanchit. "Je ... euh ... dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque," dit-elle et se dépêcha de partir.  
  
"Lâche," murmura Muriel, les coudes profondément plongés dans son coffre.  
  
Mais Maud ne prêtait plus attention; elle regardait quelque chose dans sa main. C'était tombé des plis de sa robe pour les grandes occasions, le velours vert cendré qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis Noël : une petite plume , gris-tacheté de hibou. Pendant les derniers quelques mois, aucune des compagnes de chambre de Maud n'avait semblé remarquer la statuette en pierre d'un petit hibou qu'elle gardait sur l'étagère à livres à côté de son lit - ou si elles l'avaient, elles n'en avaient pas compris la signification. Ce qui était aussi bien, parce que si Muriel avait su la vérité, elle aurait sans aucun doute pris un plaisir malveillant à voler Athéna, ou même à la détruire.  
  
Doucement Maud caressa la plume contre sa joue. Puis avec une soudaine décision, elle prit Athéna de l'étagère, glissa le petit hibou dans sa manche. Elle avait toujours pensé enterrer Athéna à la fin de l'année scolaire, dans un dernier geste de respect et d'adieu. Maintenant, cependant, elle avait une meilleure idée.  
  
Ce qui lui rappela : elle avait plus qu'un rendez-vous à tenir avant de quitter Poudlard et elle ferait mieux de bouger si elle ne voulait pas être en retard.  
  
"Maintenant où vas-tu ?" demanda Muriel lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle.  
  
C'était toujours un plaisir, pensa Maud, d'être capable de dire à la vérité littérale et de savoir cependant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger d'être crue. "Dans un cabinet sombre avec George Weasley, bien sûr," elle dit gaiement et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
  
***  
  
"Alors," dit George, "que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"  
  
Maud soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur. Ce cabinet de voyage lui manquerait : il pouvait être renfermé et peu lumineux, mais cela avait été une des quelques rares places de Poudlard où elle pouvait vraiment être elle-même. "J'aimerai le savoir," dit-elle. "J'ai pensé à quelques choses, mais..." Elle eut un haussement d'épaules inconfortable. "Rien ne me semble juste." "Et bien, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'embaucherais avec plaisir." Il sourit. "Dommage que Fred soit si pingre."  
  
"Dommage," dit Maud avec un sarcasme lourd. En derniers quelques mois, elle avait appris à être sceptique à propos de tout ce que George clamait être la faute de son jumeau. Puisque Fred ne savait rien de leurs réunions et ne pouvait donc pas se défendre, le blâmer pour tout était devenu une sorte de plaisanterie permanente.  
  
"Au fait ," continua George, "si un jour nous nous croisons par hasard au Chaudron Baveur..." Il la regarda avec espoir.  
  
"On ne sait jamais," dit Maud. "Je pourrais même décider que ce n'est pas au-dessous de ma dignité d'ancienne Serpentard de te parler."  
  
"Donc ça ne t'ennuierait pas de rester consultante pour les Farces pour sorciers facétieux ? Officieusement, bien sûr."  
  
Maud rit. "Tu veux dire bénévolement, bien sûr."  
  
"Hé!" George lui fronça les sourcils. "Non. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas prêts à embaucher du personnel à plein temps, mais nous avons quand même quelques Galions - et nous avons notre fierté."  
  
"Désolé." Elle fut déconcertée par son air féroce. "Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Mais vraiment, George – il n'y aurait aucun besoin de me payer juste pour un avis occasionnel. J'ai hérité de la fortune de mes parents maintenant, et je suis vraiment assez aisée-"  
  
"Tais-toi et ne discute pas," dit George. "Je me fiche de savoir si tu es aussi riche que Malfoy : il faut être juste. De plus, si quelqu'un t'ennuie parce que tu nous parles - pas que ce soit probable, mais on ne sait jamais - tu pourras dire que c'était pour affaires, platement et simplement."  
  
"D'accord," dit Maud, toujours étonnée, mais pas contrariée. "C'est une affaire."  
  
George se pencha et saisit la main offerte fermement, comme pour la secouer : alors une lueur diabolique entra en son oeil et il la porta à ses lèvres au lieu de cela.  
  
"Arrête ça," lui dit-elle sévèrement, soulagée que sa voix n'ait pas hésité. Imperturbable, George agita ses sourcils, murmura quelque chose d'une voix faussement-étouffée et feint de grignoter ses doigts.  
  
Maud éclata de rire et le repoussa du pied. "Intrus".  
  
Il se retourna, rougit et sourit. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," dit-il. "C'est la fierté des Weasleys - nous ne pouvons juste pas admettre la défaite."  
  
Le sourire de Maud s'effaça. "George-"  
  
"C'était une plaisanterie, Maud. Ne t'inquiète pas." Il parlait légèrement, mais l'avertissement de sa voix était réel. "De toute façon, c'était la cloche du dîner. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Juste – envoie moi un hibou quand tu arriveras là où tu vas, Ok?"  
  
Elle souhaitait oser l'étreindre, lui montrer juste combien elle était reconnaissante pour toute sa bonté envers elle. Elle eut très envie de lui dire qu'il était son ami le plus vrai de tous ses camarades de classe à Poudlard. Mais enfin, tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire, avec une calme conviction, "Je le ferai."  
  
"Bien, alors," dit-il, tordant l'oreille de Maud affectueusement, "j'y vais. Prends bien soin de toi, Maud Maugrey."  
  
Et avec cela, il partit.  
  
Maud attendit les traditionnelles deux minutes avant de quitter, elle aussi, le cabinet en fermant la porte derrière elle. Un instant elle s'attarda, ses bouts de doigts se reposant contre le bois grossier, piqué d'âge : puis elle se tourna brusquement sur ses talons et s'éloigna.  
  
***  
  
A tous points de vue le Banquet de Fin d'année de l'année dernière avait été inhabituellement sinistre, mais cette année, pensa Maud, ne pourrait pas être beaucoup mieux. À l'extérieur de Poudlard une tempête se préparait, non seulement métaphoriquement, mais littéralement : pendant le dîner, la foudre fit un arc à travers le plafond de la Grande Salle.  
  
Les Serpentards bavardaient entre eux, apparemment non dérangés, mais beaucoup des autres étudiants semblaient moins à l'aise. Pendant les derniers quelques mois ils s'étaient enterrés dans le travail scolaire et les autres préoccupations de l'adolescence, ignorant l'obscurité croissante à l'extérieur des murs du château. Mais demain ils quitteraient Poudlard - certains, comme Maud , pour toujours. Et étant donné l'ombre de plus en plus longue que Voldemort laissait planer sur le monde sorcier, c'était une perspective que peu d'entre eux semblaient savourer.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, où les enseignants étaient assis en conversant à voix basse. Rogue semblait écouter quelque chose que McGonagall disait, mais son regard était distrait et ses longs doigts dépiautaient méthodiquement un petit pain pendant qu'elle parlait. Maud fit une tentative brève, vaine d'attirer son regard, avant de renoncer et de se resservir de pouding du Yorkshire. Elle découvrirait ce qui le dérangeait assez tôt.  
  
Comme le repas tirait à sa fin, la période traditionnelle des présentations de fin d'année commença. Maud se prépara à deux bonnes heures de discours décousus et à une cérémonie trop pompeuse, mais à son soulagement la méthode de Poudlard pour distribuer les diplômes s'avéra être beaucoup moins ennuyeuse et inefficace qu'à Durmstrang. Cependant, son attention commença à errer tandis que la liste d'élèves et de prix se déroulait jusqu'à ce que Lucinda lui donne un coup de coude dans le côté la faisant revenir à la réalité.  
  
"Lève toi!" L'autre fille lui siffla. "Quel est ton problème ?"  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Maud avec des yeux vides.  
  
"Il a appelé ton nom. Allez!"  
  
Déconcertée, Maud regarda la mer de visages attendant autour d'elle, puis se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore l'attendait, le parchemin de la liste des récompenses à la main; debout à côté de lui, grand et froidement élégant dans ses robes d'apparat en soie noire, était Severus Rogue.  
  
"Et maintenant," bourdonna une voix petite mais distincte dans l'oreille de Maud, "le prix du Mémorial du Philtre Philomena pour Service à un Professeur de Potions au-dessus et au-delà de l'Appel du Devoir va à..."  
  
Maud s'arrêta brusquement, la couleur brûlant ses joues. La voix était celle de George Weasley.  
  
Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas prendre son baise-main au sérieux, particulièrement couplée avec le murmure inintelligible et étrange, et le fait qu'il lui ait tordu oreille en lui disant au revoir. Bien sûr il avait eu sa baguette dans sa manche tout ce temps et maintenant il était assis à environ vingt pas derrière elle à la table Gryffondor, sous vocalisant un mauvais commentaire ininterrompu que seulement elle pouvait entendre.  
  
Elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour garder un visage composé en marchant les derniers pas vers le devant de la Grande Salle sous le regard grave et légèrement perplexe de Dumbledore. Et quand du coin de l'œil elle vit Rogue tendre la main vers elle, elle se tourna pour lui faire face avec quelque chose comme du désespoir.  
  
"Excellent travail, Mlle Maugrey," dit Rogue.  
  
"Mais que je veux vraiment savoir est, ce qui est bon pour toi aussi ."  
  
"La ferme," siffla Maud entre ses dents, mais en vain : elle pouvait entendre George, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de l'entendre. Les sourcils noirs de Rogue se soulevèrent d'une fraction de centimètre et Maud rougit de nouveau.  
  
"Ooh," dit George. "J'aime les femmes en rouge."  
  
Rogue s'avança et glissa le prix autour du cou de Maud. Sa main étreint la sienne impartialement—  
  
"N'oublie pas de lâcher, maintenant. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu peux le faire..."  
  
Arrachant sa main, Maud baissa la tête, marmonna un remerciement et se dépêcha de redescendre vers la table des Serpentards.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?" demanda Annie lorsqu'elle s'assit. " Tout le monde pensait que tu étais terrifiée par Rogue."  
  
"Ou amoureuse de lui," dit Lucinda de façon rusée.  
  
Les ignorant toutes les deux, Maud leva sa baguette et en toucha son oreille. "Finite Incantatem," murmura-t-elle et le son du rire étouffé de George disparut.  
  
"Oh!" dit Annie, étonnée et enchantée. "Quelqu'un a lancé un Charme Exaudio sur toi ? Et tu t'y es laissée prendre ?" Ses yeux vacillèrent brièvement vers Muriel, qui regardait au loin et ne semblait pas les remarquer. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle - je veux dire, qui que ça ait été - a dit ?"  
  
"Devine," dit Maud courtement.  
  
"Oh," Annie répéta avec une compréhension naissante et alors elle et Lucinda commencèrent à ricaner.  
  
Maintenant que le pire de l'embarras était fini, Maud fut tentée de rire avec eux. Cela avait été une blague typique des jumeaux Weasleys, après tout et elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de dégâts. D'autre part, si elle voulait laisser ses compagnes de chambre continuer à tirer de fausses conclusions sur qui l'avait eue, elle ferait mieux de garder un visage droit : ainsi sans regarder Muriel - aucune raison d'en faire trop - elle prit sa fourchette et commença à griffonner dans le chocolat fondu restant sur son plat.  
  
Ait confiance en George, elle pensa avec une ironie désabusée pendant que ses compagnes de chambre continuaient à pouffer et à chuchoter derrière leurs mains, pour trouver quelque façon de rendre son dernier jour à Poudlard une expérience inoubliable...  
  
***  
  
Le banquet était fini, mais pour la Maison Serpentard les célébrations venaient juste de commencer. La salle commune était ornée de vert et d'argent et les tables grinçaient sous le poids des pâtisseries de fantaisie et des bonbons les plus chers d'Honeydukes. Rien que le meilleur pour les Serpentards - du moins tant que Draco Malfoy serait là.  
  
Maud, cependant, n'avait pas envie de célébrer. Cinq minutes après le début de la fête, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule riante, grimaçante et s'échappa dans le couloir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les grandes réunions en tout cas, et le fait d'être collée avec une foule des gens qu'elle soit ne connaissait pas vraiment soit n'appréciait pas particulièrement était trop pour elle en ce moment. En plus, il y avait une sorte de sentiment de démangeaison étrange derrière son esprit, une impulsion continue qui ne voulait pas être ignorée.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes elle erra sans but, ne sachant pas vraiment ou souciant où elle pourrait arriver : mais quand elle tourna un coin et se trouva devant le bureau de Dumbledore, elle se rendit compte que c'était là qu'elle s'était dirigée tout du long. C'était très étrange pensa-t-elle. Elle s'était demandée si elle devait venir et lui dire un au revoir correct, mais s'en était dissuadée, sachant qu'il devait être occupé. Et maintenant elle était là après tout.  
  
Elle ouvrait juste la bouche pour voir si elle pourrait deviner le mot de passe du moment quand la gargouille sauta de côté et le mur s'ouvrit, révélant l'escalier en spirale familier. Évidemment, le Directeur l'attendait; en fait, il l'avait probablement appelée ici tout d'abord. Mais pourquoi?  
  
Et bien, il y avait seulement une façon de le découvrir. Elle avança et se laissa porter au sommet de l'escalier et trouva la porte du Directeur grande ouverte, avec la silhouette vêtue d'étoiles de Dumbledore se détachant contre la lumière.  
  
"Bonsoir, Maud," dit-il, reculant et lui faisant signe d'entrer. "J'espère que tu me pardonneras la liberté j'ai prise pour t'encourager à venir ici, mais j'ai pensé que cela serait plus discret."  
  
"C'est ... parfait," dit Maud, un peu déconcertée. Le visage de Dumbeldore semblait plus grave que d'habitude, les lignes autour de ses yeux et bouche taillés profondément, comme s'il portait un fardeau dont elle ne pouvait pas même essayer de deviner le poids . Son regard las, lointain semblait familier et pendant un instant elle se demanda où elle l'avait vu auparavant : alors elle se rendit compte que c'était la même expression que Rogue avait eue au dîner. Quoi que ce soit qui l'ait dérangé, cela pesait aussi sur Dumbledore.  
  
"Professeur," dit-elle doucement, "est-ce que tout va bien ?"  
  
Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule. "Ma chère fille," dit-il. "Si Poudlard est en paix ce soir, c'est seulement parce que nous sommes dans l'œil de la tempête. Non, tout ne va pas . Mais avec des jeunes gens courageux comme toi , Severus et Harry se battant pour nous, j'ai bon espoir que cela s'arrangera." Il lui sourit doucement. "Ce qui m'amène à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelée ici. As-tu pensé à ce que tu feras en quittant Poudlard ?"  
  
"Je ne suis pas sûre," admit Maud. "J'avais pensé que je pourrais faire une formation médicale."  
  
"Une ambition digne et que je t'encouragerais à poursuivre. Nous aurons besoin de tous nos guérisseurs, je le crains, dans peu de temps . Cependant..." Il se tourna, ramassa un rouleau de parchemin du bureau derrière lui. "En temps que Directeur de cette école j'ai certains pouvoirs, ou, dois-je dire, des privilèges. L'un d'entre eux est d'identifier les élèves qui peuvent être utiles pour une certaine branche du Ministère de Magie et d'agir, dans une petite capacité, au nom de ce Département." Il lui remit le rouleau. "Je crois, Maud, que non seulement tes compétences, mais aussi ton contexte familial font de toi un candidat d'intérêt particulier."  
  
Dans un silence perplexe Maud prit la lettre, brisa le cachet ( de cire bleue, estampée avec un point d'interrogation stylisé) et l'ouvrit. Elle lut :  
  
Cher Diplômé de Poudlard (les trois derniers mots miroitèrent comme elle les lisait, disparurent et réapparurent en "Mlle Maugrey"),  
  
C'est mon très grand plaisir de vous inviter à faire partie d'un des départements les plus essentiels, quoiqu'en grande partie méconnu, du Ministère de la Magie . Vos compétences en observation et en recherche, aussi bien que votre capacité d'interpréter et annoncer exactement ce que vous avez appris, font de vous un candidat de premier choix pour notre travail. Nous offrons un grand choix de positions pouvant convenir à vos intérêts et je suis sûre que vous trouveriez le travail avec nous un défi récompensant.  
  
Si vous décidez que vous voudriez en savoir plus sur cette proposition, tapez ce parchemin trois fois avec votre baguette dans les meilleurs délais et un de nos représentants entrera en contact avec vous. Si, cependant, vous choisissez de ne pas répondre dans les cinq jours suivants, cette lettre s'autodétruira et votre mémoire de la recevoir sera effacée.  
  
Veuillez agréer l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués,  
  
Euphemia Glossop  
  
Département du Mystère  
  
Ministère de la Magie  
  
"Ton père travaillait pour eux, tu sais," dit Dumbledore tranquillement.  
  
Maud leva les yeux, effrayée. "Mon père ? Mais il était juste un chercheur ... il étudiait des artefacts magiques..."  
  
"Tout à fait vrai. Et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des artefacts magiques significatifs et potentiellement dangereux, des secrets dont l'utilisation avait été perdue pendant des siècles. Je suis sûr que tu sauras apprécier le besoin de discrétion dans de telles circonstances - en particulier avec Voldemort et sa faim insatiable de pouvoir." Il soupira. "Quand ton père a été pris par les Mangemorts, sa perte a été profondément sentie au Ministère. C'était un homme de grand intellect et, à la fin, de grand courage."  
  
"Je n'ai jamais su," chuchota-t-elle. "Mon oncle ne me l'a jamais dit. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Il n'était pas libre de te le dire," dit Dumbledore. "Le Département du Mystère tient ses secrets jalousement, même envers d'autres membres du Ministère. Si Alastor avait une idée de la mesure de l'engagement de ton père avec le Département, il aurait été lié sous serment pour ne pas en parler."  
  
"Mais vous me le dites maintenant."  
  
"Oui. Non seulement parce que je crois que tu as le droit de savoir, mais parce que cela peut t'aider à faire ton choix."  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais professeur .. n'êtes-vous pas en désaccord avec le Ministère ? N'ont-ils pas toujours la position officielle que Voldemort n'est pas vraiment de retour ?" "Cornelius Fudge persiste dans cette vue de la question, oui." Il semblait sinistre, comme si elle lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier. "Cependant, le Département du Mystère a toujours été considérablement plus prévoyant et la crise présente n'est pas une exception. Si tu veux travailler avec eux, je crois que tu trouverais ton travail significatif, même efficace, dans le combat contre Voldemort – ce qui est plus, hélas, que ce qui peut être dit pour le reste du Ministère ces jours-ci."  
  
Maud regarda de nouveau la lettre, ne sachant pas que dire.  
  
"Prends ton temps," lui dit doucement Dumbledore. "Penses y et fais ce que tu crois être juste. C'est tout ce que je demande."  
  
Maud roula le parchemin de nouveau, le glissa dans sa manche. "Je le ferai," dit-elle. "Merci."  
  
"Pas du tout,"dit Dumbledore. "Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je considère ça comme un privilège." Il prit sa main, se pencha courtoisement. "Adieu, Maud. J'espère que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau - dans des conditions plus heureuses, peut-être."  
  
"Je l'espère aussi tellement," dit Maud. Elle hésita, se demandant si elle oserait exprimer le vrai mouvement de son cœur; alors, rejetant toute précaution, elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
Tout d'abord Dumbledore sembla étonné; puis il sourit, un sourire chaud et véritable qui fit disparaître la tension de son visage et le rajeunit de plusieurs années. "Ma chère enfant," dit-il. "Tu es un trésor. Dis à Severus, quand tu le verras, que s'il cesse de t'apprécier, je le ferai mettre à la porte."  
  
Maud lui rendit son sourire. "Je lui dirai," dit-elle. "Bonne nuit, Professeur. Vous me manquerez."  
  
"Toi aussi," dit Dumbledore tranquillement. "Au revoir".  
  
***  
  
Après avoir quitté le bureau du Directeur, Maud n'avait plus aucune question en ce qui concernait l'endroit où elle irait ensuite. Elle avait attendu cette réunion et l'avait redoutée en même temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas la remettre à plus tard. Ses pieds connaissaient le chemin : elle se laissa porter et quelques minutes plus tard elle était arrivée à destination. "Professeur ?" dit-elle prudemment.  
  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle à la salle de classe de Potions obscurcie, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie; Puis elle poussa la porte du bureau privé de Rogue et entra.  
  
Comme elle s'y attendait, il était seul, mais il semblait loin d'être inoccupé. Il était assis à son bureau avec une plume en main, la tête sombre penchée sur son écriture et ne leva même pas la tête quand elle entra. Maud le connaissait trop bien pour l'interrompre dans son travail, donc elle s'assit simplement sur la chaise la plus proche, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, tandis que Maud regardait la pièce autour d'elle – un endroit morne, repoussant à première vue, plein de bouteilles aux formes curieuses et de créatures à l'air désagréable plongées dans des fioles avec de la saumure - et essaya de ne pas penser combien cet endroit lui manquerait. Elle avait passé beaucoup d'heures ici pendant les dix derniers mois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard : comme le bureau de Dumbledore et le cabinet de George, cet endroit était devenu pour elle une place d'énorme signification personnelle. C'était dur, cruellement dur, de se rendre compte qu'elle était sur le point de le laisser derrière elle.  
  
Rogue posa sa plume, plia le parchemin en trois parties précisément égales et le scella avec un coup de sa baguette . Alors il leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Maud. "Bonsoir," dit-il. "Ou n'ai-je encore pas le droit de te parler avant de recevoir un avis contraire ?"  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Maud, perplexe et soudain elle comprit . "Oh", dit-elle, rougissant. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça, bien sûr. Quelqu'un m'a mit sous Exaudio avant que je n'aille chercher mon prix de Potions-"  
  
"Ah." Sa bouche se tira d'un coup sec. "Le même 'quelqu'un' de la table des Gryffondor qui a feint d'étouffer une toux pendant toute la remise des prix, sans aucun doute."  
  
Elle le regarda fixement. "N'y a-t-il donc rien qui vous échappe?"  
  
"Si quelques choses. Mais en ce qui concerne les jumeaux Weasleys , j'ai rapidement appris que de les tenir à l'œil dans toute réunion publique n'était pas simplement prudent, mais essentiel." Il se tourna rapidement sur sa chaise, se leva et contourna le bureau vers elle. "Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que George Weasley disait ?"  
  
"Probablement pas," dit Maud. Elle hésita, regardant ses yeux noirs insondables et elle ajouta doucement, "J'ai un aveu à faire."  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"J'ai été amie avec George pendant les quelques derniers mois. Mais," elle ajouta rapidement en voyant les lèvres de Rogue se pincer, "nous l'avons tenu absolument secret, je le jure. Nous nous parlions seulement dans un endroit que personne d'autre que les jumeaux Weasleys ne connaît - et même Fred ne sait pas que George et moi nous rencontrions là. Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je ne voulais certainement pas me lier avec George derrière votre dos, mais j'étais dans une situation horrible et, et -" Elle étendit ses mains d'un air impuissant. "Je suis désolée. Pouvez-vous me pardonner ?"  
  
Pendant un long moment Rogue resta silencieux, les bras croisés, la tête baissée. Puis il dit d'une voix sans expression, "Que sait-il ?"  
  
"Pas autant de choses qu'il pense savoir," dit Maud, "mais il sait à propos de vous et moi. Je ne lui ai rien dit, bien sûr : il a trouvé tout seul."  
  
"Et il n'a pas fait fructifier cette connaissance ?" Ses sourcils se soulevèrent. "Très inhabituel. Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, Maud, je dirais que vous l'avez menacé, suborné, ou séduit." Il fit une pause juste assez longue pour que la bouche de Maud forme un O outragé et stupéfait; alors il tordit sa bouche en un demi sourire vers elle et continua sans à-coup, "Mais puisque je vous connais mieux que cela, je peux seulement dire qu'il doit avoir une très haute opinion de vous."  
  
Maud fut effrayé puis stupéfaite. Au commencement de leur association sur la base du travail, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'on pourrait la voir s'associer à lui ou aux jumeaux Weasleys, mais pas aux deux; et elle l'avait pris au mot. Mais l'avait-elle mal compris ? Son avertissement avait-il été plus littéral et moins dur qu'elle ne le pensait ?  
  
"Excusez-moi," elle dit d'un ton prudent, "mais je semble avoir manqué la partie où vous vous mettez dans une colère jalouse et m'interdisez de le voir de nouveau."  
  
Il sembla amusé. "Pourquoi devrais-je ? Si vous aviez voulu George Weasley je suis tout à fait sûr que vous pourriez l'avoir eu. Et vous êtes de loin trop naturelle pour cultiver deux romances en même temps, ou feindre des sentiments plus forts envers moi que vous n'en possédez en réalité : il me reste donc la conclusion flatteuse que vous m'avez choisi plutôt que M. Weasley il y a longtemps et que vous ne le regrettez pas encore." Il inclina le menton de Maud du bout des doigts. "Alors dis-moi , mon amour ... quelle raison aurais-je d'être jaloux?"  
  
Un observateur importun aurait pu prendre ses mots pour de l'arrogance; mais Maud n'était pas dupe et cela la secoua au cœur. "Vous ..." chuchota-t- elle. "Vous me faites vraiment autant confiance ?"  
  
Il prit ses mains, la tira vers le haut pour la mettre debout devant lui. "Tu es la personne la plus fondamentalement honnête que j'ai jamais rencontré," dit-il. "Ne pense jamais que je fais confiance trop facilement, Maud, pas plus que ton oncle ne le fait : simplement tu t'es montrée hors de doute pour nous deux ." Ses yeux noirs tinrent les siens, inébranlables, imperturbables. "Si tu dis que ton amitié avec George est un secret inconnu de tous à Poudlard, je te crois. Si tu dis que c'est seulement de l'amitié, je te crois. Et quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, aussi bizarre et même impossible que cela puisse sembler..." Il caressa sa joue vers le bas du dos de la main. "Je le crois, aussi."  
  
"Je t'aime," dit-elle, sa voix secouant un peu. "Je t'aime tant." Il la tira contre lui alors, sa bouche trouvant la sienne avec une facilité due à cinq mois de familiarité et pendant un long moment sans souffle il n'y eut aucune parole. Elle s'accrocha à lui, essayant désespérément de marquer sa forme sur ses lèvres ,ses bras et ses mains, sachant cependant que c'était futile. Peu importe la fermeté avec laquelle elle pourrait le tenir maintenant, quand elle quittait cette pièce elle ne pourrait rien emporter avec elle à part des souvenirs.  
  
Quand il la lâcha enfin, c'était avec une répugnance évidente. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, écoutant battement rapide, stable de son cœur; il l'enveloppa de ses bras et pendant quelques instants ils ne bougèrent ni ne parlèrent. Alors enfin il dit, très tranquillement, "Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Maud."  
  
Elle comprenait ses raisons, était même d'accord avec elles : mais ce soir était sa dernière nuit à Poudlard et qui sait quand ils pourraient se voir de nouveau ? Maud prit sa main, la pressa contre sa joue. "Je veux rester avec toi," murmura –t-elle dans la paume de sa main. "Je ne veux pas partir." Rogue ferma les yeux, son visage strié avec quelque chose comme de la douleur. Ses doigts se serrèrent contre sa joue un moment; puis il retira sa main et la laissa retomber. "Peut-être un jour, Maud," dit-il. "Mais pas maintenant."  
  
Elle savait quand elle avait perdu; cette voix de soie sur acier ne tolérerait aucune protestation. Lentement elle tira Athéna de sa manche, la lui tendit. "Garde la pour moi, "dit-elle. "S'il te plaît. Pour me rappeler à toi."  
  
Un instant il hésita : puis ses doigts se fermèrent autour d'Athéna et il posa le petit hibou sur le bureau à son côté. "Maud", dit-il. "Je la prendrai parce que tu me le demandes et parce que je sais combien elle veut dire pour toi. Mais pas comme un souvenir. Parce que je te reverrai et jusque-là, rien sauf Oubliette ne pourrait commencer à me faire t'oublier."  
  
Il y avait une âpreté dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant et ses yeux scintillaient étrangement. La vision de Maud se troubla de larmes; elle prit le visage de Rogue entre ses mains et l'embrassa, durement. Puis elle se tourna, ouvrit gauchement la porte et partit à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité.  
  
Elle était déjà à mi-chemin du dortoir des Serpentards, la respiration peu profonde et ses bras enveloppés autour d'elle pour retenir la douleur, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé à Rogue ce qui le dérangeait au dîner. Un instant elle hésita, une partie d'elle languissant de prendre cette excuse pour revenir; puis elle ferma les yeux, respira à fond et continua à marcher.  
  
*** 


	2. Deux pointes du même compas

 Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 2: Deux pointes du même compas (2/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Le vent est plus fort maintenant, les vagues éloignées battant dans une mousse, la foudre frappe à travers l'eau, suivie plusieurs secondes plus tard par un grondement assourdi de tonnerre. Résolue, elle ancre ses pieds au-dessous d'elle, pousse ses cheveux fouettés par le vent loin de ses yeux et observe l'approche de la tempête. C'est seulement une force de la nature, après tout et elle survécu à des tempêtes pires que celle-là...  
  
** *  
  
  
  
Maud reposa ses coudes sur l'appui de la fenêtre, regardant au delà de la cour pavée . Pendant les deux premiers jours après son départ de Poudlard, elle était restée dans une pièce au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur; mais maintenant elle avait trouvé une place pour elle même et en était assez heureuse .  
  
Cependant, c'était encore un choc de se réveiller chaque matin et se trouver si complètement seule : elle s'était habituée au ronflement de Muriel, aux soupirs de Lucinda et au babillage gai d'Annie tôt le matin. Une partie d'elle se demandait si elle devait rechercher quelqu'un avec qui partager son appartement, de préférence une fille avec plus de meubles avec elle, pour l'aider à meubler le silence et l'espace. Mais cela pourrait attendre que quelques autres choses n'aient été arrangées - et considérant ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, cela vaudrait probablement mieux .  
  
Refermant la fenêtre coulissante, elle se tourna et prit le rouleau maintenant familier de sa table de nuit. Il se déroula facilement dans sa main. Chère Mlle Maugrey...  
  
Maud respira à fond, tira sa baguette et tapa le parchemin trois fois.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, rien n'arriva. Alors, sans avertissement, la lettre commença à friser, se ratatiner et noircir aux bords. Elle la laissa tomber dans l'âtre et observa les flammes faire irruption et le parchemin se consumer, ne laissant rien qu'une couche fine de cendre pétillantes.  
  
Et quand elle leva la tête, elle n'était plus seule.  
  
Maud n'était pas tout à fait sûre de qui ou quoi elle avait attendu, mais ce n'était certainement pas cela. Il aurait été dur de trouver un individu à l'air moins mystérieux que celui qui était debout avant elle : une jeune femme légèrement dodue, à l'air gai peut-être de trois ou quatre ans son aînée, avec des yeux noisettes brillants et un des cheveux lâches et bruns. Ses robes beurre et safran étaient juste à peine du côté du bon goût dans les tons voyants , mais ils lui allaient bien, aussi bien que le sourire chaud, ouvert qu'elle fit à Maud en avançant et en lui tendant la main.  
  
"Salut," dit-elle. "Je suis Imogen Crump."  
  
Maud lui serra la main, encore un peu ahurie par l'arrivée inattendue de l'autre fille. Elle s'était attendue à être avertie par le son familier du « pop » de Transplanation, mais malgré toute la vivacité de sa façon, Imogen s'était matérialisée dans un silence absolu.  
  
"Je suis Maud Maugrey," dit-elle.  
  
"C'est ce que j'entends. Aucune relation avec Fol Œil , je suppose ?"  
  
"C'est mon oncle."  
  
"Vraiment ?" Les yeux d'Imogen étaient larges. "Phemie ne me l'a pas dit. Quoiqu'elle doive avoir su, la vieille mégère." Elle sourit. "Pas étonnant qu'elle tienne autant à t'enrôler." Maud se trouvait quelque peu embarrassée. Cela avait été une longue période de temps depuis qu'elle avait eut affaire - ouvertement, au moins - avec quelqu'un de nature si accommodante et amicale. Une partie d'elle voulait de jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun Serpentard pour les remarquer. C'est cette impulsion qui la fit demander, quelque peu sans rapport :  
  
"Dans quelle Maison étiez-vous à Poudlard ?"  
  
"Oh, Pouffesouffle, bien sûr," dit Imogen. "J'en ai l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner - Serdaigle."  
  
"Serpentard."  
  
"Sérieusement ?" Imogen cligna des yeux. "Et bien, c'est une nouveauté. C'est drôle, cependant je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu ton nom à la Répartition. Je suis sûr que nous aurions dû nous croiser pendant au moins ta première année."  
  
"J'étais seulement à Poudlard pour ma dernière année. Avant cela, j'étais à Durmstrang." "Vraiment ?" Imogen semblait impressionnée. "Tu as eu une carrière intéressante. Espionnage pour ton oncle, je suppose ?"  
  
Maud la regarda avec surprise. "Maintenant pourquoi penseriez-vous cela ?"  
  
"Et bien, il a toujours eu une tendance à se mêler en amateur des affaires du Département - comme si être Auror n'était pas assez - et si tu étais partie à Durmstrang apprendre les Arts Sombres, Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas recommandée à nous, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Imogen pouvait sembler sans astuce, pensa Maud, mais elle avait l'esprit vif. Et sans aucun doute elle avait jeté quelque sort protégeant la vie privée avant de transplaner, ou elle ne parlerait pas si franchement. Néanmoins, Maud tint son visage sans expression, levant simplement ses sourcils d'une fraction, comme pour dire, Pensez ce que vous voulez.  
  
"Ooh, rusée," dit Imogen appréciative. "Bien, alors, il n'y a pas beaucoup que je doive t'apprendre à propos du secret. Le Département du Mystère est, comme tu as déjà pu le voir, extrêmement avare de ses informations. Même les membres des sous-départements différents ne connaissent souvent pas les noms de des autres ou leur travail. Nous avons nos espions, bien sûr; c'est ce que chacun soupçonne sur notre but. Mais en fait nous faisons beaucoup plus que cela. Enquête, recherche, stratégie ... nous avons des gens qui travaillent dans des fouilles archéologiques et de vieilles bibliothèques et d'autres qui restent assis dans de petits bureaux toute la journée à seulement réfléchir."  
  
"Et que faites-vous ?" demanda Maud. "Si je peux demander."  
  
"Je suis une des liaisons Départementales, évidemment, mais je travaille aussi dans la surveillance des Moldus. Quelqu'un doit surveiller ce qui se passe dans le reste du monde et le comprendre vraiment pour changer." Imogen soupira. "Nous avons quelques observateurs enthousiastes des Moldus dans d'autres départements du Ministère, mais ce sont de tels amateurs."  
  
Etudes des Moldus n'étant pas un cours populaire à Durmstrang, ni un choix politique pour un Serpentard, Maud n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'étudier la population des non-sorciers. Néanmoins, elle était intriguée. "Alors que faites-vous ? Je veux dire, comment les étudiez-vous ?"  
  
"La vérité ?" Imogen étouffa un rire. "Surtout je reste juste assise dans des cafés, portant des vêtements Moldus et écoutant leurs conversations. Ce n'est pas vraiment un travail très stimulant - au moins pas pour autre chose que mon tour de taille." Alors son visage prit une expression de fausse sévérité et elle ajouta, ", mais assez parlé de moi. Tu as un talent décidé pour changer de sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne savais pas le contraire, je penserais que tu as déjà été présentée à la Première Règle de Phemie : les gens sont beaucoup plus intéressés par parler d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne le sont de vous découvrir. Une règle de vie, quand tu es une sorcière posant aux Moldus beaucoup de questions idiotes sur leurs emplois, leurs familles et ce qu'ils pensent du gouvernement."  
  
Elle recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Maud, posant ses pieds sur l'ottomane avec toute les apparences du bien-être. "Cela t'ennuierait-il de faire bouillir de l'eau ?" dit-elle. "Je commettrais un meurtre pour une tasse de thé."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Après une heure avec Imogen, l'esprit de Maud chancelait assez. Ce n'était pas que l'on lui ait donné beaucoup d'information sur le Département du Mystère - en fait, quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autre que les activités de son propre sous-département, Imogen ne semblait pas savoir grand-chose. Non, c'était plutôt que la méthode de l'autre fille de livrer l'information était à tout va, si empêtrée avec des anecdotes gaies et des futilités amusantes, que Maud avait beaucoup de mal à dégager ce qui était approprié.  
  
Néanmoins, il était au moins devenu clair, que la lettre d'Euphemia Glossop n'avait pas exagéré : il y avait un nombre incalculable de carrières possibles dans le Département que Maud pourrait vouloir poursuivre. L'espionnage et le contre-espionnage qu'elle avait déjà exclu, mais il y avait là abondance d'ouvertures investigatrices et analytiques, y compris la même sorte de travail que son propre père avait fait. Encore plus intrigante était la remarque désinvolte que le Département faisait quelque travail impliquant des potions, mais malheureusement la connaissance d'Imogen semblait finir là.  
  
"Alors," dit Imogen vivement, "que penses-tu ? Est-ce que je te fais transplaner vers Phemie, ou est-ce que je te remercie juste pour le thé, jette Oubliette et disparais ?" Intérieurement, Maud tressaillit. L'utilisation banale de Charmes de Mémoire dans le monde sorcier, même parmi des gens authentiquement aimables et bien intentionnés, n'avait jamais échoué à la déranger. "Je suis intéressée," dit-elle. "Oui".  
  
"Super." Imogen reposa sa tasse à thé et sauta sur ses pieds. "Bien, alors, prends mon bras et nous irons." Elle sourit à Maud presque timidement. "Tu ne seras pas déçue, Maud Maugrey," dit-elle. "Cela va être amusant."  
  
***  
  
"Maugrey. Hmm. Oui." Euphemia Glossop était une sorcière grande, décharnée avec des frisettes gris fer serrées et la façon vive d'une femme habituée à l'autorité. Elle considéra Maud à travers le pince-nez scintillant perché sur la fin de son nez et dit d'un ton croquant, "Bien, vos relevés universitaires sont certainement corrects. Comment avez vous apprécié travailler avec le Professeur Rogue ?"  
  
La direction rapide de la question surprit Maud et elle rougit. "Je - c'était-"  
  
"Oh," dit Glossop, avec un regard pénétrant. "Une vraie Maugrey, je vois."  
  
Ravalant son inquiétude - cette femme savait-elle tout d'elle ? - Maud se força à sourire. "C'est si malheureux ?"  
  
"Seulement si vous espériez entrer à l'espionnage. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous pouvons vous employer de toute façon." Glossop se leva de son bureau, étendit une longue main osseuse. "Bienvenu au Département du Mystère."  
  
Maud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser, en serrant la main de son aînée, qu'elle avait rarement été dans un endroit qui ressemblait moins à un Département. Le bureau consistait en deux pièces étroites, sans fenêtre, austèrement meublées et silencieuses comme une crypte. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de porte : Imogen avait Transplané avec elle et ensuite promptement Transplané hors de la pièce . Maud n'avait même pas idée de la ville où elle était. Ce qui était, sans doute le but entier.  
  
"Nous, avons bien sûr une base formelle d'opérations au Ministère," dit Glossop, s'asseyant de nouveau. "Mais c'est seulement le bout de la baguette , pour ainsi dire. La plus grande partie de nos activités ont lieu dans de petites cellules isolées comme celle-ci, placées partout en Grande- Bretagne."  
  
Elle donna une chiquenaude économique de sa baguette et une carte translucide des Îles Britanniques apparut en l'air entre elles, avec des points brillants dispersés à travers .  
  
"Je vois que vous avez votre licence de transplanation," elle continua, "donc il ne devrait y avoir aucun besoin de retard. En commençant demain, Imogen vous apprendra comment à Transplaner aux emplacements les plus publics-" Londres, Belfast et Edimbourg s'allumèrent comme des spots - "tandis que moi-même je vous emmènerai à d'autres. Plus tard, vous apprendrez quelques points de Transplanation uniques à votre sous- département." Elle écarta la carte d'un autre geste. "Personne de nous ne connaît les secrets de tout le Département. Ce qui est comme cela doit être."  
  
Maud acquiesça. Cela pourrait créer quelques difficultés dans la communication, mais stratégiquement c'était logique : Voldemort - ou un autre - ne pourrait jamais espérer écraser le Département de Mystères d'un seul coup. Sans aucun doute Euphemia Glossop n'était seulement qu'une de plusieurs personnes en autorité, pour la même raison.  
  
"Alors," dit Glossop, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise et posant ses bouts de doigts les uns contre les autres, "je suppose que Mlle Crump vous a donné quelque idée des possibilités ouvertes à vous en tant que membre de notre Département. Avez-vous une préférence quant à ce que vous voudriez faire ici ?"  
  
"J'y ai pensé," admit Maud. "Mais je suis aussi curieuse..."  
  
"Oui ?" demanda Glossop.  
  
"Bien, vous avez vu mes bulletins universitaires et vous connaissez mon histoire. Où me mettriez vous ?"  
  
Les sourcils de Glossop se soulevèrent. "Une question intéressante." Elle rétrécit ses yeux, tapotant ses doigts contre le bureau en envisageant sa réponse. "Mon inclination personnelle," dit-elle enfin, "serait de vous mettre dans la Recherche et le développement de Potions." Intérieurement, Maud exulta, mais elle tint son expression douce. "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire , exactement ?"  
  
"Votre travail impliquerait la formulation d'antidotes à des poisons et d'autres breuvages malveillants employés par des sorciers Sombres. Vous créeriez aussi des potions offensives et défensives pour les Aurors et les autres défenseurs du Ministère . Un peu d'analyse, un peu de médecine, un peu de créativité - et, une fois que vous aurez suffisamment d'expérience , quelque travail sur le champ de bataille. Pas tout à fait de l'espionnage, mais cela pourrait être quelque peu dangereux, néanmoins. Je crois que cela ne vous alarme pas ?" Maud secoua la tête.  
  
"Non, je ne pensais pas." Glossop sourit d'un air sinistre. "Personne élevé par Alastor Maugrey ne pourrait se permettre d'être timide." Ses doigts tapotèrent le bureau de nouveau. "Ce qui me rappelle. Selon tous les rapports, vous avez été séparée de votre oncle pendant les cinq mois passés . Avez-vous une intention de changer cette situation ?"  
  
"Pensez-vous que je doive le faire ?"  
  
"Pas à moins que le désaccord entre vous ne soit véritable, ce dont je doute. S'il convient simplement à Alastor d'avoir une nièce maintenant l'apparence d'être susceptible d'être persuadée à la cause de l'Ennemi, je n'ai aucune objection. En effet, cela rendra probablement votre travail - et quelques autres choses, j'imagine - quelque peu plus facile si vous le faites. Néanmoins-" elle garda un doigt sévèrement en l'air - "vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre ruse n'échapperait pas à une inspection de près par un Mangemort vraiment intelligent, beaucoup moins par l'Ennemi lui- même. Donc je m'attends à ce que vous vous teniez à une distance sûre et que vous ne suiviez pas l'habitude malheureuse de votre oncle de jouer à l'espion amateur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"  
  
"Oui," dit Maud, un peu piteuse.  
  
Pendant juste un instant, les traits de Glossop s'amollirent. "Vous n'êtes pas ... tout à fait ... ce que j'attendais, Mlle Maugrey. Mais vous ferez l'affaire. Oh, oui, vous ferez l'affaire."  
  
Maud ouvrit sa bouche pour demander à Glossop ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais trop tard; l'autre femme prit une respiration profonde et était toute aux affaires de nouveau. "Maintenant. Imogen vous rejoindra demain matin à huit heures précises et votre formation commencera. Avez vous des questions pour le moment ?"  
  
En fait, Maud en avait; mais elle soupçonnait que ce n'étaient pas des questions auxquelles Glossop serait préparée à répondre aujourd'hui. "Non", dit-elle. "Merci."  
  
"Très bien. Vous pouvez aller," dit Glossop. "Bonjour."  
  
Maud inclina sa tête avec respect, recula de deux pas et transplana.  
  
La réalité se brouilla, se réunit ensuite de nouveau dans la forme de son appartement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'Imogen s'était encore une fois confortablement installée dans le fauteuil, se versant une nouvelle tasse de thé.  
  
"Alors tu es passée indemne par Phémie," dit l'autre sorcière, lui remettant la tasse. "Je pensais que ce serait le cas. T'a-t-elle dit que nous commençons demain ?" Maud prit la tasse à thé avec reconnaissance et la berça dans ses mains, aspirant la vapeur parfumée. "Oui", dit-elle.  
  
"Bien." Imogen rayonnait. "Tu sais, je pense que nous allons être amies, Maud Maugrey. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je le pense ."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Elle avait eu raison, aussi. Comme Maud le découvrit pendant les quelques semaines suivantes de sa formation, Imogen avait souvent raison . Elle pouvait sembler modeste et se comporter innocemment - et dans une certaine mesure c'était véritable - mais au-dessous de la surface affable étaient un esprit et une volonté presque aussi formidables que celles d''Euphemia Glossop.  
  
"Mais elle n'a aucune ambition," dit Maud à George, remuant sa boisson oisivement avec la paille et observant la glace tourner autour. "Elle est parfaitement heureuse à faire ce qu'elle fait et je ne pense pas qu'elle objecterait si elle ne devait jamais faire autre chose."  
  
Ils étaient assis sur la terrasse de Salon de Glaces de Florean Fortarôme dans le chemin de Traverse, s'étant rencontrés (par accident, penserait n'importe quel spectateur non averti) une demi-heure plus tôt chez l'Apothicaire . C'était la première fois que Maud voyait George depuis son départ de Poudlard et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser combien il lui avait manqué.  
  
"Alors que fait ta nouvelle amie ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"De la recherche," dit Maud. "Elle étudie les Moldus et écrit sur eux."  
  
Les sourcils roux de George montèrent en flèche. "Elle doit être aussi folle que mon père, alors. Est-ce qu'elle collectionne les prises, aussi ?"  
  
Maud eut un sourire désabusé. La fascination d'Arthur Weasley pour le monde Moldu était bien connue au Ministère, mais il était certainement un "des amateurs" qui conduisaient Imogen au désespoir. Son opinion de la vie Moldue était idéalisée et la plupart de son information était imprécise ou démodée.  
  
Imogen, d'autre part, savait précisément ce qu'elle faisait. Elle souscrivait aux catalogues, journaux et magazines Moldus en quantité; employait leur argot et portait leurs modes avec un bien-être naturel; et disparaissait fréquemment dans leur société pendant plusieurs jours de suite, poursuivant quelque particule obscure d'information ou acquérant une nouvelle compétence non-magique. Si elle avait jamais été éblouie par la nouveauté du monde Moldu, cette naïveté avait passé il y a longtemps .  
  
"Pas que je sache," dit Maud. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais toi?"  
  
"Oh, comme d'habitude." George haussa les épaules. "Pendant le premier mois nous nous sommes reposés - Fred et moi avons estimé que nous avions mérité quelques vacances avant de passer vraiment aux affaires." Il fit une pause, ajouta avec un sourire narquois, "Nous essayions aussi de calculer comment communiquer la nouvelle à Maman sans nous faire enterrer jusqu'au cou dans le jardin et laissés aux gnomes."  
  
"Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?"  
  
"Bien, elle n'était pas exactement contente. Les mots ' mourir de honte ' ont circulé quelque temps. Mais finalement, nous l'avons persuadée."  
  
"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?" dit Maud avec une ironie désabusée.  
  
"Nous nous limitons aux commandes par hiboux en ce moment , mais quand nous aurons assez de Galions en rentrées, nous ouvrirons un magasin. Le chemin de Traverse est trop cher, Pré-au-lard pas beaucoup mieux et il y a trop de concurrence dans ces deux là , mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelque chose, quelque part." George lécha le dos de sa cuillère et regarda le plat vide de Plaisir d'Ondulation de Mûre sauvage avec satisfaction. "Maintenant ça c'est ce que j'appelle un déjeuner d'affaires."  
  
Maud sourit.  
  
"Et en ce qui te concerne ?" George continua. "Ta lettre me disait que tu avais trouvé un appartement - à Oxford, n'est-ce pas ? - et que tu t'étais fait une nouvelle amie, mais tu n'as pas parlé de travail."  
  
"J'en ai un maintenant," lui dit Maud. "Je travaille dans un laboratoire à Ste. Mangouste, dans la recherche en potions médicinales." C'était, en fait, la vérité, bien que peu des collaborateurs de Maud à l'hôpital puissent deviner la pleine mesure de ses activités. Le laboratoire en question était à un niveau inférieur, inconnu de tous sauf de Maud et des deux autres membres du Département avec qui elle travaillait; c'était là, après les heures normales, que leurs activités les plus secrètes avaient lieu.  
  
"Oh," dit George. "Et bien. Félicitations, alors."  
  
"Tu as l'air déçu."  
  
Il sembla timide. "Je suppose que je le suis. Je veux dire, après avoir été élevée par l'ex-Auror le plus célèbre du Ministère et avoir passé pratiquement la moitié de ta vie comme espionne, je suppose que je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses quelque chose d'un peu plus …excitant." Maud eut un rire court. "Il y aura assez d'excitation pour nous tous avant peu .Trop même je pense. "  
  
"Ouais, et bien, j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Les gens les plus raisonnables le font." George jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, puis se pencha tout près et baissa la voix. "Reçu des nouvelles ton petit ami récemment ?"  
  
Maud s'étrangla presque avec son soda. La pensée de Severus Rogue comme "le petit ami" de quelqu'un ne lui était jamais venue. "Euh ... non."  
  
"Quoi ?" George était outré. "Pas même une lettre ?"  
  
"Nous savions tous les deux que cela pourrait être difficile de rester en contact," expliqua Maud calmement, bien qu'une lourde souffrance familière fraie son chemin jusque dans son cœur pendant qu'elle parlait. "Il est dans une position précaire et moi aussi . Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre le risque d'être découverts, pas encore."  
  
De nouveau, la vérité, quoique seulement en partie . En toute honnêteté, Maud commençait à se faire du souci. Elle savait que Rogue serait occupé cet été, avec Dumbledore et avec Voldemort; mais sûrement il aurait trouvé quelque moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle ? Cependant, elle n'avait aucune crainte que Rogue l'ait oubliée, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait oublié. En effet, elle soupirait après sa présence, son contact, plus que jamais. C'était une bonne chose il n'ait pas accepté son offre impulsive de rester avec lui , cette dernière nuit à Poudlard; s'il l'avait fait, combien serait-ce dur pour eux deux maintenant ?  
  
"Je sais pas," dit George, avec un regard sceptique. "Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre , Rogue est un b- euh, type intelligent. Il devrait être capable de trouver un moyen."  
  
"Il trouvera," dit Maud fermement. "J'en suis sûre."  
  
***  
  
"Fais attention à ce bêcher à ta gauche, s'il te plaît , chérie ? C'est du jus d'Erumpent et tu sais à quoi cette substance ressemble..."  
  
Maud regarda l'établi avec surprise et vit qu'il avait raison : la fiole mince sur le présentoir était étiquetée Liquide Éclatant Explosant, Classe B.  
  
"Sur quoi travaillez-vous donc ?" Elle demanda.  
  
Tony Gamble tapota le côté de son nez d'un doigt ganté de peau de dragon et lui fit un clin d'œil entendu. Trapu et plein d'entrain, avec des cheveux qui commençaient à se clairsemer et des yeux bleus brillant profondément dans un visage bronzé de soleil, il était le surveillant de Maud à Ste. Mangouste et son chef d'équipe pour le Département du Mystère, bien qu'il se donne rarement la peine d'y faire attention.  
  
"Commission spéciale," dit-il. "Tout est très archi-secret." Avec des mouvements habiles il ajouta encore plusieurs ingrédients au chaudron devant lui, puis rabattit le couvercle et le tint fermé pendant que le mélange écumait et bouillonnait. "Désagréable aussi," il ajouta, avec une note distincte de satisfaction.  
  
"Je peux voir cela," dit Maud.  
  
Un anneau de flamme bleue lécha la jante du chaudron, puis baissa. Tony, l'air étonné, souleva le couvercle, regarda fixement le contenu et laissa échapper un juron amer. "Je savais que ces limaces avaient dépassé leur date de péremption," il s'emporta. "Un autre lot de gâché. Où est cette paresseuse putain de Peg? J'aurai sa baguette pour cela!"  
  
Il fit claquer le couvercle et transplana avant que Maud ne puisse même parler - encore parti pour une autre de ses batailles légendaires avec la maîtresse des approvisionnements de l'hôpital. Ce qui laissait Maud devant un dilemme, parce qu'elle voulait lui demander si elle pouvait partir quelques minutes plus tôt ce soir. Devait-elle attendre qu'il revienne ?  
  
Non, elle décida après un moment, elle pourrait juste aussi bien y aller. Elle avait passé plus qu'assez de temps sur les deux niveaux du laboratoire cette semaine et en plus, c'était vendredi. "Sarah", dit-elle, se tournant vers la femme remuant tranquillement son chaudron dans un coin, "pourras-tu dire à Tony que j'ai fini ma journée ? J'ai un rendez-vous."  
  
Sarah Proctor leva la tête lentement et cligna des yeux, comme si elle était étonnée que Maud s'adresse à elle. C'était une femme mince, d'un certain âge, avec des frisettes blondes effacées et des yeux qui semblaient dans le vague de façon permanente. "Quoi ? Oh, oui, bien sûr." "Merci," dit Maud et elle transplana.  
  
***  
  
"Tu vas aimer cette place," promit Imogen, bondissant assez loin devant Maud comme ils se dirigeaient sur la rue Charing Cross. "Ils font le curry d'agneau le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais goûté et leur veau au parmesan est sublime..."  
  
Elle avait l'air parfaitement naturelle dans ces vêtements Moldus, pensa Maud avec un flash d'envie. Bien sûr, Imogen était une personne naturelle et les lignes fluides du chemisier de coton aux dessins éclatants et la jupe qu'elle avait choisie pour cette soirée lui allait bien. Maud, d'autre part, se sentait embarrassée. Le fourreau retaillé, sans manches de lin bleu roi était indéniablement flatteur et elle supposait que ce n'était pas vraiment immodeste - particulièrement comparé à certains des équipements qu'elle avait vus sur des femmes Moldues. Cependant, elle était heureuse d'avoir la veste légère qui allait avec et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter que les deux parties de l'équipement soient beaucoup plus longues. Il était dur de s'habituer au sentiment de la brise du soir sur ses jambes et ses chaussures étaient si fragiles - même avec des demi- talons elle se sentait prête à trébucher et à se tordre la cheville à tout moment.  
  
D'un geste automatique, nerveux elle posa une main sur ses cheveux épinglés doucement sur sa nuque. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se défaire, mais Imogen y avait mis un Charme de Prise Rapide et avait insisté que ce serait excellent. Advienne que pourra, elle avait décidé de rendre Maud à la mode : la rendre confortable, il semblait, était une préoccupation bien secondaire.  
  
Un bref trajet en métro, suivi par une beaucoup plus longue promenade dans un autobus à impériale bruyant, les amena au restaurant que Imogen avait vanté. C'était un bistrot à devanture de verre, vivement éclairé et suintant l'aspect branché urbain sous la forme de meubles de métal poli et d'un tas de tuyauterie exposée. La musique jouée à l'arrière-plan lorsqu'ils entrèrent- du jazz dit Imogen - ressemblait pour Maud au cancanement d'un canard extrêmement dépressif, mais heureusement ce n'était pas trop fort.  
  
Les clients semblaient tous être de jeunes Moldus d'un métier vaguement artistique, qui jetèrent des regards dédaigneux et rapides à Imogen et Maud avant de revenir à leurs conversations murmurées. Comme ils suivaient le serveur à leur table, Maud se pencha et chuchota à Imogen, "Tu n'as pas dit quelque chose à propos d'amusement?"  
  
"Attends et tu verras," dit Imogen mystérieusement.  
  
Maud était sceptique, mais elle se tint coite. Le restaurant était confortablement chaud, donc elle enleva sa veste et la drapa sur le dos de sa chaise avant de s'asseoir. Elles commandèrent le repas, leurs boissons furent servies, elles eurent une conversation oisive - mais soigneusement censurée – sur leurs activités des jours passés et le canard continua ses plaintes tristes dans les haut-parleurs jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le repas soit servi.  
  
"Tu avais raison," admit Maud entre deux bouchées de curry d'agneau, "c'est bon."  
  
Imogen semblait préoccupée, cependant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, tendant le cou, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Maud lui demanda, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Oh, rien. Je pensais juste avoir vu ... ce n'est pas grave." Elle émit un sourire bref, d'excuse et retourna son attention à son repas. "Alors de toute façon, j'étais assise à l'extérieur d'un café sur la Route d'Edgware et un très gentil petit homme japonais avec une caméra s'est approché de moi et a dit-"  
  
"Pas la peine," dit une voix de soie et de velours venant de l'entrée. "On m'attend."  
  
Le cœur de Maud s'arrêta. Lentement, elle se retourna , sachant tout le temps qu'elle était ridicule; ils étaient au milieu du Londres Moldu, après tout et il n'y avait aucune chance que ce puisse être...  
  
Un homme, grand et maigre, impeccablement vêtu d'un ensemble décontracté gris charbon de bois , un pull-over à col roulé cramoisi profond faisant paraître dorée sa peau jaunâtre . Ses cheveux sombres et lisses, portés lâchement sur ses épaules, mais avec un lustre terne de propreté absolue et pas une mèche rebelle. Il semblait cultivé, intrigant et avait vraiment l'air d'appartenir ici - certainement beaucoup plus que Maud ou même Imogen ne le faisaient.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu..." commença Imogen et ensuite, très faiblement, "Oh".  
  
Le regard de l'homme balaya la pièce, se referma sur celui de Maud. Il eut un faible demi-sourire, renvoya le serveur avec un geste négligent et traversa la pièce d'un pas léger, posé, se dirigeant vers elles.  
  
"Ce n'est pas possible," bafouilla Imogen. "Je veux dire ..., mais non, il ne ressemble pas à ça- et ce ne pourrait pas être lui - pas lui - sûrement - ?"  
  
Il s'arrêta à leur table, les regarda, les sourcils arqués avec une interrogation douce. "Puis-je me joindre à vous ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
Imogen et Maud le regardèrent fixement.  
  
"Oh, bien sûr." Il se tourna vers Imogen et dit d'une voix juste assez forte être entendu à la table suivante, où un trio de femmes Moldues fixait les yeux sur lui spéculativement, "Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Stephen Soames."  
  
"Et moi Celestina Warbeck," dit Imogen à mi-voix, mais elle mit un sourire brillant et lui serra la main avec toute l'apparence du plaisir. "Bien sûr," dit-elle . "Comme je suis idiote, j'aurai dû savoir - j'ai tant entendu parler de vous. Asseyez-vous donc."  
  
Il lui sourit, montrant brièvement un éclair de dents blanches et tira une chaise.  
  
"Merci," dit Severus Rogue.  
  
A suivre 


	3. Profanation de nos joies

Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 3: Profanation de nos joies (3/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Le ciel s'obscurcit vite maintenant comme la tempête approche et les nuages funèbres roulent au-dessus d'elle. Après un autre moment les premières gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber, éclaboussant comme des larmes froides contre ses joues. Tout de même elle reste immobile, perdue dans ses souvenirs...  
  
* * *  
  
Il était dur pour Maud de penser au repas, ou en effet à quoi que ce soit d'autre, avec Rogue se tenant seulement à un pas d'elle. Son esprit était plein de questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser, pas ici, pas maintenant; cependant elle ne pouvait penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre à lui dire, non plus. Donc elle resta simplement assise là, son visage un peu rougi et ses yeux fixés sur son assiette.  
  
Imogen jeta un regard à Maud et se lança courageusement dans une longue histoire décousue , apocryphe d'une galerie s'ouvrant à New York, tandis que Rogue l'écoutait avec ses bras croisés et un demi-sourire curieux sur son visage. Pendant une minute ou deux les trois femmes de la table suivante considérèrent ce tableau avec intérêt, apparemment à demi convaincues que Rogue était quelque sorte de célébrité Moldue; mais alors le serveur revint avec leur monnaie et elles partirent à contrecœur.  
  
"Et le caviar était horrible," dit Imogen, "Il ressemblait à de petites particules de caoutchouc – bien , je crois qu'on est débarrassés d'eux." Avec un regard rapide alentour pour s'assurer que personne n'observait, elle sortit rapidement sa baguette de son sac à main, la dirigea vers la table juste désertée et dit "Averso!" Alors elle se tourna vers Rogue et dit avec un dégoût évident, "Stéphane Soames en effet. La prochaine fois que je vois Phemie je vais lui dire exactement ce que je pense de son sens de l'humour déformé."  
  
"Elle ne vous a pas dit qui attendre ?" demanda Rogue. Il avait l'air amusé.  
  
"Non, elle ne l'a certainement pas fait. Oh, elle m'a donné votre pseudonyme Moldu, d'accord - et je ne vous blâme pas pour l'utiliser, comme votre propre nom n'est pas exactement discret - mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée que vous étiez ' l'ami spécial de Poudlard ' que Maud allait être si heureuse de revoir." Elle lança un regard lourd de reproches vers Maud. "Tu aurais pu me dire."  
  
"Non," dit Rogue d'un ton égal, "elle ne pouvait pas. Si Euphemia ne vous a pas déjà avertie , je vous avertis maintenant : personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Personne."  
  
"Oh, assurément cela ne peut pas être si terrible," dit Imogen, qui semblait avoir surmonté son irritation et s'amusait à fond maintenant. "Tant que Maud était à Poudlard je pourrais comprendre le problème. Mais elle a quoi, dix-huit ans et demi maintenant ? Entièrement majeure et honorablement employée. Elle a même sa licence de transplanation-"  
  
La tête de Maud se releva brusquement. Transplanation, elle pensa avec un choc. C'était cela, le rapport qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le Département du Mystère et ait appris leur ruse de transplanation furtive, elle avait seulement vu deux autres personnes le faire : Imogen et le jeune Mangemort-devenu-espion qui avait sauvé sa vie quand elle était enfant...  
  
"Tu n'espionnes pas seulement pour Dumbledore, tu travailles pour le Département," dit-elle brusquement, se tournant vers Rogue. "Tu travailles pour eux depuis des années. C'est comme cela que Glossop savait à propos de nous deux. Ou bien elle t'observait et écoutait les rumeurs te concernant si étroitement qu'elle l'a calculé toute seule, ou tu lui as dit la vérité toi-même." Elle eut un petit rire incrédule. "Pas étonnant qu'elle ait dit que je n'étais pas tout à fait ce qu'elle attendait."  
  
"Elle a dit cela ?" Sa bouche se plia dans un sourire désabusé. "Oui, je suppose qu'elle te trouverait plaisamment surprenante."  
  
"Continuez," incita Imogen, observant les deux d'entre eux avec une jubilation à peine cachée. "Quoi ?" dit Rogue, la regardant en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Oh, ça y est, il a froncé les sourcils - ce bon vieux Professeur, comme vous m'avez manqué. Non, vraiment, continuez. Vous êtes supposé dire, ' De même que moi. '"  
  
"De même que quoi ?" Maintenant il sonnait irrité. Maud pouvait juste imaginer combien il avait dû s'amuser à traiter avec Imogen en classe.  
  
"Trouver Maud une plaisante surprise, bien sûr. Honnêtement!" Imogen lui jeta un regard exaspéré. "C'est appelé un compliment, Severus - vous n'avez rien contre le fait que je vous appelle Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Pas que ce soit important d'ailleurs : j'ai attendu de le faire pendant des années et je serai ensorcelée si je vous laissais m'arrêter maintenant. Le point est, vous avez manqué une parfaite occasion de dire quelque chose d'agréable à Maud et je commence à avoir des doutes sérieux sur vous."  
  
Maud serra ses lèvres, se battant avec une forte envie de rire. Pour se distraire, elle observa le serveur conduire deux couples à la table voisine, seulement pour les voir secouer la tête et lui faire signe d'aller plus loin. Évidemment, le Charme d'Aversion d'Imogen faisait son travail.  
  
"Quand ou Maud ou moi déciderons que j'ai besoin d'un précepteur dans l'art de la cour," disait Rogue à Imogen, avec une voix extrêmement douce et une énonciation précise qui signifiait qu'il était en danger de perdre son sang- froid, "je saurai où m'adresser. Jusque-là, Mlle Crump, puis-je suggérer que vous vous mêliez de votre propres maudites affaires ?" Imogen lui lança un sourire incandescent et battit des mains avec reconnaissance. "Oh, c'est tellement sexy," dit-elle. "Répétez ça."  
  
Rogue ferma les yeux, serra les dents et pinça le pont de son nez très durement, et à ce moment Maud perdit tout espoir de contrôle et s'abandonna au fou rire.  
  
"Excusez-nous," dit Rogue sèchement, il souleva à demi Maud de sa chaise et la tira après lui, encore hurlant de rire et essuyant ses yeux, à travers le restaurant et dans la rue obscurcie. Les réverbères vaguement rayonnants, les feux des voitures passantes, leur donnaient assez de lumière pour se voir, mais pas assez pour être reconnus à distance; les bruits de trafic, la musique et la conversation étaient suffisants pour couvrir quoi qu'ils puissent vouloir dire. Maud se calma quand l'air frais de la nuit la frappa et regarda Rogue avec embarras et excuse. Il avait horreur qu'on se moque de lui, elle le savait; et voir son amante rire de lui devant une de ses anciennes élèves serait sûrement un coup à sa fierté...  
  
"Une chose que j'ai toujours trouvée très irritante chez Imogen Crump," dit Rogue avec humeur, "est que pour une Pouffesouffle avec un nom qui sonne comme un accident de chemin de fer, elle a un talent étrange pour dire ce que j'ai à l'esprit."  
  
Maud cligna des yeux. Était-ce son imagination, ou est-ce que le coin de sa bouche avait tiqué?  
  
"Quoique qu'il en soit," continua Rogue d'un ton plus aisé, plus badin, " elle a sous-estimé mes sentiments dans ce cas. Tu es plus qu'une surprise plaisante, Maud; tu es exquisément belle, à un degré exaspérant désirable et en tout la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée en plus de quinze ans." Il prit son bras, le lia au sien. "Viens marcher avec moi." "Excuse-moi," dit Maud faiblement, "je pense que je viens de perdre mon cerveau. En aurais-je besoin pour les minutes suivantes?" Rogue eut un demi-sourire, mais maintenant ses yeux semblaient las. "Malheureusement, oui. Ce n'est pas simplement une visite mondaine, bien que je puisse le souhaiter autrement."  
  
"Ah," dit Maud. Alors, avec quelque hésitation, "je suppose que cela a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle tu n'as ni écrit, ni appelé, ou ne m'as pas rendu visite depuis deux mois ?"  
  
"J'ai peur que oui." Il posa sa main sur celle de Maud là où elle reposait dans le creux de son coude, et continua d'une voix plus basse, "Peu de temps après que tu ais quitté Poudlard, Maud, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme, m'informant en termes moins qu'amicaux que j'étais surveillé- et toi aussi . Dans des circonstances ordinaires j'aurais pu l'écarter comme une petite rancune d'un élève fâché. Mais quand la lettre a soudainement acquis un bord de rasoir et a sauté vers ma gorge, je me suis rendu compte que l'auteur était mortellement sérieux."  
  
La bouche de Maud s'assécha. "Muriel ?" chuchota-t-elle.  
  
"Je suis parvenu à la même conclusion, mais pas avant quelques d'avoir reçu quelques lacérations douloureuses et d'avoir soumis la lettre à un certain nombre de tests magiques et chimiques." Sa mâchoire se raidit. "Je savais que Mlle Groggins nous en voulait d'avoir été punie à cause de nous, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que sa haine était si profonde." "Moi si." Maud ferma les yeux, supprimant un frisson. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle veillerait à ce que je meure. Elle m'a conseillé de surveiller mes arrières. Mais toi ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle te blâmerait. À moins que ... à moins que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle n'ait découvert notre relation. Et ait compris que tu étais resté là et à la voir punir et humilier devant l'école entière pour avoir proféré des accusations qui étaient en réalité vraies." Il acquiesça sobrement. "Le ton de la lettre semblait indiquer cela, oui."  
  
"Et si elle t'a envoyé un Balafreur, soit elle étudie la magie noire soit elle passe son temps avec quelqu'un qui le fait..." Maud se mordit la lèvre. "Tu as inspecté ce côté de choses, bien sûr."  
  
"Je peux dire avec quelque certitude qu'elle n'est pas devenue Mangemort; elle n'a pris contact non plus avec Voldemort ou n'importe lequel de ses alliés les plus puissants. Mais je soupçonne que cela n'est juste qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Dans ce cas , Maud, ces bouteilles de philtre d'amour sur l'étagère de mon bureau pourraient être notre seule défense ... et tu sais ce que cela signifie."  
  
Elle avala. Cela faisait mal. "Tu es venu me dire au revoir."  
  
"J'ai mis au point une méthode," continua Rogue, se raclant la gorge et regardant droit dans l'obscurité, "qui devrait nous permettre d'échanger des lettres de temps en temps sans crainte d'être interceptés ou découverts; et je t'en dirai le secret avant que nous ne nous séparions. Mais quant à une réunion face à face, ici ou n'importe où autrement..." Il s'arrêta et la regarda , ses yeux ombragés et creux. "Cela peut être une longue période de temps avant que nous ne nous voyions de nouveau."  
  
Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec lui, Maud le savait. Il ne prendrait jamais de mesure si radicale à moins qu'il ne soit convaincu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Ca aurait été différent si sa sécurité et sa couverture comme un espion, étaient tout ce à quoi il devait penser ; dans ce cas, ils auraient pu sûrement prendre le risque et mettre au point quelque chose. Mais elle avait depuis longtemps soupçonné qu'il y avait un fardeau sur ses épaules et une tâche devant lui, plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait déjà reconnu devant elle. Et le poids de cette responsabilité était ce qui venait se placer entre eux désormais.  
  
Libérant son bras, elle prit sa main, le tira avec elle dans l'ombre d'une embrasure arquée. Alors elle se tourna, fit glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa joue contre sa poitrine, le tenant de près. Ses muscles se raidirent et elle sentit son souffle s'entrecouper, juste pour un instant; puis ses bras l'entourèrent violemment et il laissa tomber son visage contre ses cheveux.  
  
"Quand ce sera fini," murmura-t-il, sa voix inaudible pour tous sauf elle, "je promets, je jure - je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour te donner le choix."  
  
"Non,"chuchota-t-elle. "Tu n'as rien besoin de faire. Reste juste en vie. Reste en sécurité. C'est tout que je veux."  
  
Il eut un rire court, incrédule. "Tu ne demandes pas beaucoup, non, mon amour ? Je ne suis pas à moitié si noble, j'en ai peur. Quand je te regarde, je veux beaucoup plus que ça ... as-tu seulement idée de combien j'étais près de briser mon serment à ton oncle à cause de toi, cette dernière nuit à Poudlard ?"  
  
Elle rougit. "Je suis désolée. Je ne ... je ne pensais pas clairement à ce moment là, je pensais seulement que je ne pouvais pas supporter de te laisser si tôt et j'aurais tout fait , tout donné, pour parler un peu plus longtemps. Mais rétrospectivement, je sais ce qui serait arrivé si tu m'avais laissé rester. Je suis heureuse qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous ait quelque sens."  
  
"Pas beaucoup," dit-il sèchement. "J'ai passé les quelques minutes suivantes à me maudire de t'avoir laissé partir." Ses doigts tracèrent un ligne de son épaule nue au bas de son coude et en arrière de nouveau et elle frissonna, mais pas de froid. "Cependant", continua-t-il, caressant toujours distraitement son bras, "tu as raison. Au mieux cela aurait été peu prévoyant. Au pis ..."  
  
"Cela aurait été mal." Alors, comme il restait silencieux, elle ajouta avec un peu d'inquiétude, "Tu sais ce que je veux dire ?"  
  
"Je sais." Il lui fit un sourire faible, repoussa doucement une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Et dans ce cas, je suis d'accord."  
  
"Aucun compromis. Tout ou rien."  
  
"Oui." Ses mains encadrèrent le visage de Maud , la faisant lever son regard vers lui. "Si je dois t'avoir, Maud - comme j'espère ardemment le faire un jour - je voudrais qu'il n'y ait aucun doute, aucune hésitation. Je te veux honnêtement, librement et complètement, dans notre propre lit confortable sans une interruption et je suis préparé à nous faire attendre tous les deux , le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que ce soit possible." Ses dents brillèrent en un sourire soudain, vulpin. "Tu vois comme je suis égoïste ?"  
  
Le cœur de Maud manqua plusieurs coups puis commença à marteler dans ses oreilles. "Je n'appellerais pas ça de l'égoïsme," dit-elle très lentement, "mais tu as choisi un… pronom possessif peu commun à l'instant. Ou est-ce que j'analyse trop ?"  
  
"Qu'en penses-tu ?" Son ton était neutre, son visage illisible. Même la question pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façons différentes. Maud fouilla ses yeux avec les siens un instant, cherchant une trace d'amusement, un scintillement d'agitation, tout ce qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment ; mais ce regard stable, égal refusait de révéler quelque secret que ce soit. Enfin elle dit, jetant toute précaution au vent et parlant avec considérablement plus de calme qu'elle n'en sentait :  
  
"Oui."  
  
Les sourcils sombres de Rogue se rapprochèrent. "Oui ?"  
  
"Oui, si nous survivons aux prochaines... et bien, aussi longtemps que cela prendra avant que Voldemort ne soit défait et que nous soyons libres de continuer nos vies ... je t'épouserai." Son visage se figea. D'une voix étrange, serrée il dit, "Je n'avais pas en réalité l'intention de demander- "  
  
"Non, bien sûr que non," dit Maud doucement. "Tu as juste supposé. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis habituée à cela. Mais il est usuel de demander avant de commencer à parler de meubles en possession conjointe, tu sais."  
  
Rogue rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit , un cri de rire soudain, sans surveillance qui se répercuta contre la voûte de pierre et fit se retourner plusieurs passants Moldus. "Attrapé", haleta-t-il quand il put parler. "Séduit, prit au piège et roulé. Et par un novice du Département, pas moins. Euphemia Glossop me tirerait les oreilles si elle savait. Ma seule excuse est de plaider que te voir dans cette robe Moldue si légère m'a pourri l'esprit."  
  
"A bon ?" demanda Maud, simultanément déconcertée et flattée.  
  
"Et je dois remercier Imogen pour cette vue, sans doute" dit Rogue. "Si je n'étais pas dissuadé d'ennuyer Euphemia en cherchant des noises au successeur qu'elle a choisi, je dirais que j'ai un score à arranger avec cette jeune femme. Cependant ..." il recula loin de Maud, ses mains glissant vers le bas pour attraper les siennes la tenir à bout de bras, "je trouve cela difficile de me sentir vindicatif envers qui que ce soit en ce moment, même envers cette impertinente de Mlle Crump ."  
  
Il fit une pause, son visage se dégrisant. "Maud, si quelqu'un à ce jour doit être conscient que mes fautes sont nombreuses et sérieuses, c'est toi. Sachant tout cela , peux-tu dire honnêtement que tu n'as aucune réserve à propos de m'épouser ?"  
  
"En toute honnêteté," dit Maud, "j'ai plus de réserve à propos de ne pas t'épouser. La pensée des ravages que tu pourrais créer, sans mon influence modératrice-"  
  
Elle n'alla pas plus loin, parce qu'à ce point Rogue la tira de nouveau dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'elle hoqueta et libéra un rire involontaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander, mais une fraction d'une seconde trop tard; il l'embrassa impitoyablement jusqu'à ce que ses genoux lâchent et elle dût lui marcher très durement sur le pied avant qu'il ne la laisse aller.  
  
"Tu l'avais mérité," lui dit-il sans le moindre accent de remords, comme elle faisait un effort vain pour redresser le désordre sauvage de ses cheveux. "Ne le nie pas."  
  
"Je ne nie pas," dit-elle, encore un peu à bout de souffle, ", mais maintenant mes dents font mal et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir recommencer. Severus..."  
  
Il attrapa son changement de ton et fut immédiatement sérieux de nouveau. "Je sais. Nous venons de rendre nos problèmes considérablement plus durs pour nous. Cela aurait été plus prudent à toi d'ignorer ma-" Il fit une pause, comme un homme qui s'est à peine empêché de dire quelque chose de malheureux et continua plus délibérément - "mon phrasé négligent et pour moi de retenir ma curiosité quant à ta réponse. Cependant, ce qui est fait est fait et nous devrons en faire pour le mieux."  
  
"Si c'est une consolation," dit Maud, "cela ne change vraiment rien. Je pouvais dire comment tu as pris sérieusement l'idée entière de me faire la cour quand tu as demandé la permission à mon oncle juste pour commencer une relation avec moi. Alors pour moi ce n'était pas une question de si, seulement de quand." Elle sourit. "En réalité, je suis soulagée d'en avoir terminé avec la partie de proposition . J'avais essayé de t'envisager sur un genou avec une petite boîte dans ta main mais mon imagination a refusé d'accepter cette idée." "Aussi bien que la mienne, à cet égard." Il la ramena contre lui, plus doucement cette fois et lissa les cheveux en arrière de son visage. "Maud", dit-il, "promets-moi quelque chose."  
  
"N'importe quoi."  
  
Les sourcils de Rogue montèrent en flèche. "T'ai-je dit que tu as bien trop facilement confiance en moi ?"  
  
"Quand tu commenceras à abuser de ma confiance," dit Maud, "j'arrêterai de te la donner. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"  
  
"Je veux que tu te réconcilie publiquement avec ton oncle." Il leva une main avant qu'elle ne puisse élever une objection et continua fermement, "si toi et moi ne devons plus nous voir désormais, alors il n'y a plus aucune bonne raison pour toi de rester loin de lui. Et tu auras besoin de lui, Maud, crois moi. Si tu veux supporter cette séparation, tu auras besoin de tous tes amis."  
  
"Et en ce qui te concerne ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
"Oh, je continuerai presque comme toujours – amer et malheureux et me moquant désagréablement de chacun." Il eut un sourire sec. "Mais je peux au moins avoir la satisfaction privée de savoir que tu m'attends avec impatience et quelque part au fond de mon esprit, il y aura de l'espoir."  
  
Elle leva le bras, prit son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces traçant doucement les lignes qui courraient des deux côtés de son nez aquilin jusqu'aux coins de sa bouche mince mais mobile. "Je t'aime," dit-elle.  
  
Il pencha la tête, ferma les yeux, laissa tomber son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent debout là en silence pendant un long moment. Alors il respira profondément, se redressa et dit, "Bien, puisque c'est notre dernière chance d'être ensemble pour qui sait combien de temps, nous devrions en profiter. Où voudrais tu aller ?"  
  
"Imogen-"  
  
"A payé ta facture et a quitté le restaurant à cette heure. Elle savait que je viendrai pour toi, Maud. Elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur."  
  
"J'ai froid." Elle se frotta les bras dans une tentative futile de les réchauffer. "J'aurai dû apporter ma veste."  
  
"Prends la mienne." Il l'enleva et la drapa autour des épaules de Maud. "Je pourrais aussi bien donner à cette veste d'un éclat inhabituel son utilisation prévue."  
  
"C'est tout à fait efficace, j'admettrai," dit Maud avec admiration. "Avec cela, tu sembles si différent que presque personne ne pourrait deviner qui tu es."  
  
"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi," dit Rogue. "Néanmoins, il serait dangereux d'assumer trop, donc je suggère que nous gardions cela pour nous." Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules, la ramena sur le trottoir avec lui. "Que penserais-tu d'une promenade au Park St James ?"  
  
Elle lui sourit. "Très romantique."  
  
Rogue émit un son ironique et elle rit. Elle fit glisser son bras autour de sa taille, pencha sa tête sur son épaule et ils partirent ensemble dans l'obscurité.  
  
***  
  
"Alors ..." dit Imogen, se penchant avec un air de conspirateur sur la table, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Ou bien-" elle sourit - "est- ce que c'est trop sauvage et trop mauvais à raconter ?"  
  
Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner dans un petit café non loin de l'appartement de Maud à Oxford. Il était dix heures du matin, mais malgré cela, Maud s'endormait presque dans son thé.  
  
Elle et Rogue avaient marché pendant des heures la nuit dernière, les mains entrelacées et les têtes proches, et avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses : de Muriel et de comment elle pourrait être contrée; de la guerre à venir, qui semblait maintenant plus proche que jamais; du travail de Rogue pour le Département du Mystère et de son amitié particulière - qui était plutôt une trêve armée, dit-il avec une ironie désabusée - avec Euphemia Glossop.  
  
Vers la fin, fatigués et rauques, ils s'étaient assis sur un banc du parc et s'étaient tenus simplement, regardant les étoiles. Enfin il avait penché sa tête et l'avait embrassée, pour ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux être peut-être la dernière fois; et quand il recula ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, comme pour dire les mots qu'il n'avait jamais encore dit. Mais finalement il lui avait seulement donné un petit sourire plein d'autodérision qui avait tiré violemment sur son cœur, reculé d'un pas et transplané.  
  
Maud regarda Imogen avec un regard trouble et celle-ci dit, "Sauvage et mauvais ?"  
  
"Et bien, nous parlons de lui, après tout. Toute personne à sang-froid et vicieux en surface doit être follement passionné de l'intérieur; c'est le Principe de Heathcliff."  
  
"J'ai horreur de devoir te décevoir," dit Maud, qui ne pensait pas politique de mentionner qu'elle avait arrêté à mi-chemin la lecture du livre bien aimée d'Imogen des Hauts de Hurlevent, s'étant à peine retenue de jeter le livre à travers la pièce, ", mais tout que nous avons fait était parler. Jusqu'à environ 3h00 du matin, d'accord, mais..."  
  
Imogen s'effondra en arrière dans son siège. "Tu n'es pas amusante du tout," bougonna-t-elle. Maud lui donna un regard long, pensif. Si Rogue avait raison, alors Imogen était plus que juste une liaison entre Départements, elle était la propre protégée d'Euphemia Glossop. En tout cas, les événements d'hier soir prouvaient que Glossop et Rogue lui faisaient entièrement confiance . Maud appréciait Imogen et estimait son amitié; mais oserait elle vraiment lui dire la vérité tout entière ?  
  
Si tu veux supporter cette séparation, dit la voix de Rogue avec une autorité tranquille dans son esprit, tu auras besoin de tous tes amis...  
  
Maud inspira profondément. "Imogen".  
  
La tête de l'autre sorcière se leva, ses yeux interrogateurs .  
  
"J'ai quelque chose à te dire," dit Maud à voix basse, "mais j'ai besoin que tu gardes un visage impassible et que tu ne fasses pas une scène."  
  
"Impossible," dit Imogen promptement. "Au moins, pas si ça a un rapport avec hier soir . Retournons à ton appartement et ensuite je pourrai pousser des cris et hurler et agiter mes bras autant que je veux." Elle repoussa son assiette, posa violemment une poignée de pièces de monnaie sur la table et sauta hors de la chaise. "Bon, nous sommes partis."  
  
La moitié d'un quartier et trois escaliers plus tard, elles entrèrent dans l'appartement de Maud. Avec sa compétence vive habituelle, Imogen ferma la porte, jeta un Charme de Détection d'auditeurs et un Charme de Vie privée en enchaînement rapide, puis s'effondra sur le sofa et dit, "Nous sommes clairs. Va-z-y dit."  
  
"Professeur Rogue et moi sommes fiancés," dit Maud.  
  
Imogen la regarda fixement avec sa bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis elle dit faiblement, "Ai-je vraiment bien entendu à l'instant les mots 'Rogue' et ' fiancé ' dans la même phrase ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Il t'a vraiment demandé ? Et tu as dit oui ?"  
  
"Deux fois oui."  
  
"Mais ... tu ne peux pas être sérieuse." Elle fit un geste vague, affligé de la main. "Ce n'est pas possible."  
  
La bouche de Maud forma une ligne dure. "Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas une très haute opinion de Severus et étant donné que tu as seulement vu la pire part de lui, je ne te blâme pas. Mais-"  
  
"Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça," protesta Imogen. "Je veux dire, je ne dirais pas qu'il est mon type d'homme, mais il sait se laver et maintenant que je sais qu'il est dans l'Espionnage je n'ai aucune difficulté à croire il y a plus en lui que ce que rencontre l'œil. Ce que je veux dire est, que ça n'a aucun sens pour vous deux de vous fiancer en ce moment - vous ne pourrez pas vous marier jusqu'à ce que Tu-Sais-Qui soit vaincu."  
  
Maintenant c'était le tour de Maud de regarder fixement.  
  
"Et bien," dit Imogen, répondant à la question inexprimée, "C'est logique, n'est-ce pas ? S'il feint d'être du côté de l'Ennemi - qui explique beaucoup, maintenant que j'y pense - il doit limiter ses contacts à un minimum. Il ne peut pas se permettre de donner n'importe quels otages au destin. Il aurait été assez facile de tenir votre rapport secret tandis que vous étiez tous les deux à Poudlard, mais maintenant..."  
  
Maud laissa retomber son visage dans ses mains. Elle parla d'une voix vide, entre ses doigts : "Tu as raison, bien sûr. Mais c'est encore pire que de ne pas pouvoir nous marier tout de suite. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini, nous ne pourrons pas même nous voir."  
  
Imogen aspira. "C'est la chose la plus sensée à faire," elle dit. "Mais – juste ciel." Elle s'assit en silence un instant; puis dit, d'une voix douce, sérieuse qui était très différent de son habitude, "Je suis tellement désolée, Maud. N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ?"  
  
"Vaincre Voldemort," dit Maud, avec un rire chancelant.  
  
"Ah, eh bien, si c'est tout..." Imogen rebondit sur ses pieds. "D'accord, alors, à dans une demi-heure."  
  
Malgré l'engourdissement douloureux à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, Maud dut sourire. Imogen lui rendit son sourire, puis jeta un bras autour de ses épaules et lui donna une pression rassurante. "Tout va bien se passer," dit- elle. "Je veux dire, si je vais venir et pleurer à grands seaux à votre mariage c'est qu'il doit y avoir un mariage, non ? Là, prends mon mouchoir. Oh, attends, pas celui-là, désolée, le propre est dans l'autre manche ... là. Maintenant. Assieds-toi et je vais te faire une tasse de thé."  
  
A sa propre façon, Maud pensa comme elle s'abaissait avec reconnaissance dans le fauteuil et regardait l'autre femme s'agiter dans la cuisine, Imogen était aussi formidable que Glossop. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient du même côté - parce que si Voldemort avait quelqu'un comme Imogen pour le rassembler, le consoler et le conseiller, il conquerrait probablement le monde.  
  
***  
  
Il devait y avoir au moins dix serrures différentes sur la porte d'entrée de Maugrey Fol Oeil, sans compter les serrures magiques et celles que Maud ne pouvait pas voir. Elle essaya d'en forcer une, recula d'un pas et attendit.  
  
Cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'elle avait été ici pour la dernière fois et même dans ce petit intervalle de temps le voisinage avait changé. Les gens – sorciers comme Moldus- ne se saluaient plus dans la rue, mais passaient l'un devant de l'autre avec des regards circonspects, obliques. Les fenêtres étaient barricadées, les rideaux tirés et les portes portaient des chaînes lourdes. Maud se demandait presque si son oncle avait jeté un sort à tous ses voisins pour leur faire partager sa paranoïa légendaire - elle l'en pensait capable, particulièrement s'il pensait que c'était pour leur propre bien.  
  
Avec une série de coups forts et de fracas, la porte s'ouvrit et Maud regarda le visage émoussé, traumatisé de son oncle. Son oeil magique s'élargit en la voyant ; puis il fit un effrayant froncement des sourcils et dit d'une voix râpeuse, "Qu'est-c'qu'tu veux ?"  
  
"Je..." Il n'était pas dur de simuler son appréhension; des mois avaient passés depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés, après tout et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait prendre les nouvelles qu'elle lui apportait. "Je suis venu dire que j'étais désolée."  
  
"Hmph." Il semblait sceptique. "Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas un tour, fillette, ou tu seras vraiment désolée."  
  
Maud doutait que quiconque puisse les observer , sans parler de les écouter, soit impressionné par cette charade; néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune raison d'y renoncer maintenant. "Non", dit-elle, laissant sa voix trembler un peu. "Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas un tour. S'il te plaît, puis- je juste entrer quelques minutes ?"  
  
"Quelques minutes." Il renifla. "Plus que tu ne le mérite, mais-" Il marcha d'un pas lourd dans le vestibule vers le salon et après avoir hésité un moment, Maud le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle avait grandi dans cette maison, en connaissait chaque centimètre, même aveugle. C'était ici, parmi les Glaces à l'ennemi, Sneakoscopes et autres bric-à-brac de détection de magie noire, qu'elle avait appris les leçons qui définiraient sa vie : guetter le mal et s'en prémunir ; garder son terrain sans hésitation ou compromis; aimer ce qui était bon avec tout son cœur, tout son esprit et toute sa force. Une fois par semaine, au mépris des restrictions contre la magie des mineurs, son oncle lui mettait la baguette magique de sa mère dans sa main et la faisait lutter contre lui du haut en bas de cet escalier, dans ce couloir et la même chose dans l'autre sens, lui aboyant des instructions de sa voix rauque, tandis que Maud riait et qu'Athéna hululait avec agitation sur son épaule.  
  
Alastor Maugrey n'avait jamais soigné sa jeune pupille, bien qu'elle soit aveugle; mais il n'avait jamais été cruel envers elle, non plus. Et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas se rappeler l'entendre dire en tant de mots qu'il l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais douté que c'était vrai. Aussi étrange qu'il puisse sembler à d'autres - la plupart de ceux qui connaissaient son oncle seulement comme un vieil homme laid, soupçonneux qui avaient passé sa vie à pourchasser des sorciers sombres et ne semblait pas savoir quand s'arrêter - Maud avait été heureuse dans cette maison et peu importe où elle allait ou ce qu'elle faisait, une partie d'elle l'appellerait toujours chez elle.  
  
Elle suivi le cloc-cloc de la jambe de bois de son oncle dans le couloir et jusqu'au salon. Les rideaux lourds étaient tirés et la pièce était étouffante dans cette chaleur de fin du mois d'août, mais le connaissait trop bien pour lui demander d'ouvrir la fenêtre. La maison d'Alastor Maugrey était le point de radiation maximum au sol pour une attaque de Mangemorts et son obsession avec la vie privée était une des quelques choses qui l'avaient gardé en vie. Soigneusement Maud se tourna et ferma la porte derrière elle. Puis elle regarda derrière elle vers son oncle, une figure bossue massive debout dans la pénombre de la cheminée et sourit. "Tu m'as tellement manqué,"dit-elle. "Je ne peux pas te dire comme il est bon de te revoir."  
  
Il ne bougea pas , ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Au lieu de cela, il demanda d'un ton mordant, "Quel était le nom de ta mère ?"  
  
Maud leva légèrement ses sourcils. "Margaret, bien sûr. Bien que tout le monde l'ait appelée Margo."  
  
"Pourquoi es-tu allée à Durmstrang ?"  
  
"Pour espionner Karkaroff, parce que je ne pouvais pas devenir Auror et que j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile. "  
  
"Que penses tu de cette belette dégoûtante du nom de Rogue ?"  
  
"Et bien," dit Maud pensivement, "depuis hier soir, il est mon fiancé."  
  
"Quoi ?" L'œil magique de Maugrey sortit presque de son orbite. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au nom de Cerbère ?"  
  
Apparemment, elle avait été jugée valable. Maud tira une chaise et s'assit. "Parce qu'aussi loin que tout le monde est concerné, il n'y a et n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous deux. Si Voldemort entend jamais le contraire, Severus va grincer des dents et admettre, avec une répugnance extrême, qu'il m'a droguée avec du philtre d'amour pendant les quelques derniers mois d'école et m'a ensuite frappée avec un Charme de Mémoire à mon départ. Et il n'y aura pas d'autre preuve de quoi que ce soit de plus, parce que-" elle respira à fond - "nous ne nous reverrons plus jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini."  
  
Maugrey s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et posa son pied en bois sur l'ottomane. "Tu as pris un risque en me disant tout ça, jeune fille. Je sais que tu es la vraie Maud, maintenant; mais comment sais-tu que je suis vraiment ton oncle ?"  
  
Maud secoua la tête ,incrédule. "Penses-tu que je ne puisse pas faire la différence, après toutes ces années ? Dumbledore ne te voyait peut-être pas assez souvent pour te distinguer d'un imposteur, mais aucun Mangemort déguisé ne pourrait jamais espérer me tromper. La manière dont tu fais pivoter ta hanche gauche quand tu marches, le tic de ton bon oeil qui se montre seulement quand tu essaye de ne pas sourire ... ne t'inquiète pas, Mon Oncle. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as appris."  
  
"Ca c'est ma Maudie." Il lui sourit et posa sa main lourde, traumatisée sur la sienne. "Ah, gamine, Tu m'as aussi manqué."  
  
Elle se pencha, laissant tomber un baiser léger sur sa joue de survivant. "Alors ... suis-je pardonnée ?"  
  
"Cela dépend ce que tu veux que je pardonne. Si tout ce que tu veux est de mettre de côté notre faux différent et être vus comme une famille de nouveau, je n'ai aucune objection. Mais..." Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Quant à cette affaire d'épouser Rogue..."  
  
"Je suis trop jeune, je suis trop confiante, je ne le connais sûrement pas encore assez bien, il y a de jeunes hommes agréables en abondance dans le monde, si je veux avec ses goûts à lui, est-ce que je pense vivre à Poudlard et qu'est-ce qui me fait penser qu'il a quelque chose de mieux à m'offrir..." Elle arrêta de cocher les arguments sur ses doigts et le regarda. "Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?"  
  
"Oui, tu as oublié quelque chose." Son visage était grave, les lignes autour de sa bouche taillées profondément. "Qu'est-ce que cela va te faire, Maudie, quand il se fera tuer ?"  
  
Un nœud froid serra son estomac. "Pas quand," elle dit d'une voix serrée. "Si. Et c'est un très grand si, mon Oncle. Severus sait ce qu'il fait; il a espionné Voldemort auparavant et il peut le faire de nouveau-"  
  
"Ce n'est pas juste Voldemort. Les troupes se réunissent des deux côtés; tu l'as vu. Et si nous en venons à la guerre, ton Rogue est aussi susceptible d'être abattu par notre côté que par l'ennemi. Pour chaque imbécile lâche comme Fudge, qui feint de ne pas voir l'arbre avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus, il y a un autre vieux vétéran féroce comme moi, éprouvant des démangeaisons de se battre et décidé à ne pas faire dans le détail. Tout ce qu'il faut est qu'un de ceux-là se montre à n'importe quel raid de Mangemorts-"  
  
"Arrête ça." Ses articulations étaient blanches. "N'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait être tué, en parlant comme cela. Moi. Toi. Dumbledore, même. Je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre, arrêter d'aimer, parce que j'ai peur de perdre les gens que j'aime."  
  
"Et tu ne devrais pas, jeune fille." Sa voix était très douce. "Mais tu ne devrais pas ignorer ces craintes, non plus. Tu as donné ton cœur à un homme marqué - mieux vaut être préparé à faire face au pire. Entraîne toi à vivre sans lui, sans penser à lui; de même que tu t'es entraînée à trouver ton chemin sans Athéna et pour la même raison. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, alors quoi qui le frappe t'estropiera aussi."  
  
Maud libéra son souffle. "Tu sais que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je veux penser tout de suite."  
  
"Je sais." Il tapota sa main, lui fit un sourire sec. "C'est pourquoi je l'ai dit. Rogue te dirait la même chose, s'il était ici : tu le sais."  
  
Elle acquiesça à contrecœur. "Il m'a dit que j'aurais besoin de toi. Et il avait raison."  
  
"Ma Maudie à moi." Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules, la serra fermement. "Tu ne prends jamais la route la plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? Es- tu sûre de ne pas juste vouloir quelque garçon agréable de ton âge, qui aura un travail honnête et gardera un profil bas et t'apportera des fleurs à votre anniversaire de mariage ?"  
  
"Et bien ... je pourrais épouser George Weasley, je suppose. Seulement les fleurs sentiraient probablement le vieux whisky d'Ogden et chanteraient des chansons paillardes pendant la semaine suivante." Elle lui fit un sourire faible, aqueux. "Je peux vivre sans fleurs, mon Oncle. Je n'en veux même pas, vraiment."  
  
"C'est aussi bien, je suppose." Il lâcha un soupir râpeux. "Tu les jetterais seulement dans un chaudron pour en faire quelque mélange horrible de toute façon."  
  
Maud rit et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule. "Cher vieil Oncle Alastor," dit-elle. "Je regrette que ce ne soit pas dans de meilleures circonstances, mais ...il est bon d'être chez soi."  
  
A suivre 


	4. Hommes vertueux

Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 4: Hommes Vertueux (4/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Les vagues sont énormes maintenant, des masses se soulevant avec des crêtes blanches entrant en collision avec le rivage rocheux. Comme la pluie tombe plus durement et plus rapidement, elle tire le capuchon de son manteau et jette un "Impervius" chuchoté, se protégeant du plus mauvais du froid et l'humidité; mais tout de même elle ne bouge pas de sa place, ne fait aucune autre concession au temps. La tête haute, elle fait face à l'approche de la tempête ...  
  
* * *  
  
Le ciel de l'aube était de couleur d'ardoise, l'air frais et piquant sentant faiblement le bois brûlé. Des feuilles sèches craquaient au-dessous des pieds de Maud tandis qu'elle marchait sur le chemin familier du point de transplanation au laboratoire. Il était à peine huit heures, mais déjà la cour était pleine de sons : de pieds se dépêchant et des roues grinçantes, le bavardage d'infirmières et le sifflement dépourvu de mélodie du janissaire. Cela semblait un autre jour ordinaire à St. Mungo.  
  
Une ombre rapide, vacillante passa au-dessus d'elle et elle leva la tête pour voir Demeter, la chouette-effraie de Tony Gamble, battant des ailes vers le laboratoire avec la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier dans ses serres. Pas pour la première fois, Maud pensa mélancoliquement qu'il pourrait être agréable d'avoir un hibou à elle de nouveau; mais comme toujours, elle retint la pensée seulement une seconde ou deux avant de la repousser. Cela avait toujours un goût de trahison de même penser à remplacer Athéna.  
  
Demeter avait fait sa livraison et s'était envolée de nouveau lorsque Maud atteint le laboratoire. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, pour voir Tony assis à son établi avec le journal dans ses mains et Sarah regardant les titres par dessus son épaule.  
  
Immédiatement Maud put dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux trop tranquilles, trop calmes. Le dynamisme caractéristique de Tony semblait l'avoir abandonné, le laissant vide; et bien qu'il n'y ait rien eu d'inhabituel à voir Sarah l'air hanté, ses yeux semblaient d'une façon ou d'une autre plus tristes et plus sombres que Maud les avait jamais vus auparavant.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Maud et elle tressaillit quand sa voix se répercuta à travers la pièce, la question sonnant comme un cuivre dans le silence. Trop fort, pensa-t-elle : mais alors, même un chuchotement aurait semblé importun.  
  
Tony fixa le papier lentement, le poussa à travers la table vers elle. Son visage était gris et sa bouche s'étirait d'un coup sec comme s'il réprimait quelque émotion puissante. Craignant ce qu'elle pourrait voir, sachant pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Maud se força à lire courageusement le titre imprimé devant elle :  
  
L' EXPLOSION D'ABERDEEN FAIT 2 MORTS , 13 DISPARUS  
  
Orphelinat dirigé par des sorciers détruit dans une Tragédie Matinale .  
  
Elle leva les yeux brusquement. "Pas Thistledown ," dit-elle.  
  
Tony serra ses yeux fermés. "Callum", s'étrangla-t-il . Avec une violence brusque il chiffonna le papier et le lança dans la corbeille . Puis il sauta sur ses pieds, saisit son manteau et transplana .  
  
Un instant Maud et Sarah restèrent toutes les deux debout regardant fixement la place où il avait été. Alors Maud dit lentement, "Il ne savait même pas avant de lire le journal ? Pourquoi personne ne lui a dit ?"  
  
"Ils ont probablement essayé," dit Sarah de sa petite voix sans couleur. "Mais il n'est pas rentré chez lui hier soir..." Elle rougit et ses mains se tordirent dans le tissu gris sombre de ses robes.  
  
Maud fut tentée de demander pourquoi , ou comment Sarah le savait; mais en voyant l'expression frappée de l'autre femme, elle décida de ne pas le faire. Au lieu de cela, elle contourna le bureau et sortit la Gazette de la corbeille à papier. Soigneusement elle reposa le journal sur l'établi et l'aplanit pour lire plus de l'article en première page :  
  
Les résidants de la Rue Thistledown ont été réveillés ce matin par une explosion illuminant le ciel et brisant les fenêtres des deux côtés de la rue. Des voisins accourant pour examiner la source de la détonation trouvèrent seulement le squelette carbonisé de la grande maison Victorienne du numéro 53 et les corps des propriétaires Callum et Bridget Gamble couchés sans vie dans le carnage. Il n'y avait aucun signe des 13 orphelins qui vivaient aussi dans la maison au moment de l'incident.  
  
"J'étais juste en train de mettre mes chaussettes, quand il y a eut ce grand coup et ce flash," dit Septimus Fogg, sorcier et résidant de longue date de la pension au 38 Thistledown. "J'ai regardé par la fenêtre - et la maison était juste partie."  
  
Jusqu'à présent aucune explication officielle n'a été donnée, mais les Moldus et les autorités du Ministère de la Magie promettent une enquête approfondie sur la tragédie, aussi bien qu'une recherche des orphelins disparus.  
  
"C'est une chose horrible," dit Hattie Bright, sorcière voisine, qui a vécu en face de chez les Gamble pendant les douze dernières années. "C'étaient des personnes si agréables, de si bons voisins - et ils avaient toujours su se débrouiller avec les enfants."  
  
Maud ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait imaginer ce que Tony devait ressentir en ce moment : le chagrin ,la misère et la colère...  
  
"Tu penses que c'était-" commença Sarah timidement et s'arrêta. Elle n'avait aucun besoin de continuer; elles savaient toutes les deux ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
"Oui," dit Maud avec une conviction morne. "Je pense."  
  
Ce n'était pas la première tragédie sans "aucune explication officielle" à faire les titres de La Gazette du Sorcier. Pendant les deux derniers mois, plusieurs personnes avaient disparu ou avaient été trouvées mortes dans des circonstances semblables et dans chaque cas le Ministère de la Magie avait fini les mains vides.  
  
Ou c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient en tout cas, et peut-être quelques sorcières et sorciers désespérément optimistes les croyaient : mais les autres savaient . Bien que le Ministère ait imposé une censure des médias quant à certains détails de leurs enquêtes, sans doute craignant une panique générale si l'histoire entière était connue, le bouche à oreille avait dit ce que les journaux censurés et la radio ne pouvaient pas. Sur chaque scène de dévastation, chaque disparition soudaine, des témoins avaient vu planer l'énorme signe de la Marque Sombre de Voldemort.  
  
"Mais pourquoi eux ?" demanda Sarah doucement. "Callum n'a jamais rien fait contre Tu-Sais-Qui "; il avait seulement dix-sept ans quand la première guerre s'est finie. Et Bridget - elle était Moldue. Les enfants étaient probablement tous des Moldus, aussi-"  
  
"Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient," dit Maud amèrement. "Si Callum avait épousé une sorcière, si les orphelins de qui ils s'occupaient avaient été des « sangs-purs » - L'Ennemi n'aurait eut aucune raison de faire un exemple d'eux."  
  
Sarah pencha la tête, ses frisettes embrouillées faisant de l'ombre à son visage. "J'espère seulement," murmura-t-elle, " que les enfants vont bien."  
  
"Moi aussi," dit Maud doucement, regardant l'image en première page de la Gazette, où un couple à l'air gai était debout entouré par une bande luttant, riant, rebondissant d'orphelins. "Crois-moi, moi aussi."  
  
* * *  
  
... Tony est revenu après une heure environ, mais il était trop secoué pour se concentrer, alors Sarah et moi l'avons finalement persuadé de rentrer chez lui. Lui et son plus jeune frère étaient très proches et bien qu'ils n'aient pas été d'accord au départ sur le mariage de Callum avec Bridget, je pouvais dire que Tony en était venu à l'aimer, aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme si complètement dévasté. Particulièrement quand il a dit qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe des enfants...  
  
Maud fit une pause, sa plume suspendue au-dessus du parchemin et relit la lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Elle aurait pu être adressée à n'importe qui, elle pensa d'un air un peu piteux : même les salutations étaient un simple Cher Severus et ne donnaient aucune information. Bien qu'elle sache que leur système de communication était sûr - des lettres codées avec un Charme Anagrammatica qui les faisait ressembler à une ennuyeuse correspondance d'affaires, classée dans le tiroir supérieur de l'armoire la plus à gauche de Glossop dans un dossier marqué "Comptes Arriéré" - elle trouvait toujours difficile de poser sur le papier ses pensées les plus profondes et les sentiments de son cœur. Trop d'années passées à n'écrire que des devoirs scolaires et des comptes rendus à son Oncle Alastor semblaient avoir entravé sa plume.  
  
Ce qui était ironique, vraiment, parce que les lettres de Rogue étaient positivement éloquentes. Peut-être parce que c'était sa première occasion d'exprimer sa pensée librement, sans distraction ou interruption; et comme il l'avait lui-même dit dans sa première lettre, l'acte de mettre des mots sur le papier avait une durabilité qui le forçait à être honnête :  
  
... le visage et la langue peuvent tromper et personne n'être plus sage; mais c'est un art différent que de mentir avec de l'encre et du parchemin et un art dans quel j'avoue n'avoir jamais eu aucune raison ou inclination de passer maître. Ainsi dans ces lettres tu peux être sûre de ne lire de moi ni plus ni moins que la vérité simple, sans verni....  
  
... Je t'aime. Cela t'étonne-t-il de voir que j'écris ces mots, alors que je ne les ai jamais dits ? Tu serais sans aucun doute encore plus étonnée de savoir comme ils me sont venus facilement. Et pourtant, avec cette compréhension calme que tu as et qui ne cesse jamais de me stupéfier, tu n'as jamais mis en doute la réalité de mon amour juste parce que je ne l'ai pas avoué ouvertement. Tu étais assez gracieuse pour accepter mes actions et pas exiger les mots.  
  
Ce n'était pas la lâcheté qui me tenait silencieux, comme je crois que tu le sais. Mais avant d'être sûr de t'avoir prouvé mon amour, je pensais que ce serait une moquerie et une insulte que de le déclamer . Puisque tu m'as dit que tu m'épouseras - la confirmation suprême - je le dis maintenant : mais seulement avec l'honnêteté pure de mon stylo. Ma bouche disgracieuse a dit bien trop de demi vérités et de mensonges, même pour une bonne cause; avant de pouvoir renoncer à cette vie de fantôme et de montrer au monde le vrai visage de mon âme, je n'ai aucun droit de dire à haute voix quelque chose de si essentiellement sacré.  
  
Mais quand Voldemort sera détruit et quand je serais libre de perdre cette peau de duperie et devenir l'homme que seulement toi et Dumbledore avez jamais deviné qui reposait en moi - alors je crierai mon amour pour toi de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, si tu le souhaites. (Bien que je soupçonne que mes élèves, non moins que moi, préféreraient énormément que tu ne le fasses pas.)...  
  
Maud sourit à ce souvenir et regarda sa page à demi écrite de nouveau. Si Rogue avait été déçu par ses lettres précédentes, il ne l'avait pas dit . Cependant, elle estimait qu'elle lui devait au moins d'essayer de surmonter sa réticence, de lui donner quelque petit remboursement pour la sincérité avec laquelle il lui avait écrit. Elle suça pensivement le bout de sa plume un instant (une mauvaise habitude de son enfance, souvent combattue, mais jamais vaincue), puis recommença à écrire :  
  
Je pense à toi tous les jours. Et bien, en fait, plusieurs fois par jour...  
  
Ce n'était pas exactement poétique, mais c'était un début.  
  
* * *  
  
"Maud ? Tu es là ? Hé, femme, réponds quand on t'appelle!"  
  
La voix familière se répercuta dans l'appartement, la laissant ahurie. Avec une chiquenaude hâtive de sa baguette elle envoya les derniers plats du petit déjeuner au lavabo, puis s'essuya les mains sur un torchon à vaisselle et sortit dans la salle de séjour, pour voir la tête de George lui souriant du foyer.  
  
"J'ai des nouvelles pour toi," dit-il, élevant sa voix au-dessus du crépitement des flammes. "Désolé d'interrompre ta routine du matin, mais cela ne peut pas attendre. Puddlemere contre Montrose, demi-finale de la Coupe de la Ligue. Commence dans deux heures ... et j'ai les tickets ici."  
  
"Je suis ... heureuse pour toi ?" dit Maud, avec un froncement de sourcils faible . Pourquoi l'appellerait-il juste pour le lui dire ?  
  
"Pas moi, imbécile. Toi. Nous y allons tous les deux."  
  
"Moi ?" Elle fut déconcertée. "Et Fred ?"  
  
"Il vient aussi, avec Angelina. Mais nous ne pouvions pas avoir quatre places côte à côte et j'ai gagné les deux meilleures à pile ou face. De toute façon, le point est - tu as pu esquiver le sport toutes ces années pour avoir été aveugle, mais maintenant que tu peux voir de nouveau tu n'as aucune excuse et je vais faire de toi une fan folle de Quidditch même si ça doit me tuer."  
  
Elle eut un petit rire incrédule. "Est-ce qu'il ne fait pas trop froid pour le Quidditch ?"  
  
"Est-ce que tu es folle ? Ce n'est jamais trop quoi que ce soit pour le Quidditch. Arrête de discuter et commence à te préparer. Retrouve-moi au Terrier et nous continuerons ensemble à partir de là..."  
  
"Je n'ai jamais été chez toi."  
  
"Par pitié," dit George. "N'importe qui penserait que tu ne veux pas venir. Et si tu ne peux pas transplaner – emploie de la poudre de Cheminette. Tu es sur le réseau, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
À contrecœur, Maud acquiesça.  
  
"Bien. A dans quelques minutes, alors." Avec un faible « pop », il disparut.  
  
Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Maud avait projeté ce faire de son samedi après-midi, d'autant plus qu'elle avait très peu d'intérêt pour le sport; mais George passerait du bon temps à essayer de la convertir et elle supposait qu'il y avait des façons plus mauvaises de passer la journée. Cependant, elle devait appeler Imogen avant d'y aller. Elle prit une fiole de sur le manteau de la cheminée, jeta une poignée de poussière dans le feu et quand les flammes étincelèrent de pourpre elle appela, "Imogen! Es-tu là ?"  
  
Il était usuel de mettre sa tête dans les flammes, elle le savait; mais sa voix porterait aussi bien et lui épargnerait le besoin de se mettre à genoux parmi les cendres. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas capable de voir Imogen de cette manière, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin . "Imogen ?"  
  
"Je suis là," vint une voix faible et ensuite plus forte, "Maud ?"  
  
"Oui, c'est moi. Je voulais juste te dire que je sors aujourd'hui, donc j'espère que tu n'avais rien prévu-"  
  
"Sortir sans moi ?" Imogen affecta un ton blessé. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait probablement être comparé aux joies de ma compagnie ?"  
  
"Les joies du Quidditch, apparemment. George Weasley vient de m'appeler pour m'inviter à un match."  
  
"Ooh, la demi-finale! J'avais pensé y aller." Elle fit une pause. "Je me demande si je peux encore avoir un billet. Au pire, je pourrais y aller tôt et rôder un peu autour du stade; il y a d'habitude un ou deux gobelins cachés là, espérant faire un bénéfice..."  
  
"Tu veux venir ?" Maud fut étonnée. "Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le Quidditch."  
  
"Et bien, je n'en suis pas tout à fait folle comme certaines personnes que je connais, mais je vais à un match de temps en temps. En plus-" et maintenant Maud pouvait entendre le sourire de sa voix - "je meurs d'envie de rencontrer ton fameux George ."  
  
"Il est trop jeune pour toi," l'avertit Maud.  
  
"Oh, foutaises. Je ne suis pas difficile. Et à propos, ma chère, tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de jeter la pierre ?"  
  
Maud n'était pas entièrement sûre que George Weasley apprécierait être évalué par une sorcière étrange d'environ six ans son aînée, mais elle dût admettre qu'Imogen marquait un point.  
  
* * *  
  
Bien qu'elle ait été née et élevée dans le monde sorcier, la vue d'un stade Quidditch montant des brumes de Dartmoor donna un choc considérable à Maud. Planté suffisant et carré au milieu de ce désert énorme, gris, rude, ses murs brillants dans un contraste complet avec la pierre antique, couverte de lichen sur laquelle il était dressé, son existence même ne semblait rien que présomptueuse. Le calme froid de l'atmosphère, le ciel bas de plomb, ressemblait à une réprimande que personne n'écoutait.  
  
"Superbe endroit, n'est-ce pas ?"dit George avec enthousiasme. Les yeux fixés sur le stade, il rebondit jusqu'à la porte, où une sorcière à l'air fatigué vérifiait les billets. Maud soupira, fit des excuses silencieuses à la lande de la part de tous les sorciers et le suivit.  
  
"Où sont Fred et Angelina ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Sais pas. Ils sont sortis pour déjeuner d'abord – ils pourraient même ne pas encore être là ."  
  
" Section rouge," dit la sorcière à l'air fatigué, remettant à George les billets. "Troisième rangée sur votre gauche et tout en haut."  
  
À l'extérieur du stade, une couche épaisse de brouillard et de sorts avait avalé tout le son; mais quand ils entrèrent, le brouhaha du bavardage excité, d'appels et de sifflements et les cris rauques des vendeurs escaladant les rangées de haut en bas , étaient presque assourdissants. "Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi fort ?" cria Maud dans l'oreille de George.  
  
"Nanh," répondit-il en hurlant, "ce sera encore mieux après le début du match. Avance."  
  
Maud s'était préparée à un après-midi froid et avait apporté des gants et un manteau supplémentaire à tout hasard; mais dans un stade plein à craquer de gens, qui pour la plupart semblaient être bien approvisionnés en feux en bouteilles ou en Charmes de Réchauffage ou les deux, la température était en réalité tout à fait confortable. Ils venaient de trouver leurs places et s'installaient entre un sorcier robuste d'un certain âge qui portait ce qui ressemblait à une énorme tarte fourrée sur sa tête et une sorcière minuscule avec une écharpe de marin à motifs avec des joncs d'or, quand une voix inattendue retentit du l'allée :  
  
"Maud Maugrey, comme je vis et respire! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici-" un halètement, comme Maud et George tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps - "avec un Weasley ?"  
  
"Salut, Annie," dit Maud avec résignation.  
  
Son ancienne camarade de dortoir n'avait pas changé de brin depuis Poudlard, semblait-il : toujours jolie, toujours les cheveux frisés et toujours dangereusement lâche de la langue. "Attends que je dise ça à Muriel," elle rit sottement. "Elle crachera des clous ... oops, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, es-tu Fred ou George ?"  
  
"Est-ce que c'est important ?" dit George sèchement.  
  
Annie lui jeta un regard flashant. "Probablement pas."  
  
"Tu as dit dire à Muriel." Maud fronça les sourcils. "Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici ?"  
  
"Bien sûr. Son cousin est Batteur pour les pies, tu ne savais pas ? Il lui donne des billets chaque fois qu'elle en veut. J'ai dû me mettre à plat ventre comme folle pour la faire me laisser venir, c'était vraiment dégradant, mais je l'ai persuadée à la fin, alors me voici." "Comme un Serpentard," murmura George.  
  
Maud se racla la gorge.  
  
"Quoi ? Oh." Il lui fit un sourire faiblement timide. "Et alors j'avais oublié. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es anormale."  
  
"Merci," dit Maud. Elle revint à Annie. "Et Lucinda est ici aussi ?"  
  
Le sourire d'Annie s'effaça. "Non. Elle ne ... va pas si bien. Après ce qui est arrivé, tu sais..." Maud ne savait pas et ouvrait juste sa bouche pour demander, quand une corne sonna et la foule éclata dans un hurlement. La tête d'Annie se leva soudainement, comme un cerf effrayé. "Ca commence!" s'exclama-t-elle et détala dans l'escalier.  
  
"Et maintenant, fans de Quidditch gronda la voix désincarnée de l'annonceur au-dessus du vacarme, "il est temps d'accueillir ... les Pies de Montrose!"  
  
"Tiens," George lui hurla, poussant une paire fatiguée d'omnioculaires dans ses mains. "Je les ai empruntés à Ron , il n'a pas besoin d'elles à Poudlard de toute façon."  
  
Comme la musique gonflait et que les Pies vêtues de noir et blanc arrivaient en volant sur le terrain au son d'applaudissements sauvages, Maud mit les omnioculaires à ses yeux et parcourut la foule. Il y avait Fred et Angelina, quelques rangées plus bas à gauche; Fred portait un chapeau des Pies, tandis qu'Angelina avait une rosette colorées des Puddlemere. Cela, Maud pensa avec une ironie désabusée, devrait rendre leur après-midi intéressant...  
  
En changeant sa ligne de vision vers le haut, dans la direction vers laquelle Annie était partie en courant, elle trouva Muriel dans la Section Dorée. Elle fronçait les sourcils vers Annie, qui se tordait les mains et semblait faire des excuses pour quelque chose. Apparemment, même la perspective d'une vengeance sinistre sur Rogue et Maud n'avait pas réussi à rendre Muriel heureuse.  
  
Pas pour la première fois, Maud se trouva en train de se demander pourquoi elle avait envoyé le Balafreur à Rogue et pas à elle. Muriel n'avait peut- être pas été capable de découvrir encore où Maud vivait, ou où elle travaillait; mais elle aurait pu envoyer quelque paquet malveillant par hibou et aurait au moins eu la satisfaction d'imaginer ce qu'il ferait à Maud quand elle l'ouvrirait. La vengeance pouvait être un plat qui se mangeait froid, mais sûrement qu'il y avait des limites même à la patience de Muriel ?  
  
George la poussa du coude. "Ohé! Fais attention, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeu est sur le point le débuter."  
  
Obéissant, Maud se retourna vers le terrain, mais sous l'apparence d'observer le mouvement de joueurs en formation de départ, elle parcourut la foule sur le côté opposé du terrain cherchant quelque signe d'Imogen. Si elle était ici, il ne devrait pas être dur de la trouver; peu de sorcières ou sorciers s'habillaient avec des couleurs aussi vives qu'elle...  
  
"Excusez-moi," dit une voix familière à sa droite, "cela vous ennuierait- il de changer de place avec moi ? La mienne est bien meilleure - regardez."  
  
Maud tourna sa tête brusquement, pour voir Imogen, resplendissante de cédrat et turquoise, montrant un billet bordé d'or à la petite sorcière avec l'écharpe Puddlemere. "C'est vrai ?" glapit la sorcière, les yeux s'élargissant . "Vous voulez échanger avec moi ?"  
  
"Et bien, puisque vous êtes assise à côté de ma meilleure amie, oui." Imogen fit à Maud un rapide sourire reconnaissant. "De toute façon, je suis sûr que vous apprécierez la vue plus que moi."  
  
"Oh, mon - oh, et bien - merci beaucoup en effet!" Son visage mince transfiguré de plaisir, la sorcière se précipita dans l'escalier, serrant le billet de Section Dorée contre son cœur. Imogen l'observa s'en aller, puis tomba lourdement sur le siège libéré et s'étira avec un soupir de satisfaction.  
  
"Ca m'a pris assez longtemps pour vous trouver tous les deux," dit-elle. "Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?"  
  
Maud jeta un coup d'œil à George, mais il ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question d'Imogen, ou même remarquer qu'elle était là. Ses omnioculaires étaient collé à ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes avec impatience comme il suivait l'action des joueurs. "Oh, bien joué," souffla-t-il. "Belle passe à Templar - ooh, c'était près - allez, allez-"  
  
"Comment as-tu réussi à obtenir un si bon billet ?" demanda Maud curieusement.  
  
Imogen haussa les épaules. "Oh, eh bien, j'ai tiré quelques cordes. Je pensais que j'aurais besoin d'une place à demi convenable si je devais échanger." Elle tourna la tête de côté et considéra George avec un vif intérêt . "Pas mal," dit-elle, "si tu aimes les cheveux roux et les taches de rousseur." Passant le bras par dessus Maud, elle tapa George sur l'épaule.  
  
"Pose ces ' ocs une seconde, tu veux ?"  
  
George sursauta et laissa presque tomber les omnioculaires. "Quel-" commença-t-il à dire à Maud et puis ses yeux glissèrent vers Imogen, qui lui faisait signe de la main joyeusement de la place suivante. "D'ou est-ce qu'elle vient ?"  
  
"Imogen Crump," dit Imogen, lui tendant la main. "George Weasley, je présume. T'as de beaux yeux, à propos. De ta mère ?"  
  
"BUT!" gronda l'annonceur et la foule éclata en acclamations. George souffla ,exaspéré. "Regardez maintenant que vous avez fait," se plaint-il. "Je l'ai manqué."  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave," dit Imogen consolatrice. "Il y en aura plein d'autres. À propos, es-tu toujours si grossier, ou t'ai-je juste attrapé sur un bon jour ?"  
  
George rougit. "Désolé. Mais – cela te dérange t'il si nous remettons les introductions à plus tard ? Il y a un match en cours-"  
  
"Oh, eh bien, si tu le dis," dit Imogen avec un haussement d'épaules et se rassis à sa place. "Ah les hommes".  
  
Ils furent silencieux pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, observant le jeu. Ce n'était pas ennuyeux, Maud dût l'admettre : les joueurs savaient clairement exactement ce qu'ils faisaient et leurs manœuvres aériennes étaient souvent tout à fait impressionnantes. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être frappée par la futilité de l'exercice. Quand huit sorcières et sorciers avaient été enlevés ou tués dans deux derniers mois et que treize orphelins manquaient toujours à l'appel, quelle différence cela faisait il si cette sorcière en noir et blanc ou ce sorcier en bleu marine faisaient passer une balle en cuir rouge à travers un cercle ? Pourtant ici ,dans le stade au moins, les gens semblaient infiniment plus concernés par cette dernière pensée...  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri perçant venant des rangées du dessous et elle dévia instinctivement ses omnioculaires vers le bruit. Une petite fille ,debout sur son siège pointait le bas de l'escalier, son petit visage blanc de terreur. Son père, un grand magicien décharné, la prit dans ses bras, afin de la calmer , mais elle continuait à crier et à se tortiller et ne pouvait pas être consolée.  
  
Imogen se leva à demi de son siège. "Qu'est-ce qui lui-" commença-t-elle et alors les cris perçants commencèrent.  
  
Une figure grande, noire, encapuchonnée apparaissait dans les ombres au niveau du sol. Son visage était ombragé, mais ses mains brillaient exsangues et blanches. Comme il s'avançait sur l'escalier, une vague de terreur balaya la foule : les sorcières et sorciers se mirent tous à hurler et commencèrent à se marcher les uns sur les autres dans un effort de fuite.  
  
"Quelle sorte d'idiot laisserait un Détraqueur - ?" bafouilla Imogen d'un air incrédule. Elle inspira brusquement, se tourna vers George. "Peux-tu conjurer un Patronus ?" Il n'y avait aucun besoin de demander à Maud, bien sûr : même si elle ne l'avait pas appris à Durmstrang, une bonne connaissance pratique du Charme Patronus était une formation standard au Département .  
  
"Je sais la théorie," dit George, mais il semblait un peu douter.  
  
"Pas suffisant. Bien, alors. Tu restes ici, essaye de garder les gens calmes. Maud, tu viens avec moi-"  
  
"Imogen," dit Maud d'une voix étranglée. "Il y en a d'autres."  
  
Des silhouettes vêtues de noir se déversaient dans le stade par chaque entrée, avançant rapidement autour des allées, entourant le terrain. Jusqu'à ce moment les joueurs Quidditch avaient continué leur jeu, absorbés dans la chaleur de la compétition; maintenant eux- aussi, s'affolaient et s'en allèrent à toute vitesse dans toutes les directions, certains d'entre eux fonçant droit sur les gradins dans un effort désespéré pour s'échapper.  
  
"Mesdames et Messieurs," dit l'annonceur, l'air secoué, "restez calmes s'il vous plaît -"  
  
"Aucun espoir," dit Imogen d'un air mécontent, sa voix s'élevant au-dessus des cris perçants et des souffles de la foule. Déjà les sorties étaient bloquées de gens essayant de fuir les Détraqueurs et des sorciers et sorcières défaillaient partout.  
  
"Pourquoi ne transplanent-ils pas ?" demanda George avec un froncement de sourcils. Imogen secoua la tête. "Trop affolés pour réfléchir, probablement. Ayant peur de se désartibluler. Ou-" Elle le regarda. "Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ?"  
  
Il la regarda fixement. "Et vous laisser toutes les deux seules ? Quelle sorte de lâche penses-tu que je suis ?"  
  
"Pas au loin," expliqua Imogen patiemment. "Juste au sommet des gradins et en arrière de nouveau. Allez." George prit une respiration profonde et pendant un instant son corps sembla vaciller; alors il se pétrifia, porta une main à sa tête et jura puissamment.  
  
"J'en avais peur," dit Imogen. "Nous ne traitons pas juste avec des Détraqueurs - vous n'avez pas remarqué comment certains d'entre eux sont courts ? Les Mangemorts sont ici en force ... et ils ne vont pas laisser qui que ce soit juste transplaner au loin."  
  
Une détonation d'air froid gonfla venant d'en bas et Maud serra ses yeux fermés, essayant désespérément de ne pas céder à la marée naissante d'hystérie—  
  
"Combattez, imbéciles!" cria Imogen, sautant sur son siège. "Restez et combattez! Nous les dépassons à cinquante contre un!" Quand personne ne sembla l'écouter, elle dirigea sa baguette vers le plus proche Détraqueur et cria, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Une énorme, forme d'argent éblouissante éclata de sa baguette magique. C'était un cheval ailé, massif et abondamment musclé, se cabrant sur ses pieds de derrière pour envoyer de violents coups de sabots et de dents. Le Détraqueur chancela et tomba en arrière, entraînant trois autres figures encapuchonnés dans sa dégringolade et Imogen baissa sa baguette avec un sourire morne de satisfaction.  
  
"Ne m'as tu pas dit qu'elle était à Pouffesouffle?" demanda George, stupéfié.  
  
"C'est ça," dit Imogen avant que Maud ne puisse répondre, redescendant de son siège de nouveau. "Ne dites jamais que le travail ne paye pas. Allez, Maud, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre ici-"  
  
"Suffit."  
  
C'était une voix froide sifflante, aiguë et exsangue. Comme celle de l'annonceur, elle semblait venir de tout autour d'eux, se répercutant partout dans le stade. Le son figea tout le monde sur place; en quelques secondes les cris perçants diminuèrent en sanglots et pleurnicheries et Maud put entendre la respiration de George.  
  
"Prenez vos places et tenez-vous tranquilles," commanda la voix froide. "Mes serviteurs ne vous feront pas de mal. C'est-à-dire pas à moins que vous ne soyez assez idiots pour les provoquer - ou me défier."  
  
Il y eut un fracas soudain de sièges comme les trois-quarts de la foule se rassirent. Les autres restèrent debout, mais ne bougèrent pas. La terreur initiale qui avait saisi les spectateurs semblait avoir cédé la place au désespoir et pendant que les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts - identique au premier coup d'œil, avec leurs robes encapuchonnées noires et leurs traits cachés dans l'ombre – se répandaient à travers le stade, beaucoup penchèrent la tête, ou cachèrent leur visage dans leurs mains.  
  
"J'ai le plaisir de voir," dit la voix sifflante, "que vous tous reconnaissez tous la futilité de vous opposer à moi. Gardez cela en mémoire : cela vous servira ."  
  
"Oh, arrêtez de fanfaronner et venez en au but," murmura Imogen. Pendant un instant George sembla effrayé; puis il sourit et leva le pouce vers elle comme la voix continuait :  
  
"Je suis venu cette après-midi pour vous offrir une chance. Une dernière chance. Bientôt, un nouveau jour se lèvera. La saleté et les ordures seront balayés et seulement la vraie, race de sorciers sang purs restera."  
  
Des mèches de brouillard gris tombaient d'en haut, tourbillonnant ensemble dans le centre du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
"Déjà", continua la voix, "vous avez goûté mon pouvoir et avez appris à le craindre. Et c'est mon pouvoir, pas le travail de quelques fous désorganisés, comme cet imbécile de Fudge voulait vous le faire croire-"  
  
Les brumes s'unirent soudainement, formant une forme flottante énorme - la tête et les épaules d'un homme, ou quelque chose de moins qu'un homme : un visage pareil à crâne deux yeux rouges rayonnants, des narines fendues et une bouche fendue sans lèvres. Il y eut une respiration collective, frissonnante et au même moment la voix retentit haute et triomphante : "Je suis Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Des cris de terreur désespérée se répercutèrent dans les gradins, mélangés avec quelques cris rauques de démenti. Dans l'allée suivante, un sorcier vira au gris, mit les mains sur son cœur et s'effondra.  
  
"Oui," continua la voix avec satisfaction ,se réjouissant avec malveillance. "C'est vrai. Je suis revenu, me suis réincarné et suis plus fort que jamais auparavant - et soyez assurés que vous n'avez pas même commencé à évaluer ce que moi et mes fidèles serviteurs pouvons faire.  
  
"Si vous me rejoignez maintenant et vous courbez devant moi, vos vies seront épargnées. Si vous refusez-" la voix durcit - "vous serez détruits."  
  
Il y eut une pause terrible et même Imogen ne bougea plus du tout. Maud regarda derrière elle vers George, vit son visage blanc et posé en défi, luttant avec sa bouche comme s'il voulait répondre en criant à Voldemort, mais était toujours trop épouvanté pour former une phrase logique. Alors, inopinément :  
  
"Jamais!" mordit une autre voix, craquante et hésitante, mais féroce de détermination. Apparemment, quelque vieux vétéran avait finalement récupéré assez de présence d'esprit pour employer Sonorus. "Nous nous battrons! Nous vous avons déjà battus une fois vous et vos Mangemorts et nous vous battrons de nouveau!"  
  
"Vous m'avez battu ?" La voix de Voldemort dégouttait de mépris. "Imbécile présomptueux. Aucun homme ne m'a battu. Échappé , pour peu de temps, oui - mais je gagnerai toujours, à la fin."  
  
Le vieux sorcier caqueta. "Et le garçon Potter, hein ? Il vous a bouché un coin , n'est-ce pas ?" "Bonne répartie!" respira George appréciatif.  
  
Mais l'image de Voldemort sembla seulement amusée. "Vous pensez qu'un enfant hurlant au berceau était responsable de ma défaite ? Il n'était - n'est - rien. C'était ma propre négligence qui m'a ruiné - oh, oui, je l'admets. Moi, Lord Voldemort, me suis battu tout seul. Mais soyez sûrs, je ne ferai pas la même erreur de nouveau. En fait, je me suis déjà préparé contre ce morveux de Potter. Maintenant le propre sang du garçon court dans mes veines et quand je choisirai de l'éliminer-" sa voix s'abaissa en un ronronnement - "rien - et personne - ne pourra le protéger de moi."  
  
Des halètements d'inquiétude montèrent de la foule, mais le vieux sorcier pipa imperturbable : "Albus Dumbledore peut! Vous pouvez ne pas avoir peur d'Harry Potter, mais vous avez peur de lui! S'il a battu vieux Grindlewald, il peut s'occuper de vous! Et avec lui de notre côté nous sommes sûrs de gagner - juste attendez voir!"  
  
"Oui!" cria une jeune sorcière, arrachant son écharpe Puddlemere et l'agitant en air. "Dumbledore!"  
  
"Hourra pour Dumbledore!" cria Fred de dessous, sautant sur son siège.  
  
"Dumbledore!" cria George presque simultanément, faisant de même. "Trois hourras pour Harry, Poudlard et Dumbledore!"  
  
C'était l'étincelle qui ralluma la flamme : partout dans le stade, les têtes baissées se redressèrent et les yeux mornes brillèrent avec un espoir revitalisé. "Dum-ble-dore!" vint le chant scandé, se gonflant en volume en montant à travers les rangs de spectateurs. "DUM-BLE-DORE! DUM-BLE-"  
  
L'image de Voldemort rejeta sa tête horrible en arrière et rit, un haut rire terrifiant qui réverbéra dans le stade. Le chant hésita, perdant son rythme et bien que quelques âmes courageuses aient essayé vaillamment de le tenir, et enfin le son de ce rire épouvantable défit même eux. Parce c'était un rire connaisseur, le rire d'un homme qui tient toutes les cartes et est près à les abattre.  
  
Un poing froid se serra autour du cœur de Maud. Aveuglément, elle étendit les mains vers le dossier de la place devant elle et le saisit durement.  
  
"Espèces d'imbéciles," dit l'image brumeuse de Voldemort, avec un sourire épouvantable. "Parce que vous voyez et parlez avec mon avatar, imaginez- vous que je suis ici ? Et croyez-vous vraiment que le peu de mes serviteurs que vous voyez autour de vous, ces Détraqueurs que j'ai réuni au banquet, sont la pleine force de mon armée ?  
  
"À l'extérieur des murs de ce stade, à ce moment précis, sont réunies les forces de votre Ministère pathétique, essayant de passer à travers le tissu de sorts que mes Mangemorts ont jeté et de vous libérer. Et à la fin, sans doute ils réussiront. Mais tandis qu'ils dépensent leur énergie ici, Albus Dumbledore attend en vain leur appui à Poudlard ... et c'est là que moi, mon vrai moi, est parti le détruire..."  
  
Maud ferma les yeux. Non, elle peina silencieusement. Non..  
  
"OUI!" tonna l'ombre de Voldemort, dans une extase de triomphe. "En ce moment, l'amorce est prise! Le piège a sauté! Et Albus Dumbledore, votre héros, votre ami, votre sauveur potentiel...  
  
"... est mort!"  
  
A suivre… 


	5. Douleurs et craintes

Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 5: Douleurs et craintes (5/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
La foudre étincelle sur l'eau dans un arc grésillant, suivi immédiatement par un craquement assourdissant de tonnerre. Des nuages noirs courent au- dessus, conduit par le vent hurlant et elle se voûte avec son manteau serré autour d'elle, n'étant plus capable de regarder directement dans la tempête...  
  
* * *  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence redoutable comme chaque spectateur dans le stade regardait fixement, épouvanté, le spectre de Voldemort se réjouissant avec malveillance. Alors un murmure ondula à travers la foule, fit irruption dans des fragments babillards de démenti et de désespoir :  
  
"Ce n'est pas possible - pas Dumbledore-"  
  
"Oh, grand Merlin - qu'allons-nous faire ?"  
  
"Maman ? Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Maman ?"  
  
Quelque part derrière eux une femme commença à sangloter, un son aigu, hystérique. Maud leva ses omnioculaires et chercha à voir dans les gradins la petite sorcière qui avait échangé son billet avec Imogen - et dans la rangée derrière elle, Annie et Muriel. Annie était blanche et ses mains agrippaient les bras de son siège; mais Muriel était assise penchée en avant avec impatience, son visage rougi d'exultation.  
  
Elle attendait cela, pensa Maud, dégoûtée. Elle en aime chaque minute...  
  
"Il ment," dit George furieusement. Imogen posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir; il s'arracha d'elle et cria à Voldemort, "Vous mentez!"  
  
"Non," dit Maud . Le sentiment d'appréhension battant dans son estomac avait pris le poids froid et calme de la certitude. "Il ne ment pas."  
  
"Est-ce que tu es folle ?" George se tourna vers elle, son visage d'un horrible gris-blanc au-dessous de son choc flambant de cheveux. "Tu penses vraiment qu'il est juste venu en valsant jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard et a tué Dumbledore, si facilement que cela ? Même si Dumbledore n'était pas assez fort pour battre Tu-Sais-Qui tout seul, qu'est-ce que tu fais des autres enseignants ? Des élèves ? Ils ne resteraient pas plantés là à laisser quelque chose comme ça arriver, à moins que-" Il s'étrangla soudainement, incapable de finir la phrase, mais Maud savait ce qu'il pensait : À moins qu'ils ne soient tout morts aussi.  
  
"Tu as raison," dit Imogen, l'air sinistre. "Cela n'a aucun sens , en surface. Mais si l'Ennemi avait pris Poudlard, ou par la force ou par la trahison, il l'aurait dit . La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser est qu'il doit avoir attiré Dumbledore dehors, d'une façon ou d'une autre - lui a dit qu'il désirait faire un marché et l'a ensuite dupé-"  
  
George secoua la tête sauvagement. "Dumbledore est un génie. Il ne se ferait jamais avoir par un tour comme ça." Mais il savait, George, voulut dire Maud. Il savait que cela arriverait. Il savait que cela devait arriver. Et Severus le savait, aussi ... cependant, il n'y avait aucune façon d'expliquer cette conviction, beaucoup moins de la prouver. Donc elle s'étendit simplement pour saisir la main de George avec sympathie comme la voix moqueuse de Voldemort se répercutait dans les gradins encore une fois :  
  
"Coûte que coûte, niez-le, si vous ne pouvez pas faire face à la vérité. Accrochez-vous à vos derniers bris et lambeaux d'espoir tant que vous le pourrez. Cela ne changera pas le fait qu'en ce moment même, le corps d'Albus Dumbledore se trouve en cendres à mes pieds-"  
  
George ferma les yeux, avala durement.  
  
"-et avant que ce jour soit fini, tout le monde sorcier le saura. Alors, vieil homme-" les yeux rouges brillèrent de malice - "vous sentez-vous toujours prêt à vous battre avec moi maintenant ?"  
  
Il y eut une pause significative. Maud saisit ses omnioculaires de nouveau et parcourut la foule avant de trouver le sorcier âgé, debout raide et un peu bossu au milieu de la Section Verte, avec des places vides tout autour de lui. Il avait enlevé son chapeau pointu et le tenait sur son cœur - par déférence pour Dumbledore, devina Maud.  
  
Un instant sa bouche trembla et ses yeux furent assombris et abattu; mais alors subitement son menton se releva et il regarda l'ombre de Voldemort directement dans l'œil.  
  
"Oui, je suis prêt," dit-il. "Je préférerais mourir en combattant que de courber le genou devant quelqu'un comme vous. Faites donc votre pire - je suis prêt."  
  
"Mon pire ?" Voldemort eut un rire froid. "Vous n'êtes pas digne d'un tel privilège. Mais soyez sur qu'il sera fait selon votre désir."  
  
Il avait à peine fini de parler quand un Détraqueur se détacha lentement des rangs des disciples de Voldemort et glissa vers l'allée. George jura dans un souffle et commença à avancer, mais au même moment le vieux sorcier leva sa baguette en un geste rapide, presque élégant et sa voix retentit, perçante et claire : "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
La forme argentée qui surgit du bout de sa baguette magique fit tomber même la mâchoire d'Imogen. C'était un phoenix, énorme et luminescent, les ailes déployées et la longue queue traînant comme une bannière, le bec ouvert dans un cri silencieux de fierté furieuse. Le Détraqueur tomba en arrière en sifflant et un instant le visage du vieil homme brilla de triomphe; alors deux autres figures vêtues de noir le saisirent par derrière, et son regard se changea en terreur lorsqu'ils retirèrent violemment sa baguette de sa main.  
  
"Que quelqu'un me soulève par lévitation," dit Imogen sauvagement. "Si je peux arriver là-bas-"  
  
Mais c'était trop loin et déjà c'était trop tard. Les Détraqueurs s'étaient approchés, leurs têtes encapuchonnées pliées voracement vers leur proie—  
  
"Immolate!" cria le vieux sorcier et une goutte de flammes bleues-blanches monta de la place où il avait été debout. Les mains des Détraqueurs se refermèrent sur le vide et Maud détourna son visage.  
  
"Il l'a fait sans baguette," chuchota Imogen, sonnant abasourdie. "Qui était-ce ?"  
  
"Et bien, ce n'est plus très important maintenant," dit George amèrement.  
  
Si Voldemort était déconcerté de la fin spectaculaire du vieil homme, il n'en donna aucun signe. "Vous voyez ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'opposent à moi," dit-il sans à-coup. "Donc je le répète, pour la dernière fois : soumettez-vous à moi. Joignez-vous à moi. Pour ceux assez sages pour connaître leur vrai maître, ce ne sera pas difficile. Vous pourrez même trouver votre fidélité récompensée. Mais pour le reste ... un avant-goût de ce qui suivra..."  
  
Sa voix s'estompa. Les brumes tourbillonnèrent, se séparèrent et il avait disparu.  
  
A ce moment, le chahut éclata. Les gens commencèrent à hurler et crier et gémir, saisissant leurs têtes dans leurs mains; quelques uns titubaient aveuglément ; d'autres restaient simplement assis immobiles, regardant dans le vide. Même à mi-chemin vers le haut des gradins , Maud pouvait entendre les sons suçant affamés des Détraqueurs comme ils dévoraient les derniers débris d'émotion positive des spectateurs au niveau du sol, avant de glisser vite jusqu'à la section suivante, laissant une traînée chiffonnée de sorcières et sorciers inconscients et pleurant dans leur sillage. Il gelait dans le stade maintenant.  
  
Les Mangemorts, pendant ce temps, s'étaient dispersés en ordre et jetaient des sorts aux sorciers et sorcières dans la foule au hasard. Rien de mortel, il semblait - après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas encore savoir qui rejoindrait Voldemort et qui s'opposerait à lui - mais les cris frénétiques des spectateurs du dessous prouvaient que quoi qu'ils fassent, c'était plus qu'assez.  
  
"Nous devons faire quelque chose," dit George désespérément. "Nous ne pouvons pas juste rester debout ici."  
  
"Il n'y a aucun moyen de viser juste dans cette foule," dit Imogen. "Essayez de jeter un sort à ces Mangemorts d'ici et vous terminerez juste de faire leur travail pour eux." Elle secoua la tête. "Non, le mieux que nous pouvons faire est de tenir les Détraqueurs loin de cette section - mais même en faisant cela, nous sommes bloqués. Nous-" "Attention!" cria la voix d'Angelina au-dessous, une seconde trop tard : il y eut un éclair soudain de lumière et quelque chose s'écrasa sur Maud avec la force d'un troll obèse, la renversant . Elle sentit sa tête frapper le bord du siège en bois, la douleur traça un arc entre ses tempes—  
  
Et le monde devint complètement noir.  
  
* * *  
  
"... elle ?"  
  
"... revient à elle ... regarde..."  
  
Un assaut hurlant de son remplit les oreilles de Maud puis reflua , comme la marée. Elle essaya de lever la tête, seulement pour la trouver trop lourde à soulever; elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière poignardait insupportablement ses rétines et elle dut les fermer de nouveau.  
  
"George ?" marmonna-t-elle.  
  
De quelque part dans l'obscurité vint un rire court, malveillant. "Pas Severus ? Tss, comme tu es inconstante. Mais au moins ton goût s'améliore, Maugrey."  
  
Les lèvres sèches de Maud fonctionnaient. "Où suis-je ?"  
  
"Nulle part d'important. Tu ne restera pas ici longtemps, de toute façon." Des pas lents, mesurés, comme Muriel marchait autour d'elle : Clic. Clic. Clic. "Juste assez longtemps ... pour mourir."  
  
Maud souffla lentement et ne dit rien.  
  
"Aucune question ? Je suis déçue."  
  
"Ecoute, Muriel," vint une voix profonde, peu familière, "je ne peux pas rester ici toute la journée-"  
  
"Je sais, je sais. Juste une minute." Muriel se pencha et releva les paupières de Maud, souriant lorsqu'elle tressaillit. "Oui, c'est ça. Regarde-moi. Ooh, tu t'es cogné la tête , n'est-ce pas ? Ca a même mieux marché que le Stupefix de mon ami."  
  
Il était un peu plus facile de voir maintenant et Maud pouvait juste discerner une grande forme sombre masquée derrière l'épaule de Muriel. Un des Mangemorts ... non, il y avait une autre forme debout plus loin en arrière, dans les ombres. Deux Mangemorts ?  
  
Et alors, avec une réalisation affreuse soudaine, elle sut.  
  
Comme d'habitude, son visage dut avoir trahi ses pensées, parce que Muriel rit. "C'est ça. Tu t'es demandé pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps ? Je devais trouver juste la bonne occasion ... je voulais que ce soit spécial. Et peut-être, juste avant la fin, tu pourras répondre à une question pour moi. Un Détraqueur embrasse-t-il aussi bien que Rogue ... ou mieux ?"  
  
Discrètement Maud fléchit sa main droite, cherchant sa baguette et trouva sa manche vide. Bien sûr, Muriel l'avait prise. Mais Muriel ne savait pas que Maud avait été formée par le Département du Mystère et d'autre part...  
  
"Aucune réaction ? Tiens, comme c'est étonnant. Tu ne veux pas même savoir comment je savais ?"  
  
"Tu ne sais pas," dit Maud catégoriquement. "Tu ne sais rien – tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu aurais pu avoir tort."  
  
C'était un coup dans l'obscurité, mais il frappa juste; un instant le visage de Muriel s'obscurcit et sa bouche se serra de mécontentement. "Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Maud était épuisée et son chagrin pour Dumbledore, sa crainte pour Rogue, mettaient comme un poids de plomb sur son cœur. Elle ne se souciait plus de rien d'autre désormais. "Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison après tout. Il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Rogue. Mais pas ... pas ce que tu pensais."  
  
"Oh, vraiment ?" Muriel sonna surprise, puis heureuse. "Raconte."  
  
Peu à peu, la douleur dans la tête de Maud reculait, sa vision s'adaptant à la lumière. En fait il y avait très peu de lumière à laquelle s'adapter : ils étaient dans quelque place ombragée avec un toit qui s'inclinait en pente raide vers le plancher sur un côté. Des sons assourdis - des cris, des coups, des pas -venaient d'en haut.  
  
Bien sûr, pensa Maud. Muriel et son ami Mangemort ne pouvaient pas l'avoir emmenée bien loin, pas avec ce charme anti-transplanation sur le stade; donc ils l'avaient simplement fait disparaître dans quelque entrepôt désaffecté au-dessous des gradins. Ce qui signifiait que si elle pouvait seulement garder Muriel à parler quelques minutes de plus, George et Imogen pourraient encore la trouver; ce sort Stupéfiant n'aurait pas pu les retarder longtemps. Elle respira à fond et avança :  
  
"Rogue et moi travaillions ensemble après les cours, pour faire une potion qui rétablirait ma vue. D'abord, c'était tout que nous avons fait. Il voulait plus, mais je..." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Alors il a fait… un philtre d'amour ... et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de..."  
  
Techniquement, chaque mot Maud venait de dire était vrai; mais les pauses racontaient une histoire différente et comme d'habitude, Muriel tira ses propres conclusions. "Tu veux dire que tu étais son esclave ?" Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit avec un plaisir évident. "Oh, c'est brillant - pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas que quiconque sache!" Elle se pencha tout près, son sourire malveillant scintillant dans le demi-jour. "Mais bien sûr ... tout est clair maintenant. La fière Maud Maugrey, pense qu'elle est si excellente, mangeant de la vache enragée avec cet homme graisseux, horrible ? J'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir pourquoi..."  
  
"Et bien, il n'y a rien entre nous maintenant. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois." Il n'y avait aucun besoin de simuler l'amertume de sa voix : à cela, même si rien d'autre, cela aurait été un plaisir d'avoir à mentir. "Je reste aussi loin de lui que je peux."  
  
"J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te plaigne," dit Muriel, s'asseyant sur ses talons et tapotant sa baguette - non, celle de Maud - contre sa paume. "Si tu me demandes, tu as eu ce que tu méritais. Mais je me sens un peu triste d'avoir envoyé un Balafreur à Rogue – j'aurais du lui avoir envoyé un cadeau au lieu de cela. Peut-être que je le ferai, après que tout soit fini. Une mèche de tes cheveux, peut-être, en souvenir du passé."  
  
"Muriel," dit le Mangemort, sonnant exaspéré. "Tais-toi et finis. Ils vont bientôt réussir à passer-"  
  
"Va et pars, si tu dois," dit Muriel. "Je peux me débrouiller."  
  
"Pas avec un Détraqueur, non. Tu veux faire embrasser celle-ci ou pas ?"  
  
"Oh, très bien." Muriel recula, boudant un peu. "Va-z-y, alors."  
  
Le Mangemort fit un geste d'appel et le Détraqueur glissa en avant. Ses mains étaient tendues avidement et d'au-dessous des ombres du capuchon noir venait un sifflement assourdissant. Comme il se baissait vers elle, son souffle froid hérissant sa peau, la main de Maud se ferma convulsivement sur sa dernière chance de survie; elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant sa force, se concentrant avec toute sa concentration...  
  
Je crierai mon amour pour toi de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, si tu le souhaites...  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" cria-t-elle, donnant un coup de pied pour s'éloigner du Détraqueur comme une flamme éclatante et éblouissante d'argent sortit de la baguette de rechange qu'elle tenait cachée dans sa manche gauche. Le Détraqueur trébucha en arrière, agitant ses bras osseux dans un effort futile pour se protéger de la brillance; puis il tourbillonna et s'enfuit dans les ombres, avec le Patronus de Maud marchant à grands pas dans son sillage. Muriel regardait fixement, bouche bée et alors—  
  
"Reducto!" crièrent deux voix à l'unisson et la porte s'envola hors de ses charnières, renversant le Mangemort effrayé. Imogen et George se dressaient dans la lumière.  
  
Muriel laissa sortir un hurlement et balança sa baguette pour frapper : mais Imogen coupa "Expelliarmus!" et Muriel fut renversée. Deux baguettes s'envolèrent : George les attrapa toutes les deux, renvoya la sienne à Maud et mit celle de Muriel dans la poche ses robes. Puis il marcha à grands pas vers Muriel, se pencha et la saisit par les poignets. Elle lutta avec acharnement un moment, puis se ratatina, pleurant de fureur impuissante.  
  
Le sort de Maud avait fait son travail et le Détraqueur n'était plus visible nulle part. Son Patronus revint vers elle avec un silence rayonnant, magnifique et posa une main irréelle sur son épaule. Elle se tourna lentement, regarda le visage brillant - et alors il disparut.  
  
"WOW," dit George complètement incrédule. "Maud, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit comme c'est bizarre ?"  
  
La porte de métal, tordue et attachée avec la force des sorts combinés d'Imogen et de George, résonna fort contre le plancher alors que le Mangemort la repoussait, luttant pour se relever. "Je ne ferai pas cela, à votre place," Imogen l'avertit d'une voix douce, dangereuse, sa baguette se dirigeant sur lui. "Par l'autorité du Ministère, vous êtes maintenant en détention préventive pour complicité de tentative meurtre - et c'est juste un début ."  
  
George siffla. "Regarde!" La tête de Maud martelait toujours, et sa vision n'arrêtait pas de se défocaliser, mais elle pouvait voir assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il indiquait. Dans sa lutte, les robes du Mangemort s'étaient tordues de côté et le noir et blanc de la chemise des Pies de Montrose était clairement visible en dessous.  
  
"Bien sûr," souffla Imogen. "C'est comme ça qu'ils sont entrés dans le stade sans être détectés - ils avaient quelqu'un à l'intérieur-"  
  
"Et il s'est envolé quand la panique a commencé, a mis son déguisement de Mangemort et est revenu pour se joindre à la fête." George sembla dégoûté. "Je ne supporterai jamais les Pies de nouveau."  
  
Il y eut un grand coup retentissant à l'extérieur et les murs tremblèrent. "C'est l'équipe du Ministère," dit Imogen. "Ils sont entrés. D'accord, alors, M. Battemort-"  
  
George tressaillit.  
  
"-vous passez devant."  
  
Il y eut une lueur soudaine, blanche dans les ombres au-dessous du capuchon et Maud ouvrit la bouche pour crier l'alarme - trop tard. Le Mangemort transplana avec un coup sec et Imogen gémit. "Je savais que j'aurais dû faire un Charme de Restriction. George-"  
  
"Ca va, j'ai celle-ci." Il se redressa, tenant Toujours Muriel par les bras. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour résister, resta seulement debout là , la tête penchée et ses longs cheveux bruns cachant son visage, défaite.  
  
Imogen travers la pièce vers Maud, prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda longuement et durement. "Ca va ?" dit-elle.  
  
"Un peu choquée, je pense. Quelques contusions. C'est tout."  
  
Imogen baissa la voix. "Phemie voudra un compte rendu. Es-tu en état ?"  
  
Maud acquiesça.  
  
"Bonne fille. Et à propos, l'ai-je déjà dit – tu as bon goût pour tes amis, mais je ne pense pas grand bien de tes ennemis du tout."  
  
"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait être ?" dit Maud avec un demi- sourire blême et la suivit dans la lumière.  
  
* * *  
  
L'heure suivante passa dans une tache floue. Les forces du Ministère - dont il y avait un nombre surprenant; ils semblaient avoir appelé toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient pu trouver – se répandirent à travers le stade et commencèrent à administrer des sorts de guérison, des potions fortifiantes et des énormes quantités de chocolat.  
  
Il y avait pas mal d'Aurors dans l'équipe du Ministère; mais finalement, il leur restait peu à faire à part emmener Muriel. Les Mangemorts avaient tous transplané aussitôt que le tissu de charmes qu'ils avaient tissés autour du stade avait été rompu et les Détraqueurs avaient disparu silencieusement dans l'étendue cernée par le brouillard de Dartmoor. Comme le chaos baissait, Fred et Angelina réussirent à tracer leur chemin à travers une foule stupéfiée, moulinée et rejoignirent Imogen, George, Maud et une Annie très soumise au sommet des gradins. Ils s'assirent tous juste assez longtemps pour reprendre leur souffle, comparer leurs notes et manger une petite montagne de Chocogrenouilles ensemble. Personne ne parla de Dumbledore : cette blessure était trop neuve et Maud soupçonnait que certains d'entre eux s'accrochaient toujours à l'espoir que Voldemort avait menti.  
  
Quand le moment fut venu de se séparer, se débarrasser de George fut presque impossible et à la fin Imogen dut le prendre de côté et lui parler. Enfin, à contrecœur, il prit son congé et alla avec Fred et Angelina; mais quand Maud demanda à Imogen ce qu'elle avait dit pour le convaincre, l'autre sorcière secoua seulement la tête.  
  
Et à présent, une transplanation, deux tasses de thé anti-commotion cérébrale et la moitié d'une boîte de chocolats d'Honeydukes plus tard, Maud et Imogen étaient assises à la table de conférence dans le bureau minuscule d'Euphemia Glossop, finissant leur compte rendu. Conformément à la procédure standard du Département, elles avaient d'abord donné une version de l'essentiel des événements du jour à partir de leur arrivée au stade jusqu'au moment de leur départ; alors Glossop était revenue sur l'histoire avec eux, posant des questions et faisant traîner les détails les plus appropriés. Le sujet final de conversation était Muriel.  
  
"Cela n'aurait pas été dur pour elle de découvrir que George et moi étions amis," dit Maud, louchant un peu vers Glossop, qui était assise grande et droite dans sa chaise à haut dossier, les doigts tapant légèrement la table en écoutant.  
  
"Après avoir terminé nos études à Poudlard, nous n'avons plus vraiment fait un grand effort pour éviter d'être vus ensemble - en fait nous nous sommes rencontré tout à fait souvent. Alors quand Muriel a appris de son cousin, le Batteur de Montrose, que les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs projetaient de faire une apparition à la demi-finale, elle lui a demandé quatre billets et les a envoyé aux jumeaux Weasley anonymement par hibou ce matin, prévoyant que Fred viendrait avec sa petite amie Angelina et que George, me demanderait très probablement de venir."  
  
"Bien sûr, Muriel ne savait rien de moi," interrompit Imogen, qui était assise à la droite de Glossop avec ses pieds sur la table, assemblant adroitement une longue chaîne scintillante de trombones Prise-Ferme, Autoexpansifs de Flourish et Blotts. "Et elle n'a pas donné à George tout à fait assez de crédit, non plus. Après que son cousin ait lancé ce Charme Stupéfiant sur les trois d'entre nous, j'étais la première à me réveiller et à rendre compte que Maud n'est plus là. Cela ne nous a pas pris, à George et à moi, très longtemps pour calculer ce qui devait être arrivé et ensuite il a eu l'idée brillante de monter dans les gradins pour parler à Annie." Elle fit une pause pensivement, regardant la chaînette. "Je ne pense pas que Muriel ait prévu qu'Annie aurait assez d'esprits à ce point de même pour remarquer ce qui se passait, sans parler de nous le dire - mais après un peu de pression et notre promesse solennelle de la protéger de la colère de Muriel si elle jamais elle le découvrait, elle nous dirigés dans la bonne direction ." Elle haussa les épaules. "Le reste vous savez déjà ."  
  
Glossop fit un regard sévère à Imogen. "Vous êtes venue dangereusement près de vous trahir cette après-midi avec votre participation, Mlle Crump. En fait, vous l'avez en effet peut-être fait , quand vous avez essayé d'appréhender ce Mangemort au nom du Ministère. Je ne vous reproche pas d'être allée à l'aide de Mlle Maugrey , mais la prochaine fois, je suggère que vous fassiez plus d'efforts d'être discrète. Jeter un Patronus formidable au milieu d'une grande foule, par exemple-"  
  
"Je devais," protesta Imogen. "George n'avait pas assez de pratique et Maud - et bien, je ne savais pas tout à fait pourquoi Maud ne l'a pas fait à l'époque mais je comprends maintenant. Si Muriel avait regardé quand c'est arrivé-" "Ah." La bouche de Glossop se retroussa. "Oui. Cela aurait pu, en effet, être incommode. Êtes-vous sûre qu'elle n'a pas vu votre Patronus clairement quand vous avez été forcée de le jeter sur ce Détraqueur, Mlle Maugrey ?"  
  
Maud secoua la tête. "Pas absolument sûre, non. Tout est arrivé si rapidement. George l'a vu, cependant : je sais au moins ça."  
  
La première fois que Maud avait avec succès jeté le Charme Patronus pendant sa sixième année à Durmstrang, elle s'avait presque évanouie de surprise. Son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas reconnu la figure terrible, angélique que son élève venait de conjurer et avait seulement remarqué qu'il était peu commun de voir un Patronus humain. Maud ne l'avait pas entièrement reconnu non plus; cela avait été une longue période de temps depuis qu'elle avait vu ce visage, après tout. Mais George avait remarqué la ressemblance - rajeuni et glorifié comme il était - immédiatement et Muriel l'aurait reconnue, aussi.  
  
Maud frissonna. C'était une bonne chose que Muriel soit aux mains du Département à l'heure actuelle et qu'elle ne soit pas relâchée avant son procès pour tentative de meurtre et conspiration avec un Mangemort. Elle pourrait même finir à Azkaban, où une équipe d'Aurors et une ménagerie de créatures magiques effrayantes avait remplacé les Détraqueurs déloyaux en garde vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...  
  
"Oui et à ce propos," dit Imogen, enlevant ses pieds de la table et s'asseyant, "il a raison. Ton Patronus est bizarre. Si je n'avais pas déjà su pour toi et Rogue, j'aurais probablement eu une attaque à l'instant."  
  
Maud fit un sourire mince. "Ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi bizarre que vous pourriez penser. Severus m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais juste une enfant; et son visage a été la dernière chose que j'ai vue de mes propres yeux pendant treize ans. Je suppose que quelque part dans mon esprit, il est devenu la personnification de la délivrance pour moi." "Crois moi," dit Imogen, "c'est toujours bizarre."  
  
Et c'était toute la conversation légère que Maud pouvait supporter. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et regarda Glossop, ne faisant plus l'effort de cacher sa fatigue - ou sa crainte. "S'il vous plaît", dit-elle. "Je dois savoir. Y a-t-il des nouvelles de - Poudlard ?"  
  
Les doigts de Glossop se fermèrent lentement dans un poing. "Quelques unes, oui," dit-elle. "Quoique pas autant que je le voudrais. Nos contacts à Pré-au-lard annoncent que les forces de l'Ennemi sont arrivées dans le secteur au début de cet après-midi et qu'il y a eut quelque… pyrotechnie ... peu après. Personne n'a pu s'approcher assez pour voir précisément ce qui arrivait à ce moment là mais environ il y a une heure, nous avons reçu la confirmation d'un témoin oculaire qu'Albus Dumbledore est, en effet, mort."  
  
Imogen aspira, laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. "Je ne voulais pas y croire," dit-elle d'une voix épaisse.  
  
Maud resta assise très tranquille. Les yeux de Glossop rencontrèrent les siens et sa bouche se tordit un peu, tristement, quand elle continua : "Pour autant que nous savons, personne d'autre n'a été touché. Poudlard- même est toujours debout et l'Ennemi a reculé. Mais quant aux détails-" elle étendit ses mains longues, aux os carrés . "Nous devrons simplement attendre."  
  
"Merci," dit Maud tranquillement. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, maintenant. En effet, elle l'avait su pendant des heures; tout qu'elle avait attendu était l'assurance que ce qu'elle projetait de faire était toujours possible - et toujours nécessaire. "Pouvons-nous aller maintenant ?" Elle demanda à Glossop. "S'il vous plaît. Ca a - cela a été un long jour." Et était sur le point de devenir considérablement plus long...  
  
"Vous pouvez aller," dit la sorcière la plus âgée. "Mlle Crump, cependant, restera. Nous avons des questions à discuter." Imogen, qui s'était demi- levée de son siège, sembla chagrinée et se rassit. Maud, se sentant d'autant plus reconnaissante pour ce sursis, leur sourit faiblement à toutes les deux, souleva une main dans adieu et transplana.  
  
* * *  
  
Maud s'arrêta tout d'abord à son appartement, pour se laver la figure, changer ses vêtements et faire une autre tasse de thé fortifiant. Puis elle passa au laboratoire à St. Mungo. Et ensuite, avec quelque agitation, à la maison de son oncle.  
  
"Je savais que tu n'approuverais pas," dit-elle tranquillement, regardant ses mains. "Et si tu penses vraiment que tu ne peux pas m'aider, je ne te blâmerai pas. Mais je n'avais pas de meilleur plan."  
  
"Moi si," gronda Alastor Maugrey. "N'y va pas."  
  
Elle leva la tête et le regarda fermement. "Ce n'est pas une option."  
  
Il grimaça. "Non, je ne pensais pas que c'en serait une. Mais gamine - es- tu sûre que cela ne va pas faire plus de mal que de bien ?"  
  
"Je suis sûre seulement d'une chose," dit-elle. "Il a besoin de quelqu'un tout de suite. Et avec Dumbledore mort, il n'a plus que moi."  
  
Maugrey soupira et gratta sa tête grisonnante. "Bien, je suppose que cela pourrait être un pire plan. Tiens bien ton capuchon levé et ta tête basse ,et avec tes pieds légers tu pourrais probablement marcher directement à travers l'armée de Voldemort sans être remarquée - tant que tu ne te heurtes pas à un Détraqueur. C'est toujours mieux que ce que j'ai pensé que tu allais me demander, en tout cas."  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. "A quoi pensais-tu ?"  
  
Il fit un signe vers les deux flasques de potions qu'elle portait liées à la ceinture à sa taille. "J'ai pensé que cela pourrait être du Polynectar que tu portais."  
  
"Du Poly-" Elle était muette. "Mon oncle, je ne te demanderais jamais cela. Pas après - ce que Croupton a fait. Et en plus, d'après tout ce que j'ai entendu, prendre du Polynectar en changeant de sexe n'est pas juste inconfortable, c'est dangereux."  
  
"Ah. Tu savais cela aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Bien." Il se souleva de sa chaise, boita à travers la pièce vers son coffre d'Auror familier avec ses sept serrures. "Mais ce ne serait pas même la moitié de ton problème, si tu avais essayé d'interpréter mon rôle . Même Croupton a vacillé sur mon pied de bois avant d'attraper le coup et l'œil fou n'était pas une partie de plaisir non plus..."  
  
"Pour ne pas mentionner que te les prendre tous les deux te laisserait un désavantage sérieux, juste quand les raids de Mangemorts sont plus probables que jamais. Non, absolument pas." Elle respira à fond. "Le manteau d'invisibilité, si tu peux t'en passer, fera très bien l'affaire."  
  
Deux clefs et deux serrures plus tard, le coffre révéla une cascade de tissu argenté, brillant discrètement dans la lumière terne. Maugrey le prit , le tendit à Maud. "Prends en soin, Maudie," dit-il brusquement. "C'est un vieil ami, ce manteau . Nous avons vu bien des choses ensemble..."  
  
"Je le garderai avec ma vie."  
  
Il donna un grognement de réprimande. "Pas du tout, gamine. Garde ta vie avec , au lieu de cela; c'est pour cela qu'il est fait. Un manteau peut être remplacé. Pas toi."  
  
"Je sais," dit Maud, avec un rire chancelant. "Constante Vigilance." Elle se leva et vint dans les bras qu'il offrait, le tint fermement un moment, puis recula avec le manteau dans ses mains. "Merci, mon Oncle."  
  
Il sembla à peine l'entendre : ses mains se pendaient lâches à ses côtés et ses yeux - magique comme ordinaire - étaient tournés vers le plancher. "Dumbledore", dit Maugrey, d'une voix dure d'émotion. "Jamais pensé que je vivrais plus longtemps que lui. Ni Prospero Peachtree, non plus."  
  
"Peachtree ? Était ce le sorcier qui-"  
  
"Est parti avec un coup, de ce que j'entends. Oui. Ne savais pas que l'homme avait autant de courage en lui, mais je suppose que puisqu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore ..." Sa bouche se tira d'un coup sec. "Prospero devait la vie à Albus , dans à peu près chaque sens auquel tu peux penser ."  
  
"Il n'était pas le seul," dit Maud doucement. "Il me manque aussi, mon Oncle. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est parti." Maugrey renifla fortement et cligna deux fois. Alors il posa sa mâchoire et dit avec une vivacité délibéré, "Et bien, il est parti. Et le reste d'entre nous doit continuer à vivre, alors ... tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne soit tard." Maud tira le manteau d'invisibilité autour de ses épaules, le ferma à sa gorge. C'était étonnamment léger et elle ne se sentait aucunement différente en le portant; mais quand elle regarda vers le bas , elle ne pouvait voir que le tapis usé. Pour la première fois depuis des heures elle sentit une montée d'espoir : Cela pourrait marcher.  
  
"Et assure-toi de garder ce capuchon levé," dit son oncle, faisant correspondre l'action aux mots. "Rien de plus mauvais que de voir une tête sans corps - pour ne pas mentionner que cela fait une très cible très tentante. Voldemort a peut-être retiré ses forces de Poudlard, mais il n'y a rien pour dire qu'il n'a pas laissé quelques soldats derrière. Alors fais attention où tu marches, Maudie."  
  
Elle étendit la main et serra celle de son oncle. "Je le ferai," dit-elle. Marchant soigneusement vers la porte – c'était plus facile si elle n'essayait pas de regarder ses pieds - elle l'ouvrit et sortit sur le perron, juste devant de la barrière d'anti-apparition.  
  
"Maudie."  
  
Sa voix était à peine audible. Elle se tourna et regarda derrière elle, pour le voir debout dans l'embrasure, sa grande silhouette tordue dans la lumière. Il hésita, puis boita son chemin après elle, comme s'il allait simplement vérifier que la porte était fermée avant de rentrer pour la soirée.  
  
"On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver," continua-t-il, maniant gauchement la clenche. Son visage était détourné et il y avait un bord léger de désespoir dans sa voix. "Alors ce que je veux dire est, je pensais mieux de-" Maud étendit la main vers lui et la posa très doucement sur la sienne. "Je t'aime aussi, Oncle Alastor."  
  
"Oui. Bien, alors. Que le ciel te protège, gamine." L'air soulagé, il se détourna.  
  
Silencieusement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son oncle battant en retraite, Maud se redressa et prit une respiration profonde. Poudlard, pensa-t-elle. Severus—  
  
Et transplana.  
  
A suivre... 


	6. Tristes amis

Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 6: Tristes Amis (6/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
La pluie tombe implacablement du ciel, avançant rapidement à travers les collines en longues draperies ondulantes d'argent. Même le Charme Impervius sur son manteau ne peut pas entièrement la protéger maintenant; son visage, sa gorge, ses mains sont humides et elle tremble...  
  
* * *  
  
Le ciel s'obscurcissait sur Pré-au-lard et les rues vides et silencieuses reposaient sous un léger poudroiement de neige. Même sans manteau d'invisibilité pour la protéger, l'apparition de Maud dans l'allée à côté des Trois Balais serait probablement passée inaperçue. Cependant, elle ne fit pas même un pas avant d'avoir jeté un Charme de Dissimulation sur les semelles de ses bottes et de les avoir soigneusement essayées pour s'assurer qu'elles ne laisseraient aucune empreinte de pas.  
  
Ce fut une longue marche froide et mettant les nerfs à l'épreuve pour sortir du village, passer devant de la station de chemin de fer et autour du lac. Un vent mince, glacial sifflait autour d'elle, ses doigts froids tirant son manteau de côté, glissant même entre les couches de ses robes. La route était pierreuse et inégale et plus d'une fois ses pieds faillirent lui échapper, la faisant s'agripper convulsivement aux deux petites bouteilles liées à sa ceinture. Maud tremblait d'appréhension autant que de froid lorsqu'elle atteint les portes de Poudlard - et elle les trouva fermées. Non seulement cela, elles étaient fermées à clef. Le treillis en fer forgé avec son embrouillement élégant d'ornementation pourrait avoir été un morceau simple de métal défendant son chemin : il semblait n'y avoir aucune clenche visible sur les portes, ou même une couture entre eux. Et n'était absolument pas question de les contourner non plus- les colonnes en pierre imposantes de chaque côté, avec leur statuettes symétriques de verrats ailés, étaient un obstacle aussi intimidant .  
  
Maud recula, pensant durement. Les flasques de jus d'Erumpent qu'elle avait avec elle seraient presque certainement suffisantes pour souffler les portes ouvertes. Mais ce ne serait pas discret, pour dire le moindre; et elle pourrait encore avoir besoin de ces bouteilles pour sa propre protection. Elle pourrait, bien sûr, se soulever par lévitation et flotter par dessus les portes; ou se rendre insubstancielle et passer à travers; ou se faire rétrécir et ramper dessous. Mais serait-ce vraiment si facile ? Elle pourrait juste terminer à faire retentir une alarme, ou marcher dans quelque piège.  
  
D'autre part, son oncle savait autant de Poudlard que qui que ce soit et il n'avait jamais dit qu'arriver au château serait impossible - seulement que cela pourrait être dangereux. En plus, en ce qui concernait Poudlard, Maud n'était ni étrangère, ni ennemie : elle avait été élève là elle-même il y a quelques mois seulement et ses intentions était entièrement bienfaisante. Sûrement que cela compterait pour quelque chose ?  
  
Bien, il y avait seulement une façon de le découvrir. Maud allongea sa main et toucha les portes.  
  
Pendant un moment terrible, rien n'arriva. Alors, doucement et silencieusement comme un souffle exhalé, les portes se séparèrent par le milieu et s'ouvrirent. La route se déroulait devant elle, une piste aux ornières profondes scintillant de gel. Maud redressa ses épaules, tira la cape d'invisibilité plus près d'elle et commença à grimper lourdement la colline vers Poudlard.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorsqu'elle atteint l'entrée principale de l'école, les dents de Maud claquaient. Ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue après cette montée raide de vingt minutes et son mal de tête était revenu à pleine force. Pour la première fois elle se trouva à penser, que fais-je ici ? C'était un risque fou qu'elle avait pris de venir à Poudlard et Rogue pourrait très bien être fâché en la voyant - après tout, si elle était découverte, cela pourrait sérieusement les mettre en danger tous les deux.  
  
Les portes d'entrée de l'école - deux blocs massifs de chêne attachés par du fer – se dressaient devant elle. Pendant un instant elle les regarda d'un air fatigué, luttant avec la tentation de repartir. Mais alors elle se rappela que Dumbledore était mort et que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil; qu'un fait dur et dévastateur l'avait conduite ici et la poussait en avant maintenant. Elle prit une respiration profonde, tira une des portes ouvertes en une fente et se glissa à l'intérieur.  
  
Le château était frais et calme, les couloirs vaguement éclairés. Il semblait n'y avoir personne alentour, ce qui était logique; le repas du soir serait fini à cette heure et les étudiants expédiés à leurs salles communes pour la nuit. Maud se glissa silencieusement à travers le vestibule et descendait l'escalier vers les cachots. Elle était à mi-chemin du couloir, une ombre vacillante parmi les ombres, quand—  
  
"-bonne chose que quelqu'un ait le sens de la perspective par ici," vint une voix inopinément de plus loin devant elle. Maud sursauta et s'aplatit contre le mur juste à temps pour voir Draco Malfoy apparaître au tournant, avec Crabbe et Goyle traînant les pieds dans son sillage.  
  
Draco avait grandi depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et les traits pointus, propres de son visage étaient plus prononcés; ses cheveux brillaient d'argent dans la lumière des torches et ses yeux pâles étaient rétrécis, le faisant ressembler plutôt à un homme qu'à un garçon. Le ton moqueur de sa voix, cependant, n'avait pas changé un brin. "Alors Dumbledore est parti. Et alors ? Bon débarras, je dis. Vous ne me verrez pas verser une larme sur lui. Si vous me demandez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a fait à tous une faveur : il était grand temps que nous ayons un changement de direction ici."  
  
Crabbe et Goyle acquiescèrent ensemble.  
  
"Bien sûr, McGonagall est aussi inutile. L'avez-vous vu sangloter dans son mouchoir quand Rogue nous a dit ce qui était arrivé ?" Sa lèvre se frisa. "Pathétique. Et quand les Gryffondors ont tous commencé à pleurnicher et larmoyer avec elle.... Pas étonnant que Rogue ait eu l'air de vouloir vomir sur eux tous. Je sais que je l'ai presque fait."  
  
Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, se tourna face au mur blanc. "Main de la Gloire," dit-il d'une voix ennuyée et l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards bailla ouverte. En entrant, ses copains le suivant de près, il reprit son monologue : "maintenant Rogue ferait un Directeur convenable - mais alors, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dit .."  
  
La porte se ferma, coupant ses mots et laissant le couloir vide de nouveau. Maud relâcha son souffle, se redressa et continua à marcher, les mots dédaigneux de Draco se répercutant toujours dans son esprit : que Rogue ait eu l'air de vouloir vomir sur eux tous ...  
  
Pas de doute, pensa-t-elle tristement.  
  
Quand elle fit une pause pour examiner la salle de classe de potions, la porte du bureau de Rogue était entrebâillée, jetant une lumière blême dans l'obscurité au-delà . Tranquillement elle passa entre les tables, mit son oeil à la fente de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.  
  
Rogue était assis à son bureau, penché en arrière dans sa chaise avec une longue jambe passée au-dessus de l'autre. Une plume tournoyait lentement entre ses doigts, et une page à demi finie était posée devant lui, mais il ne faisait aucune attention à elles. Son autre main était posée sur son genou, s'arrondissant lâchement autour de quelque objet petit, arrondi, mais il ne regardait pas cela, non plus. Il regardait le feu.  
  
Dans le demi-jour ses yeux étaient des cavités sombres et les coins de sa bouche étaient tirés vers le bas; de temps en temps il passait une main sur son front comme s'il était douloureux et elle le vit avaler convulsivement. Ses cheveux décharnés tombaient sur ses épaules et la pâleur malsaine de sa peau était plus prononcée que jamais. Maud brûlait douloureusement d'aller vers lui, mais elle se retint, sachant que ce n'était ni le temps, ni le lieu. Elle devrait simplement attendre qu'il ne se retire à un emplacement plus privé.  
  
Pendant plusieurs minutes Rogue resta assis immobile, regardant fixement les flammes. Puis il laissa échapper un souffle long, délibéré et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de l'objet qu'il tenait. Sa bouche se tordit et il se tira hors de sa chaise dans un mouvement fluide, impatient, se dirigeant vers la porte - et Maud.  
  
Elle eut à peine le temps de sauter hors du chemin avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte brusquement et ne marche à grands pas dans l'obscurité, ses robes noires tourbillonnant autour de lui. Maud attendit qu'il soit dix bons pas devant elle; puis elle tira la cape d'invisibilité plus près d'elle et le suivit, se déplaçant aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Son corps entier rigide de tension, Rogue marcha à grands pas dans le couloir vers une autre porte, qu'il ouvrit avec un mot brusquement murmuré et un coup de sa baguette. Elle s'ouvrit et il entra. Maud compta trois battements de cœur, pour le laisser s'écarter de l'embrasure; puis elle abandonna la discrétion pour la vitesse et fila comme une flèche après lui.  
  
La porte se referma derrière eux et la clenche cliqueta . Maud jeta un coup d'œil autour à la pièce éclairée par une cheminée, chichement meublée et la reconnut immédiatement : la chambre à coucher de Rogue. Elle avait été ici seulement une fois auparavant et cela plusieurs mois auparavant, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir changé un iota depuis.  
  
Elle eut à peine assez de temps pour finir cette pensée avant que Rogue ne se retourne en un éclair, les yeux flamboyant et ne balaye soudain l'air devant son visage. Instinctivement elle s'élança loin de lui, perdit l'équilibre et tomba presque , ses bottines grattant contre la pierre comme elle s'efforçait de regagner son appui. La mâchoire de Rogue se serra, une veine sur sa tempe palpitant à la surface; il regarda fixement la place où Maud avait été debout et un mot simple siffla hors de sa gorge :  
  
"Potter."  
  
Maud reprit son souffle et s'étrangla. Lorsque Rogue la traqua en avant, ses traits tordus de fureur, elle recula, sachant à peine où elle allait. Sa hanche frappa contre une petite table -qui commença à se renverser - elle tourbillonna instinctivement pour l'attraper - et à cet instant Rogue la saisit.  
  
Ses mains se fermèrent autour de ses poignets, sa poigne implacable, incassable; le visage qui se penchait près du sien était tordu de colère au- dessous d'un éclat miroitant de sueur. Il cracha, "Je vous ai averti de me laisser tranquille, Potter. Mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais - toujours si abominablement sûr de vous - et venir m'espionner avec cette maudite cape d'invisibilité , ce soir, de toutes les nuits-"  
  
Elle essaya de parler, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un gargouillis; elle essaya de libérer ses mains, mais il était trop fort pour elle. Son regard sombre, fixe légèrement déconcentré se rétrécit et sa poigne se desserra un peu, mais il ne la lâcha toujours pas.  
  
"Même Black n'aurait pas eu le culot de faire ce que vous venez de faire, Potter," dit-il d'une voix serrée. "Que - faudra –t-- il -" Il la secoua pour insister - "pour que vous arrêtiez de fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires privées ? Que dois-je faire pour vous faire avoir peur de moi ?" Sa voix s'abaissa en un chuchotement enroué : "Parce que vous devriez avoir peur, Potter. Particulièrement ce soir."  
  
Ses yeux scintillaient dangereusement comme il parlait, froids et insondables et noirs comme le péché et en les regardant Maud eut en effet peur - mais pas pour elle. Parce que dans leurs profondeurs elle voyait les bords déchiquetés de sa douleur, de sa misère et cela lui perça le cœur. A ce moment elle retrouva sa voix, hoqueta : "Severus."  
  
Sa mâchoire devint lâche d'étonnement et il laissa tomber les poignets de Maud. À la hâte Maud souleva ses mains, les porta à sa gorge, mania gauchement l'attache pour l'ouvrir et laissa glisser la cape d'invisibilité sur le plancher à ses pieds.  
  
Rogue fit - ou plutôt tituba - un pas en arrière, son visage drainé de toute couleur. Il la regarda fixement pendant un long moment, le choc mélangé à de la colère, de la crainte et du désir nus dans son regard ; puis il mit ses mains sur son visage et se détourna. "Va-t-en", dit-il d'une voix assourdie. "Ne me touche pas, ne me parle pas, ne me regarde même pas, juste va-t-en ."  
  
Elle s'était attendue à trouver ses émotions à cru; mais le désespoir de sa voix était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face enfin, elle sentit un calme étrange se répandre en elle. "Pas cette fois," dit-elle tranquillement. "Tu as besoin de moi."  
  
Il laissa retomber ses mains, les serra sur ses côtés. "Ce dont j'ai besoin," dit-il avec une sauvagerie soudaine, "c'est d'être laissé en paix. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici."  
  
Mais il ne la regardait pas en parlant et il y avait un tremblement de sa voix qui trahissait le mensonge de ses mots. Maud l'observa un moment en silence; puis elle avança et ramassa le petit objet qui était tombé de sa main quand il avait fait sa première tentative pour l'attraper.  
  
C'était Athéna.  
  
Doucement elle posa le petit hibou - heureusement intact après sa chute - sur le manteau de la cheminée, puis se baissa pour attiser le feu et accrocher un chaudron sur la flamme. Tandis que Rogue restait debout rigide et sans bouger, le regard vide fixé dans l'obscurité, elle commença à ajouter des ingrédients : camomille, un soupçon de Valériane, ailes de mite en poudre, houblon, toiles d'araignée, un tout petit bout de laitue sauvage...  
  
Elle remua le breuvage lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à bouillir et à dégager des frisettes minces de vapeur. Alors elle tira le fauteuil à haut dossier de Rogue tout près du feu et tira une autre chaise à côté . Retournant au chaudron, elle remplit deux tasses de thé relaxant et les posa sur le manteau de la cheminée pour les laisser refroidir un peu. Finalement elle revint en marchant vers Rogue, qui n'avait pas bougé pendant tout ce temps et dit, "Viens t'asseoir."  
  
Il ferma les yeux. "Maud-"  
  
"Ne discute pas. Viens ."  
  
Un soupir lui échappa et ses épaules s'effondrèrent. Maud retourna à la cheminée pour aller chercher le thé et quand elle se retourna de nouveau Rogue était assis dans le fauteuil, le regard morne fixé sur les flammes. Elle lui remit une tasse, puis s'assit à côté de lui et prit une petite gorgée de son mélange, pensivement. Ce n'était pas exactement plaisant, mais c'était buvable et elle pouvait sentir la tension de ses muscles se détendre un peu comme sa chaleur courrait en elle.  
  
Pendant quelque temps ils restèrent assis là, côte à côte, sans parler ou même se regarder. Alors Rogue dit d'une voix basse :  
  
"Je te dois des excuses."  
  
Elle remua et cligna des yeux. "Ce n'est pas grave."  
  
"Si. T'ai-je fait mal ?"  
  
"Seulement un peu. Je vais bien maintenant." Elle hésita. "Je ... comprends que tu as eu quelques problèmes avec Harry aujourd'hui."  
  
Ses mains maigres se serrèrent autour de la tasse qu'il tenait. "On pourrait dire cela , oui."  
  
Maud ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue.  
  
Quand il rompit le silence de nouveau, sa voix était rugueuse: "Il me tient responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. Et je n'ai ni les moyens, ni l'inclination de le convaincre du contraire. Si l'ennemi le plus détesté de Voldemort imagine que je suis du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres..."  
  
"Tu penses qu'il le croit vraiment ?"  
  
Il eut un rire court. "Je n'ai pas besoin de le penser . Il me l'a dit en face. Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai montré aucun chagrin quand je suis revenu et ai dit aux autres ce que j'avais vu. J'ai été froid, j'ai été impitoyable, j'ai rabroué les élèves qui pleuraient et ai crié après ceux qui enrageaient. Je me suis même permis de montrer un flash d'exultation dans un moment apparemment sans surveillance." Sa bouche se tordit dans une haine-moqueuse. "Chaque centimètre Mangemort - c'était peut-être ma plus belle performance."  
  
Maud regarda sa tasse. "Je vois."  
  
"La pitié et la sympathie, je les laisse à Minerva. Elle est directrice de Poudlard maintenant." Il fit une pause, son visage gris et soudainement vieux, ajouta, "Pour l'instant," et avala le reste de son thé comme pour essayer de trouver l'oubli dans la boisson.  
  
"Pour l'instant ?"  
  
"Un court instant, si le Seigneur de Ténèbres a son mot à dire. Je suis maintenant dans la position peu enviable de devoir simultanément soutenir Minerva et saper subtilement son autorité à tout moment, sans basculer ma main vers elle ou vers Voldemort." Il leva sa tasse vide dans une moquerie cynique d'un toast. "Enfin, un défi réel. Réjouis-toi avec moi."  
  
"Elle ... ne sait pas ce que tu es vraiment ?"  
  
Il secoua sa tête. "Dumbledore ne lui a jamais dit. Les plans que nous concevions, nos espoirs et nos craintes pour l'avenir de Poudlard étaient seulement connus de lui ... et moi."  
  
"Alors..." Maud hésita. "Elle pourrait te renvoyer, si elle doutait de ta loyauté."  
  
"Elle ne le fera pas. Cela, aussi, nous l'avions prévu. Je me suis permis de montrer quelque peu plus d'humanité en présence du Professeur McGonagall que je n'en ai jamais montré aux élèves; elle me voit comme strict et de temps en temps excessivement exigeant envers mes élèves, mais elle croit aussi que Dumbledore n'a fait aucune erreur en m'embauchant. Je suis le Directeur adjoint maintenant."  
  
"Draco pense que tu devrais être Directeur."  
  
"De même que son père – ce qui est plus essentiel." Il regarda sa tasse. "Lucius Malfoy peut ne plus être un membre du Conseil d'établissement, mais il exerce toujours une influence considérable sur ceux qui y sont. Si Minerva se prouve être trop un obstacle pour les ambitions de Voldemort à Poudlard, elle sera, je n'en doute pas , écartée. Mais avec moi ici pour intercéder, ce sera le pire qui lui arrivera." Il donna un éclat blême de sourire. "Et ainsi continue le jeu d'échecs . Même dans la mort, Dumbledore jouait comme un maître."  
  
Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit comment Dumbledore était mort, ou pourquoi; mais Maud le connaissait trop pour demander. Au lieu de cela elle se leva sur ses pieds, dit, "Plus de thé ?" Et avança sa main pour attraper sa tasse. Silencieusement il la lui donna et elle l'emplit à nouveau de même que la sienne, puis revint et s'assit de nouveau avec un pied plié au-dessous d'elle.  
  
"Muriel Groggins a été arrêtée," dit-elle.  
  
Rogue sembla étonné. "Pour quel motif ?"  
  
"Conspiration avec un Mangemort et tentative de meurtre sur un représentant du Ministère de la Magie." Maud fit une pause, prit une petite gorgée de thé et continua calmement, "Elle a essayé de me faire embrasser par un Détraqueur à la demi-finale de la Coupe de la Ligue aujourd'hui."  
  
"Quoi ?" Maintenant son attention était entièrement sur elle et pour le moment ses propres ennuis étaient oubliés. "Tu étais là-bas ? Mais tu ne - Quidditch n'est pas-"  
  
Tu es séduisant quand tu es incohérent, taquina la voix d'Imogen dans son esprit, avec une irrévérence dérangeante. Maud annula la pensée, disant simplement, "Elle s'est assurée que j'y serais ," et continua à raconter l'histoire entière.  
  
Quand elle eut fini, Rogue resta calme un instant. Enfin il dit, "Je n'ai jamais rencontré Godfrey Bigelow, en tant qu'élève ou comme Mangemort. Et même si je l'avais fait , je n'aurais pas supposé qu'il était le cousin de Muriel." Son visage se durcit. "Mais je le connaîtrai maintenant."  
  
"Attends, j'ai oublié encore une chose." Maud avala son thé. "Il y a déjà une plaisanterie circulant dans le Département - Pourquoi les Mangemorts ont-ils frappé à la demi-finale de la Coupe de la Ligue ?"  
  
"Puisque c'est une plaisanterie, je feindrai de ne pas le savoir. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Parce que," dit Maud, "Lucius Malfoy ne voulait pas manquer la finale."  
  
Rogue tressaillit .  
  
"Désolé."  
  
"Non," dit-il catégoriquement. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste que – aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, la réponse tient plus d'un grain de vérité."  
  
Il grimaça. "Sais-tu ce que je déteste le plus chez mes semblables les Mangemorts ? Ce n'est pas la profondeur du mal, c'en est la petitesse incroyable . Le seul capable de voir plus loin que ses propres soifs et ambitions égoïstes est Voldemort - et il est complètement fou."  
  
"Tu penses ?"  
  
"Si j'avais un doute, ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui l'aurait déterminé. Le regard de son visage quand il-" Il s'arrêta, prit une respiration rapide et serra ses yeux fermés; pour un instant Maud vit quelque chose scintiller dans l'obscurité de ses cils.  
  
Elle reposa sa tasse soigneusement sur le plancher, s'étendit pour mettre une main sur son bras. "Ce n'est pas grave," dit-elle. "Tu n'es pas obligé."  
  
Rogue courba la tête. Elle pouvait sentir la tension en lui, les muscles étaient tirés serrés comme du fil de fer; il se battait avec son chagrin avec chaque once de force et de volonté qu' il possédait. Deux tasses de potion relaxante auraient dû retirer l'épine de stress qu'il sentait, mais il ne pouvait pas briser son contrôle rigide. Et pourtant il avait tellement besoin de laisser aller... Maud déplaça doucement sa main de haut en bas de son bras; il lâcha un petit soupir, à peine audible et alors elle comprit ce qu'elle pouvait faire.  
  
"Viens," dit-elle, tirant son bras. "Viens t'asseoir sur cette chaise, plutôt."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Tu es tendu. Je vais te faire un massage." Elle se leva, tourna la chaise pour que le dos soit dirigé vers le feu. "Là". À contrecœur, son expression soupçonneuse mais ses yeux brillant avec une fascination gardée, il se leva, gagna la chaise et s'assit comme elle lui demanda, enjambant la chaise avec ses bras pliés sur le dossier. Maud tira un fil lâche de sa manche, le changea en une lanière de cuir et l'utilisa pour lier les cheveux de Rogue de côté, découvrant son cou à ses soins; puis elle tordit ses doigts, posa ses mains fermement sur ses épaules et se mit au travail. Idéalement il aurait dû être couché, bien sûr; et ce serait beaucoup plus facile s'il enlevait ses robes. Mais elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait refusé si elle avait proposé l'un ou l'autre, donc elle décida de faire du mieux qu'elle pourrait dans ces conditions. Ses doigts tracèrent des cercles le long des cordes de son cou, doucement d'abord, puis plus durement, sondant. D'abord elle pouvait le sentir résister, mais comme elle continuait à pétrir, à travailler les muscles, la tension commença à fondre hors de lui et sa tête s'effondra en avant.  
  
Après quelques minutes ses mains lui faisaient mal de l'effort inhabituel; mais quand elle tendit le cou pour regarder le visage de Rogue, son expression lâche et presque béate la récompensa. Elle adoucit son contact, ses paumes glissant vers extérieur de ses épaules, en bas de ses bras puis remontant à nouveau. "Mieux ?" dit-elle.  
  
Il cligna et ouvrit des yeux somnolents pour la regarder. "Qu'as-tu mis dans ce thé ?" murmura-t-il.  
  
"Juste l'ordinaire."  
  
"Étrange. Cela ne marche pas d'habitude pour moi."  
  
Maud délia ses cheveux, y passa ensuite sa baguette légèrement, les laissant propres. "Cela doit être l'effet calmant de ma présence."  
  
Il lui donna un sourire las. "Mon asphodèle," dit-il. "Merci."  
  
Asphodèle était le mot-clé qu'il lui avait donné pour qu'elle encode ses lettres et qui, quand il le dirait , désactiverait temporairement le Charme Anagrammatica pour qu'il puisse les lire. Elle se baissa et embrassa sa nuque . "De rien," dit-elle.  
  
Rogue reposait son menton sur ses poignets croisés, son regard distrait. Alors il dit, d'une voix basse exempte d'émotion, "Il ne restait plus rien, tu sais."  
  
Maud contourna lentement la chaise, se mit à genoux sur les pierres de l'âtre devant lui, pour qu'il dusse regarder son visage et pas les flammes crépitantes. "Rien ?" dit-elle.  
  
"Après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait retiré son armée de Poudlard, je suis sorti et ai regardé la place où Dumbledore était debout quand il est mort." Il ferma les yeux. "Il y avait une marque roussie sur l'herbe – c'était tout. Même ses anneaux étaient partis et ses lunettes. Si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même - si je n'avais pas vu quand Voldemort - l'a fait sauter-"  
  
Une larme simple coula de sous le coin d'une paupière, descendit en glissant sur l'angle de sa pommette. Maud leva les bras et prit son visage entre ses mains. "Tu ne voulais pas le perdre," dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Et je sais que tu l'aurais sauvé si tu l'avais pu. Ne te torture pas . Tu as le droit d'être affligé."  
  
"De toute ma vie," il chuchota durement, "seulement deux personnes m'ont jamais aimé. Et maintenant l'une d'entre elles est partie."  
  
Maud ferma les yeux. "J'ai pensé y être préparé - nous en avions même parlé, lui et moi - mais profondément en moi je n'ai jamais vraiment cru-" Elle l'entendit avaler. "Aussitôt que j'ai appris le plan de Voldemort, je suis allé voir Dumbledore et lui ai dit tout ce que je savais. Je l'ai averti – l'ai prié - l'ai supplié de me laisser prendre du Polynectar et aller à sa place-"  
  
Il s'interrompit, se repoussant loin d'elle et la chaise se renversa sur le plancher avec une bruit retentissant. Maud leva les yeux , effrayée, juste à temps pour voir Rogue faire deux pas chancelants sur le plancher, tituber et s'effondrer à genoux.  
  
Elle se hissa sur ses pieds, se jeta à moitié sur lui, ses bras encerclant ses épaules, le tirant contre elle. Il enterra son visage dans la courbe de son cou, ses mains saisirent la taille de Maud avec acharnement et lorsque ses épaules se soulevaient elle sentait les larmes de Rogue couler goutte à goutte sur sa peau.  
  
"Il t'aimait," chuchota-t-elle, lui caressant les cheveux, se balançant avec lui. "Il voulait que tu soies heureux. Il voulait que tu vives."  
  
"Je n'ai aucun droit de vivre." Les mots venaient troublés, ponctués par des halètements frissonnants . "Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Mais il ne voulait pas me laisser mourir. Et maintenant je dois faire ce qu'il m'a demandé - m'occuper de Poudlard - Minerva - Harry-"  
  
Dans sa sagesse Dumbledore avait perçu la seule chose qui retiendrait Severus Rogue de se laisser aller au désespoir suicidaire : son sentiment absolu, inflexible du devoir. Pas même l'amour de Maud, isolément, aurait pu le tirer de l'abîme; il aurait été bien trop facile pour Rogue de se convaincre que le chagrin de Maud à sa perte serait provisoire et que à la fin elle serait plus heureuse sans lui. Mais maintenant que Dumbledore - avec son dernier souffle, en fait - avait placé l'avenir de Poudlard dans les mains de Rogue, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, que de continuer à vivre. Même dans la mort, Dumbledore jouait comme un maître...  
  
Et c'était seulement, pensa Maud, un aspect des plans du dernier Directeur. Quelles autres révélations restaient à venir ?  
  
Elle tint Rogue fermement, muettement, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration perde son caractère déchiqueté et qu'il soit calme de nouveau. Enfin il parla, sa voix creuse contre son épaule : "je ne lui ai jamais dit combien il voulait dire pour moi. S'il y a quelque chose de bon en moi, quoi que ce soit de digne de ton amour, je le lui dois. Sans Dumbledore je ne serais rien. Moins que rien. Je serais mort il y a des années."  
  
"Je te crois."  
  
"Il était ... la chose la plus proche que j'ai jamais connu d'un père . Je ne t'ai jamais dit - probablement parce que je répugnais à admettre cela même à moi - mais une partie de mon ressentiment envers Harry était de la jalousie." Il donna un rire chancelant, cynique. "Comme si le cœur de Dumbledore était trop petit pour contenir plus d'une personne à la fois. Je t'ai déjà dit que les Mangemorts étaient mesquins ?"  
  
"Tu n'es pas un Mangemort."  
  
"Non, bien sûr que non. J'y ressemble juste, j'agis comme un, parle comme un et ai la Marque Sombre de manière permanente brûlée sur mon bras." Son ton était acide, mais elle savait que son venin était dirigé vers lui, pas vers elle. "Le Mangemort peut-il changer sa peau, ou le Léopard Nundu ses taches ? Je ne vois aucune issue de moi, Maud. Particulièrement maintenant."  
  
"Je sais qui tu es," dit-elle doucement. "Dumbledore savait aussi. Il croyait en toi. Il avait confiance en toi. Et d'une certaine façon il nous a réunis, toi et moi - l'aurait-il fait s'il ne croyait pas que tu ais un avenir ? Il savait qu'un jour que tu prouverais, non seulement à mon oncle, mais au reste du monde des sorciers, que tu étais un meilleur homme qu'ils ne l'ont jamais rêvé." Elle embrassa sa tempe, ajouta d'une voix encore plus basse, "Et tu le feras." Lentement Rogue souleva la tête, s'assit pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient rougeauds et las, mais secs. D'une voix enrouée il dit, avec une emphase délibérée, "La vérité, Maud, toute la vérité..."  
  
Elle sourit, ravalant ses propres larmes. "Je t'aime."  
  
Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et Maud ferma les yeux. Les mains de Rogue rassemblèrent les longs cheveux tombants de Maud, les laissant glisser entre ses doigts; puis il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et abaissa sa bouche vers la sienne.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent doucement d'abord, puis avec une passion croissante et Maud sentit sa peau frissonner , son sang commencer à battre. Elle devait partir, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait fait ce pour quoi elle était venue, il était tard, il n'était plus sûr de rester plus longtemps...  
  
"Maud," souffla-t-il, ses lèvres dérivant en bas vers sa gorge, ses mains écartées contre la voûte de son dos. "Tu avais raison. J'ai besoin de toi ce soir, après tout..."  
  
Oh, ne me fais pas cela, elle gémit silencieusement, même alors que sa tête s'inclinait en arrière et sa respiration s'accélérait, je n'ai pas assez de force pour nous deux...  
  
Mais même en finissant cette pensée, elle se trouva en train de se repousser loin de lui, haletant un peu de l'effort et de désir contrecarré . "Je suis désolée," dit-elle. "Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas."  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la transperçant avec le feu noir de son regard . "Ne pouvons pas ?" dit-il et la tira de nouveau contre lui dans un mouvement implacable et rapide. "D'une façon ou d'une autre j'en doute."  
  
"Severus-"  
  
"Je t'avais averti," murmura-t-il d'une voix gutturale, sa bouche contre son oreille, les mains glissant en bas de son cou et sur ses épaules, "je t'avais dit de partir. Tu n'as pas voulu écouter. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais aucune idée que cela puisse arriver. Tu le savais du moment où tu m'as touché ce soir..."  
  
"Tu ne comprends pas," dit-elle faiblement. Alors, dans un assaut frénétique - ses doigts avaient trouvé le fermoir de ses robes et elle les saisit avant qu'ils ne puissent errer plus loin - "Nous ne pouvons pas, vraiment pas, s'il te plaît arrête, cela n'a pas bien, ce n'est pas ce qu'aucun d'entre nous veut, pas comme cela, pas vraiment-"  
  
Rogue exhala et recula. "Rappelle-moi," dit-il.  
  
"Aucun doute. Aucune hésitation. Honnêtement. Librement. Complètement." Ses yeux fouillèrent ceux de Rogue, suppliant. "Penses-tu vraiment que cela va arriver ce soir ?"  
  
Son visage était illisible. "Continue."  
  
"Et en plus-" Elle lui fit un petit sourire nerveux. "Ton lit n'a pas l'air confortable - et je n'en possède pas même la moitié des parts."  
  
Pour un instant l'expression de Rogue se ferma et elle eut peur qu'il se dispute avec elle; mais alors le coin de sa bouche se tira d'un coup sec et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait gagné. "Bon argument." Il se frotta la tête comme pour essayer de la clarifier, puis ajouta avec un peu d'ironie, "Je suis heureux que l'un d'entre nous ait quelque sens."  
  
Elle ne savait absolument pas que répondre à cela, donc elle lui tendit simplement sa main; il la prit et la porta brièvement à ses lèvres.  
  
"Jusqu'à la prochaine fois," dit-il.  
  
"Oui," dit Maud avec plus de stabilité qu'elle n'en sentait, "Jusque-là." À contrecœur elle se leva et se détourna, allant ramasser le manteau d'invisibilité là où il était posé en flaque d'argent sur le plancher. "Dois-je présenter tes salutations à mon oncle ?"  
  
"Il sait que tu es ici ?"  
  
"Il m'a prêté le manteau." Soigneusement elle le drapa autour de ses épaules, l'arrangeant pour s'assurer qu'il tombait sans à-coup sur le plancher de tous les côtés et l'attacha à sa gorge.  
  
"Ah, oui, bien sûr." Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage, apparemment non dérangé par sa demi-visibilité. "Et tu lui as dit que tu reviendrais ce soir, aucun doute; comme c'était ... prévoyant de ta part."  
  
"Es-tu déçu par moi ?" dit-elle un peu mélancoliquement.  
  
"Déçu ?" Ses sourcils montèrent en flèche. "Pas le mot que je choisirais, non. Frustré serait plus précis - mais pour cela je dois accepter au moins un peu du blâme. Il est, indubitablement, assez humiliant de se rendre compte que deux simples tasses de thé relaxant et un frottement de dos pourraient entraîner un tel ravage sur mon sang-froid dont je suis si fier, mais qu'il en soit ainsi." Il avança et leva doucement le capuchon sur son visage, comme son oncle l'avait fait.  
  
"Bonne nuit, alors, mon amour," dit-il. "Permets-moi de te voir - ou plutôt de ne pas te voir – jusqu'à la porte."  
  
* * *  
  
Quand Maud arriva chez son oncle, lasse , froide et douloureuse des pieds à la tête, tous les feux étaient éteints. Méthodiquement, bêtement, elle jeta les dix-sept contre-charmes provisoires nécessaires pour passer les défenses magiques de la maison, ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec quelques mots chuchotés et coups de sa baguette et entra.  
  
Elle se déplaça tranquillement le long du hall et vers le salon, ôtant le manteau d'invisibilité et le pliant sur son bras en entrant. Alastor Maugrey était assis effondré dans son fauteuil, son bon pied allongé vers les tisons du feu. Une bouteille vide de Vieux Firewhisky d'Ogden posé à coté de la chaise et un verre pendait mollement de sa main.  
  
Elle resta debout immobile un moment, sentant la douleur couler en elle, frayer son chemin à travers ses poumons et dans sa gorge; pas pour Rogue ou même pour son oncle, mais son propre chagrin, trop longtemps nié. Lentement elle posa le manteau sur le coffre de l'Auror, clignant pour chasser les larmes qui picotaient derrière ses yeux, se disant de ne pas être idiote, elle n'avait aucun temps pour cela, il y avait du travail à faire et la vie devait continuer ... et alors ses jambes se plièrent sous elle et elle glissa à genoux sur le tapis et pleura, silencieusement et misérablement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus pleurer.  
  
A suivre... 


	7. Si raffiné

Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 7: Si Raffiné (7/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Enfin l'averse commence, peu à peu, à baisser. Mais le tonnerre murmure toujours dans le lointain et le vent et les vagues continuent leur colère...  
  
* * *  
  
Froid, tellement, tellement froid. Elle tremblait violemment, serrant les couvertures contre elle, ayant grand besoin d'une chaleur et d'un confort qui ne semblaient jamais devoir venir.  
  
( Maudie! Peux-tu m'entendre, gamine ?)  
  
Elle était de retour sur le chemin de Poudlard, seul dans l'hiver sombre, regardant fixement les minuscules feux scintillant qui semblaient si loin, impossible à atteindre. Les portes étaient fermées et ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, peu importe comment désespérément elle battait ses mains contre elles.  
  
"S - Severus – dois atteindre -"  
  
( Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme cela ?)  
  
Il tenait ses poignets, trop durement, il la blessait et elle essayait de dire son nom mais elle ne pouvait pas respirer—  
  
( Poudlard ? Dans son état ? Est-ce qu'elle est folle ?)  
  
Trop proche du feu maintenant; elle pouvait sentir la sueur coulant goutte à goutte le long de son visage. Ses mains tiraient ses robes - non, elle ne devait pas le laisser - pas encore—  
  
( Retenez-la !)  
  
Le chagrin poignarda sa poitrine, une douleur comme une dague à deux tranchants conduite entre ses côtes - son corps entier ébranlé avec une toux de sanglots—  
  
( Je fais tout que je peux pour elle, mais je ne peux rien garantir.)  
  
Cela faisait si mal—  
  
( Ne t'avise pas de mourir devant moi, Maud Maugrey!)  
  
Elle était si fatiguée—  
  
( Ça va, je peux comprendre l'allusion. Je promets de ne plus te faire venir voir de match de Quidditch. Juste – juste remets toi, OK ?)  
  
Elle sentait sa tête sur le point d'éclater—  
  
( Oh, gamine. Ma pauvre, pauvre gamine.)  
  
Formes tordues, couleurs éclatantes, lumières flashantes, sons frappant à ses oreilles—  
  
(Augmenter la dose pourrait être dangereux, mais si vous me demandez mon avis, il n'y a plus rien à perdre.)  
  
Un liquide ardent dessécha sa gorge et elle inspira pour crier; alors elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait respirer et le cri mourut sur ses lèvres. La douleur dans sa tête se détendait enfin, le carrousel tourbillonnant du délire commençant à ralentir. Une main caressa ses cheveux, doucement les écartant doucement de son visage.  
  
( Repose toi maintenant. Tout va bien. Je suis là.)  
  
Elle dormit.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Maud se réveilla, pour se trouver couchée dans sa vieille chambre familière au premier étage de la maison de son oncle. Il y avait deux édredons lourds au-dessus d'elle, plusieurs oreillers derrière elle et sur la table de nuit à son côté, un verre et une cruche d'eau. S'asseyant, ses muscles tremblant de l'effort, elle se versa à boire et avala d'un trait , savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa gorge desséchée.  
  
"Je pense avoir entendu quelque chose," dit une voix assourdie à l'extérieur, accompagnée par le son de pieds se dépêchant dans l'escalier. "Juste une minute, je vais voir-"  
  
Réalisant que la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait était non seulement mince mais avait plusieurs boutons manquant - elle devait les avoir arrachés dans son délire - Maud tirait les couvertures autour d'elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Imogen entra. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant Maud et elle tourbillonna et appela dans le couloir, "Elle est réveillée!"  
  
L'escalier grinça lorsqu' Alastor Maugrey se hissa à l'étage, la respiration ronflante. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans l'embrasure, regardant Maud avec un étonnement plat; puis il se précipita en avant, prit le visage de Maud entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser sonore sur le front. "Ah, gamine," gronda-t-il en reculant de nouveau. "J'ai pensé t'avoir perdue."  
  
"Trois hourras pour la santé de fer des Maugrey," dit Imogen. Elle se percha sur le bout du lit, examinant Maud d'un oeil critique. "Quoique ça me soit égal de te dire, que je t'ai déjà vue plus en forme. Tu devrais te reposer quelques jours encore, je pense."  
  
"Qu'est-il ...arrivé ?" dit Maud. Il était dur de pousser les mots à travers l'étroitesse de sa gorge et sa voix sonnait brute et étrangère à ses oreilles. "Tout ce dont je me rappelle est …de m'être endormie-" avoir pleuré jusqu'à t'endormir, corrigea sa conscience - "dans le salon..." "Que penses-tu ? Tu étais déjà épuisée et en état de choc, alors tu es partie en courant jusqu'à Poudlard et es revenue dans le froid glacial. Alors naturellement tu es revenue avec une pneumonie rageante et nous as fais à tous la peur de notre vie." Imogen leva des yeux pleins de reproche vers elle. "Si j'avais le moindre soupçon d'où tu te dirigeais quand tu as transplané samedi, je serais partie après toi et t'aurais ramené par la peau du cou."  
  
Maud lui fit un demi-sourire las. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne te l'ai pas dit ?"  
  
"Tu as à répondre à plus que cela, fillette," gronda Maugrey. "Si j'avais su que tu avais frappé ta tête sur une place de stade et que tu t'étais presque faite embrasser par un Détraqueur cet après-midi là, je ne t'aurais jamais laisser aller à Poudlard non plus."  
  
Samedi... Cet après-midi là... Maud fronça les sourcils. "Combien de temps ai-je été malade?"  
  
"Trois jours," dit Imogen.  
  
"Trois ... ?" Maud la regarda fixement. "Mais cela ne peut pas avoir été - cela n'a pas semblé si long-" Même en parlant, cependant, son estomac se plaignait fort et elle pouvait sentir la faim ronger ses entrailles. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis midi samedi; pas étonnant qu'elle se sente faible.  
  
"Tu te reposes, Maudie," dit son oncle, posant une main ferme sur son épaule et la faisant se recoucher . "Je vais aller te préparer un petit déjeuner." Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte, puis se retourna, dirigeant un doigt noueux vers Imogen. "Et ne laisse pas celle-là parler jusqu'à t'arracher les oreilles, non plus."  
  
Imogen lui fit un sourire désinvolte. "Oh, va faire cuire un oeuf," dit- elle.  
  
Maugrey la regarda de travers - pas tout à fait d'une façon convaincante - et sortit.  
  
"Je suis venue à connaître ton oncle tout à fait bien ces derniers jours," dit Imogen quand il fut parti. "Tu sais, dans une sorte tordue et horrible de voie, il est doux. Je pense que je le trouve assez attirant."  
  
Maud s'étrangla et Imogen lui tendit rapidement le verre d'eau. "S'il te plaît dis moi que c'était une plaisanterie," dit Maud, quand elle put parler.  
  
Imogen lui fit un clin d'œil. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucunement l'ambition de devenir ta tante. En plus, tu as déjà fait le coup du vieil homme et j'aurais horreur que les gens pensent que je ne suis pas originale."  
  
"Et George ? Est-il hors course ?"  
  
"Oh, sapristi. Et bien, laisse-moi te raconter." Imogen plia ses jambes sous elle et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, se penchant en avant d'un air conspirateur. "Dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi j'ai traîné George du sofa de ton oncle et l'ai fait venir avec moi au service commémoratif de Prospero Peachtree. Tu délirais et te débattais toujours et docteur Hammond a refusé de laisser l'un ou l'autre un d'entre nous rester près de toi, donc cela semblait la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, tandis que nous étions là-bas nous avons vu plein de gens du match de Quidditch, y compris Annie-"  
  
"Est-ce que Lucinda était avec elle ?"  
  
Imogen eut l'air absente. "Lucinda ?"  
  
"Une grande fille, l'air un peu chevalin, même couleur de peau que moi ?"  
  
"Pas que je me rappelle, non. Quoiqu' Annie ait dit quelque chose à propos d'une amie qui avait été à l'hôpital. Peut-être que c'était d'elle qu'elle voulait parler." Elle fit une pause, puis se racla la gorge et continua :  
  
"En tout cas, nous avons rencontré quelques-uns des parents de Peachtree après le service. Et tu ne me croiras pas, j'ai reconnu un d'entre eux. Jennet Peachtree travaille pour le Département de Protection de l'enfance à Edimbourg; c'était elle qui a averti le Ministère quand les orphelins sont arrivés-"  
  
Maud sursauta. "Tu veux dire qu'ils ont été trouvés ?"  
  
"Shh. Personne ne doit savoir. Mais oui - et ils vont bien. Maintenant puis-je continuer mon histoire ? Nous parlerons des orphelins plus tard."  
  
"D'accord," dit Maud à contrecœur.  
  
"Alors, Jennet était debout après le service ayant l'air inconfortable et personne ne lui parlait. Donc naturellement je l'ai abordée ai dit salut et lui ai dit combien j'étais désolée pour son grand-père et tout ,et ensuite je l'ai présentée à George." Elle respira à fond. "Et bien! Devine quoi, les deux d'entre eux se sont pris de sympathie à l'instant et sont fameusement bien entendus pendant le reste de la soirée. Ce qui est tout très bien et je ne jalouse aucun d'entre eux, mais je peux voir qu'ils auront des ennuis si leur relation devient plus sérieuse." "Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Maud, Maud, Maud." Imogen secoua la tête. "Et tu te dis observatrice ? Il y avait assez d'indices dans cette histoire pour avertir qui que ce soit. Jennet Peachtree est une Moldue."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
Imogen s'adoucit. "Et bien, pas une Moldue exactement. Mais elle pourrait aussi bien l'être. Elle vit comme une, s'habille comme une – ce qui l'a certainement distinguée à ce service commémoratif, je peux te le dire - et semble tout à fait contente d'être considérée en tant que telle. Elle a bien fait rire George quand elle s'est appelée ' la Géante Cracmol '. Cela n'a certainement pas semblé le déranger lui qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de magie."  
  
Peut-être que quelque chose de la fascination d'Arthur Weasley pour les Moldus avait déteint sur ses fils après tout, pensa Maud. "Et bien, tant mieux pour lui," dit-elle. Alors, avec un peu d'hésitation, "Tu n'es pas trop déçue, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Moi ? Ciel, non. Il est beau garçon et je suis charmée d'avoir fait sa connaissance, mais je pouvais voir au premier coup d'œil que nous ne faisions pas la paire." Imogen poussa un soupir théâtral. "Je suppose que je devrai juste continuer à porter ton oncle dans mon cœur." "Il a un certain charisme indéfinissable," consentit Maud gravement.  
  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons aux orphelins." Imogen s'agita pour trouver une position plus confortable et reprit son histoire. "Callum Gamble devait savoir que quelque chose était en mouvement, parce qu'il avait prévu un Portauloin pour les emmener en sécurité si quelque chose arrivait et rendu Jennet responsable de l'autre bout. Elle était la femme parfaite pour ce travail, après tous – un Moldu ordinaire serait terriblement éperdu si treize enfants débarquaient sur le seuil de sa porte en tenant un vieux pneu de bicyclette, mais pas un Cracmol comme Jennet.  
  
"Quand les enfants sont arrivés et que le mot a couru que les Gamble avaient été tués, Jennet savait qu'il était impérieux de tenir tout cela caché pour que les Mangemorts ne viennent pas finir le travail. Après tout, il y avait une bonne chance que les enfants aient vu quelque chose d'incriminant. Elle est allée chez son frère - Rob Peachtree un Auror - et il a transmis l'information à Phemie, qui m'a promptement envoyé à Edimbourg pour enquêter."  
  
"Alors qu'avaient vu les enfants ?" demanda Maud, prenant une autre petite gorgée d'eau.  
  
" Presque rien vraiment. Callum était celui qui a vu l'arrivée des Mangemorts : il a réveillé les orphelins et les a envoyés au portauloin. Apparemment il a essayé de faire partir Bridget aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas. En tout cas, plusieurs des enfants ont mentionné que ' l'Oncle Callum ' avait semblé inquiet et en colère les deux ou trois jours précédents et l'un d'entre eux a dit qu'ils l'avaient entendu se disputer avec quelqu'un dans son bureau la veille au soir." Imogen haussa les épaules. "Pas que ce soit très important maintenant. J'ai pris leurs déclarations, leur ai jeté des Charmes de Mémoire à tous et maintenant ils s'installent dans une nouvelle maison."  
  
Maud tressaillit un peu quant aux Charmes de Mémoire, mais était trop sage pour le mentionner : elle et Imogen s'étaient disputées sur ce sujet auparavant. "Et penses-tu qu'ils seront en sécurité là-bas ?"  
  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ... oh, regarde, voici ton petit déjeuner." La porte s'était ouverte comme Imogen parlait et un plateau lourdement chargé entra en flottant dans les airs. Apparemment l'oncle de Maud avait pensé mieux ne pas transporter cela dans l'escalier en faisant l'équilibre sur un pied en bois.  
  
Imogen attrapa le plateau dans des airs et le porta au chevet de Maud. Il y avait une pile de toasts légèrement beurrés, deux oeufs à la coque, un petit pot de miel et un pot de thé dégageant une vapeur parfumée. Soit béni, Oncle Alastor, pensa Maud.  
  
"Maintenant," dit Imogen, "où dois-je mettre cela pour que tu puisses l'atteindre ? Tu ne vas pas en vouloir sur tes genoux."  
  
"Pourquoi pas ?"  
  
"Parce que tu as toujours cette horrible brûlure sur ta jambe. Cela peut ne pas faire mal pour le moment, mais je n'irais pas mettre n'importe quel poids dessus à ta place."  
  
"Brûlure ?" Maud fut étonnée. "De quoi ?"  
  
"Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire. Une de ces petites bouteilles que tu portais s'est brisée quand nous essayions de t'arracher du plancher et de te monter à l'étage-"  
  
"S'est quoi?"  
  
"Brisée," Imogen répéta patiemment. "Comme dans,  « est tombée sur le plancher et s'est cassée ». Et ensuite tu t'es roulée dessus."  
  
La bouche de Maud s'assécha. "Et ... rien n'est arrivé ?" dit-elle d'une voix rauque.  
  
"Et bien, à part ta brûlure et une tache assez moche sur la carpette du salon de ton oncle, non." Imogen fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?" Avec des mains tremblantes Maud rabattit les couvertures et regarda la bande épaisse de gaze blanche enroulée autour de sa cuisse. Docteur Hammond devait y avoir mis un Sort Estompant, parce qu'elle ne sentait vraiment rien. Mais si cette bouteille de jus d'Erumpent avait fait ce qu'elle devait, elle ne devrait pas même avoir un pied maintenant.  
  
"Maud ?"  
  
Elle regarda dans les yeux perplexes d'Imogen. "Tout va bien," dit-elle. "Je ... je suppose que je dois avoir pris la mauvaise potion par erreur."  
  
Mais profondément en elle, elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Est-ce que tu es folle, femme ?"  
  
Maud se tourna, surprise, pour voir George Weasley venir sur elle, ses yeux brûlant d'indignation. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise qu'ils se heurtent ici chez l'Apothicaire du chemin de Traverse; c'était, après tout, la haute saison pour faire ses courses de Noël. Mais elle avait pensé qu'il aurait du plaisir à la voir et il ne semblait certainement pas heureux à l'instant...  
  
"Il y a cinq jours tu te débattais sur le paillasson de la mort," dit-il avec acharnement. "Tu devrais être au lit."  
  
Maud choisit une fiole d'épines de porc-épic de l'étagère et la mit dans son panier à provisions. "Si tu savais seulement," dit-elle, "combien tu ressembles à ta mère..."  
  
Un pouffement de rire étouffé partit derrière George et il rougit un peu. "Ça va, ça va," dit-il. "Mais peux-tu me blâmer ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait preuve de beaucoup de bon sens récemment et il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi..."  
  
"Merci," répondit Maud gravement. "J'apprécie ton intérêt. Cependant, le docteur Hammond a dit que tant que je prenais mes potions, m'habillais chaudement et avais suffisamment de repos après, je pourrais sortir aujourd'hui. Et je me sens beaucoup mieux, vraiment." Elle se pencha de côté, essayant de voir derrière les larges épaules de George la figure plus petite qui était debout juste derrière lui. "Est-ce que c'est qui je pense ?"  
  
La diversion fut couronnée de succès : l'expression lourde de reproches de George disparut et sa bouche se courba dans un sourire léger, rêveur. "Ouais", dit-il. Il passa un bras derrière lui et tira devant lui une jeune femme, mince et menue, avec un visage en forme de cœur et cheveux bruns tombant en une courbe brillante sur ses épaules. Elle semblait minuscule à côté de lui, presque une enfant, mais les yeux bruns qui rencontrèrent ceux de Maud étaient grouillants d'intelligence et il n'y avait rien de timide ou de fragile dans sa façon de s'avancer et de tendre la main.  
  
"Salut," dit-elle. "Je suis Jennet Peachtree."  
  
"Maud Maugrey," dit Maud, achevant la poignée de main. "Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir au mémorial de ton grand-père-"  
  
"Et bien, comme je le comprends, tu n'as pas pu venir à celui du Professeur Dumbledore non plus," dit Jennet d'une voix douce, légèrement enrouée. "Et tu dois en être encore plus désolée. Donc je ne vais certainement pas te blâmer." Elle sourit, mais ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis à la mention de son grand-père et Maud pouvait voir qu'elle trouvait toujours difficile d'accepter qu'il soit parti.  
  
"Je voudrais entendre plus parler de votre grand-père un jour," dit Maud doucement. "Il devait être un homme remarquable."  
  
Jennet acquiesça et puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle commença à fouiller à la hâte dans ses poches. George, avec l'air résigné d'un homme qui avait passé  par cette situation plusieurs fois auparavant, sortit un mouchoir avec un claquement de ses doigts et le lui tendit; elle eut un petit rire chancelant et le prit.  
  
"Désolée," dit-elle, derrière le mouchoir. "Pas de ta faute. Et oui, j'aimerais beaucoup parler de lui - vous devrez juste me donner un peu plus de jours pour que je sache me comporter correctement." Elle se moucha, puis regarda George avec un sourire chancelant. "Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là j'aurai appris à avoir mes propres mouchoirs, aussi."  
  
"Nan, ne fais pas ça," dit George. "Cela me fait me sentir utile. Fort et viril."  
  
Il parlait d'une façon désinvolte, comme si c'était une plaisanterie; mais Maud, qui avait toujours un certain mouchoir noir en sa possession (de la première fois qu'elle avait pleuré devant Rogue), pouvait dire qu'il y avait beaucoup plus derrière cela. La façon avec laquelle il regardait Jennet, affectueux , protecteur et tendre - oh, oui, George Weasley était certainement sérieux à propos de cette fille.  
  
"Et bien," dit Maud, "je regrette de ne pas pouvoir bavarder plus longtemps, mais je vais voir Lucinda dans quelques minutes-"  
  
"Lucinda ?" s'étonna George. "Je pensais qu'elle était à l'hôpital."  
  
"Plus maintenant. Apparemment elle est toujours très faible, cependant et elle a peur de quitter son appartement. Donc je vais lui faire quelque potion fortifiante et avoir une conversation avec elle." Maud regarda son panier. "Qui sait ... peut-être que je peux l'aider. Annie semblait le penser, de toute façon."  
  
"Et bien, bonne chance, alors," dit George. "Nous te reverrons plus tard." Il serra les épaules de Jennet; elle s'appuya contre lui et sourit. "Oui", dit-elle à Maud, "nous devrons parler plus une autre fois. Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée-" et ils quittèrent le magasin ensemble.  
  
Ils faisaient un couple saisissant, pensa Maud, les observant par la fenêtre comme ils se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur. George avec sa carrure musclée et des cheveux de feu, très sorcier dans des robes bleu marine; et à côté de lui cette femme brunette légère portant des jeans Moldus et un pull-over de la couleur de baies de houx. Elle pouvait voir les gens faire une pause pour les regarder : quelques uns étonnés, quelques uns perplexes, certains même fronçant les sourcils. Mais ni George ni Jennet ne faisaient attention à eux et après quelques instants ils avaient disparu dans la foule.  
  
Se sentant un peu mélancolique, mais ne sachant pas tout à fait pourquoi, Maud apporta son panier au comptoir, paya pour ses achats et transplana.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Lucinda, c'est Maud. Puis-je entrer ?"  
  
La porte s'entrebâilla et un oeil unique, aqueux et rougeaud, regarda au dehors. "Annie t'a envoyé," dit une voix catégoriquement. "N'est-ce pas ."  
  
"Oui," Maud admit. "Mais elle n'avait pas à insister beaucoup. Je voulais venir, depuis que j'ai entendu dire que tu étais ... indisposée. J'ai été malade moi-même, alors..."  
  
"Je ne suis pas malade. C'est juste que je - j'ai eu une très mauvaise expérience et je veux être laissée en paix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Annie ne peut pas se le mettre dans la tête."  
  
"Je suis sûre qu'elle peut," dit Maud doucement. "C'est juste qu'elle ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. Ecoute, j'ai quelques ingrédients ici pour faire une potion qui pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux; je sais que ça marche toujours bien pour moi-"  
  
Lucinda fit un bruit dégoûté. "Potions. J'ai avalé des litres de potion pendant des semaines. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir une seule potion."  
  
"Très bien," dit Maud, qui commençait à se sentir fatiguée et dont la patience déclinait avec sa force. "Pas de potion. Mais pouvons-nous parler au moins ?"  
  
Il y eut une pause maladroite. Alors Lucinda soupira et ouvrit la porte.  
  
L'appartement de Lucinda était un studio, un espace à l'étroit et morne avec seulement une petite fenêtre pour faire entrer la lumière laiteuse d'hiver. Il ne semblait pas être habité depuis longtemps : les murs étaient nus, le mobilier maigre et plusieurs boîtes étaient empilées dans un coin. Lucinda fit un geste disgracieux bref vers le sofa, se posa ensuite dans l'unique fauteuil les pieds repliés, et les bras autour des genoux. "Alors", dit-elle. "Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. Ou est-ce que Annie te l'a déjà dit ?"  
  
"Non," dit Maud. "Cette fois, elle n'a rien dit . Donc je savais que cela devait être sérieux."  
  
"C'était dans la Gazette des Sorciers, si tu savais où regarder. La moitié d'une colonne à la page douze, directement entre un loup-garou aperçu dans Shropshire et une collision à trois balais à Glasgow." Lucinda sonnait amère. "J'avais toujours espéré voir mon nom un jour dans la presse, mais pas - pas comme cela."  
  
Un instant Maud se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire; puis elle se souvint que Lucinda avait dit une fois, très timidement, qu'elle pensait pouvoir faire une bonne journaliste. Muriel avait ri avec mépris , Annie avait ri sottement et le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé de nouveau. "Je suis désolée," dit Maud, ne sachant pas que dire d'autre. "Je ne l'ai pas vu."  
  
Lucinda regarda ses pieds. Puis elle dit, "Alors. Tu as été malade, tu disais. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"  
  
Et bien, pensa Maud, cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal de lui dire : si elle faisait légèrement confiance à Lucinda, peut-être qu'elle pourrait obtenir quelque confiance en retour. Prenant une respiration profonde, elle dit à son ancienne camarade de dortoir autant qu'elle l'osait des événements du samedi précédent, y compris la tentative de Muriel pour la tuer. "Et ensuite j'ai continué à me pousser toute la journée, au lieu de prendre le repos dont j'avais besoin," dit-elle. "Et puis j'ai passé bien trop de temps à l'extérieur dans le froid et, et bien ... je suppose que j'ai juste exagéré."  
  
Les yeux de Lucinda étaient énormes. "Annie m'a dit que Muriel avait essayé quelque chose sur toi. Mais - un Détraqueur ? C'est - si horrible-" Elle avala convulsivement. "Tu aurais pu être tuée. Pire que tuée."  
  
Maud acquiesça.  
  
"Mais - n'étais-tu pas terrifiée ?" insista Lucinda. Toute prétention d'indifférence était partie maintenant et il y avait une lumière étrange, presque désespérée dans ses yeux. "N'as-tu pas pensé, c'est fini, je vais mourir et je n'ai pas même vécu encore ?"  
  
"Est-ce comme ça que tu t'es sentie ?" demanda Maud doucement.  
  
Lucinda se mordit la lèvre. Alors elle dit d'une petite voix, "Je pensais qu'il m'aimait," et fondit en larmes.  
  
Instinctivement Maud se leva et alla près d'elle, s'asseyant sur le bras de la chaise et posant une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de l'autre fille pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il y eut une longue période de temps avant que les sanglots de Lucinda ne se calment, mais presque aussitôt qu'elle put parler, l'histoire sortit en vrac.  
  
Son nom était Thierry et il vivait en Belgique. Lucinda l'avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire des annonces personnelles dans Sorcière-Hebdo quand elle avait seize ans et ils avaient commencé une correspondance expérimentale qui devint bientôt désireuse et intense. Il louait la beauté des photographies qu'elle lui envoyait et il renvoya un portrait merveilleux de lui; quand elle lui permit timidement de voir un article qu'elle avait écrit pour le journal local, il avait partagé avec elle quelques poèmes profondément sentimentaux qu'il prétendait n'avoir montré à personne d'autre. Après quelques mois Lucinda était convaincue qu'elle était amoureuse.  
  
Thierry la pressait de venir le voir chez lui à Liège, mais à la frustration de Lucinda ses parents refusaient de la laisser y aller : elle était trop jeune, c'était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse y aller seule et ils n'avaient aucune intention de l'y amener. Mais l'été suivant elle avait passé son permis de transplaner et avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un pour lui montrer comment arriver à Bruxelles ; mais de nouveau ses parents s'opposèrent au voyage, disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez bien Thierry, que ce n'était pas sûr et que s'il voulait tellement la rencontrer , pourquoi il ne viendrait pas la voir au lieu de cela ?  
  
Ils avaient raison sur ce point, mais Lucinda était trop profondément impliquée avec Thierry - dans son propre esprit, au moins - pour écouter. Après avoir reçu son diplôme de Poudlard, ses arguments avec ses parents changèrent de protestations larmoyantes en demandes fâchées. Ils devaient simplement la laisser y aller, leur dit-elle. Pas tant que tu vivras dans cette maison, répondirent-ils. Le conflit avait fait rage pendant des semaines, déchirant leur famille autrefois heureuse, jusqu'à ce que finalement Lucinda ne le supporte plus et déménage.  
  
Cela avait été il y a seulement six semaines. Elle regretta le changement presque immédiatement, non pour le moins parce qu'elle avait seulement été capable de trouver un travail à temps partiel et pouvait à peine payer son loyer; mais elle s'est dit qu'être capable de rencontrer enfin Thierry face à face la compenserait. Elle lui écrit pour partager la nouvelle qu'elle était finalement libre ; il répondit diligemment et ils arrangèrent un rendez-vous romantique un soir à un café dans Liège. Dans une extase d'attente Lucinda s'acheta une nouvelle robe qu'elle pouvait à peine s'offrir et alla rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves.  
  
"J'aurai dû savoir que quelque chose allait de travers," dit-elle dans un chuchotement enroué, étranglé de larmes. "Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement - son portrait n'avait pas menti - mais il semblait si pâle, j'ai pensé qu'il était malade. Et il n'a pas mangé ou bu du tout. Quand je lui ai demandé, il a juste ri et a dit qu'il dînait d'amour - et je l'ai cru. Stupide, je sais, mais, j'étais juste si excitée - je pouvais à peine manger moi aussi.  
  
"Après le dîner il m'a invité à faire une promenade avec lui, pour me montrer plus de la ville - il a pris mon bras et m'a mené par les rues, montrant ci et ça - sa voix était si palpitante et la façon avec laquelle qu'il me regardait me faisait me sentir si - spéciale-"  
  
Elle s'arrêta, ses épaules tremblantes et il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse parler de nouveau. Le reste de l'histoire apparut en fragments entrecoupés à peine audibles : un tour soudain dans une allée obscurcie; la réalisation de Lucinda qu'ils étaient complètement seuls; ses bras l'enveloppant avec une force terrifiante, grisante; et puis la douleur horrible dans son cou, lorsque ce qu'elle avait pensé qui serait son premier baiser d'un beau jeune sorcier s'est métamorphosé en attaque sauvage par un prédateur inhumain...  
  
"J'ai crié," dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "Et il – se moquait de moi - et je savais alors que j'allais mourir-"  
  
Heureusement pour Lucinda, un ouvrier Moldu revenant de la taverne locale entendit son cri perçant et se précipita à son aide. Thierry cessa son attaque et s'enfuit, laissant Lucinda inconsciente et à peine vivante. Elle passa les quatre semaines suivantes à l'hôpital, soumise tout d'abord aux caprices de la médecine Moldue et ensuite (après que ses parents l'aient localisée et aient négocié un transfert vers un hôpital sorcier) à une parade constante de potions pour nettoyer le sang et potions régénératrices . Finalement le traitement fut déclaré un succès, mais la santé de Lucinda, ses nerfs et ses rêves avaient été brisés et elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais plus la même personne.  
  
La pire douleur d'entre toutes avait été de découvrir qu'elle était seulement une parmi un grand nombre de jeunes sorcières naïves avec qui "Thierry" avait correspondu, quelques unes d'entre elles qu'il avait déjà séduites jusqu'à leur mort. "J'aurais dû le savoir," murmura-t-elle, sa voix morne avec la fatigue et le désespoir. "Les signes étaient tous là - le portrait au lieu d'une photographie, l'air qu'il avait quand nous nous sommes rencontrés au café - mais je n'ai jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir être assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'un - un - vampire-" Et avec cela elle commença à pleurer de nouveau, ses épaules bossues et son visage appuyé contre ses genoux.  
  
Maud caressa les cheveux de son ancienne camarade de dortoir en un geste muet de sympathie, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge. Pas étonnant que Lucinda n'ait voulu voir personne, ou parler de son expérience; l'humiliation et la honte de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé étaient une agonie par elles-mêmes. Enfin elle dit, "Qu'ont dit tes parents?"  
  
"Ils - ils veulent que je revienne à la maison," dit Lucinda d'une voix épaisse, frottant ses yeux humides avec le dos de sa main. "Et je sais qu'ils sont sincères, mais-"  
  
"Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils seront plus heureux de te savoir ici, seule ?" Maud posa une main douce sur son épaule. "Te punir ne va rien rendre plus facile, pas plus pour eux que pour toi."  
  
"Je sais. Mais il - y a plus que cela." Lucinda prit une respiration profonde, frissonnante . "Le Moldu qui m'a sauvé la vie - il était bon avec moi. Gentil. Il est venu me rendre visite à l'hôpital tous les jours avant que je ne soit transférée - il a même apporté des fleurs. Son anglais n'était pas très bon et mon français était pire , mais nous avons réussi à parler et - il était un ami pour moi. Et les docteurs Moldus et les infirmières - ils étaient bons avec moi, aussi."  
  
"Je ne suis pas ... sûre de comprendre," dit Maud.  
  
Lucinda ferma les yeux. "Mes parents sont tous les deux de très vieilles familles de sang pur," dit-elle d'une voix creuse. "Et ils pensent ... s'il te plaît ne dit à personne que j'ai dit cela, mais ... ils pensent sue Tu- Sais-Qui a raison."  
  
Maintenant tout se mettait en place. "Mais maintenant que tu sais que les Moldus ne sont pas des ennemis après tout ... et tout ce que cela signifie vraiment pour-" Maud presque dit Voldemort, mais se rattrapa juste à temps; Lucinda aurait probablement eu une crise de nerfs si elle l'avait fait - "Tu-Sais-Qui d'avoir des vampires dans son armée..."  
  
"Je le déteste," dit Lucinda avec une passion soudaine. "S'il travaille avec eux alors je ne me soucie pas de ce que les autres disent, il est mauvais et il a tort et je ne veux que rien avoir à faire avec lui. Et je ne peux pas aller à la maison et écouter mes parents parler des Moldus désormais. Je sais juste que je ne pourrais pas le supporter."  
  
Maud resta silencieuse un moment, pensive. Alors elle dit enfin, très lentement, "Il ... pourrait y avoir une autre solution."  
  
Lucinda cligna des yeux. "Solution ?"  
  
Ne fais pas cela, le côté prudent de l'esprit de Maud l'avertit. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre ta vie privée ... tu ne sais pas si tu peux vraiment avoir confiance en elle ... et si elle découvre...  
  
" Annie ?" s'entendit Maud dire. "Voudrait-elle partager un appartement avec toi ?" Les épaules de l'autre sorcière s'effondrèrent. "Elle ne peut pas. Elle part pour l'Amérique dans trois semaines – elle va rester chez sa tante pendant toute une année et aller à une université de sorciers. Ou c'est ce qu'elle dit, de toute façon, mais je pense vraiment qu'elle est juste effrayée de Muriel. Elle est convaincue qu'elle va sortir de prison d'une façon ou d'une autre et venir après elle."  
  
Elle n'était pas la seule, pensa Maud avec résignation. "Et bien, alors," dit-elle, "il y a seulement une solution. Tu devras juste venir vivre avec moi."  
  
La tête de Lucinda se releva brusquement. "Tu – tu es sérieuse ? Je – ce n'est pas possible vraiment - je n'étais jamais vraiment ton amie quand nous étions à Poudlard et-"  
  
Tu vas le regretter, l'esprit de Maud chantonnait, mais elle l'ignora. "Oui", dit-elle fermement, "Je suis vraiment sérieuse. Il y a plein de place dans mon appartement; dans une pension pour sorciers à Oxford. Nous pourrions partager le loyer et je suis sûre que ce serait moins que ce que tu payes ici. Tu n'es pas obligée de décider tout de suite, bien sûr-"  
  
"Oh, non," souffla Lucinda. "Je veux dire, je sais que je ne dois pas, mais j'ai décidé. Je voudrais bien." Son visage se souleva, pâle et pathétiquement désireux. "S'il te plaît".  
  
Maud respira à fond. "Et bien, alors," dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de boîtes dans le coin. "Commençons à transplaner."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Comment ça, pas marché ?"  
  
Jusqu'à ce moment Tony, occupé à prendre des notes sur la dernière série de tests du laboratoire d'essais des antidotes, avait écouté l'histoire de Maud avec la seulement la moitié d'une oreille; maintenant, cependant, elle avait sa pleine attention. "Tu veux dire que rien n'est arrivé du tout ?" demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule. "Pas même un coup sec, un jaillissement minuscule de flamme ? Rien ?"  
  
"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit," dit Maud. "Et puisque moi et mes amis et parents semblons toujours avoir tous nos membres attachés, je suis tentée de le croire. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir."  
  
Tony fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se rétrécissant . "Et tu as pris les échantillons du lot de la semaine précédente ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Tu es tout à fait sûre de ne pas avoir pris les mauvaises fioles ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Parce que c'est d'une substance sérieuse dont nous parlons, chérie. Cet Extrait Explosif doit marcher - doit, tu m'entends ? Cela pourrait être la vie ou la mort d'un Auror en danger et avec Tu-Sais-Qui et sa petite bande de joyeux drilles en cavale, nous ne pouvons juste pas nous permettre d'erreurs."  
  
Maud acquiesça. "Je sais. C'était pourquoi je me suis absolument assurée. J'ai même testé la fiole restante d'extrait avant de venir te voir. Les ingrédients semblaient corrects, mais c'était inerte : quelque chose dans le processus de préparation, peut-être." Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre, parce que l'Extrait Éclatant était la propre recette spéciale de Tony et seulement lui et Sarah savaient exactement comment il devait être fait. Mais la théorie était logique, au moins. "À moins qu'un ou plus des ingrédients ne soient pas frais pour commencer ."  
  
"Peg," murmura Tony avec acharnement. "Cette sorcière idiote. Quelques jours je pourrais jurer qu'elle est une Mangemort, mais même Tu-Sais-Qui ne voudrait pas de quelqu'un d'aussi stupide."  
  
Maud resta silencieuse, en attente. Tony pouvait être versatile; il était le meilleur de ne pas interrompre ses pensées dans un moment comme celui- là. Il était, après tout, personnellement responsable de tout qui passait par le laboratoire, qu'il l'ait préparé lui-même ou non; et la découverte de Maud, même faite par inadvertance, était sûre d'être un coup à sa fierté professionnelle.  
  
"Bien," dit-il enfin, avec une brusquerie forcée. "J'apprécie que tu sois venue me le dire. Évidemment c'est ma faute : j'aurai dû tester ce lot plus soigneusement avant que nous ne le mettions en bouteille. Je ferai rappeler ces exemplaires et dorénavant nous ferons des tests de qualité sur tout ce que nous faisons avant que cela ne quitte le laboratoire."  
  
Maud grimaça.  
  
"Je sais, je sais," dit Tony, levant une main pour prévenir ses objections. "Plus de travail pour tout le monde. Mais c'est la seule façon d'être sûr. Bien, alors, chérie, tu es repartie. Merci pour le rapport, c'est bon de te ravoir avec nous et, euh ... cela t'ennuierait-il de dire à Sarah que je voudrais lui parler , quand tu la verras ? C'est ça ."  
  
Comme Maud quittait le bureau de son supérieur elle se demanda, pas pour la première fois, comment ou Peg McGillicuddy ou Sarah Proctor réussissaient à garder leurs emplois. Autant qu'elle le comprenait, Peg détestant Tony signifiait qu'elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui envoyer des ingrédients inférieurs pour ses potions; une habitude non simplement petite et vindicative mais, dans leur cas, vraiment dangereuse. Bien sûr, Peg ne savait pas que le laboratoire à Ste. Mangouste était une adjonction du Département du Mystère et non pas simplement attaché à l'hôpital. Mais cependant, sûrement que n'importe quel être humain sensible saurait que l'envoi de provisions de mauvaise qualité au laboratoire affecterait plus de personnes que Tony ?  
  
Quant à Sarah ... elle était là, préparant son chaudron et ses ingrédients dans un coin, l'air aussi blême et ébouriffé que jamais. "Tony veut te voir," dit Maud. La tête de l'autre sorcière se releva, ses yeux vagues effrayés; alors elle fit un signe de approbation brusque et partit vers le bureau que Maud venait de quitter.  
  
Il y eut une pause, après laquelle la porte se ferma très doucement et Maud s'affaira à son propre établi tandis que les sons assourdis des voix de Tony et de Sarah montaient et retombaient. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Sarah sortit, sa bouche frémissante et ses yeux très rouges. Elle marcha ,raide, vers son établi et commença à jeter des ingrédients dans son chaudron apparemment au hasard, tandis que Tony ,debout dans l'embrasure de son bureau et l'observait avec un regard de faible regret . Enfin, sentant les yeux de Maud sur lui, il se tourna et lui fit un petit sourire serré, comme pour dire, que peut-on faire ? Alors il ferma sa porte de nouveau.  
  
Donc cela avait été la faute de Sarah après tout, pensa Maud et ne fut pas étonnée. C'était gentil de Tony d'essayer de la couvrir , mais elle devait se demander pourquoi il continuait à le faire. Après tout, elle avait attrapé assez d'allusions à ce jour pour supposer que quand la maison à la Ruelle Thistledown avait été attaquée, c'était la faute de Sarah qui avait tenu Tony à travailler toute la nuit au laboratoire et l'avait empêché d'entendre des nouvelles de Callum et Bridget avant que ce ne soit bien trop tard. Encore il ne l'en avait jamais blâmé, ou n'avait pas évoqué l'incident de nouveau, au moins pas devant Maud.  
  
Est-ce que Tony était amoureux de Sarah, pour la protéger de cette façon ? Cela semblait peu probable, bien que du comportement de Sarah envers Tony, Maud ait peu de doute qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui. Peut-être qu'il le savait la plaignait et essayait d'être aimable sans l'encourager trop.  
  
Et bien, en tout cas, ce n'était aucunement l'affaire de Maud. Elle se mit au travail en silence, tandis que Sarah remuait aveuglément son chaudron dans un coin et la porte de Tony resta fermée dans l'autre. Peut-être que demain les choses iraient mieux entre eux, peut-être que non. Mais en tout cas, il n'y aurait plus de lots défectueux d'Extrait Éclatant retournant au Ministère; ainsi la conscience de Maud, au moins, était satisfaite.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Quand Maud arriva à la maison, il était six heures; sa tête lui faisait mal, ses pieds aussi et elle était épuisée. Avec des mains maladroites elle débloqua le sort fermant la porte et entra, pour trouver une odeur savoureuse, délicieuse remplissant l'appartement et Lucinda, resplendissante dans un tablier blanc, mettant deux couverts à table.  
  
"Tu cuisines," dit Maud, stupéfiée d'étonnement. "Tu cuisines vraiment ."  
  
"Pourquoi, pas toi ?" demanda Lucinda avec curiosité. Elle donna un petit coup de baguette vers la cuisine et un plat de ragoût vint en flottant , suivi par un plat de biscuits chauds. "Tu étais toujours si bonne en potions - j'ai pensé que tu devrais être brillante à cela."  
  
Maud secoua la tête. "Ait confiance en moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tout va bien quand j'y pense vraiment, mais dans un mauvais jour je peux faire que des haricots en conserve aient le goût de pas cuits." Elle enleva son manteau, l'accrocha sur le portemanteau. "T'ai-je dit que je ne suis pas du tout désolée de t'avoir invitée ici ?"  
  
Lucinda sourit. Déjà elle avait commencé à ressembler à une personne différente; les lignes tendues autour de sa bouche et la cicatrice froncée sur son cou témoignaient toujours muettement de son épreuve récente, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus désespérés et elle parlait avec une confiance retrouvée. "As-tu vu les fleurs ?" dit-elle.  
  
"Des fleurs ?" Maud tourna sur elle-même, perplexe. "Où ça ?"  
  
"Là-bas, dans le pot sur la table à thé. Je ne savais pas que c'étaient des fleurs tout d'abord, mais quand j'essayais de me décider si je devais utiliser des bougies-"  
  
Lucinda fit signe de baguette et l'appartement devint sombre. Pendant quelques secondes rien n'arriva; alors un éclat faible, argenté apparut dans la direction de la table à thé et soudainement un étalage de pétales blancs brillants fleurit pareil à une étoile dans l'obscurité. Maud retint son souffle.  
  
"Des lis de nuit. Qui les a envoyé ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas. La carte était pour toi, donc je ne l'ai pas ouverte." Distraitement Maud ralluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la table à thé. Blotti parmi le groupe de feuilles glacées dans le pot était une petite carte blanche - la seule blancheur visible maintenant, puisque les fleurs s'étaient immédiatement ré-enroulées dans leur cachette. Elle brisa le cachet et l'ouvrit. Cela commençait, En remerciement pour votre patronage ... et continuait par plusieurs lignes de prose morne avant de finir avec Mr Glossop and Soames , Ltd. Ce fut cela qui pénétra finalement dans le cerveau las de Maud; elle secoua sa tête devant sa propre stupidité, tapota sa baguette légèrement contre la carte et chuchota, "Armoise".  
  
Vite les lettres se réarrangèrent et elle lut :  
  
Mon amour,  
  
J'ai seulement appris aujourd'hui que tu avais été malade. Pardonne-moi, pour cela et pour tout. Qui suis-je, pour te posséder, posséder même un iota de ton charme supérieur, ton honnêteté pure, ta volonté- trois fois évaluée et prouvée - de fer ? Tu es mon cœur, mon âme et ma conscience, maintenant et toujours. Comme tu as éclairé mon obscurité, puissent ces fleurs éclairer la tienne. Jusque-là et peut être bientôt,  
  
S.  
  
Maud reposa la carte et les lettres revinrent dans leur modèle idiot et officiel de nouveau. Elle toucha la plante légèrement, ses doigts caressant les feuilles, découvrant doucement les pétales roulés au-dessous . Jusque- là...  
  
"Alors ?" appela Lucinda de la cuisine. "De qui était-ce ?"  
  
"Quoi ?" dit Maud, regardant toujours la plante. "Oh. Personne que tu reconnaîtrais." Et c'était vrai, elle pensa pour elle-même. Parce que personne ne te connaît vraiment, Severus. Personne que toi ... et moi.  
  
A suivre...  
  
  
  
A/N : la ligne dans la lettre de Rogue commençant par "Qui suis-je ..." et finissant avec "... volonté de fer" est adapté d'un original par Erica H. Smith, qui est non seulement un merveilleux beta, mais un auteur doué. Ses idées lyriquement relatées dans les pensées de Rogue après le départ de Maud dans SNS 6 peuvent être trouvées à  
  
http: // ehsmith.tripod.com/Paraphrase.html 


	8. Agitation des sphères

Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 8: Agitation des Sphères (8/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Le ciel est complètement sombre maintenant, une étendue morne et sans lumière. Aucune lune, aucune étoile, seulement une masse oppressante épaisse de nuages de tempête se déplaçant lentement au-dessus d'elle, faisant sortir des éclairs de foudre de temps en temps et une pluie monotone et stable. Seule dans l'obscurité, balancée entre la terre et la mer, elle se rappelle avec une clarté soudaine la douleur de la solitude de dix-huit mois...  
  
* * *  
  
"Bien," dit Tony, "laissez tomber ce que vous faites et prêtez attention. Nous avons une urgence."  
  
Maud leva les yeux de son chaudron. "Pas encore," dit-elle.  
  
Pendant les quelques mois passés le laboratoire à St. Mangouste était devenu de plus en plus occupé, tandis que la guerre contre Voldemort et ses suivants s'était intensifiée. L'hôpital était plein de sorciers et de sorcières - beaucoup d'entre eux des Aurors, Langues-de-plomb, Sorciers de Choc, et ainsi de suite - souffrant des blessures magiques que seules les potions les plus sophistiquées pouvaient même commencer à soigner. Et c'était seulement la moitié de la charge de travail de l'équipe, à cause du nombre toujours croissant de commissions spéciales pour le Département du Mystère. Depuis des semaines maintenant les trois d'entre eux avaient travaillé tard chaque nuit et même quelques week-ends, essayant de se maintenir au niveau de la demande de leurs services. Comme l'humeur et l'énergie de Maud et de Sarah s'affaiblissaient, Tony les avait acclamées, encouragées et poussées, travaillant en même temps la plupart des heures supplémentaires et prenant les tâches les plus dangereuses pour lui-même. Maud ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois que Tony avait quitté le laboratoire avant elle et ses bras étaient tachetés de brûlures brillantes obtenues en fabriquant des potions volatiles. En effet, il se conduisait si impitoyablement envers lui-même qu'elle se demandait si la mort de son frère l'avait décidé à gagner cette guerre coûte que coûte...  
  
"N'ai bien peur, chérie," dit Tony. "L'Espionnage a eu vent que Tu-Sais- Qui projette quelque chose de grand ce week-end. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'où, pour l'instant, mais les medicomages veulent une pleine réserve de potions guérisseuses le département de l'Application de la loi Magique demande un tas des belles choses qui font boom. Alors, nous y allons. Vous deux-" il indiqua Maud et Sarah - "Faites le bon. Je ferai le méchant."  
  
La tête de Sarah se leva. "Pourquoi ?" Elle demanda catégoriquement. "Pourquoi toujours toi?"  
  
Tony ne fit pas même de pause pour demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Parce que je suis l'expert, chérie. Je sais que tu as l'intelligence, mais tu n'as pas les nerfs. Et dans une situation comme celle-là, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d' erreurs."  
  
C'était un vieux désaccord. Depuis presque par an maintenant Sarah avait poussé, d'abord timidement et ensuite avec une persistance croissante, pour avoir une chance de se prouver de nouveau. Et chaque fois que Tony refusait, elle devenait plus ouvertement contrariée; en fait, tout de suite, elle semblait presque fâchée.  
  
"Je sais ce que je fais," dit-elle, sa voix tremblotant un peu. "Je sais plus que tu ne crois. Beaucoup plus."  
  
"Nous n'avons pas le temps, chérie," dit Tony doucement. "Nous nous disputerons à propos de ça plus tard."  
  
Un instant Sarah se mordit la lèvre et Maud pensa qu'elle admettrait sa défaite; mais alors son menton se releva et elle dit avec une détermination renouvelée, "Non. Nous en parlerons maintenant."  
  
Tony la regarda obliquement un moment; puis il souffla dans un soupir et dit, "Bon, d'accord. Mais n'en faisons pas une grande scène, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela n'a aucun sens de distraire les trois d'entre nous." Il tira brusquement sa tête vers Maud. "Continue, alors. Nous serons de retour en un rien de temps."  
  
Il courba un doigt vers Sarah, lui faisant signe de le suivre et marcha à grands pas à travers la porte dans la cour, sans regarder derrière lui. Sarah hésita, lécha ses lèvres nerveusement, puis glissa de derrière son établi et le suivit. La porte se referma derrière eux et Maud resta seule. Elle avait mis en marche trois chaudrons et ajoutait les ingrédients de base pour un Mélange Coagulant au premier quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Sarah revint à l'intérieur. Son visage était cendreux, ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne regarda pas non plus Maud; elle garda la tête baissée et marcha en automate vers son bureau, où elle se pencha pour récupérer quelque chose d'un tiroir.  
  
Maud était sur le point de demander si elle allait bien, mais alors Tony entra dans la pièce, son visage inhabituellement sérieux. Il regarda Sarah, fouillant dans son établi avec des épaules voûtées et la tête penchée et ses yeux se ramollirent; il fit quelques pas en avant et dit d'une voix basse, "Ne le prends pas si durement, chérie-"  
  
Sarah se redressa. "Je te tuerai," dit-elle, d'une voix qui était d'autant plus terrifiante par son impassibilité complète. Alors elle plongea en avant, quelque chose scintillant dans sa main et Maud comprit avec un choc arrêtant son cœur qu'elle tenait un couteau.  
  
Maud tira sa baguette, mais pas tout à fait assez vite. Le couteau de Sarah descendit avec un éclair pendant que Tony se tordait pour s'éloigner et il poussa un cri de douleur. Il plaqua une main sur son épaule; et la retira sombre de sang.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" cria Maud, mais il n'y en avait plus aucun besoin. Sarah avait déjà laissé tomber le couteau et avait porté ses mains à sa bouche.  
  
"Je-" balbutia-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas fait-" Tony la regarda, ses yeux frappés. "J'ai pensé que nous étions amis," dit-il doucement.  
  
Sarah prit une respiration avec un son comme un sanglot. "Amis", haleta-t- elle. "Comment - comment peux-tu-" et ensuite elle tourbillonna, saisit son manteau et transplana sans autre mot, laissant Tony et Maud regarder fixement la place où elle avait été.  
  
Un instant il y eut le silence dans le laboratoire et Maud pouvait entendre le sang cogner à ses oreilles; alors Tony grimaça et dit, "Et bien. Cela aurait pu mieux finir."  
  
"Tu es blessé," dit Maud un peu brutalement, remettant sa baguette dans sa manche et se dirigeant rapidement vers lui. "Est-ce que c'est profond ?"  
  
Il lui fit un sourire courageux, tordu. "Pas si mal. Juste une éraflure - pique comme une furie, mais ça ira bien dans un moment." Il fit une pause, ajouta en haletant, "Elle ... ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, tu sais. C'est juste qu'elle ne pensait pas ."  
  
Maud secoua la tête. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Tony."  
  
La graine de doute avait été plantée dans l'esprit de Maud il y a plus d'un an, quand l'Extrait Éclatant qu'elle avait emprunté au laboratoire avait échoué à marcher correctement. Depuis lors, plusieurs incidents soupçonneux étaient arrivés. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait eu aucune façon de confirmer les craintes de Maud que leur groupe contenait non simplement un membre maladroit ou négligent, mais une dangereuse taupe Mangemort; mais tout ce temps elle avait observé la tension croissante entre Tony et Sarah de près, et avait fait aussi quelques enquêtes par elle-même. Quelques enquêtes discrètes et un coup d'œil dans les fichiers de Glossop, avaient fait beaucoup pour confirmer que ses soucis n'étaient pas sans fondement; maintenant, avec l'acte de violence soudain et peu habituel de Sarah, le soupçon était devenu une certitude sinistre.  
  
"Aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire," dit Tony, mais ses yeux ne la regardèrent pas quand il parla. "Tu savais depuis longtemps," dit Maud tranquillement. "Trop de personnes du Ministère sont mortes ou ont été blessées à cause de potions défectueuses de ce laboratoire - même si personne d'autre ne l'a encore remarqué. Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais contrôler Sarah, l'empêcher d'être un danger, juste parce qu'elle t'aimait ?"  
  
Les épaules de Tony s'effondrèrent. "Tu ne sais pas ... ce qu'elle a subi..."  
  
Oh, que si, Maud pensa d'un air sinistre. À haute voix elle dit, "Je sais. Tu la plaignais. Et moi aussi. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas revenir au laboratoire après cela. Tu ne portes pas plainte contre elle ?"  
  
"Non," dit-il brusquement. "Cela reste entre nous. Elle ne peut plus faire de mal maintenant; elle n'a jamais été bonne à autre chose qu'aux potions. Laisse-la aller."  
  
Maud le regarda fixement. "Tony, comprends-tu ce que tu dis ?"  
  
Il grimaça. "Je sais que cela à l'air fou. C'est juste - je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais voulu que cela tourne comme ça. Elle a commencé juste sur un coup de tête et ne pouvait pas voir d'issue." "Le crois-tu vraiment ?"  
  
"Bien sûr . Si je ne le faisais pas, je l'aurais dénoncée il y a longtemps. Promets-moi, chérie-" Ses yeux était soudainement sérieux, la suppliant - "ne dit cela à personne. Gardons cela entre nous."  
  
Une partie d'elle voulait lui crier dessus, le saisir par les épaules et le secouer, tout pour essayer de le sortir de cette folie; mais elle savait déjà que c'était inutile. Une fois que Tony avait composé son avis, il n'y avait aucune discussion possible avec lui. Elle regarda le plancher et soupira, mais ne fit aucune nouvelle protestation.  
  
"Bonne fille." Tony posa sa main sur la blessure de son épaule, grimaça un peu. "Je ferais mieux d'aller m'occuper de cela. Juste tu continues à travailler, pendant que je suis parti - nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps maintenant." Il se tourna pour partir. "Il y a juste une chose que je veux savoir," dit Maud tranquillement.  
  
Il regarda vers elle se retournant et maintenant elle pouvait voir les lignes de tension dans son visage. "Quoi donc ?"  
  
"Si tu aimais Sarah, pourquoi ne le lui as tu pas dit ?" Son regard se détendit un peu, comme s'il était soulagé qu'elle ait deviné sans qu'il doive lui dire. "C'est entre Sarah et moi, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais crois moi, chérie, j'avais mes raisons. Certaines choses ... juste ne sont pas sensées être."  
  
Maud ne répondit pas . Tranquillement elle retourna au chaudron de Mélange Coagulant à demi terminé et commença à ajouter les ingrédients restants au liquide bouillant . Elle pouvait sentir Tony l'observer, mais elle ne lui rendit pas son regard fixe et un instant plus tard le son de pas reculant et un clic final lui dirent qu'il avait quitté la pièce et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Ce fut alors et seulement alors, qu'elle libéra le souffle qu'elle avait tenu et le martèlement de son cœur commença à ralentir. Sarah, pensa-t-elle, dégoûtée par la mémoire du visage blanc et barbouillé de larmes de l'autre femme, le regard creux, mort dans ses yeux quand elle avait levé le couteau. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant deux ans et maintenant elle était partie. Oh, Sarah, où es-tu maintenant ?  
  
* * *  
  
Deux jours plus tard, dans une brume d'épuisement après une longue semaine à casser les nerfs au laboratoire, Maud s'arrêta au bureau d'Euphemia Glossop sur son chemin pour rentrer. Il était huit heures passées , donc elle ne s'attendait pas trouver quelqu'un là; ce fut une surprise, alors, quand elle transplana dans un bureau éclairé et vit Glossop encore assise à son bureau.  
  
"Bonsoir, Mlle Maugrey," dit-elle, la regardant avec des sourcils arqués.  
  
Maud cligna des yeux et essaya sans beaucoup de succès d'étouffer un bâillement. "Je suis désolée, je suis juste venue vérifier mon fichier ... est-ce que je vous dérange?"  
  
"Pas du tout." L'aînée se leva de son bureau et marcha vers elle, la regardant attentivement le avec un froncement de sourcils léger. "Vous n'avez pas bonne mine," dit-elle. "Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
  
Maud fit une tentative blême pour sourire. "Rien que vous ne sachiez pas," dit-elle. "Cela a été ... une semaine difficile au laboratoire. Tony étant charmant comme d'habitude, mais..."  
  
"Je comprends tout à fait," dit Glossop. "Je fais des excuses pour vous laisser dans une position si difficile - mais je dois être franche avec vous et vous avertir que vous devrez vous débrouiller seule un petit moment encore. Le Département n'a personne avec l'expertise nécessaire pour remplir le poste vacant dans votre groupe et la montée la plus récente de l'activité de l'Ennemi rend difficile de trouver le temps d'examiner de nouvelles recrues potentielles. Mais ce criblage doit être fait - nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre un autre Mangemort dans votre équipe."  
  
Vraie à sa parole donnée implicite, Maud n'avait pas dit à Glossop ce qui était arrivé le jour où Sarah avait quitté le laboratoire. Ce que Tony n'avait pas compris, cependant, était qu'elle n'en avait pas eu besoin . Glossop avait été consciente des soupçons de Maud et de ses raisons, depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant; depuis lors, le laboratoire et ses membres avaient été sous surveillance magique presque constante.  
  
"Mais si," dit Maud lentement, "vous recrutiez quelqu'un qui a déjà été examiné, ou pour lequel on pourrait au moins se porter garant ? Parce que j'ai pensé à quelqu'un, ou plutôt deux personnes, qui pourraient être presque idéales..."  
  
"George Weasley et son jumeau, je présume ?" Maud fut surprise. "Comment avez-vous su?" "Imogen m'a fait la même suggestion presque aussitôt après que nous ayons appris le départ de Sarah. J'admettrai que je l'avais considéré, mais ne voulais pas le mentionner prématurément."  
  
Vous vouliez que ce soit une surprise, vous voulez dire, pensa Maud, avec un éclair de soulagement. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle comprit combien les dernières quelques semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour elle; la pensée de travailler dans un laboratoire entièrement pourvu en personnel, avec des gens en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance, était si primordialement bienvenu qu'elle en pleura presque . "Et pensez vous - projetez-vous d'entrer en contact avec eux, alors ?" S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, dites oui...  
  
"Non," dit Glossop et ensuite, comme le visage de Maud était retombé, "Nous l'avons déjà fait. Je comprends qu'ils ont une entreprise qu'ils sont peu disposés à laisser sans surveillance, mais la suggestion a été faite qu'ils pourraient aider sur une base provisoire et ils semblent le considérer."  
  
"Leur avez-vous dit," dit Maud, qui se sentait un peu irréfléchie, "qu'ils seraient capables de faire un tas de belles choses qui font boom ?"  
  
Glossop lui donna un regard pénétrant par dessus son pince-nez. "Pas précisément, non. Mlle Maugrey, puis-je suggérer que vous preniez votre lettre et alliez à la maison avant que vous ne vous effondriez ?"  
  
"Y a-t-il une lettre ?" Son cœur sauta d'une manière extravagante. Elle avait été presque convaincue que le dossier serait vide; après une semaine malheureuse comme cela, une lettre de Rogue semblait presque trop à espérer . Elle se dépêcha vers le placard familier et ouvrit le tiroir supérieur, ses doigts trouvant instinctivement le fichier et retirant la feuille simple qu'il contenait. En réponse à votre demande du 25, nous sommes au regret de dire que nous devons encore recevoir paiement…, cela commençait. Maud la serra contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux dans une prière silencieuse de gratitude. Pendant les quelques mois passés, comme la charge de travail de Rogue et ses responsabilités augmentaient, ses lettres étaient devenues de plus en plus espacées . Pendant l'année précédente ils s'étaient en réalité vus quelques fois, bien que dans des occasions publiques qui rendaient impossible de converser sur autre chose que le niveau le plus superficiel. Mais depuis que le Professeur McGonagall avait été blessée il y a plusieurs mois quand Voldemort avait fait sa dernière tentative à peine contrecarrée pour attenter à la vie de Harry Potter, Rogue avait repris le poste de Directeur et maintenant il quittait rarement Poudlard pour quelque raison que ce soit.  
  
"Merci," dit Maud, pliant la lettre soigneusement dans la poche de ses robes et se tournant vers Glossop. "Si nous n'avions pas cela..."  
  
"Je considère l'utilisation de mon meuble d'archivage un petit prix à payer," dit Glossop, "pour la santé et le bien-être de deux agents secrets fortement estimés. Severus et moi avons été des amis en quelque sorte pendant quelques années, mais je ne me flatte pas d'être capable de l'inspirer et de le motiver comme Dumbledore le faisait autrefois et que vous continuez à faire à votre propre façon. Et je suis aussi consciente que vous avez fait des sacrifices considérables pour le Département vous- même, que seulement Severus peut espérer récompenser. Non, c'est moi, Maud, qui doit vous être reconnaissante."  
  
Si Maud avait été Imogen, elle aurait jeté ses bras autour du cou de Glossop et gazouillé, Oh, Phemie, je ne savais pas que tu te souciais de nous. Cependant, bien que ce soit une scène que Maud aurait donné plusieurs Galions pour voir, elle ne rêverait jamais de la jouer elle-même. Elle inclina légèrement la tête , dans une reconnaissance à demi embarrassée; puis elle fit un sourire hésitant mais cordial à Glossop et transplana.  
  
* * *  
  
Quand elle se matérialisa dans son appartement, la pièce principale était complètement sombre, de manière déconcertante; seule la luminescence faible, argentée du pot de lis de nuit, sur leur étagère habituelle près de la fenêtre aux rideaux fermés, confirmait qu'elle était bien arrivée au bon endroit. Un instant elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse; alors plusieurs voix crièrent en même temps "Lumos!" Et la pièce s'éclaira soudainement .  
  
Elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaître les visages souriants autour d'elle avant qu'un énorme chapeau aux couleurs criardes brillantes se déploie du bout de la baguette d'Imogen et ne se pose de lui-même sur sa tête. Une pile de cadeaux enveloppés se matérialisa sur la table à thé. Les coussins de sofa volèrent de côté ("Tiens, ma brosse à cheveux," dit Lucinda surprise) et un tableau éblouissant d'oiseaux tropicaux éclata d'au-dessous d'eux, trillant dans l'harmonie de trois parties une chanson qui sonnait remarquablement comme "Joyeux Anniversaire". C'est alors que Maud dit, "Oh non," d'une voix faible et George Weasley dut l'attraper lorsque ses genoux vacillèrent.  
  
"Rien de tout cela," dit-il, la dirigeant fermement au fauteuil, "nous sommes restés assis pendant des heures à attendre que tu rentres et nous n'allons pas finir la fête maintenant. Lucinda a cuit assez de hors d'œuvres pour nourrir trois trolls mourant de faim et le gâteau de Jennet est superbe, laisse moi te dire. En plus, tu n'as vingt ans qu'une fois dans ta vie."  
  
Après la tension de la semaine passée, célébrer son anniversaire - ou se le rappeler même - avait été la dernière chose même à l'esprit de Maud. Et puisque son dix-neuvième anniversaire était venu et passé relativement calmement, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ses amis conspireraient ensemble avoir une fête pour elle maintenant.  
  
"Je ... ne sais pas que dire," murmura-t-elle, ce qui était vrai jusque là. Que pourrait-elle dire, après tout ? Ils étaient censés être aimables et ils avaient fait un effort considérable pour arranger cette célébration. Il n'y avait rien à gagner à leur dire que tout qu'elle voulait vraiment était de se pelotonner dans le lit avec la lettre de Rogue et aller dormir aussitôt que ses pensées dérangées pourraient le permettre.  
  
"Ne dis rien alors," dit Imogen promptement. "Aucun discours exigé. En fait, si tu avais essayé d'en faire un nous t'aurions bourrée dans un sac et nous serions assis sur toi. Lucinda, donne ces canapés, veux-tu ? J'ai les yeux fixés sur ceux au saumon fumé à l'aneth depuis deux heures maintenant et je jure que si je n'en ai pas un à la minute, je deviendrai folle."  
  
"Deviendrai ?" dit George, qui s'était perché sur le bras du sofa, avec un perroquet sur chaque épaule et un pinson exotique sur le sommet de sa tête. "Tu veux dire que nous remarquerions une différence ?" Jennet émit un tsk et poussa George dans les côtes. "Grossière chose. Je ne peux pas te sortir"  
  
Il agita ses sourcils vers elle et se pencha pour l 'embrasser; elle leva son visage vers lui d'une manière attrayante, puis attrapa le perroquet le plus petit de son épaule et embrassa celui-ci à la place. A peine ses lèvres l'avaient-ils touché, cependant, qu'il éclata comme une bulle minuscule et elle sauta en arrière avec un "Oh!" choqué .  
  
"Le Charme est rompu," dit George avec un haussement d'épaules d'insouciant. "Tu ne pensais pas que j'introduirais tant d'oiseaux réels ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ce tapis est assez sale comme il est."  
  
"Ce n'est pas vrai!" dit Lucinda avec indignation, apparaissant de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé dans la main.  
  
"J'y ai fait un Charme de Dépoussiérage hier."  
  
Le tapis Persan fatigué et délavé avait été une source de tensions depuis le jour où Lucinda l'avait rapporté à la maison en triomphe d'un magasin d'occasion sur la Route de Kentish Town. Aucun doute il avait été magnifique autrefois, mais maintenant il était effacé, brûlé légèrement et avait des trous que même les meilleurs Charmes de Reprise ne pourraient cacher. Cependant, Lucinda l'aimait et Maud n'avaient jamais eu le cœur de lui dire combien il était horrible.  
  
George, cependant, n'avait pas de tels scrupules. "Tu ne l'as pas fait," dit-il promptement. "Si tu l'avais, il ne resterait rien ."  
  
Lucinda l'ignora héroïquement . "Là", dit-elle , offrant le plateau à Maud. "Sert toi, il y en a plein."  
  
Se résignant à la sociabilité, Maud prit un hors d'œuvre de chaque sorte et s'installa pour les manger. Imogen passa devant elle et lui mit une boisson de quelque chose de rouge et d'effervescent dans la main; Maud le but à petits coups sans penser, puis fit un geste surpris en se sentant flotter de sa chaise.  
  
"George!" Imogen dit exaspérée, tirant Maud vers le sol. "J'aurai dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser faire le punch."  
  
"Pas pu m'empêcher," dit George, souriant. "Le soda Ballon Rouge est notre dernière invention, il fallait que je l'essaye."  
  
Heureusement, l'effet s'effaça après quelques secondes et Maud accrocha sa cheville autour du pied de la chaise avant de prendre une deuxième petite gorgée. Jennet, en attendant, semblait apprécier l'expérience de lévitation et était assise en tailleur dans des airs. Le diamant sur son doigt scintilla dans la lumière comme elle levait son verre pour se resservir; seulement alors Maud se réveilla assez pour demander, "Comment vont les plans de noces ?" "Sinistre," dit Jennet, avec un soupir. "Ma mère refuse simplement d'entendre raison. Je continue à lui dire, aucun charme, aucune potion, aucune magie de n'importe quelle sorte. Mais toutes les quelques minutes, c'est ' Oh, mais cherie, juste un peu de Charme Scintillant sur ton voile, ' et ' Mais le gâteau de noces doit chanter, c'est la tradition, ' et comme ça à l'infini. J'ai pensé qu'elle en avait fini avec tout cela quand Rob a épousé Laurel, mais apparemment c'est différent quand tu maries ta fille."  
  
"Et bien," dit Imogen, "elle a déjà fait beaucoup de concessions. Je veux dire, ça a dû être un choc quand tu as insisté sur une cérémonie Moldue, dans une église Moldue, avec seulement cinquante invités et la moitié d'entre eux Moldus aussi."  
  
"Elle aurait dû le voir venir, cependant" insista Jennet, qui avait terminé sa boisson et dérivait maintenant lentement vers le sofa. "Je veux dire, je suis pratiquement Moldue. Et si nous avions eu quoi que ce soit de ressemblant à la grande cérémonie de sorciers qu'elle voulait, avec beaucoup de parents éloignés et des connaissances sociales vagues et une annonce dans la Gazette des Sorciers, nous aurions pu aussi lever un signe avec des grandes lettres flashantes disant ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS ICI."  
  
Elle grimaça. "Même maintenant je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de me détendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini." George s'étendit et laça ses doigts avec les siens, serrant sa main dans un geste de solidarité. "Tu penses être inquiète," dit-il. " Fred complote quelque blague pour le mariage et cette fois je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il compte faire."  
  
"Oh, eh bien, après cela, les plans les plus abominables de Tu-Sais-Qui pâlissent en comparaison," dit Imogen, roulant ses yeux.  
  
"Je ne sais pas comment vous deux pouvez faire des plaisanteries sur un sujet comme ça," dit Lucinda. "C'est si terrible."  
  
"Terrible mais nécessaire," dit Jennet philosophiquement. "Dès fois, si je n'avais pas George pour me faire rire, je deviendrais folle. Mais tu as raison pour une chose - ne parlons plus de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est supposé être une fête."  
  
"Une célébration double, en réalité," dit George, s'étendant pour autre canapé. "Hier Fred et moi avons reçu une offre à combiner avec notre affaire et aujourd'hui nous avons décidé qu'elle était trop bonne pour refuser. Alors, il semblerait que nous ayons beaucoup plus de travail à venir."  
  
"George, c'est merveilleux!" dit Jennet, regardant étonné et heureuse. "Tu ne me l'avais pas dit-"  
  
"Ouais, eh bien, j'ai pensé que tu avais assez de préoccupations ces jours- ci," dit-il avec un sourire tordu. "Et je ne voulais rien dire tout avant d'être sûr." Il tapota le genou de Jennet. "Je t'en dirai plus plus tard."  
  
Une vague de soulagement passa sur Maud, balayant sa fatigue. Elle voulait jeter ses bras autour du cou de George et de l'étreindre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, mais elle se résigna à lui envoyer un sourire radieux au lieu de cela.  
  
Il lui rendit son sourire avec un peu avec hésitation, le regard faiblement perplexe et ce fut seulement alors qu'elle réalisa : George ne savait pas qu'ils travailleraient ensemble. Et à en juger par l'indifférence occasionnelle avec laquelle il regardait Imogen, il ne savait pas non plus qu'elle était avec le Département du Mystère. Ce qui voulait dire...  
  
Maud jeta un coup d'oeil à Imogen pour confirmation, vit la courbe de bouche de son amie se tordre dans un petit, mauvais sourire. Évidemment, elle avait compris la mesure de l'ignorance de George aussi - et se préparait déjà à en faire une affaire. Oh, George, pensa Maud avec un plaisir à peine caché, tu vas avoir une grosse surprise lundi...  
  
* * *  
  
Il était presque onze heures lorsque la fête se finit. Entre temps Maud, ayant été forcée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux devant le groupe, se trouvait propriétaire d'un stylo antique (Lucinda), d'un chaudron auto chauffant portable (Jennet) avec un visage rayonnant, aux joues roses sur un côté qui tirait la langue et tirait la langue quand le chaudron était chaud (George) et une petite glace à l'ennemi joliment encadrée (apportée par Imogen de la part de l'Oncle Alastor, qui avait été appelé au loin ce soir).  
  
Le cadeau final aurait presque été cruel si ce n'était pour la carte qui l'accompagnait, qui disait, Je ne renonce pas à l'espoir, alors tu ne devrais pas non plus - Imogen. La première couche de tissu révéla une camisole discrète à lacets blancs; le deuxième, un caleçon en soie noire avec des petits chaudrons dessus (qui, Maud remarqua, avec un teint coloré qui fit huer George et rendit Jennet et Lucinda perplexe, n'était pas sa taille).  
  
Et maintenant, ayant dit bonsoir à tous de la porte et été chassée de force de la cuisine par Lucinda ("ne soit pas ridicule, Maud. C'est ton anniversaire"), elle était enfin où elle avait si longtemps espéré être, seule dans sa chambre à coucher avec la porte fermée et ses pieds en l'air, lisant la lettre de Rogue.  
  
Mon amour (cela commençait),  
  
En ce moment il n'y a rien que je désire plus qu'être avec toi, rejeter cette charade grotesque dans laquelle je me trouve vivre et embrasser l'honnêteté clairvoyante avec laquelle tu fais face au monde. L'infection crasseuse de connivence - cependant feinte de ma part - qui suinte dans les cachots de Poudlard me dégoûte de plus en plus chaque jour.  
  
Draco Malfoy et un groupe d'élite de ses camarades Serpentards complotent ensemble en secret, préparant quelque preuve de leur fidélité à Voldemort; je détecte la main de Lucius Malfoy à cela, mais je dois encore déterminer ce que ce plan pourrait être, sans parler de quoi en faire. Quant à moi, mes responsabilités à Poudlard m'empêchent en grande partie de rencontrer mes collègues Mangemorts maintenant - ce que je compterais comme une bénédiction, s'il n'y avait pas la connaissance sinistre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un rôle spécial en vue pour moi et qu'il fera bientôt appel à moi pour l'accomplir.  
  
Harry, aussi, sent que quelque conflit final et décisif est sur le point d'arriver; chaque jour je le vois reculant plus loin en lui, rassemblant ses pensées et sa force pour ce qui viendra. J'envie sa jeunesse et son élasticité, car bien qu'il ait été battu par la honte et l'échec et la perte d'amis, il se remet toujours et flambe d'une colère juste à la mention du nom de Voldemort. Moi, d'autre part, je suis simplement las de cela.  
  
D'abord ma séparation de toi était intolérable; maintenant, après tant de mois séparés, cela semble une inévitabilité morne. J'appellerais cela désespoir, s'il n'y avait l'espoir vacillant de tes lettres et mes pensées de toi, brûlant toujours en moi. Tu connais peu ton pouvoir, mon amour. Même au loin, tu restes mon ancre, un point fixe dans des temps incertains. Cependant, tu n'as pas besoin de craindre le fardeau de mes espérances, maintenant ou jamais; je n'exige rien de toi sauf que tu restes toi-même.  
  
Et maintenant tu as vingt ans, tu n'es plus une enfant d'après l'avis de tous et ils se demandent sans doute si ton prochain anniversaire sera aussi solitaire que celui-là. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que non; mais en vérité tout je peux dire est que notre monde, par bonheur ou par malheur est sur le point de changer. Quoi que cela puisse signifier, tu dois y être préparée; et si tu m'aimes, prépare toi. Mets de côté tous les doutes ou les entraves qui te gênent - même si je dois moi-même être l'un d'entre eux. Je ne te demanderai pas de tenir une promesse je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire, ni te blâmerai pour renoncer à des vœux jamais prononcés. Et ne te retiens pas pour moi : qui sait, peut-être en te libérant toi-même pourras-tu me libérer aussi ?  
  
Néanmoins, si vraiment tu veux rester mienne, je t'aime et serai toujours  
  
A toi,  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
Pendant quelques minutes Maud resta assise regardant fixement la page; alors elle ferma sa main lentement autour de celle ci, chiffonnant le parchemin. . Je ne te demanderai pas de tenir une promesse je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire... La ligne perçait sa conscience comme une épée à deux tranchants. Il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé de l'épouser, au moins pas avec tant de mots. En anticipant sa proposition, elle avait seulement été censée le consoler, lui donner quelque assurance durable et définie de son amour qui soulagerait la douleur de la séparation. Maintenant, cependant, elle se demandait si elle avait été présomptueuse, de le lier à une obligation qu'il n'avait pas été entièrement préparé à prendre. De ses sentiments, alors et maintenant, elle n'avait aucun doute. Mais il avait toujours été plus prévoyant qu'elle et avait peut-être prévu quelles difficultés supplémentaires leur engagement pourrait créer… peut-être en te libérant toi-même pourras-tu me libérer aussi... Etait-ce ce dont il avait besoin d'elle ? Serait-ce la meilleure preuve de son amour que de couper les liens entre eux et le laisser aller ?  
  
Et cependant ... le lien qu'ils partageaient ne pouvait pas être coupé, sauf par la mort elle-même; même si elle rompait l'engagement et cessait de lui écrire, il n'y aurait aucune liberté pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux tant que l'autre respirait encore. Si elle s'était trompée en déclarant être prête à devenir sa femme, cela était bien trop tard pour corriger cette erreur maintenant.  
  
De nobles idiots , vous deux, gronda la voix de son oncle dans son esprit. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit après une de ses rencontres publiques douloureuses avec Rogue, une réunion inattendue dans le Chemin de Traverse qui avait du être conduite fraîchement et avec une brièveté extrême et l'avait laissé secouée pendant plusieurs jours . Si vous êtes aussi paranoïaques et malheureux chaque fois vous vous voyez de toute façon, pourquoi n'organisez vous pas juste une fugue amoureuse secrète et finissez en ? Cela ne pourrait guère rendre la situation pire.  
  
Une partie d'elle avait eu très envie de suivre son conseil, mais le reste n'était pas dupe : si elle et Rogue commençaient à se voir de nouveau, en particulier en tant que mari et femme, ce serait difficile ou impossible pour eux de s'arrêter. Les moments volés mèneraient aux heures volées et le danger d'être attrapés ensemble serait énormément augmenté. Même s'ils se rencontraient à quelque emplacement sûr comme le bureau de Glossop (une utilisation de ses équipements que Maud était tout à fait sûre que le Directeur n'approuverait pas), leurs absences mutuelles répétées de là où ils étaient supposés être pendant ce temps pourraient bien être notées - et, prises en tandem avec les rumeurs qui avaient circulé pendant l'année de Maud à Poudlard, pourraient fournir des preuves tout à fait convaincantes contre eux.  
  
Pas qu'un nombre croissant de gens n'ait le pouvoir de les trahir de toute façon... De temps en temps Maud avait attrapé Lucinda à regarder le pot de lis de nuit pensivement et s'était demandée si même elle savait la vérité. La charade entière semblait plus ridicule et même désespérée à ce jour, mais cependant, il y avait seulement une issue maintenant.  
  
Maud ouvrit sa main de nouveau, aplanit la lettre chiffonnée sur son genou (Si mardi prochain nous n'avons toujours pas reçu vos fonds, affichait- elle maintenant) et la plia soigneusement. D'un geste rapide de sa baguette elle la fit rejoindre les autres dans la vieille boîte d'expédition en étain au-dessous de son lit; alors elle se retourna, se glissa entre les draps frais et coula enfin dans l'oubli charitable du sommeil.  
  
* * *  
  
"Maud. Maud!"  
  
La voix et la main sur son épaule, étaient celles de Lucinda, la secouant pour l'éveiller. Maud cligna des yeux à la lumière du soleil coulant par les rideaux ouverts, et dit vaguement, "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
  
"La radio," dit à brûle-pourpoint Lucinda. "J'ai juste entendu les nouvelles-" Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux énormes et hantés. "Oh, Maud, c'est mauvais."  
  
Maud dut résister à la forte envie de la saisir par les épaules et de la secouer. Elle s'assit tout droit, dit avec un accent lent, délibéré, "Calme- toi. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" Lucinda avala. "L'armée de Tu- Sais-Qui a attaqué Azkaban dans la nuit. Beaucoup des gardes ont été tués et certaines des créatures aussi - même un dragon-"  
  
Un couteau froid de crainte poignarda le cœur de Maud. "Mais le Ministère aurait su que cela venait - ils auraient dû être préparés."  
  
"Ils l'étaient, ou pensaient l'être, mais quelque chose dans leurs plans a mal tourné. Les prisonniers ont tous été libérés et oh, Maud, tu sais ce que cela signifie-"  
  
Elle savait, oui. Et l'ironie amère de cela, après la lettre de Rogue et ses pensées d'hier soir, était presque trop à porter. Maud ferma les yeux, souffla un nom comme une malédiction : "Muriel."  
  
A suivre ... 


	9. Tempête de soupirs

Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 9: Tempête de soupirs (9/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Les vagues baissent, le vent s'apaise et pendant quelques moments il semble que la tempête soit sur le point de se lever; mais subitement une nouveau coup de tonnerre gronde et la foudre tremble à travers la noirceur du ciel. Elle courbe la tête, résignée, comme une pluie rapide et lourde commence à tomber encore une fois...  
  
* * *  
  
"Je n'y crois pas! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine!"  
  
Tony claqua le couvercle et jura amèrement. "J'ai passé trois maudites heures à préparer ce lot. Alors je quitte la pièce pendant dix minutes et il s'aplatit devant moi."  
  
"Dommage, cela," dit Fred avec bienveillance.  
  
"Ouais," consentit George. Avec des mouvements habiles il découpa son dernier foie de dragon séché et l'ajouta au chaudron bouillonnant devant lui. "C'est drôle comment cela peut arriver. Oh et à propos, Tony mon vieux - quand tu verras Peg, cela t'ennuierait-il de lui dire que nous avons besoin de quelques autres fioles de sang de salamandre ?"  
  
Maud se détourna et feint de ranger son établi, mais tout le temps elle mordait sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Extérieurement, Fred et George maintenaient toute apparence d'amabilité polie; mais leur moquerie rusée des bizarreries de Tony devenait plus flagrante chaque jour. "Assez de votre insolence, gamins," dit Tony. Sa voix était à niveau, mais un flux sombre rampa le long de sa mâchoire comme il parlait. "Restez juste à votre propre travail et laissez-moi m'occuper du mien." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maud, et dit d'une voix plus basse, "Je compte sur toi pour tenir ces deux là dans le droit chemin, chérie. Ne me déçois pas." Alors il tourna les talons et sortit à grands pas.  
  
Dans d'autres circonstances, Maud aurait pu plaindre Tony. Après avoir travaillé si longtemps avec seulement Sarah et Maud, il avait été mal préparé pour traiter avec les exubérants jumeaux Weasley. Non seulement ils étaient plus jeunes, plus rapides et plus amusants que lui, mais ils avaient leurs propres idées définies de comment faire des choses et leur indifférence joyeuse pour les procédures établies était venue comme un choc considérable à l'ego de surveillant de Tony. Même pire, il était bientôt honteusement clair que leur approche de casse-cou de la fabrication de potions marchait aussi bien , ou même mieux, que les méthodes plus prudentes et systématiques de Tony.  
  
Mais cela avait été juste le commencement des ennuis de Tony. Au début , il fit l'erreur cardinale de menacer Fred et George de renvoi s'ils ne prenaient pas la forme du moule et ne se conformaient pas à ses espérances; les jumeaux avaient (correctement) élevé une objection qu'il n'y avait rien mal avec la qualité de leur travail et que leurs commandes étaient toujours finies à l'heure; et finalement la question était montée jusqu'à Glossop, qui avait catégoriquement déclaré que le Département n'avait aucun autre ouvrier qualifié pour prendre la place des Weasleys et que Tony devait juste s'arranger avec eux du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Ce qui signifiait que Tony était effectivement privé de pouvoir dans son propre laboratoire et lui et les jumeaux Weasley le savaient. Maud n'oublierait jamais le jour, non longtemps après, où Fred et George jouèrent une plaisanterie pratique atroce de trop et où la patience de Tony cassa finalement. Toutes les traces de sa bonhomie caractéristique avaient disparu et dans une série de phrases droites, caustiques il dit exactement aux jumeaux ce qu'il pensait d'eux. "Vous n'êtes pas à maudit Poudlard désormais!" Il rageait. "Pourriez-vous donc arrêter d'être un couple de gamins immatures et faire ce qu'on vous dit, de la manière qu'on vous dit! Et jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous donne n'importe quel assignation sérieuse, parce qu'avec votre attitude je n'aurais pas confiance en vous pour vous moucher sans surveillance! Je ne sais pas à quoi Glossop pensait quand elle vous a embauchés, parce que si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, vous laveriez des chaudrons pour le reste de vos maudites vies -"  
  
Enfin Tony avait fini de parler avec emphase et était sorti fumant, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il y avait eut un moment de silence profond. Alors Fred avait regardé George et avait dit, très l'air de rien, "Vous comprenez, bien sûr, que cela signifie la guerre."  
  
Jusqu'à ce point la rébellion des jumeaux avait consisté surtout en taquineries accommodantes et quelques blagues aux heures de déjeuner. Maintenant, cependant, ils attaquaient Tony impitoyablement. Non seulement ils ignoraient ses interdictions d'expérimentation non surveillée dans le laboratoire - souvent avec des résultats spectaculaires - mais ils s'étaient en réalité liés d'amitié avec sa Némésis, Peg McGillicuddy. Pas que cela ait été difficile. Personnellement, Maud n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Peg ou ses approvisionnements; elle n'avait pas simplement pensé prudent d'attirer l'attention de Tony sur ce fait. Mais les jumeaux avaient été tout à fait effrontés. Ils avaient apporté des fleurs à Peg, l'avaient flattée atrocement et l'avaient même emmenée à dîner. Maintenant la vieille infirmière surveillant l'approvisionnement pensait que Fred et George étaient merveilleux et leur fournissait les meilleurs ingrédients sur l'instant où ils le demandaient.  
  
Pendant un temps Tony avait semblé s'adoucir un peu en ce qui concernait Peg; maintenant, cependant, la simple mention de son nom le faisait grincer des dents. Le seul moyen par lequel il pouvait sauver la face chaque fois que Fred ou George touchait cet endroit sensible était de s'éloigner - et les jumeaux avaient rapidement appris à prendre plein avantage du fait. George regarda derrière lui la porte fermée, une évaluation brilla dans son oeil. "Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il sera parti cette fois ?"  
  
"Sais pas," dit Fred. "Dix, quinze minutes ?"  
  
"Assez longtemps." George sortit un petit livre de sa manche, commença à le feuilleter avec impatience les pages. "Bien. Moitié d'une livre de foie de dragon séché, six pouces d'intestins de crabe de feu, deux tasses de pus de clabbert et un oeuf d'ashwinder frais-"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Maud. "Ne me dites pas que vous avez volé les recettes secrètes de Tony."  
  
"Pas le moins du monde!" se moqua George, comme Fred commençait adroitement à mesurer et ajouter le reste des ingrédients. "Qui a besoin d'elles, quand nous avons cela ?" Il sourit affectueusement au volume relié en cuir qu'il tenait. "Tu sais, j'aime mon grand-beau-père de plus en plus chaque jour. Dommage qu'il soit mort."  
  
Maud fut surprise "Tu veux dire que la recette viens de Prospero Peachtree ?"  
  
"Yup." George lui fit signe avec le livre. "La maman de Jennet a trouvé cela en triant ses affaires – il y a toutes sortes de superbes substances. Fred et moi avons essayé certaines de ces potions en week-ends et c'est mauvais." Il sourit de manière folle. "Disons juste que Maman n'a plus à s'inquiéter de gnomes dans le jardin désormais."  
  
" 'sur," dit Fred pensivement, regardant fixement dans le chaudron, "elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter du jardin non plus..."  
  
"Je ne savais absolument pas que Peachtree était si bon en potions," dit Maud. "N'était-il pas au Comité pour les Charmes Expérimentaux ?"  
  
Un instant George la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, évidemment rendu perplexe par son ignorance; alors son visage s'éclaira et il dit, "Oh, bien sûr. J'ai oublié - tu n'étais pas à son mémorial. Ouais, il était au Comité, d'accord. Mais cela ne l'a pas arrêté d'expérimenter avec toutes les autres sortes de magie aussi, quand cela en venait à sa grande obsession."  
  
"Qui était ?"demanda Maud, curieuse.  
  
Fred toussa. "Pense que c'est prêt," dit-il. "Tu veux essayer ?"  
  
"Ouais," dit George. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maud. "Souhaite-moi bonne chance," dit-il, prenant un bécher de liquide jaune, pétillant doucement de la main de gantée de Fred.  
  
"Hauts les cœurs -" et il versa la potion directement dans sa gorge.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, tandis que George avala, tressaillit et cligna des yeux. "Sais pas", dit-il. "Peut-être nous avons manqué un ingrédient." Il fit un pas vers le chaudron, comme pour regarder à l'intérieur; alors subitement il hoqueta et vomit une énorme flamme de feu blanc éblouissant directement dans le visage de Fred.  
  
Maud lâcha un cri étranglé, sûre qu'un ou les deux des jumeaux seraient terriblement brûlés; mais un instant plus tard les flammes s'éteignirent et Fred réapparut, stupéfié et rayonnant. "C'était brillant à faire peur," dit- il. "Toi ça va, George ?"  
  
George tapa fort contre sa poitrine, râla et eut un sourire aqueux. "Wow", dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Ouais".  
  
"Pourquoi," dit Maud, se remettant tardivement de son choc, "Prospero Peachtree aurait-il inventé une recette pour un feu respirable qui ne brûle pas ?"  
  
"Parce que," dit George, se penchant en arrière contre l'établi comme Fred saisissait un bloc de papier et commençait avec impatience à griffonner des notes sur leur dernière expérience, "il était un pyromane - ou, comme Jennet préfère dire, un pyromaniaque. Absolument fou de feu. Adorait l'allumer, jouer avec , en fabriquer de nouvelles sortes . Mettant le feu sa maison environ trois fois par semaine, ce qui est comment les parents de Jennet se sont rencontrés. As-tu vu que son papa était un pompier Moldu ?"  
  
"Non," dit Maud sans expression. "Mais j'ai rencontré son père, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais juré qu'il était sorcier-"  
  
"Nah, c'est son beau-père. Son père réel est mort quand elle avait sept ans, essayant de sauver le chat de quelqu'un d'un feu de maison. De toute façon, Peachtree a été assez renversé quand sa fille lui a dit qu'elle voulait épouser un Moldu - ils étaient une vieille famille de sang pur et beaucoup de ses prétendus amis lui ont dit qu'il devait interdire l'union. Il l'a presque fait, en fait, mais Dumbledore lui en a parlé ." Il sourit. "Bonne chose, aussi. Non pas juste pour moi, mais pour lui aussi, à la fin - il a adoré Rob et Jennet quand ils sont venus au monde. Ca a été un peu difficile pour lui quand Jennet s'est avérée être un Cracmol, mais Dumbledore l'a fait accepter cela, aussi."  
  
"Vous savez," dit Maud lentement, "que cela répond à beaucoup de questions que j'avais à propos de Peachtree. La fidélité à Dumbledore, le Patronus phoenix – quoi d'autre, pour un homme qui aimait le feu ? - et ce sort d'Immolation sans baguette."  
  
"Ouais," dit George, dégrisé. "Il a écrit la théorie derrière cela dans un de ses journaux aussi. C'était en réalité une sorte de Transfiguration, le croire ou pas - mais une qui ne pouvait pas être renversée. Comme être un Animagus, mais tu peux seulement le faire une fois."  
  
Maud acquiesça pensivement. Etait-ce que Dumbledore avait fait, à la fin ? S'être immolé lui-même lorsque Voldemort avait lancé son sort final ? Cela expliquerait certainement pourquoi il ne restait rien ...  
  
"Nous ferions mieux de ranger cette substance avant que Tony ne la voie," dit Fred, rabattant un couvercle sur le chaudron et le soulevant du feu. "Nous pourrons l'embouteiller plus tard." "Penses-tu que cela pourrait être utile au Ministère ?" demanda Maud.  
  
George regarda Fred. "C'est assez spectaculaire..."  
  
"Pourrait être une bonne distraction dans un combat," dit Fred. "Ouais," conclut George. "Nous ajouterons quelques bouteilles à l'arsenal. Pourquoi pas ?" "Assurez-vous juste que vous mettez mon oncle au courant sur comment l'employer," dit Maud. "Alors il pourra le dire aux autres, quand il sera temps."  
  
"D'accord." George saisit une série de bouteilles et de boîtes de la planche apparemment au hasard, comme Fred remplissait un autre chaudron et chauffait le feu. "Bien, de retour au morne quotidien. Médée ait pitié, de combien de litres d'Extrait Stimulant une armée peut-elle avoir besoin ?"  
  
Un jour, pensa Maud, quand tout serait fini, elle prendrait le temps de dire à Fred et particulièrement à George juste combien elle les appréciait tous les deux. Pendant les trois mois passés seuls, la présence gaie des jumeaux Weasley dans le laboratoire était parfois à la seule chose la gardant saine d'esprit. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, elle pourrait se reposer sur eux; et en l'absence continue de Rogue, cet appui lui était plus précieux que ce que Fred ou George pourraient commencer à deviner.  
  
Tout de suite, cependant, il y avait du travail à faire et Tony pouvait revenir à tout moment. Maud revint à son établi et reprit la coupe d'herbes pour la Solution Calmante qu'elle faisait. Une mèche lâche de cheveux pâles tombait dans ses yeux; elle reposa ses ciseaux et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste irrité. Ils étaient plus long maintenant qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, presque aussi longs que ceux de Lucinda et elle pensait souvent qu'elle devait les couper, juste pour l'aspect pratique. Mais chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle se rappelait les longs doigts de Rogue s'entrelaçant dans ses cheveux, la manière avec laquelle il les rassemblait dans ses mains quand il l'embrassait et tout à coup cela semblait une trahison que de même le considérer.  
  
Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon derrière sa tête et travailla de façon déterminée en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, écoutant à moitié seulement les commentaires murmurés et les exclamations de Fred et George derrière elle, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau et que Tony revienne .  
  
"Bien, alors," dit-il, battant ses grandes mains ensemble, "c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rangez et partez."  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Fred avec doute. "Il est seulement trois heures."  
  
"Je ne fais pas les ordres, Freddy, je les transmets juste. Dehors. Allez- y vite." Alors, comme les Weasleys commençaient à contrecœur à obéir, Tony courba à un doigt vers Maud et l'appela à son côté. D'un ton confidentiel il dit, "Maud, chérie, puis-je te parler en privé ? Je suis un peu ennuyé et je pourrais avoir besoin d'un conseil de femme." Il baissa sa voix encore plus , chuchota, "C'est à propos de Sarah."  
  
Maud fut déconcertée. "Je - oui, bien sûr. Ici, tu veux dire ?"  
  
Il rougit un peu. "Dans une minute. Si tu n'y vois pas de problème." Il pointa brusquement un pouce vers Fred et George, qui avaient le dos tourné. "Mais j'attendrai que ces deux là soient sortis. Ne voudrais pas leur donner quelque raison de plus de se moquer."  
  
"Bien sûr que non," dit Maud faiblement.  
  
"Bonne fille. Merci" Il tapota son épaule, puis se tourna et partit.  
  
Maud ferma les yeux, respira à fond. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle vit Fred et George devant elle avec un souci évident. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit-elle, tapant deux doigts contre sa joue dans un geste qu'elle savait que George comprendrait. "Je vais bien. Juste - fatiguée." George acquiesça et rendit le signe. Deux minutes ou moins. "Fais attention à toi, OK, Maud?" Il dit d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu. "Repose-toi, ou quelque chose du genre." "Ouais," dit Fred, prenant son paquet sur l'épaules et ouvrant la porte en grand. "Nous te verrons bientôt."  
  
Maud les suivit dans la pièce principale du laboratoire, où la lumière chaude du début d'été s'inclinait par les fenêtres, faisant danser les petites particules de poussière . Tony était assis sur un tabouret dans le coin, ayant l'air triste; elle essaya de ne pas faire attention à lui spécialement. "Au revoir", dit-elle aux jumeaux. "Passez un bon week-end."  
  
Fred et George eurent des sourires identiques, puis portèrent leurs doigts à leurs fronts en un semblant de salut et transplanèrent. Maud, restée seule avec Tony, se tourna vers lui avec une sorte de calme fataliste et dit, "Que voulais-tu dire à propos de Sarah ?"  
  
Tony soupira et se leva du tabouret. "Elle m'a appelé hier soir. M'a dit qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle voulait me voir pour parler." Il marcha vers elle, se grattant le dos de sa tête comme s'il était perplexe. "Je ne savais pas tout à fait que dire, sauf, peut-être - Imperio."  
  
L'esprit de Maud se vida. Elle flottait dans une mer de lumière terne; ses pensées, ses soucis, s'éloignaient tous avec la marée...  
  
Très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? La voix rauque d'Oncle Alastor se répercuta dans son esprit. Très relaxant. Mais avec chaque moment qui passe, ta volonté devient plus faible et ton ennemi devient plus fort...  
  
"Désolé, chérie," dit Tony, avec ce qui semblait être du regret véritable. "Tu vas devoir venir avec moi." Il lui offrit une main et elle la prit automatiquement. Mais même en le faisant, les leçons de son oncle lui revenaient de nouveau - Vigilance, Maudie! Allez, lutte! - et elle se trouva plantée sur ses pieds, se préparant pour la bataille qu'elle savait devoir venir.  
  
"Regardez moi ça," dit la voix de George derrière eux sur le ton de la conversation. "Ils se tiennent la main. Comme c'est gentil."  
  
"Ouais," Fred remarqua. "Et penser nous n'avons jamais su ."  
  
La bouche de Tony tomba ouverte. Il se ressaisit avec un effort, essaya de sonner féroce et autoritaire : "Que pensez-vous que vous faites ? Juste transplaner ici comme ça - c'est dangereux dans un hôpital! Vous êtes supposés employer le Point de Tansplanation!"  
  
Vigilance...  
  
"Ouais, on sait, mais on a oublié quelque chose," dit George doucement. "Donc on est revenus le chercher."  
  
Lutte...  
  
"Peut-être que tu l'as vu," ajouta Fred. "C'est une chose petite, noire..." Il se pencha pour regarder sous un banc, ensuite continua avec le même ton banal, "Ca a l'air de, oh, je sais pas, un crâne..."  
  
MAINTENANT!  
  
Avec toute sa force Maud retira violemment sa main de la poigne de Tony, plongea et roula au-dessous de la plus proche table. Elle entendit le cri rauque de Tony de colère et de surprise, vit un flash de robes bleues comme Fred plongea en avant; alors les voix des jumeaux retentirent presque comme une seule :  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Petrificus totalus!"  
  
Quelque chose de lourd s'effondra sur le plancher. Maud se leva sur ses pieds pour regarder et vit les yeux de Tony la fixant, impuissants , son visage gelé dans une grimace laide de colère. Son cœur martelait et sa gorge était sèche, mais elle réussit à soulever sa tête et à le regarder directement dans les yeux en disant, avec un froid et une précision délibérée : "Par l'autorité du Ministère et en mémoire de Callum et Bridget Gamble, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre et haute trahison." Elle lui fit un sourire mince, remonta sa manche pour révéler l'ombre faible de la Marque Sombre sur son bras. "Et tout ce temps vous pensiez que je croyais que Sarah était le Mangemort parmi nous. Désolé pour cela - chéri."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
La salle de conférence d'Euphemia Glossop n'avait jamais été aussi pleine à craquer. Fred et George étaient assis d'un côté de la longue table, avec Maud prise en sandwich entre eux, par protection, de l'autre côté était Imogen, ayant l'air inhabituellement sombre dans des robes longues vert foncé, alors qu'une Sarah Proctor pâle et nerveuse avait pris le siège le plus près de la porte. Tony, étroitement lié à sa chaise, était assis à contrecœur à l'extrémité lointaine, contre le mur.  
  
"Alors, M. Gamble," dit Euphemia Glossop d'un ton craquant, s'asseyant à la tête de la table et réunissant le bout de ses doigts, "il semblerait que vous ayez été dépassé finalement." "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez," insista Tony, grimaçant en luttant contre le sort de rétention puissant qui l'attachait. "Vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter de cette façon! Je suis un employé fidèle du ministère!"  
  
"Fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être," murmura Imogen, tapant sa baguette contre sa paume comme si ça la démangeait de l'utiliser sur lui. "Vous êtes un déshonneur à Pouffesouffle, Gamble."  
  
Il la regarda avec ressentiment. "Et qui diable êtes-vous?"  
  
"Je suis la meilleure amie de Maud -- et votre pire cauchemar," dit Imogen, lui souriant gentiment . "J'ai pris les rapports des orphelins de la ruelle Thistledown."  
  
Le visage de Tony devint blanc. Glossop continua avec une froideur délibérée :  
  
"Même avant la mort de votre frère, M. Gamble, votre préjudice contre son choix d'une épouse et d'une carrière Moldue était bien connu. Et la nuit avant que les Mangemorts ne viennent à la ruelle Thistledown, la voix d'un homme -- votre voix -- avait été entendue se disputer avec Callum dans son bureau."  
  
Sa bouche tomba ouverte. "Vous ne m'accusez pas d'avoir tué mon propre frère!"  
  
"Non," dit Glossop. "Je vous ferai ce crédit, au moins. Mais vous saviez que son orphelinat serait visé. Et d'après tous les rapports, votre souci fraternel pour Callum consistait à lui dire de 'se débarrasser des déchets Moldus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.'" Ses yeux se durcirent. "Vous auriez dû savoir qu'aucun homme d'honneur – moins que tous un homme dévoué et aimant qui aimait son épouse et les enfants à leur soin -- ne pourrait absolument pas accepter un tel conseil."  
  
Tony était silencieux, mais sa mâchoire se serra, et ses mains agrippaient durement les bras de la chaise.  
  
"Cependant," Glossop continua implacablement, "votre consternation véritable quand vous avez appris que la ruelle de Thistledown avait été détruite fit une chose pour votre couverture. Maud aurait pu avoir suspecté votre participation avec l'ennemi plus tôt, si elle n'avait pas été convaincue que vous aviez changé votre attitude envers Bridget Gamble, et aviez vraiment appris à l'apprécier comme Callum avant leur mort. "  
  
"Je me suis trompée," dit Maud doucement, amèrement, et George posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pendant que Glossop continuait:  
  
"Une fois que Maud avait découvert que vous envoyiez au ministère de l'extrait éclatant de qualité inférieure, cependant, il était bien trop facile pour elle de recoller les morceaux -- en particulier une fois qu'elle avait lu les transcriptions des témoignages des orphelins. Pour ne pas mentionner que vos tentatives maladroites pour blâmer Sarah et l'infirmière d'approvisionnement à Ste Mangouste de vos 'erreurs' vous ont fait peu de crédit. En effet, si ce n'était pour l'ignorance de Peg McGillicuddy's des mensonges que vous disiez à son sujet -- non sans mentionner le profond sentiment que Sarah avait pour vous, qui la faisait garder l'espoir de votre repentance et réforme -- vous auriez été attrapé il y a bien longtemps." .  
  
"C'est un tas de mensonges," dit Tony d'un ton rogue. "Ne me dites pas que vous croyez ceux-là --" avec une secousse méprisante de sa tête il indiqua Fred, George et Maud --" après que toutes les choses qu'ils ont faites? Les garçons presque ont fait sauter mon laboratoire cent fois, et elle les supportait --"  
  
" Je vous respectais," chuchota Maud, sentant des larmes chaudes piquer ses yeux. "je vous ai fait confiance. Sarah croyait en vous. Et vous nous avez tous trahis ."  
  
"En outre, si je suis un tel bandit," continua rapidement Tony, l'ignorant, "Que diriez-vous de Sarah, alors? Elle a essayé de me tuer – a fait une grande entaille dans mon épaule -- Maud l'a vu elle-même --"  
  
" C'est toi qui me l'a fait faire," dit Sarah d'une voix mince, hésitante. Il y avait des cernes foncés sous ses yeux, et son visage était aussi pâle que le reste d'elle. "Je t'aimais depuis Poudlard, et tu le savais , et tu m'as utilisée, sachant que je te protégerais -- et quand finalement je ne pouvais plus le supporter et t'ai affronté , tu m'as mis sous Imperius --" Elle fit un petit bruit étranglé et détourna son visage .  
  
"Mais vous avez sous-estimé Sarah," dit Glossop catégoriquement, ses yeux gris se déversant dans ceux de Tony. "Quoique vous lui ayez dit qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de prouver quoi que ce soit contre vous, parce que Maud, le seul témoin corroborant de votre culpabilité, était votre amante et votre complice --"  
  
Imogen laissa échapper un juron peu habituel, et Maud se leva à moitié sur ses pieds. L'audace, les nerfs, la cruauté pure et simple de cet homme -- mais de nouveau, la pression douce de la main de George la raffermit. Elle se rassit , pour voir Sarah la regarder avec des yeux bordés de rouge, des yeux de martyre. Maud secoua la tête dans un geste de démenti absolu; Sarah renvoya un signe d'assentiment lent et triste, comme pour dire: Je sais cela. Maintenant. "Malgré cela, Mlle Proctor était assez sage pour venir à moi et de me dire tout ce qu'elle savait," Glossop termina. "Mais même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, nos propres enregistrements de surveillance, remontant à l'année précédente quand Maud m'a approché la première fois avec ses soupçons, étaient plus que suffisants pour confirmer votre culpabilité."  
  
" Je suppose que vous m'avez coincé, alors," dit Tony, avec un ricanement qui ne couvrait pas tout à fait sa consternation évidente. "Mais si vous étiez tous si sûrs que je travaillais pour Vous-Savez-Qui, pourquoi ne pas me mettre aux fers et m'envoyer hors circuit à Azkaban immédiatement?" Quand Glossop resta silencieuse, il continua, une note de triomphe hystérique se levant dans sa voix. "Je vous ai coincé là, hein? Peut-être votre cas n'est pas aussi hermétique que vous aimeriez le faire croire."  
  
"Espèce de idiot inutile," dit George violemment. "naturellement nous ne vous avons pas arrêté. Nous savions exactement qui vous étiez, où vous étiez, ce que vous faisiez, et pourquoi . Alors quel utilité y aurait-il à montrer notre main, donnant à Vous-Savez-Qui une chance de venir avec un plan B?"  
  
"Précisément," dit Glossop, imperturbable malgré l'interruption. "Aussi longtemps que l'Ennemi croit que Tony est toujours libre, et continuant à fournir au ministère un arsenal faible et inefficace de potions, il sous- estimera nos forces. Et cela nous donne un avantage stratégique que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre. Comme les informations que vous êtes sur le point de nous donner, M. Gamble." .  
  
Tony cracha sur la table, toute trace d'affabilité disparue maintenant. "Je ne vous dirai rien, espèces de Sorciers amoureux des Moldus!"  
  
Imogen dirigea sa baguette magique vers lui, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement. "Gardez une langue civile dans votre tête, ou perdez-la. La langue, ou la tête – ça m'est vraiment égal."  
  
"Oh, Merlin," gémit Tony. "Pas la vieille routine 'bon Auror, mauvais Auror '. Quel genre d'imbécile me croyez-vous?"  
  
Glossop donna un regard rapide de côté à Maud, qui se tourna tranquillement et alla vers un grand placard dans le coin. Avec un coup de baguette elle l'ouvrit, et retira une petite bouteille de liquide clair. Elle l'avait concocté elle-même, se basant sur les techniques fortement avancées de potions que Rogue lui avait enseignées, qualifications que Tony dans son arrogance n'avait jamais utilisées; elle rapporta alors la fiole à la table de conférence fièrement, et la posa avec un bruit tintant froid juste hors de portée de Tony.  
  
"Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela!" La sueur suintait sur son front, et sa voix était rauque de désespoir. "C'est d'utilisation contrôlée -- directives strictes du Ministère --".  
  
" Ah, " dit Glossop, " mais nous sommes le Ministère. " Elle souleva ses sourcils, son regard fixe balayant au-dessus du petit groupe rassemblé autour de la table. " Y a il quelque objection à l'utilisation de Veritaserum dans ce cas-ci? "  
  
Il y eut un silence profond.  
  
"Je ne pensais pas. " Elle donna un signe d'assentiment aux jumeaux Weasley. " Si vous voulez bien ? "  
  
"Avec plaisir, " dit Fred sinistre, faisant craquer ses articulations. Lui et George firent un pas en avant et saisirent Tony par les épaules. Il cria et essaya de lutter, mais le sort de rétention le tenait bien. Avec la force musculaire des Batteurs qu'ils avaient été par le passé , George força la tête de Tony en arrière tandis que Fred ouvrait ses mâchoires.  
  
" Ok, allez-y, " George grogna. Maud regarda Sarah et lui donna la bouteille. " Tu as le droit," elle dit tranquillement, mais l'autre femme pâlit et secoua la tête. Résignée, Maud se pencha à travers la table et versa soigneusement deux gouttes de la potion de vérité dans la gorge de Tony qui poussait des cris perçants .  
  
Il fallut seulement quelques secondes avant que les luttes de Tony s'apaisent, et une expression molle, stupéfiée vint sur son visage. Quand Fred et George le laissèrent aller et reculèrent, il s'effondra dans sa chaise, toute résistance abandonnée.  
  
"Maintenant, " dit Glossop tranquillement. " Vous avez dit à Maud qu'elle devrait venir avec vous. Où et pourquoi ?"  
  
La bouche de Tony bougea automatiquement. "Mon maître m'a sommé tôt ce matin, et m'a dit de mettre Maud sous Imperius et de la lui apporter à Poudlard avant la tombée de la nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. "  
  
" Poudlard! " dit Glossop, clairement étonnée. " Vous voulez dire que l'Ennemi est à Poudlard maintenant? "  
  
"Oui. "  
  
Elle échangea un regard avec Imogen. " Seul? "  
  
" Non. Il a dit que quand je viendrai à lui, avec Maud... nous nous joindrions à son armée. " Le groupe autour de la table se regarda l'un l'autre avec consternation. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce que Voldemort se déplace sur Poudlard bientôt, mais le Département n'avait reçu aucune notification que ses armées se dirigeaient dans cette direction, beaucoup moins qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées.  
  
" Elles ne peuvent pas avoir transplané, " dit George, fronçant les sourcils. " pas à Poudlard. "  
  
" Ouais, " dit Fred. " ils doivent être venus par Pré-au-lard, ou de l'autre côté de la forêt. "  
  
" Mais s' ils l'avaient fait, " Imogen objecta, " ils auraient été vus à ce jour et dénoncés. Et ils ne l'ont pas été. " Elle regarda Glossop pour confirmation. " N'est-ce pas? "  
  
Glossop secoua la tête, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Tony. " Comment l'ennemi a-t-il amené son armée à Poudlard? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qu'il a dit était qu'il avait quelques fidèles serviteurs dans Poudlard, et qu'ils traceraient un chemin. "  
  
Des serviteurs fidèles, pensa Maud, et alors elle réalisa. Elle pouvait voir les mots dans son esprit, dans l'écriture penchée et élégante de Rogue: Draco Malfoy et un groupe d'élite de ses camarades Serpentards complotent ensemble en secret, préparant quelque preuve de leur fidélité à Voldemort;...  
  
Il semblait qu'ils aient réussi.  
  
Glossop appela une plume et un parchemin avec un claquement de doigts et écrivit précipitamment une note . La scellant avec un contact de sa baguette , elle la remit à Sarah et dit, " Apportez ceci au service de l'Application de la Loi Magique. Dites-leur de mobiliser leurs forces immédiatement. "  
  
" Moi? " Sarah hésita. " mais je --"  
  
" Ne discutez pas, " dit Glossop fermement. " Allez juste. Maintenant! "  
  
Sarah cligna des yeux, avala, repoussa sa chaise, et Disparut. Glossop se tourna de nouveau vers la table, ses doigts tapotant son impatience. " Bien, M. Gamble, " dit-elle. " dites-moi tout ce que vous savez du plan de l'Ennemi pour attaquer Poudlard. Tout. "  
  
***  
  
" Tu ne peux pas faire ça! "  
  
George était plus fâché que Maud l'avait jamais vu avant, son visage alternant entre le blanc et le rouge. " C'est de la folie -- tu n'es pas entraînée -- tu te feras tuer! "  
  
" Je dois y aller, " dit Maud catégoriquement. " C'est moi que Voldemort veut. "  
  
"Ce qui est exactement pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller! " cria George. " Tu atterriras pile dans les mains de Tu-Sais-Qui -- tu aurais aussi bien pu juste être partie avec Tony en premier lieu! "  
  
Maud se tourna vers Glossop. " Dites lui. "  
  
" Non, dites lui! " insista George. " Vous ne pouvez pas réellement vouloir la laisser partir à Poudlard – ce serait un simple meurtre . Envoyez un Auror, quelqu'un qui aurait vraiment une chance. Il y a toujours le Polynectar --"  
  
" Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis la seule qui a une chance, " Maud interrompit avant que Glossop puisse parler. " Voldemort suspecte déjà la trahison d'au moins un de ses serviteurs, ou il ne m'aurait pas envoyé chercher du tout. Alors ne penses-tu pas qu'il voudra être absolument sûr que Tony lui a apporté la vraie Maud Maugrey? " Elle mit une main sur son bras, voulant qu'il l'écoute. " Ecoute. Il ne va pas me tuer, au moins pas tout de suite; Je ne suis d'aucune utilité à lui morte. Mais si nous envoyions un imposteur, il la détruirait certainement. Et alors il enverrait simplement quelqu'un d'autre pour aller me chercher en vrai, et je terminerais exactement dans la même situation -- seulement le ministère aurait perdu tout espoir d'attraper Voldemort par surprise, et j'aurais la mort d'un Auror innocent sur ma conscience. "  
  
George passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, frustré, et regarda alors Glossop . " D'accord, pas de cette façon. Mais -- il doit y avoir une meilleure alternative. "  
  
" Pas que je puisse voir, " dit Glossop tranquillement. " Jusqu'à ce que les forces du Ministère puissent arriver à Poudlard et mettre en application notre stratégie, il est essentiel que l'ennemi continue à penser que nous sommes complètement ignorants de ses plans. Si Maud – la vraie Maud -- n'arrive pas dans les délais, ses soupçons seront réveillés, et nous perdrons le peu d'avantage tactique que nous avons gagné. "  
  
George laissa échapper un souffle exaspéré. " Vous êtes folles, toutes les deux. Et pour Tony, alors? Vous allez avoir besoin de lui pour vous montrer à Poudlard, aussi -- ou est-ce que Maud est juste censée aller valser jusqu' à Vous-Savez-Qui toute seule et dire, ' Salut, vieux'?"  
  
" Elle ne sera pas toute seule, " dit Imogen. " Au moins, pas si j'ai mon mot à dire sur le sujet. Pour une chose, elle est bien trop douce pour se protéger correctement --" elle donna à Maud une grimace affectueuse qui ne cachait pas tout à fait les lignes de souci sur son visage -- " et pour une autre, Alastor ne me le pardonnerait jamais. "  
  
" Mais il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses personnifier Tony, " dit George, avec un grimace de dégoût qui pourrait avoir été due à l'idée, ou à l'utilisation naturelle d'Imogen du prénom de Maugrey Fol Oeil, ou des deux. " Tu n'es pas du bon sexe , pour une chose; pour une autre, tu le connais à peine. Accordé, une fois que Tu-Sais-Qui aura la vraie Maud il n'aura aucune raison de suspecter qu'il n'ait pas le vrai Tony de même -- mais ça n'a aucun sens d'être flagrant à ce sujet. "  
  
"Et bien, quelqu'un doit le faire, " remarqua Imogen. " Maud mettant Tony sous Imperius et le faisant l'amener à l'ennemi serait un beau coup d'ironie, mais ce n'est pas pratique, même si elle savait comment faire. "  
  
" Et je ne sais pas , " dit Maud tranquillement. Se défendre contre , oui; mais l'exécuter -- la pensée même la faisait frissonner. Si elle avait pensé qu'utiliser Oubliette était mal...  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence maladroit. Enfin George prit une respiration profonde, et son menton remonta. " Bien, alors. Apportez le Polynectar. J'irai. "  
  
Fred laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un son mat audible. " Je savais qu'il allait dire cela."  
  
" George, " dit Maud alarmée, " Tu ne peux pas. Tu es seulement marié depuis un mois – vous n'avez pas même eu une lune de miel décente -- si tu te fais tuer, que dirai-je à Jennet? "  
  
" Et si je me tiens coi et te laisse te faire tuer, tu penses que je pourrais la regarder en face? " Il secoua la tête. " De toute façon, je ne me ferai pas tuer. Comme je disais avant, Tu-Sais-Qui ne me regardera pas de trop près s' il sait que tu es l'article véritable, alors je serai beaucoup plus en sécurité que toi. Mais Fred et moi sommes les seuls ici qui connaissent assez bien Tony pour le personnifier, et je suis le seul qui te connaisse assez bien pour entreprendre les bonnes démarches à temps. " Il repoussa sa chaise et croisa les bras avec détermination. "Alors ça doit être moi. "  
  
Bien que cela afflige Maud de l'admettre, il avait raison sur ce point. Seul George comprenait la nature de sa relation avec Rogue, et avait raison de croire à l'intégrité de Rogue. Il connaissait également Maud bien mieux que Fred , et de sa capacité de lire ses expressions subtiles pourrait jaillir la différence entre la vie et la mort pour eux deux. Elle courba la tête, résignée, et ne fit aucune autre protestation.  
  
" Bien, " dit Imogen, se frottant les mains . " Maud va en tant qu'elle- même, tu vas en tant que Tony, et je vais avec vous deux , portant le manteau d'invisibilité d'Alastor. Comme cela, au moins l'un d'entre nous peut prendre l'Ennemi par surprise et tirer Maud de là si quelque chose tourne mal. " Elle se tourna vers Glossop en expectative. " Aucune objection, O Très Sage? "  
  
" Non, ma chère, " dit Glossop, avec plus de gentillesse qu'à son habitude. " Je ne vois moi-même aucune alternative raisonnable. Mais --" sa voix redevint dure, et son regard grave balaya les trois d'entre eux -- " Je dois insister sur le fait que vous preniez des précautions extrêmes, et aucun risque idiot. N'essayez pas d'affronter l'Ennemi directement, vous me comprenez? Vous perdriez assurément. Votre présence à Poudlard est censée être une tactique de retardement, rien d'autre. Accomplissez ce rôle, et vous aurez fait plus que votre devoir. " " Hourra pour eux, " dit Fred d'un air triste, effeuillant des cheveux de la tête brinquebalante de Tony comme des pétales d'une marguerite. " Mais et moi? "  
  
" J'ai du travail pour vous ici, M. Weasley, " dit Glossop, avec un sourire mince. " Soyez en sur, vous ne serez pas inutile. "  
  
Maud se dirigea vers le placard ouvert de Glossop, glissa ses doigts le long de l'armoire, et en retira un flacon de Polynectar, qu'elle remit à George sans un mot. Alors elle fit apparaître une fiole en verre, prit les cheveux que Fred lui donnait et les lâcha dedans.  
  
" C'est tout, alors, " dit George résolument. " Je ferai un saut par le laboratoire pour prendre des potions pour l' arsenal de 'Tony', Imogen peut aller chercher la cape de Maugrey, et nous serons partis. Fred, compagnon-- "  
  
" Ouais, je sais. " Il semblait résigné. " Je dis à Jennet que tu seras en retard pour le dîner. " George lui donna le fantôme d'un sourire. " Ca, aussi. "  
  
Maud ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps . Qui était-elle pour avoir de tels amis, des gens qui risquerait leur vie même pour elle? Elle voulait pleurer devant eux, pour protester qu'elle ne valait pas la peine: mais elle savait que ce serait inutile. Sa voix se fendit quand elle dit, "Si nous devons y aller, allons -y. S'il vous plaît. "  
  
La main d'Imogen descendit doucement sur son épaule. " Tout ira bien, Maud. Nous nous occuperons de toi. "  
  
Elle acquiesça, ne se faisant plus assez confiance pour parler. Mais qui s'occupera de Severus? Pensa-t-elle désespérément. Qui le sauvera?  
  
Et pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune réponse.  
  
A suivre… 


	10. Torrents de larmes

 Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 10: Torrents de larmes (10/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Entourée par l'obscurité hurlante, sifflante, souffletée par la pluie et le vent, elle réalise enfin la pleine ampleur de sa folie, et du danger. La tempête frappe avec sa pleine force, plus féroce et plus puissante qu'elle n'en avait jamais rêvé, et elle s'aplatit contre la terre, soudainement terrifiée que le vent la pousse du bord de la falaise et la jette en l'air impuissante, dans la mer faisant rage...  
  
***  
  
Le laboratoire à Ste Mangouste était tranquille et calme, un simple tabouret renversé étant la seule évidence de la confrontation violente qui avait eu lieu là cet après-midi. Maintenant trois silhouettes se tenaient au centre de la pièce, baignées dans la lumière d'or pâle du début de soirée : un jeune homme et deux jeunes femmes, se tenant étroitement serrés et les extrémités de leurs baguettes contre leurs bouches.  
  
" Exaudio, " dit George clairement, étirant sa baguette pour toucher d'abord l'oreille de Maud , puis celle d'Imogen. Les robes empruntées à Tony se tendaient pendant qu'il se déplaçait, sensiblement trop courtes pour lui et trop serrées aux épaules: il n'avait pas encore pris de Polynectar.  
  
" Exaudio, " répéta Maud, copiant son geste; Imogen suivit le mouvement, et le lien à trois fut complété.  
  
" Mieux vaut d'abord faire un essai , " dit Imogen, puis elle tapa son oreille et sous vocalisa, " heu... est-ce que ça marche? " George renifla avec dédain, et même Maud eut un demi sourire peu disposé. La faible qualité du système son des Moldus à la réception du mariage de George et Jennet était devenu quelque chose comme une plaisanterie tout le mois depuis; et c'était une bonne chose que les trois d'entre eux ne dussent pas compter sur quelque chose d'aussi incertain pour se faire entendre aujourd'hui.  
  
" Brillante idée, George, " continua Imogen de sa voix normale, puis ajouta avec une touche d'envie, " J'aurai aimé y penser. "  
  
George rougit légèrement à l'éloge inattendu. "Ouais, et bien juste gardons ça pour quand c'est nécessaire, OK? Avoir quelqu'un qui fait un commentaire continu dans son oreille distrait vraiment. "  
  
" Oh, vraiment? " dit Maud sèchement. " Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. "  
  
Ce aurait du être un signal pour que George se mette à rire, mais à la place il grimaça, comme si ces mots l'avaient peiné. " Pouvons-nous nous passer des imitations de Rogue? Sans vouloir t'offenser. "  
  
Tout d'abord Maud fut surprise; puis elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Depuis cet après-midi, quand la tentative d'abduction de Tony avait confirmé les pires de ses craintes, elle avait parlé de plus en plus comme Rogue. Mais aussi, elle s'était sentie de plus en plus comme lui. Chancelant comme Rogue sous le poids du désespoir, pourtant comme lui pilotée en avant par le sens du devoir, elle voyageait le long de la même voie d'accès raide et pierreuse vers une extrémité que ni l'un ni l'autre d'entre eux ne pouvait voir. Et jamais avant le dégoût et le doute d'elle- même -- les tourments les plus profonds et les plus constants de Rogue – n'avaient percé son âme si profondément. " Désolé, " dit-elle tranquillement. " C'est juste ... dur de l'ôter de mon esprit. "  
  
"Et bien, naturellement! " s'exclama Imogen, jetant à George un regard d'apaisement." Ecoute, soyons juste honnêtes les uns envers les autres. Tony pouvait ne pas savoir pourquoi l'Ennemi te voulait, mais je pense que nous pouvons tous faire une très bonne conjecture. L'Ennemi doit avoir parlé à Muriel, et maintenant qu'il sait à propos de toi et Rogue, il projette de t'utiliser comme levier, pour forcer Rogue à faire ce qu'il veut. "  
  
Maud inclina la tête, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler.  
  
" Mais cela ne va pas se produire, " dit George, sa voix dure de conviction féroce. " Nous te tirerons hors de là, Maud -- en aucune façon nous ne laisserons Tu-Sais-Qui te faire de mal --"  
  
" Non, " dit Maud en tremblant. " il fera juste du mal à Severus à la place. " Et alors les larmes vinrent, et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer de les retenir mais elle ne pouvait pas, et Imogen la prit dans ses bras et la serra étroitement pendant qu'elle pleurait. George se tenait maladroitement près d'eux, ne sachant évidemment pas quoi dire, mais elle sentait la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule, et savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour lui apporter son réconfort.  
  
Néanmoins, Maud ne pouvait voir aucun espoir de consolation maintenant. Malgré les mots courageux de George elle savait, et Imogen, elle le suspectait, aussi bien, qu'elle serait blessée n'importe comment que cela arrive. Muriel, dans sa méchanceté apparemment sans limites, s'était occupée de cela.  
  
" C'est ma faute, " chuchota-t-elle, brisée. " Si j'avais fait en sorte que Muriel ne me déteste pas tellement -- si j'avais été meilleure à lui cacher la vérité --"  
  
" Folie, " dit Imogen d'une ton ferme. " Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu étais juste toi-même. Et Rogue ne te blâmera pas pour cela, pas plus que nous. " Elle fit un pas en arrière et inclina vers le haut le menton de Maud avec un doigt, forçant la jeune sorcière à rencontrer son regard sombre et inhabituellement sérieux. " Severus peut prendre soin de lui- même, Maud. Il a joué à ce jeu presque aussi longtemps que tu as été vivante. Et depuis que Muriel s'est échappée d'Azkaban, il savait, juste comme toi, que ceci pourrait arriver. "  
  
Maud donna un signe d'assentiment réticent.  
  
" Alors ne sous-estime pas Severus -- ou toi-même. " Le regard d'Imogen était attentif. " Vous êtes tous les deux préparés, ce qui vous donne un avantage. L'Ennemi est puissant, mais il n'est pas infaillible. Ne le laissez pas vous duper à penser autrement. " Elle secoua Maud légèrement, emphatiquement. " Tu m'entends? "  
  
" Je t'entends. "  
  
"Bien. " Elle laissa Maud partir, tourna un regard investigateur vers George. " Prêt? "  
  
" Ouais, presque. Donne-moi une seconde. " Il ouvrit le côté gauche de son manteau pour révéler plusieurs rangées de poches peu profondes, toutes vides; jeta un coup d'œil vers l'étagère au-dessus de lui, il toucha de sa baguette d'abord une de ses poches, puis une potion étiquetée Affûte Intelligence.  
  
" N'est-ce pas une de Tony? " demanda Maud, un peu hésitante. " c'est son écriture sur l'étiquette. "  
  
" Nan. " Un coin de la bouche de George se tourna vers le haut dans un sourire content de lui. " Pendant les six dernières semaines ou quelque chose comme ça, Fred et moi avons pris furtivement toutes les chances que nous avions pour vider les potions de Tony et les substituer par les nôtres. Nous savions avoir remplacé tout ce qui a été envoyé au Ministère, mais nous avons pensé que cela ne ferait pas de mal de s'assurer que les approvisionnements du laboratoire étaient OK aussi. " Il toucha une autre poche, puis une bouteille différente, celle-ci étiquetée Sérum de Force. " Là, c'est tout, alors. "  
  
" Je suis un peu confuse, " dit Imogen. " Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire exactement avec ces bouteilles? "  
  
" C'est simple, " dit George patiemment. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la poche qu'il venait de toucher, et immédiatement la bouteille du Sérum de Force disparut de l'étagère . Quand il tira sa main, il tenait la bouteille.  
  
"Tu vois? "  
  
" Pas à ce sujet, " dit Imogen, avec une touche d'ennui. " Je ne suis pas complètement toquée, tu sais: Je sais reconnaître un Charme de Liaison quand j'en vois un. Je voulais dire ce qui est dans les bouteilles. Est-ce que ce ne sont pas censés être des cadeaux de Tony aux autres Mangemorts? "  
  
" Ouais. "  
  
" Alors... pourquoi leur donner de la bonne substance? "  
  
George lui remit la bouteille. " Lance un charme d' indication sur l'étiquette, " dit-il.  
  
Doutant un peu, Imogen donna à la bouteille un coup de sa baguette et dit, " Aperio. "  
  
Immédiatement les lettres se décalèrent fluidement dans l'écriture plus ronde, plus grasse de George : maintenant l'étiquette indiquait Elixir Enervant. " C'est ce qui est vraiment là dedans, " dit-il. " Tandis que toi et Maud pénétriez par effraction dans la maison de Fol Oeil --"  
  
" Nous ne sommes pas entrés par effraction, " dit Maud, avec une touche d'aspérité. D'accord, son oncle était déjà parti pour joindre les forces du Ministère avant qu'elles arrivent; mais sa maison était toujours ouverte à Maud, et elle savait qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à ce qu'Imogen emprunte sa cape .  
  
" - - Je mettais mon temps à profit à changer ces étiquettes. " George tapa son nez sagement avec un doigt et dit d'une voix traînante, " Il faut beaucoup plus que cela pour m'attraper à dormir, chérie. "  
  
" Eurgh, " dit Imogen avec dégoût. " Garde ça pour après que tu ais pris le Polynectar, veux-tu? " Elle reposa la bouteille , prit alors le manteau d'invisibilité de l'établi et le balança sans à-coup autour de ses épaules. " D'accord, alors, tu es un garçon intelligent et nous t'adorons toutes follement -- mais nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici, ou l'Ennemi va se demander ce que Tony et Maud préparent. "  
  
" D'accord. " George sortit la bouteille de Polynectar de sa poche et la regarda sans enthousiasme. " C'est parti, alors... " Il tira le bouchon, vida le contenu dans sa bouche, avala, et grimaça terriblement. " Ca a le goût de fumier de cheval. "  
  
" Comment tu sais ça ? " demanda Imogen avec intérêt -- et alors la transformation commença. Les traits de George se décalèrent, se tordirent, se remodelèrent; son torse s'épaissit, alors que ses bras et jambes devenaient plus courts; et ses cheveux rouges épais se fanèrent d'abord en un brun terne, puis se rarifièrent et reculèrent de son front. Quelques secondes plus tard, le changement était complet.  
  
" C'était dégoûtant, " dit George, avec la voix de Tony. " Et dire que je me demandais pourquoi les gens n'utilisaient pas de Polynectar plus souvent. "  
  
Imogen remonta sa capuche, se rendant complètement invisible. " On y va, alors, " dit-elle " Où, pensez-vous? "  
  
" Poudlard, " dit Maud.  
  
La bouche de George en tant que Tony s'amincit avec impatience. " Nous savons cela, Maud. Mais où devons nous transplaner? "  
  
" Poudlard, " répéta Maud. " Près du hangar à balai. "  
  
" On ne peux pas --" commença George, mais la voix sans corps d'Imogen l'interrompit.  
  
" Attends une minute. Maud, dis-tu que tu penses que l'Ennemi a fait quelque chose à la barrière d'anti-transplanation autour de Poudlard? Mais ces sorts sont incroyablement denses et complexe -- cela prendrait à une équipe de sorciers qualifiés plusieurs semaines sur le site pour les enlever. "  
  
" Oui, " dit Maud. " Je sais. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de suspecter qu'une équipe de sorciers s'est trouvée sur le chantier depuis plusieurs semaines, à faire juste cela. Comment expliquer autrement que les forces ennemies atteignent Poudlard si rapidement, sans passer par Pré-au-lard ou être autrement repérées? "  
  
"Mais si Tu-Sais-Qui a envoyé une équipe avancée à Poudlard," argumenta George, "ils auraient été vus à ce jour, aussi. À moins qu'ils n'aient des manteaux d'invisibilité, ou-" Il s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux - les yeux de Tony – s'élargissant dans une compréhension soudaine. "Ils travaillaient sur la barrière de l'intérieur."  
  
"Draco Malfoy," dit Maud tranquillement. "Et un gang d'autres Serpentards. Severus m'a averti qu'ils projetaient quelque chose de grand pour montrer leur appui à Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"  
  
George laissa échapper un juron soudain, véhément. "Malfoy! Cette petite-"  
  
"Assez," dit Imogen brusquement, ressemblant beaucoup à Glossop. "Nous n'avons pas de temps pour cela. Maud, nous testerons ta théorie : l'abri à balai n'est-ce pas. Et s'il s'avère que tu as tort et que nous ne pouvons pas arriver dans les terres de Poudlard, nous irons à la plate-forme de la Station de Pré-au-Lard et nous nous approcherons de l'école par là. D'accord ?"  
  
Maud acquiesça. George, qui serrait et desserrait les grandes mains de Tony comme pour se préparer à étrangler Draco avec elles, dit entre ses dents, "Ouais. Allons y."  
  
Maud étendit la main gauche et le glissa dans celle de George, supprimant un frisson au contact des callosités de Tony contre sa peau. Une seconde plus tard, elle sentit une autre main invisible saisir sa droite - une sensation à peine moins déconcertante. Elle respira à fond pour se stabiliser, comme Imogen sous vocalisait dans son oreille : Tous ensemble, maintenant. Un. Deux. Trois—  
  
Ils transplanèrent.  
  
* * *  
  
Ca a marché, dit la voix de George platement - et c'était la voix de George, malgré le Polynectar; apparemment le Charme Exaudio n'impliquait pas vraiment les cordes vocales de l'orateur. Maud, tu avais raison.  
  
Maud acquiesça, mais sans enthousiasme. Ils étaient , comme ils l'avaient projeté, derrière l'abri à balais, bien dans les terrains de Poudlard. À l'est, les tours du Château montaient haut contre le ciel à nuages de plume, les fenêtres miroitant dans la lumière du soleil couchant.  
  
Elle se tourna lentement, pour voir tous les environs. Le silence du terrain de Quidditch derrière eux suggérait que si les forces de Voldemort étaient en effet campées à Poudlard, elles devaient être de l'autre côté du château, ou autrement hors de vue. Cette dernière solution serait logique; Voldemort ne voudrait probablement pas montrer sa main avant qu'il ne soit prêt à commencer l'assaut. Peut-être que lui et ses forces se cachaient dans la Forêt Interdite - bien que, avec ces arbres massifs et son embrouillamini de chemins, cela semblait une place très peu pratique pour cacher une armée....  
  
La main invisible d'Imogen se posa sur son épaule, la surprenant. Maud, dit-elle. Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'essayeras pas de venir entre Severus et l'Ennemi. Tu ne peux pas le protéger, ou te battre pour lui. Et si tu essayais, tu ruinerais très probablement toute chance qu'il pourrait avoir de se sauver lui-même.  
  
Je sais, dit Maud.  
  
Bien. Mais encore un chose - tu ferais mieux de ne pas te battre avec nous quand nous essayerons de te tirer de là, non plus. Tu n'aideras pas Severus en mourant avec lui.  
  
Je sais.  
  
Très bien. Un souffle profond. Maintenant, George...  
  
Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner d'ordres , Imogen. Je sais ce que je suis supposé faire.  
  
Non, je ne pense pas que tu saches. La voix d'Imogen était ferme. Quand l'Ennemi te dira de partir, fais le. Et ne rôde pas sur la touche, non plus. Oublie Maud—  
  
Es-tu fêlée ?  
  
Écoute-moi, George. Oui, je suis sérieuse : oublie Maud et joue Tony jusqu'au bout tant que le Polynectar tient bon. Parce que le plus de potions truquées tu peux faire entrer dans les mains de ces Mangemorts, plus nous avons de chances de tous nous en sortir vivant.  
  
George ne dit rien, mais l'expression mutine sur son visage parlait pour lui. Imogen continua plus doucement, ne t' inquiète pas, je te rappellerai si j'ai besoin de ton aide. Mais si je peux sauver Maud sans t'impliquer, tant mieux. Ce n'était pas que nous avions décidé, dit-il, le ressentiment clair dans sa voix.  
  
Si. Nous avons consenti à ne pas laisser Maud aller à Poudlard seule et nous avons consenti à faire tout dans notre pouvoir pour la garder en sécurité. Et nous pourrions réussir, - mais seulement si tu suis le plan. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour discuter de stratégie, George. Promets-moi juste que tu feras ce que je demande.  
  
Imogen parlait doucement, mais la force derrière ses mots était indubitable : elle avait un grade supérieur à celui de George et tous les deux le savaient. Si elle lui donnait un ordre, il été lié sous serment d'obéir. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas avant que Maud ait mis sa main sur le bras de George, le suppliant silencieusement, qu'il s'adoucit.  
  
Ça va, dit-il, soufflant l'air frustré. Je le ferai. Je - promets.  
  
Merci, George. Imogen avait l'air soulagée. Alors allons-y .  
  
Cela sembla une très longue marche pour s'éloigner du stade Quidditch, sur les pelouses inclinées vers l'entrée principale du Château de Poudlard. Maud essayait de rester près de George-en-tant-que-Tony et marchait d'un pas raide, tenant ses yeux un peu dans le vague, comme si elle était sous Imperius; mais quand enfin elle tourna le coin et vit ce qui ce tenait sur le côté lointain du château, elle s'arrêta brusquement et libéra un halètement involontaire. Les forces de Voldemort étaient rangées, en pleine vue, entre Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite. Et il y avait des centaines d'entre eux. Pas seulement des sorciers et des Détraqueurs, comme elle s'y attendait, mais des créatures Sombres en nombre - des harpies, des goules, des trolls - et même, à son choc et horreur, deux géants, chacun d'entre eux mesurant six bon mètres de plus qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant seulement parce qu'ils étaient assis. Un petit homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, dont la main droite brillait curieusement d'argent dans le crépuscule, marchait à pas mesurés le long des lignes, son manteau noir s'agitant derrière lui. Quand après plusieurs tours nerveux il revint de nouveau, il aperçut l'approche de Maud et George et son visage se détendit avec un soulagement évident. Il se dépêcha vers eux et dit :  
  
"Gamble! Où étiez-vous ? Notre Maître vous a attendus."  
  
Pendant une minute George regarda fixement l'homme, comme déconcerté : alors il se ressaisit et dit d'une voix insouciante, "Désolé ,compagnon. Ca m'a pris plus long que je ne pensais pour séparer celle-ci-" il tira brusquement un pouce vers Maud raide et silencieuse - "de ses amis."  
  
C'est sûr, remarqua Imogen avec un amusement sec et la mâchoire de George se serra; elle avait clairement oublié son injonction contre le commentaire continu.  
  
Jusqu'à présent le petit homme avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à Maud; maintenant il la regardait directement pour la première fois et ses yeux s'élargirent. "Cela-" dit-il, s'étranglant presque d'incrédulité, "c'est ça l'amante de Severus Rogue ?"  
  
"A bon ?" dit George-Tony, avec un manque convaincant d'intérêt. Tony leur avait déjà dit, sous l'influence de Veritaserum, qu'il ne connaissait pas Rogue personnellement.  
  
C'est un compliment, si tu préfères, observa Imogen. Qu'attendait-il, une gargouille ?  
  
Maud baissa la tête, pour que ses cheveux tombent sur son visage. Imogen, s'il te plaît, sous vocalisa-t-elle instamment, déplaçant ses lèvres le moins possible et l'autre femme se tut.  
  
"Ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veut," continua George dans le même ton indifférent. "M'en fiche aussi. Je fais juste mon travail. Alors pouvons-nous continuer ? Lancer Imperius me donne toujours un maudit mal de tête."  
  
La touche de plainte irritée au-dessous de la façon désinvolte était un classique de Tony et Maud dut résister à la forte envie d'applaudir. Certainement le petit homme semblait n'avoir aucun soupçon quant à la légitimité de George, car il leur tourna le dos sans hésitation et commença à descendre la pelouse inclinée, parsemée d'ombre, leur faisant signe de le suivre.  
  
Depuis des heures maintenant Maud s'était préparée à voir Voldemort en chair et en os, se forçant de se rappeler chaque détail de l'avatar horrible qui hantait ses mémoires. Comme ils passaient entre les rangs des serviteurs de Voldemort, vers un pavillon ouvert, drapé de noir, érigé au bout de la pente, ses pensées prirent même des dimensions de grotesque : elle l'imaginait énorme et épouvantable, affreux indescriptible, des yeux rouges rayonnants qui semblaient dessécher le cœur même de son âme. Après tout, il était meilleur d'être préparé au pire, se dit-elle, mais la rationalisation ne marchait que trop bien; lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pavillon, elle tremblait et sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.  
  
L'homme à la main d'argent entra d'abord; il se mit à genoux, pencha la tête et murmura, "Mon seigneur, Gamble et la femme sont arrivés."  
  
"Bon," respira une voix dans les ombres. "Fais les entrer, Queuedver ... je deviens impatient..."  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, réalisa-t-elle comme George -Tony prit son bras et la mena dans le pavillon; elle ne pouvait simplement pas regarder Voldemort en face. Et heureusement, elle ne dut pas le faire, parce que George, avec une douceur onctueuse, se baissa à genoux comme Queuedver l'avait fait et la tira avec lui.  
  
"Maître," dit-il.  
  
Voldemort, remarqua Maud distraitement, portait des bottines en cuir noir. Cela pouvait ne pas être une mauvaise idée de se concentrer sur elles, au lieu de cela. Elles étaient clairement visibles au-dessous de l'ourlet de ses robes et comme elle les regardait, elle se rendit compte que les orteils étaient éraflés et même légèrement sales. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de penser que les bottines d'un Chef suprême du Mal pourraient avoir besoin de polissage et la découverte lui donna un réconfort obscur.  
  
"Vous êtes bien en retard, Gamble," dit la voix haute, froide elle se souvint. C'était une voix exsangue , avec un sifflement faible dans la nuance. Mais c'était aussi une voix beaucoup plus petite et moins résonante que la voix qui s'était répercutée dans le stade Quidditch il y a dix-huit mois. "Il est chanceux que vous soyez arrivé maintenant ... j'étais sur le point de conclure que vous m'aviez trahi..."  
  
"Pas du tout, mon seigneur," dit George-Tony rapidement, un bord de panique dans sa voix qui pourrait bien ne pas avoir été entièrement simulé. "J'ai dû attendre que la côte ne soit claire avant de ne prendre la fille, c'est tout. j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous, je jure."  
  
"Alors vous serez récompensé pour votre fidélité ... si vous avez en effet été fidèle. Levez-vous, Tony Gamble. Apportez-moi la fille."  
  
George se leva maladroitement, tirant Maud sur ses pieds et s'avança tout près de l'estrade où Voldemort était assis. Maud avala durement contre la réapparition de sa crainte et quand quelque chose se déplaça devant de ses pieds avec un crissement sec d'écailles, elle cria presque; il y avait un énorme serpent dans la tente, levant sa tête écailleuse pour la regarder avec des yeux froids, scintillants -- Et ironiquement, ce fut ce même choc qui la sauva. Parce que peu importe comment l'Ennemi pouvait être affreux, il ne pourrait pas être pire que cela. Elle écarta ses yeux du serpent et regarda Voldemort en face.  
  
Répulsif il l'était certainement, avec sa peau pâle, l'air mort et l'entaille sans lèvres d'une bouche. Ses yeux rouges la transperçaient, imperturbables et impitoyables comme ceux du serpent l'avaient été. Et pourtant il n'était aucunement aussi effrayant que le spectre imposant qui s'était réjoui avec malveillance dans ses cauchemars depuis si longtemps; il était seulement une altération laide d'un homme. Elle se sentit un peu irréfléchie, mais seulement de soulagement. Imogen avait eu raison; Voldemort pourrait encore être défait, après tout...  
  
Avec fluidité le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son siège et marcha vers elle. Sa main squelettique s'avança brusquement et la saisit par le menton, la forçant à lever la tête. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de maintenir son expression vague comme il tournait son visage d'un côté à l'autre, l'inspectant à fond, mais impartialement, comme si elle était quelque créature exotique offerte à lui pour la vente.  
  
"Vous avez pris sa baguette, bien sûr ?" dit-il à George-Tony.  
  
"Euh..." George eut l'esprit de sembler timide. "Non, en réalité. J'ai oublié, avec toute cette excitation." Aucun doute que sa première impulsion avait été de mentir, mais il devait avoir compris, comme Maud le faisait, que le risque d'être attrapé était bien trop grand.  
  
"Imbécile." Les lèvres de Voldemort se raidirent. "La fille a été élevée par un Auror, formée par le Département du Mystère et vous n'avez jamais pensé à la désarmer ?"  
  
"Et bien, elle était sous Imperius..."  
  
"Ne me fatiguez pas de vos excuses ,Gamble." Ses doigts froids se glissèrent d'abord dans sa manche gauche, puis dans sa droite. "Deux baguettes ," murmura-t-il . "Typique sottise du Département du Mystère." Il jeta les baguettes indifféremment par terre et le grand serpent glissa sur elles, les enterrant au-dessous de ses anneaux pâles. "Maintenant", dit-il, ses yeux rouges fixés sur Maud , "Libère la."  
  
Maud entendit à peine la réponse murmurée de George , mais elle savait sa réplique. Elle permit à son regard fixe distrait de se concentrer; puis elle se pétrifia et étrangla un petit cri. C'était peut-être une performance quelque peu exagérée, mais elle sembla plaire à Voldemort; un coin de sa bouche se tira d'un coup sec dans une caricature horrible d'un sourire.  
  
"Dis-moi ton nom, fille," commanda-t-il, ses mains encadrant son visage, un long doigt froid appuyant contre chaque tempe. Maud se raidit, alarmée : était ce quelque charme de vérité ? Serait-il capable de dire si elle retenait quelque chose ? Même pire, pouvait-il être capable de détecter la présence du Charme Exaudio ? Elle ne dût pas simuler le tremblement de sa voix, ou la rapidité de son souffle peu profond, quand elle répondit :  
  
"Maud... Maud Maugrey."  
  
"Et qui êtes vous pour mon serviteur ... peut-être fidèle …, Severus Rogue ?"  
  
Peut-être fidèle. Il n'était pas certain de la trahison de Rogue, alors : au moins, pas encore. Maud laissa échapper un souffle frissonnant. "Rien - il était juste mon professeur de potions..."  
  
"Vous mentez." La pression contre ses tempes augmenta. "N'essayez pas de me tromper, fille idiote ... qu'est Rogue pour vous ?"  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air impuissant. Pour convaincre Voldemort qu'il y avait vraiment une relation entre Rogue et Maud, plutôt que quelque simple amour passager due à un philtre d'amour, Muriel aurait eu seulement une preuve réelle à offrir : son aperçu du Patronus de Maud. Cela ne pouvait pas être exactement conclusif quant aux sentiments de Rogue, mais cela disait certainement quelque chose de ceux de Maud et ce serait folie à ce point pour elle que de feindre autrement. Elle baissa la tête, dit d'une petite voix battue, "Je l'aime."  
  
"Oh," respira Voldemort, satisfait. "Et rend-il votre ...amour ?" Sa voix froide se moquait du mot.  
  
À ce moment un espoir brillant soudain s'ouvrit dans son esprit, comme une porte dorée vers la liberté. Rogue avait-il prévu cela ? "Et bien", répondit-elle lentement, "Je ne l'ai jamais entendu le dire ."  
  
Les yeux du Lord Sombre se rétrécirent et elle vit sa mâchoire se raidir, comme s'il avait senti la vérité littérale de sa réponse et que cela l'ait déconcerté. Mais sa voix, quand il parla, contenait seulement du mépris :"Essayez-vous de me dire que vous n'êtes rien pour lui ? Je trouve cela très difficile à croire."  
  
"Merci," dit Maud sans penser et le regretta immédiatement, comme les mains froides de Voldemort descendirent en glissant à son cou.  
  
"Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, la fille," siffla-t-il. "Je peux inventer des supplices pour vous comme vous ne pouvez pas en imaginer, si vous essayez de me défier." Ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa gorge. "Peut-être que les sentiments de Severus sont pas tout à fait ainsi ... sentimentaux que les vôtres. Mais je doute qu'il soit indifférent à votre mort." "Projetez-vous de me tuer ?" Sa voix craqua un peu sur les mots.  
  
Il eut un sourire morne. "Seulement s'il me plaît d'en faire ainsi. Soumettez-vous à moi, ne faites aucune tentative idiote de résister et vous pouvez être épargnée - si je ne vois aucune utilité dans votre meurtre . Vous êtes une sorcière sang pur, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Oui." Elle dit la syllabe catégoriquement, essayant de ne pas montrer le dégoût qu'elle ressentait.  
  
"Bien. Alors vous pouvez encore trouver une place dans mon nouveau ordre des sorciers ... si vous agissez sagement."  
  
Il la libéra et coula en arrière dans son siège, le grand serpent glissant derrière lui et drapant ses anneaux lourds autour de ses épaules comme une cape scintillante. Son regard fixe donna un petit coup impartialement plus loin qu'elle, au petit homme planant toujours vers l'entrée. "Queuedver ... maintenant que Gamble et la femme sont ici, il n'y a plus besoin de retard. Dites à mes Mangemorts ... qu'il est temps."  
  
"Maître," dit l'homme timidement, "la barrière d'anti-apparition ... ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
Queudver salua bas et se dépêcha de partir.  
  
"Quant à vous, Tony Gamble," continua Voldemort à George prudemment attentif, "Vous avez en effet fait tout ce que j'ai demandé ... et je ne suis pas déçu. Joignez mes forces maintenant et quand cette bataille sera finie, vous serez récompensé."  
  
"Merci, Maître," dit George-Tony. Sa voix était rauque; cet entrevue portait évidemment sur ses nerfs.  
  
"Laissez-nous." Les doigts de Voldemort donnèrent un petit coup à l'air dans un geste naturel de renvoi. George hésita une fraction d'instant, puis se tourna ,raide, et marcha hors du pavillon. Maud l'observa traîner les pieds sur la pente, ses épaules tendues et sentit un mal de perte et de solitude qui l'étonna par son intensité. Elle n'avait pas compris jusque-là combien cela lui avait voulu dire pour elle d'avoir George là, combien de force elle avait puisé simplement dans le fait d'être consciente de sa présence. Dans ce moment, silencieusement mais ardemment, elle lui souhaita bonne chance.  
  
Je suis toujours là, dit la voix d'Imogen dans son oreille. Juste à l'entrée. N'ait pas peur, Maud. Tu te débrouilles merveilleusement.  
  
Maud aurait voulu oser sous vocaliser ses remerciements, mais les yeux de l'Ennemi étaient toujours sur elle; donc elle baissa seulement la tête, ayant confiance qu'Imogen le reconnaîtrait comme un remerciement. Un moment passa en silence et ensuite Voldemort parla encore une fois :  
  
"Votre bien-aimé Severus a promis de me livrer Harry Potter avant le coucher du soleil. S'il ne le fait pas, je vous présenterai devant les murs de Poudlard et verrai s'il change d'avis."  
  
"Et s'il ne le fait pas ?" demanda Maud, avec quelque agitation.  
  
Les yeux de Voldemort rougeoyèrent dans les ombres. "Alors vous serez la première à mourir - mais seulement la première de beaucoup. Parce qu'à ce moment, mes forces commenceront le siège de Poudlard. Et quand ils auront pénétré le peu de charmes protecteurs qui restent toujours au château - comme ils le feront certainement - ils tueront chaque créature vivante à l'intérieur, enseignants et étudiants de la même façon, sauf ceux dont le sang est pur et qui m'ont déjà juré fidélité."  
  
"Oh," dit Maud faiblement.  
  
"Alors finalement, quand Poudlard sera une ruine fumante, j'accrocherai le corps sans vie d'Harry Potter au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie pour que tout le monde sorcier puisse voir." Sa bouche se frisa. "C'est une pensée qui me donne… un plaisir considérable "  
  
Charmant, dit Imogen avec dégoût. Rappelle-moi ne pas l'appeler si jamais j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter.  
  
Maud mit les mains sur son visage - une réaction naturelle, étant donné l'horreur de ce que Voldemort venait de dire - et dit, Imogen, arrête!  
  
Pas tant que tu continues à le prendre si sérieusement, vint la réponse ferme. Il n'est pas à moitié aussi confiant qu'il en a l'air - ou au moins, il n'a pas de raison de l'être. Je me suis aller sentir les charmes protecteurs autour du Château moi-même et ils sont aussi forts que jamais . Quoi que ton vieux camarade de classe Draco et ses amis désagréables aient réussi à faire à la barrière d'anti-apparition, cela a seulement affecté les terrains et pas l'école elle-même - donc cela va être un siège long, dur.  
  
Maud respira à fond et laissa tomber ses mains. Voldemort la regardait, supérieur et amusé. "Bien", dit-il, ses dents une lueur blanche dans les ombres. "Je vois que vous êtes assez sage pour me craindre. Peut-être que vous pourrez me servir encore. Néanmoins-" sa voix s'aiguisa - " le soleil vient de se coucher et je ne vois aucun signe d'Harry Potter ... ou de Severus Rogue. Donc il semblerait qu'au moins un de mes anciens serviteurs a oublié le peu de sagesse qu'il a une fois possédé."  
  
Il se leva sans à-coup sur ses pieds, le grand serpent glissant de ses épaules et étendit un long bras vêtu de noir vers elle. Maud tressaillit comme sa baguette frôla sa joue, tirant une ligne jusqu'au creux de sa gorge, dans une menace muette mais péniblement imminente de violence.  
  
"Très bien," dit Voldemort dans une nuance ronronnante. "Allons le lui rappeler."  
  
* * *  
  
Comme Maud marchait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres le long de la pente vers le Château de Poudlard, les rangs de ses forces se séparaient comme l'eau noire pour les laisser passer. Quoique le ciel soit d'indigo souillé à l'horizon où le dernier rougeoiement s'effaçant de lumière du soleil s'attardait, même cela s'obscurcissait rapidement à un sombre bleu marine et dans la noirceur au-dessus les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître. S'il n'y avait pas eu les baguettes allumées des Mangemorts, illuminant leur chemin comme tant de torches, il aurait été difficile de voir. Quoique Voldemort marchât à grands pas à son côté, il ne la regardait pas. Maud baissa la tête pour que son visage soit en grande partie caché dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres formèrent une question rapide : Imogen, les forces de Ministère ne devraient-elles pas être ici à cette heure ?  
  
Je le pensais moi-même, vint la réponse peu disposée. Mais même s'ils ont compris qu'ils peuvent transplaner directement à Poudlard, cela prend du temps pour mobiliser une armée quand ils sont tous dispersés dans tout le pays. N'oublie pas non plus que le Ministère de la Magie n'est pas exactement renommé pour sa vitesse et son efficacité, même avec quelques hommes brillants comme ton oncle les aidant; et aucun de nous, pas même Glossop, ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit venu si tôt.  
  
Merci, dit Maud sèchement, ne se souciant plus de combien elle sonnait comme Rogue. C'est très rassurant .  
  
Tu n'as pas entendu le pire, George leur dit d'une voix tendue. J'ai juste découvert - les Mangemorts ont rétabli la barrière d'anti-transplanation.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence et ensuite Imogen jura. Je suis une idiote, dit-elle. J'aurais dû voir cela arriver.  
  
Ouais, eh bien, moi aussi . Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu vas bien, Maud ?  
  
Pour le moment. Et toi ?  
  
Ouais. J'ai réussi à distribuer quelques-unes de ces potions, quoique j'aie dit à tous de ne pas les utiliser jusqu'au début du combat . Je devrai prendre une autre dose de Polynectar dans pas longtemps, cependant .  
  
Il sonnait moins qu'enthousiaste à cette idée et Maud pouvait difficilement le blâmer. Elle était sur le point de demander s'il avait déjà vu Muriel - sûrement qu'elle devait être ici quelque part - mais il la coupa : Quelqu'un arrive .Je sois partir... Sa voix s'effaça.  
  
Voldemort s'arrêta à la crête de la pente, regarda Maud derrière lui. "Venez", dit-il, l'appelant d'un geste court, impérieux. Sachant qu'il serait inutile de désobéir, Maud avança à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il se tourna pour faire face aux murs de Poudlard, dirigea sa baguette vers sa propre gorge et entonna, "Sonorus".  
  
C'est parti, dit Imogen avec résignation dans l'oreille de Maud.  
  
"Severus Rogue!" Les mots sifflants tremblèrent dans l'obscurité, comme Voldemort s'adressait aux murs silencieux de la voix énorme et épouvantable que Maud se rappelait de la demi-finale de la Coupe de la Ligue. "C'est votre dernière chance. Donnez-moi Potter et alors ... et seulement alors ... vous et ceux avec vous pourrez vivre pour voir l'aube de demain."  
  
Maud retint son souffle, le sang battant dans ses oreilles. Rogue devait être capable d'entendre ces mots - aucun doute que tous les autres à Poudlard les avaient entendus aussi. Mais une longue minute passa et il n'y eut aucune réponse.  
  
"Ainsi ... non seulement un traître, mais un lâche aussi," dit Voldemort dédaigneusement. "Je m'attendais à de meilleures choses de vous, Severus. Après tout, vous avez aidé mes fidèles Serpentards à enlever les charmes d'anti-apparition autour de Poudlard et pour permettre l'entrée de mon armée ..."  
  
Quoi ? éclata la voix de George dans l'oreille de Maud. Ce--gluant, déloyal--  
  
Ne sois pas un imbécile, le coupa Imogen. Ne peux-tu pas voir que c'est exactement que l'Ennemi veut - brouiller Rogue avec le peu d'alliés qu'il lui reste ? Bien sûr que Rogue a aidé Draco et les autres : il n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose sans se donner. Mais je parierai cinquante Galions que Rogue est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a seulement pu faire rentrer son armée sur les terres et pas dans l'école aussi. Prends-tu ce pari ?  
  
Un moment d'hésitation de George et ensuite, avec un peu de ressentiment, Non. Maud ferma ses yeux de soulagement, comme Voldemort continuait :  
  
"Ceux qui sont debout à vos côtés savent-ils vraiment ce que vous êtes ? Severus Rogue, un de mes propres Mangemorts, qui jusqu'à ce moment s'est prouvé très diligent et utile à mon service ... qui a trompé ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore à croire en lui, tout le temps me faisant des rapports et faisant ce que je lui demandais ... qui a même conspiré avec moi pour livrer son maître entre mes mains, sur la promesse qu'un jour je le ferais le Directeur de Poudlard en place de Dumbledore..."  
  
D'une des plus hautes fenêtres du château vint un cri étranglé de fureur et de haine, d'une voix sinistrement semblable à celle de George; dans l'éclat faible des baguettes des Mangemorts, Maud pouvait juste discerner le sourire de Voldemort. "Oui", dit-il. "Et quand vous avez prouvé votre valeur en trahissant Dumbledore, j'ai tenu ma parole, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? En éliminant McGonagall, votre dernière rivale, en l'emprisonnant dans sa forme féline ... un supplice amusant que vous avez vous-même suggéré. Oh, en effet, vous avez été impitoyable." Il eut un rire froid. "Et pourtant ... tout ce temps vous avez hébergé deux faiblesses secrètes. Votre sens pathétique d'obligation envers Harry Potter ... et cela."  
  
Sa main sortit rapidement avec la vitesse d'un serpent frappant, saisissant Maud par le bras et la tirant violemment en avant. Prise hors garde, elle trébucha et tomba s'étendant à ses pieds, comme Voldemort balayait sa baguette en l'air et s'écria, "Lumos Maximus!"  
  
Immédiatement un éclat de radiance éblouissante éclata autour d'eux, éclipsant le rougeoiement moindre des baguettes des Mangemorts et éclairant la terre de trente mètres dans chaque direction. Les rangs de devant de l'armée du Lord Sombre clignèrent des yeux et les protégèrent, comme Voldemort leva sa baguette de nouveau et dit, "Amplifico!"  
  
L'air devant lui miroita et Maud cria presque comme les murs de Poudlard zoomèrent vers eux, soudainement démultipliés. Seulement tardivement elle se rendit compte que le charme de Voldemort ne les avait pas vraiment apporté tout près de l'école imposante , mais avait simplement agrandi leur vision. Maintenant elle pouvait voir que les visages des élèves s'entassaient à chaque fenêtre disponible, leurs bouches ouvertes et les yeux regardants fixement. Elle reconnut Ron Weasley, son visage plein de taches de rousseur livide de colère; et attrapa un aperçu passager de Hermione Granger l'air inquiète derrière lui. Harry, cependant, n'était visible nulle part.  
  
Au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie – qui malgré sa hauteur considérable était éclairée par le pouvoir du charme de Voldemort - était un groupe d'adultes familiers, sinistres et silencieux : les enseignants de Poudlard. Et avec une embardée de son cœur Maud reconnut la figure sombre au premier rang, ses mains agrippés au parapet comme il regardait impartialement la scène révélée au-dessous de lui.  
  
Il était plus mince que dans son souvenir, ses yeux étaient cernés de bleu et les lignes de son visage étaient taillées profondément; à ce moment, malgré les cheveux noir-pétrole qui ne portaient aucune trace de gris, il semblait considérablement plus vieux que ses quarante-deux ans. Son regard fixe rencontra celui de Maud, ou sembla le faire, mais l'obscurité de ses yeux était impénétrable.  
  
"Votre amante est indemne – pour l'instant," dit Voldemort, ses yeux rougeoyant de menace. "Apportez-moi Harry Potter et j'épargnerai sa vie. Refusez et Maud Maugrey mourra dans une lente et douloureuse agonie..." Sa baguette se balança vers elle. "Endoloris".  
  
La douleur fut instantanée, choquante et complètement insupportable. Son corps entier convulsa, chaque nerf mis nu par une agonie nouvelle et vive et ses oreilles sonnaient avec son propre cri désespéré comme elle s'accrochait à la terre, essayant futilement de s'échapper. C'était comme être écorché avec un couteau chaud, ou bouilli vivant dans de l'huile - c'était trop - elle deviendrait folle s'il ne s'arrêtait pas –  
  
"Arrêtez!"  
  
Le cri de Rogue retentit aussi douloureux qu'elle se sentait. Voldemort baissa sa baguette et la torture s'arrêta, laissant Maud sanglotant de soulagement. Les excuses bredouillées d'Imogen et les jurons furieux de George s'enchevêtraient dans ses oreilles : d'abord elle pouvait à peine séparer leurs voix, mais enfin ils devinrent clairs : - Désolé, Maud, si désolé - je ne l'ai pas vu l'arriver- je ne pouvais pas arriver à temps-- -  
  
Ca, c'est la fin! Va te faire voir avec tes ordres, Imogen, je viens et nous allons la tirer de là tout de suite—  
  
Non, Maud dit faiblement contre l'herbe. Restez où vous êtes. Il a fait sa démonstration; il ne devra pas le faire de nouveau. Je vais bien. Les nerfs toujours hurlant avec la douleur rappelée, elle se poussa maladroitement sur les genoux et les coudes. Juste ... attendez.  
  
Maud—  
  
S'il vous plaît, dit-elle. Ayez confiance en moi.  
  
Silence. Elle refoula les larmes de ses yeux et s'assit sur ses talons, levant les yeux juste à temps pour voir Rogue monter sur le bord du parapet avec un balai à la main.  
  
"Severus, non!" cria une voix derrière lui - cela sonnait presque comme McGonagall, bien que ce soit sûrement impossible - mais Rogue l'ignora.  
  
Il passa sa jambe sur le manche à balai et poussa, ses robes flottant comme des ailes sombres comme il glissait inexorablement vers le bas, devant les élèves bouche-bées aux fenêtres, dans la bulle de lumière crue et le rectangle tremblant d'air agrandi, pour atterrir proprement au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie. D'un geste brusque, dédaigneux il rejeta le balai, fit un pas en avant - et tira sa baguette .  
  
Il était allé vite, mais Voldemort fut plus rapide encore. "Expelliarmus!" siffla-t-il et Rogue fut projeté à terre par un flash éblouissant d'écarlate. La baguette magique vola hors de sa main; Voldemort allongea sa main presque indolemment et l'attrapa. "Vous semblez être dans une position de défaite, Severus. Êtes-vous prêt à ... reconsidérer?"  
  
Rogue se remit avec difficulté sur ses pieds et resta debout là se balançant un peu. Il essuya sa bouche saignante avec le dos de sa main, dit à travers des dents serrées, "Si vous voulez Potter, vous pouvez bien aller le chercher. Parce que je ne sais pas où il est."  
  
Voldemort rit, un son terrifiant et sans humour. "Glissant jusqu'au dernier moment, Severus... Aucun doute que ce que vous dites est vrai, mais seulement parce que vous l'avez chargé de se cacher là où ni vous ni moi ne pourrions le trouver. Cependant, cela ne fait aucune différence. J'aurai Harry Potter, avec ou sans votre aide et avant que cette nuit soit finie, Poudlard tombera entre mes mains... Nox."  
  
Le dôme radiant autour d'eux disparut. "Quietus", dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et continua avec un volume simplement humain, "Parlons affaire, vous et moi. Vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir Potter ... alors que me donnerez-vous pour la vie de votre amante ?"  
  
Rogue était silencieux, son visage jaunâtre ayant l'air plus pâle que jamais au clair de lune. Il regarda Maud, sans expression; elle leva la tête et rencontra son regard fixe fermement. Ses lèvres formèrent des mots trop silencieux pour que même Imogen ou George les entendent : Je t'aime. Je crois en toi. Fais ce que tu dois.  
  
"Vous savez, Voldemort," dit Rogue enfin, sans jamais quitter Maud des yeux , "J'avais un certain nombre de suggestions à l'esprit. Certaines d'entre elles auraient même pu vous intéresser. Mais je trouve ... pour quelque raison ... que je suis las de mensonge." Il eut un sourire léger, plein d'autodérision. "Et même si j'avais réussi à vous convaincre que je vous ferais entrer à Poudlard ou vous donnerais la recette secrète de Dumbledore pour l'immortalité en échange de la vie de Maud, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Vous n'avez jamais eu aucune intention de la laisser en vie."  
  
"Non," dit Voldemort doucement. "Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi devrai-je, quand la vue de sa mort vous causera plus de douleur qu'une simple torture physique que je pourrais inventer ?" Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'attente. "Mais ce sera, bien sûr, seulement le commencement des supplices que j'ai en réserve pour vous, Severus..."  
  
Avec un coup assourdissant, un embrouillement de cordes pareilles à des fouets sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et s'enveloppa autour de Rogue; en quelques secondes, il fut ligoté serré. Plus capable de se tenir en équilibre, il chancela et s'effondra par terre, ses yeux flambant de fureur impuissante.  
  
"Maintenant," souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec satisfaction. "Regardez bien..." Et avec une lente délibération il tourna et baissa sa baguette vers Maud.  
  
Tire-la de là, Imogen! Cria George.  
  
Je suis - commença Imogen, mais quoi qu'elle soit sur le point de dire fut coupé, comme un cri rauque retentit des rangs de l'armée de Voldemort :  
  
"Prenez garde, voilà les Aurors!"  
  
Quelque chose vint en sifflant dans la nuit et se brisa contre la base de la tour; il y eut un son comme un coup de tonnerre et un éclair sphérique massif éclata en l'air. Maud leva les yeux automatiquement pour voir d'où la bombe de potion était venue - et vit, avec une montée de joie incrédule, que le ciel était plein de figures pâles, attaquant , montés sur des manches à balai. Elle avait à peine enregistré leur présence, cependant, quand un autre éclair sphérique fleurit dans l'obscurité derrière Voldemort, illuminant une deuxième vague de lutteurs du Ministère de blancs- vêtus marchant au pas à travers la pelouse.  
  
Comment ? Demanda George d'un air incrédule. Comment ont-ils fait cela ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, dit Imogen, avec un étonnement égal et à ce même moment—  
  
"Pour Poudlard!" hurla quelqu'un d'en haut.  
  
"Non!" cria la même voix féminine qui avait essayé d'arrêter Rogue plus tôt. "Filius - votre cœur-"  
  
Mais comme auparavant, ses protestations furent inutiles. Le petit, minuscule Flitwick , le professeur de Charmes, décolla vers eux sur un manche à balai qui avait l'air trois tailles trop grandes pour lui. Il dirigea sa baguette sur Voldemort et cria, "Lethargus!"  
  
Le Sort de Coma était superbement jeté; Flitwick n'avait pas été Champion de Duel dans sa jeunesse pour rien. Néanmoins, les réflexes du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient plus rapides. Il tournoya à toute vitesse loin du charme avant qu'il ne puisse le frapper, balança sa baguette et cria, "Inflammo!"  
  
Flitwick réussit à esquiver le charme lui-même, mais son balai ne fut pas si chanceux : les brindilles s'enflammèrent. Il sauta et dégringola à la terre à quelques pas de Maud, si petit et léger que la chute de trois à quatre mètres le dérangea à peine . Ou Maud pensa ainsi, avant de le voir grimacer et de se rendre compte que son bras de baguette était plié à un angle étrange.  
  
Voldemort se déplaça si rapidement que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. "Avada Kedavra!" siffla-t-il et avec un flash déferlant, irrévocable de lumière verte, Flitwick haleta, s'étrangla et cessa brusquement de lutter. Maud se jeta vers Flitwick, cherchant gauchement un pouls, en sachant tout le temps que c'était futile. Personne ne réchappait au Sortilège de Mort. Elle avait à peine confirmé qu'il était mort quand un chœur rageur de cris fâchés éclata de la tour et plus de membres du personnel enseignant de Poudlard prirent l'air. Avec stupéfaction Maud reconnut McGonagall dans sa forme féline s'accrochant au bout du balai du Professeur Sinistra comme ils fondaient vers le sol; peut-être que cette voix avait été la sienne, après tout...  
  
Mais les enseignants arrivant furent rapidement interceptés comme les rangs des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres déferlaient en avant pour engager le combat. Maud regarda autour d'elle sauvagement, comme plus d'explosions et de flashes de lumière illuminaient le ciel. Les rangs bien ordonnés de l'armée de Voldemort avaient volé en éclats comme les forces du Ministère s'y déversaient et à présent c'était un combat de baguette à baguette presque partout où elle regardait. Les harpies volaient en criant au-dessus du champ de bataille, ramassant des Aurors qui ne se doutaient de rien dans leurs serres et les laissant tomber de nouveau; les deux géants tapaient du pied et balançaient leurs massues; et au milieu de la rixe elle attrapa même un aperçu passager d'Alastor Maugrey, hurlant des sorts et faisant sauter des Mangemorts à gauche et à droite, ses cheveux grisonnants volant comme il se déplaçait avec la vitesse et l'agilité d'un homme beaucoup plus jeune.  
  
Imogen devait l'avoir vu aussi, parce qu'elle libéra un souffle et dit presque mélancoliquement, Oh, je trouve ton oncle vraiment attirant, Maud.  
  
OK, dit la voix de George avec dégoût, c'était bien trop famil—  
  
Ses mots finirent dans un silence soudain, terrifiant. George ? Demanda Maud et ensuite, avec urgence redoublée, George!  
  
Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.  
  
L'effroi tordit l'estomac de Maud et elle pensa qu'elle allait vomir. Elle courba sa tête, respirant peu profondément. Imogen, dit-elle. Oublie le plan. Oublie-moi. Trouve George!  
  
1 Maud—  
  
Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Flitwick. Si Voldemort décide de me tuer, il n'y a pas une chose que tu puisses faire pour l'arrêter. Mais George pourrait toujours avoir une chance. Quand Imogen ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle ajouta désespérément, S'il te plaît, Imogen. Laisse au moins l'un d'entre nous avoir une fin heureuse à son histoire. Elle ravala l'amertume dans sa gorge. C'est trop tard pour la mienne. Il y eut une pause longue, douloureuse.  
  
Alors :  
  
Je reviendrai aussitôt que je peux, dit Imogen doucement.  
  
Maud ferma les yeux dans une douleur mêlée de soulagement. Alors sans avertir une main la saisit par les cheveux, la tirant sur ses pieds; elle haleta et chancela comme Voldemort la libéra dédaigneusement, fit un pas en arrière et dirigea sa baguette  
  
"Maître, non!" vint un cri perçant ,désespéré derrière lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna, surpris. Une femme, péniblement maigre, ses joues effondrées et ses yeux comme des contusions dans son visage défait, grimpa la pente et se jeta à ses pieds. "Mon seigneur ... je vous prie ... vous avez promis..."  
  
"Ah, oui." Il regarda la figure misérable, la surprise cédant la place à l'amusement. "J'avais presque oublié... Mais pourquoi pas ? La fin est la même." Il recula avec un geste prétentieux et moqueur. "Muriel ... revendique sa récompense."  
  
Maud fut choquée. Avait-il vraiment dit Muriel ? Cette créature loqueteuse s'humiliant si pathétiquement devant Voldemort est-ce la même qu'était cette fille lisse, dédaigneuse qu'elle se rappelait de Poudlard ?  
  
Dire qu'Azkaban, même sans les Détraqueurs, n'avait pas été aimable à Muriel Groggins aurait été une litote massive. Cependant, la haine passionnée dans les petits yeux fiévreusement brillants qui rencontrèrent ceux de Maud était indubitable. Elle se leva lentement sur ses pieds, une main serrée autour de sa baguette . "Maître ... je veux me battre contre elle..."  
  
"Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Brûlez-la, ou faites la pourrir , ou déchirez la membre à membre, comme il vous plaira ..., mais ne gaspillez pas mon temps à un duel frivole."  
  
Muriel rougit, soumise. "Oui, grand Seigneur."  
  
"Groggins, n'est-ce pas ?" Vint la voix froide de Rogue de la terre. Même désarmé, lié pieds et mains et couché sur le côté, il y avait une sorte de menace en lui et Maud se trouva se rappeler avec une clarté soudaine sa présence accablante dans la salle de classe. "Lécher les bottes de Voldemort pour avoir la chance d'assassiner une femme impuissante. Je n'aurais pas pensé cela possible, mais vous êtes finalement tombée plus bas même que vos notes en potions."  
  
"Fermez-la, tas d'ordure," cracha Muriel, avec quelque chose de son ancien esprit. "Vous êtes aussi mauvais qu'elle - pire – raillant le reste d'entre nous pour être faible et doux, tandis que vous faisiez l'amour avec une fille de dix-sept ans, espèce d'hypocrite-"  
  
Quoi qu'elle ait eu l'intention de dire d'autre fut perdu, cependant, comme un cri retentit dans l'obscurité et l'interrompit :  
  
"Maître! Nous l'avons trouvé - Harry Potter!"  
  
C'était Queuedver, saisissant son côté et suffocant, sa main d'argent scintillant au clair de lune. Un éclat de sueur plaquait ses cheveux minces sur son front et il y avait une tâche sombre sur une joue qui pourrait avoir été du sang. "Venez rapidement, Maître - avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper-"  
  
Le visage de Voldemort s'éclaira avec un sourire épouvantable. Il se tourna vers Rogue. "Il semblerait que vous ayez échoué en tous points, Severus."  
  
Désespérément Maud regarda autour dans toutes les directions, cherchant quelqu'un – n'importe qui - qui pourrait intervenir : mais la bataille était féroce et tous ceux qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant de leur côté étaient déjà entièrement occupés à se battre pour leurs propres vies. Elle et Rogue étaient dos au mur et leur seul alliée sûre - Imogen - était partie; il semblait n'y avoir plus aucun espoir possible de sauvetage.  
  
"Non seulement Potter sera à moi malgré vos efforts de le cacher," se réjouit Voldemort avec malveillance regardant Rogue, "Votre amante pour laquelle vous auriez donné votre vie est sur le point mourir aussi ... quoique malheureusement vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour en être témoin. Hélas, je ne peux pas donner à votre exécution l'attention qu'elle mérite ... mais je n'ose vous laisser vivant..." Il dirigea sa baguette vers lui .  
  
"Non!" cria Maud, se jetant sur Voldemort, mais Muriel saisit son bras et la tira violemment en arrière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fixa ses yeux rouges brûlants sur Rogue, qui ne sembla pas même le remarquer. Sans hésitation, ses lèvres minces formèrent les mots qui s'étaient répercutés dans les cauchemars de Maud pendant les deux années passées :  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
A suivre... 


	11. Et me fait finir

 Titre: Si nous survivons - Chapitre 11: Et me fait finir (11/11)  
  
Author: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
  
Mots-clefs: Rogue, George, après la coupe de feu, Voldemort, guerre  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Comme la tempête bat son corps tremblant, le vent menaçant toujours de l'emporter du bord de la falaise, elle griffe ses doigts profondément dans le sol humide, cherchant une prise, une ancre. Elle aurait dû partir d'ici il y a longtemps, pense-t-elle désespérément, mais c'est trop tard maintenant : épuisée, stupéfiée et écrasée par la puissance des éléments, elle n'a plus la force de s'échapper...  
  
* * *  
  
Il y eut un flash de lumière verte livide, puis un assaut battant de vent, comme si l'Ange de la Mort était passé par là. Et quand le rougeoiement baissa, Severus Rogue gisait immobile, ses cheveux sombres épars dans l'herbe. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage pâle et sévère et anormalement tranquille, comme l'effigie de marbre de quelque grand roi, mais peu aimé. Il avait l'air, pensa Maud distraitement, très mort.  
  
Quelqu'un émit un son, un long gémissement inintelligible de chagrin : pas Rogue. Quelqu'un d'autre rit : pas Rogue non plus. Rogue ne faisait plus de son du tout. Maud tomba lentement à genoux, sentant même à peine la douleur comme Muriel tordait son bras derrière elle. Elle remarqua vaguement, quelque part derrière son esprit, que Voldemort venait de faire quelque remarque dédaigneuse avant de partir – quoiqu'elle n'eut aucune idée de ce que c'était, ou de la personne à qui c'était adressé. Elle ne s'en souciait pas non plus. Il était difficile de se soucier de quoi que ce soit, en ce moment.  
  
Ce bruit de lamentation aigu commençait à être ennuyeux, cependant. Maud était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à quiconque ce soit de se taire; alors elle se rendit compte avec une surprise terne que sa bouche était déjà ouverte et le son en sortait. Elle se demandait juste si ce serait possible pour elle de s'arrêter quand Muriel la tira violemment , la fit tourner et lui donna une calque en travers du visage. Le cri cessa.  
  
"Merci," dit Maud en titubant, essuyant sa bouche saignante. Elle se leva avec quelque difficulté sur ses pieds et regarda autour d'elle. La partie principale de la bataille s'était déplacée vers le nord, sur plus un terrain plus ouvert et plat; mais à en juger par les cris et les explosions intermittentes, il y avait toujours beaucoup de combats en cours à proximité. L'obscurité grésillait de sorts, le ciel au-dessus du champ de bataille s'enflammant de rouge , vert et bleu tour à tour. Par cette lumière intermittente elle attrapa un aperçu de Voldemort marchant à grands pas au loin à travers la pelouse, ne contournant pas la bataille, mais traçant un sillon droit à travers le plus fort du combat, faisant sauter ses ennemis de côté avec une facilité méprisante. Queuedver le suivait , servile et terrifié.  
  
Muriel devait avoir vu où elle regardait, parce qu'elle lâcha le bras de Maud et eut un rire cinglé. "Est-ce qu'il n'est pas splendide ? Il va tuer Potter, tu sais." Elle dirigea sa baguette vers les côtes de Maud, la poussa avec presque par espièglerie. "Comme je vais te tuer." Maud la regarda pendant un moment long, pensive. Alors, sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Rogue reposait et s'agenouilla sur l'herbe à côté de lui. Une mèche de cheveux était tombée à travers le visage de celui-ci; elle la repoussa , puis se pencha tout près et embrassa doucement sa joue.  
  
"Eurgh," dit Muriel, faisant une grimace. "Ecarte toi de lui."  
  
"Non," répondit Maud avec un calme peu naturel. "Tu devras juste me tuer ici."  
  
"Sur son cadavre ? Comme c'est approprié." Muriel rit sottement de nouveau. "D'accord, alors, puisque tu insistes... Accio baguette de Maud Maugrey!"  
  
Maud leva les yeux, surprise, comme ses baguettes magiques - les deux - vinrent en volant de l'obscurité dans la main allongée de l'autre sorcière. "Je lui ai dit que je voulais me battre avec toi," dit Muriel avec un brin d'irritabilité et jeta une des baguettes à Maud.  
  
Elle s'arrêta dans des airs.  
  
"Désolé," dit la voix désincarnée d'Imogen, "mais elle a un engagement antérieur. Tu devras juste te battre avec moi, à sa place." Elle ôta le cape d'invisibilité la masquant et la jeta derrière elle, puis la baguette de Maud par dessus. "Prends-les et pars d'ici, Maud. Je m'occupe du reste."  
  
"Mais George-"  
  
"George va bien," dit Imogen vivement, tenant ses yeux et sa baguette dirigées sur Muriel. "Il était juste trop proche de quelqu'un qui lançait Finite Incantatem et a perdu la liaison Exaudio, c'est tout." Avec des mouvements lents, délibérés, elle remonta ses manches et bien que son dos ait été tourné à Maud, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tromper quant au sourire sauvage de sa voix. "Salut, Mlle Groggins. J'étais si impatiente de te rencontrer de nouveau..."  
  
"Va te faire foutre, espèce de vieille putain ," gronda Muriel. "C'est entre Maud et moi."  
  
"J'ai peur que non, ma chère," dit Imogen agréablement. "Le problème est entièrement le tien - il arrive juste que Maud ait eu le malheur de passer sur ton chemin." Sa voix se durcit. "Bien, maintenant je suis sur ton chemin. Fais avec."  
  
"Imogen," protesta Maud, "je ne peux pas te laisser-"  
  
"Maud, si tu ne prends pas cette cape et te mets en sécurité tout de suite, je vais te faire transplaner dans un arbre." La voix d'Imogen était ferme. "C'est un ordre direct. Va!"  
  
Il n'y avait aucune raison d'hésiter plus . Maud saisit le manteau d'invisibilité et le jeta sur ses épaules. Avec une passe rapide de sa baguette elle libéra les mains et les pieds attachés de Rogue ; alors elle dit "Levo" et souleva son poids maintenant à peine perceptible de la terre, laissant les plis du manteau tomber eux deux. Ils disparurent. Muriel lâcha un juron sauvage. "Reducto!" cria-t-elle, dirigeant sa baguette à la place où Maud avait été.  
  
"Ancile," interjeta Imogen rapidement. Le sort rebondit en l'air avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa cible, éclata contre le mur de château. "Arrête-ça, vilaine fille," ajouta-t-elle avec une note de reproche. "Je te l'ai dit, elle n'est pas pour toi... Pregravo!"  
  
Comme Maud marchait à la hâte en descendant la pente, berçant le corps mou de Rogue contre elle, le son des voix d'Imogen et de Muriel lançant sorts et contre-sorts se répercuta derrière elle pour ce qui sembla une très longue période de temps. Elle fit une pause au pied de la colline et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, mais tout qu'elle pouvait voir était deux figures indistinctes entourées par des flashes de lumière orange et pourpre.  
  
Oh, bonne chance, Imogen, souhaita-t-elle ardemment. Si Maud auvait pu servir en restant, elle l'aurait fait, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait seulement être une entrave pour Imogen maintenant. Dans son état épuisé et à moitié fou, il était peu probable que Muriel gagne ce duel; mais elle se battrait comme un chien enragé avant de tomber et Imogen aurait besoin de tous ses esprits et de toute sa concentration pour rester indemne. Donc la meilleure chose que Maud pouvait faire était de se tenir hors du chemin jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.  
  
Invisible, silencieuse, Maud contourna le bord de la bataille, évitant soigneusement les formes immobiles des Aurors et des Mangemorts tombés, cherchant une place sûre pour étendre Rogue . Il était inutile de monter au Château de Poudlard : les portes étaient défendues avec de la magie autant que du chêne et du fer et n'ouvriraient à personne maintenant. La hutte d'Hagrid, sombre et vide, était toujours derrière les lignes ennemies. Les serres avaient été brisées en miettes dans le premier assaut et n'offraient maintenant ni sécurité, ni abri. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait seulement une place restante et elle la regardait maintenant : la Forêt Interdite.  
  
C'était ironique, pensa-t-elle comme ses pieds avançaient automatiquement, la menant au-dessous de l'ombre plus profonde des arbres imposants, antiques, que la dernière fois qu'elle ait été dans cette forêt, Rogue ait été avec elle aussi. Cela avait été l'hiver alors, il était faible et blessé et sa crainte la plus grande était qu'il puisse mourir de froid avant qu'elle ne puisse le mettre à l'abri. Maintenant c'était l'été et l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras n'avait pas de marque visible sur lui, mais la situation était infiniment pire.  
  
L'espace abrité entre les arbres dans lequel Maud s'arrêta plusieurs minutes plus tard n'était pas la même clairière que celle dans laquelle elle avait trouvé Rogue deux ans et demi auparavant – celle là était trop profondément enfouie dans la forêt et trop loin du chemin, pour qu'elle puisse la rechercher maintenant. Mais il y avait des buissons d'épine dans celle- ci aussi , et comme l'autre elle semblait avoir raisonnablement peu de racines et de buissons. Elle pourrait déposer Rogue ici, pensa-t-elle et jeter un Charme de Protection sur lui; il serait en sécurité , alors et elle pourrait retourner à la bataille. Pas pour se battre - du moins, pas à moins qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix – mais pour aider les blessés. Le Ministère devait avoir organisé un hôpital de campagne quelque part : probablement au nord-ouest du Château de Poudlard, puisque c'était de cette direction que leurs forces de terre étaient venues. Le terrain de Quidditch, avec ses murs et ses gradins abrités, semblait la place la plus probable.  
  
Maud se baissa et allongea Rogue sur l'herbe, repliant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il y avait une dignité calme en lui, pensa-t-elle. En fait, il avait même un peu l'air de Dumbledore maintenant - bien qu'un Dumbledore rasé de près et beaucoup plus jeune, dans une humeur inhabituellement sérieuse. Elle était sûre que Rogue aurait été heureux de cela. S'il y a quoi que ce soit de bon en moi, lui avait-il dit une fois (cela semblait il y a très longtemps, maintenant), je le lui dois...  
  
Tant de souvenirs. Maud s'assit sur ses talons, regardant le corps immobile de son amant. L'homme qui avait sauvé sa vie quand elle était enfant; l'homme qui était devenu son mentor et son ami le plus vrai; l'homme qu'elle aurait épousé, si le Sortilège de Mort n'était pas venu s'interposer entre eux. Son amour pour elle avait emporté sa vue et le lui avait ensuite rendue de nouveau, mais il semblait que son amour pour lui avait fait juste l'opposé. Ses yeux scrutèrent son visage, ce le visage blanc et calme avec ses yeux fermés et une partie d'un poème qu'elle avait entendu une fois lui revint spontanément :  
  
Pardonne-moi,  
  
Si tu ne vis plus,  
  
Si toi, mon bien-aimé, mon amour, si tu es mort,  
  
Toutes les feuilles tomberont sur moi,  
  
Il pleuvra sur mon âme nuit et jour,  
  
La neige brûlera mon cœur,  
  
Je marcherai avec le froid et le feu, la mort et la neige,  
  
Mes pieds voudront marcher vers là où tu reposes,  
  
Mais je continuerai à vivre...  
  
Après tout, l'Oncle Alastor l'avait avertie qu'elle pourrait avoir à faire cela; et elle l'avait pris au mot. "Pardonne-moi," chuchota-t-elle et elle toucha la main de Rogue et se leva pour jeter le Charme de Protection afin de pouvoir partir.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle vit les yeux.  
  
Des yeux verts, lumineux dans la nuit : quelque créature sauvage, peut-être même une créature Sombre, attirée par le parfum de la mort. Pour la première fois la colère monta en Maud et elle s'étendit pour prendre sa baguette; mais alors les yeux clignèrent et une voix familière dit, "Dieu merci, je vous ai trouvés, Mlle Maugrey."  
  
C'était le Professeur McGonagall.  
  
Maud fit un pas en arrière, surprise, comme le chat de chat tigré sauta en bas d'une branche surplombante et atterrit légèrement dans la clairière. "Ne soyez pas alarmée," dit-elle, dans le ton vif et pourtant bon que Maud se rappelait si bien. "Vous êtes toujours invisible - mais il faut plus qu'une cape d'invisibilité pour tromper un chat. J'ai suivi votre piste et celle de Severus, depuis le château." Elle alla vers Rogue, renifla son visage. "Que lui est-il arrivé ?"  
  
"Voldemort," dit Maud, ne voulant pas donner plus de détails . "Il a frappé Rogue avec le Sortilège de Mort."  
  
La tête de McGonagall se releva brusquement dans un mouvement surpris, très peu félin. "Il quoi ? Oh non, ma chère, non, ce n'est pas possible."  
  
"J'étais là," dit Maud, sa voix rauque d'émotions contradictoires. "Je l'ai vu arriver. J'ai vu Voldemort diriger sa baguette sur Severus et je l'ai entendu prononcer les mots." Elle tremblait, maintenant. "Croyez-moi, je ne me trompe pas."  
  
"Mais-" McGonagall la regarda, mes yeux larges d'inquiétude. "Vous voulez dire tout ce temps, vous avez cru que Severus était ... mort ?"  
  
Maud était sur le point de dire, ou de crier, vous ne comprenez pas ? Il est mort! Mais alors elle réalisa ce que McGonagall voulait dire et ses jambes se plièrent soudainement sous elle. Elle s'assit durement sur l'herbe à côté de Rogue, le sang tonnant dans ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait pas être ... ce n'était pas possible... elle l'avait vu arriver ... et après ce qui était arrivé avec Flitwick, elle avait su qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de chercher les signes de vie...  
  
"Ma chère," dit McGonagall très doucement. "On peut duper l'œil humain et l'esprit par un grand nombre de moyens, mais le nez d'un chat ne se trompe jamais ."  
  
Maud regarda le regard vert compatissant de McGonagall, sentant les larmes monter jusqu'à déborder, la glace autour de son cœur se craquant et fondant dans une chaleur agonisante. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait possiblement exprimer la turbulence en elle. Alors finalement elle pencha seulement la tête et ferma les yeux, comme McGonagall finissait d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement :  
  
"C'est vrai, ma chère. Severus est vivant."  
  
* * *  
  
Le Ministère avait fondé son hôpital de campagne sur le terrain de Quidditch, comme Maud s'y était attendue. Rien ne l'avait préparée, cependant, à l'occupation qu'elle y trouverait.  
  
Il y avait au moins cinquante lits dressés et chacun d'entre eux était plein. Des guérisseurs à l'air tourmentés se bousculaient d'un patient au suivant, avec à peine une pause entre eux. En attendant, des sorcières et des sorciers blessés et étaient étendus en gémissant doucement, ou roulaient leurs yeux et luttaient contre les Charmes de Restriction qui les retenaient; une elfe de maison était assise, sanglotant sur le bout de son lit, berçant sa main desséchée; et même on pouvait voir quelques élèves, couchés immobiles et silencieux sur l'herbe entre les poteaux de but.  
  
"Nous les avions prévenu de ne pas quitter le château," dit McGonagall tristement, regardant les élèves immobiles. "Severus avait raison : nous aurions dû tous les évacuer par le tunnel vers Pré-au-Lard, pas seulement ceux qui n'étaient pas majeurs."  
  
"Vous voulez dire que vous avez pu évacuer certains d'entre eux ?" Maud la regarda avec surprise. "Vous avez été avertis suffisamment tôt avant que l'armée de Voldemort n'arrive ?" Le chat acquiesça. "Juste à peine assez. Celui Qui-" Elle s'arrêta, prit une respiration et sa tête remonta avec une détermination qui était très McGonagall. "Voldemort, plutôt, a appelé Severus à lui tôt ce matin et lui a dit son plan. Severus a consenti à coopérer, bien sûr; mais aussitôt qu'il est retourné à Poudlard, il a réuni tous les professeurs et nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvions pour nous préparer."  
  
"Alors-" Maud hésita. "Vous saviez déjà pour Severus."  
  
McGonagall ne demanda pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Moi, oui. Après que Celui - je veux dire, Voldemort - m'ait emprisonné sous ma forme d'Animagus, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Severus. Il travaillait très durement pour moi, non seulement préserver mon intellect humain, mais aussi à rétablir mon usage de la parole. Et pendant qu'il travaillait, il ... parlait. Pas de vous," ajouta-t-elle avec quelque hâte, "Je crois qu'il pensait que je désapprouverais. Mais de lui et des choses qu'il avait faites pour Professeur Dumbledore." "J'en suis heureuse," dit Maud doucement. "Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un." Elle se pencha et posa Rogue à côté du plus petit des étudiants, un petit garçon maigrelet avec des cheveux gris souris et un regard faible de surprise sur son visage. Sûrement c'était impossible, elle pensa, qu'une créature minuscule comme ça puisse avoir dix-sept ans.  
  
"Oh, cet enfant," soupira McGonagall, qui avait évidemment remarqué la perplexité de Maud. "Si j'ai jamais pensé que les jumeaux Weasley étaient d'une triste notoriété pour s'attirer des ennuis..."  
  
Donc le garçon était plus jeune, alors. Aucun doute qu'il ne se soit caché quand ses camarades de classe avaient été envoyés au loin, ou qu'il ne soit revenu en cachette dans l'école après. Maud toucha le cou du garçon, puis sa poitrine. Comme Rogue, il ne montrait aucune blessure visible, mais son pouls était anormalement lent et sa respiration si peu profonde qu'elle était à peine perceptible. Fronçant les sourcils un peu, elle vérifia les autres étudiants et constata que leur condition était la même.  
  
"Madame Pomfresh," dit-elle, se redressant et se tournant pour s'adresser à la sorcière marchant d'un pas pressé le long de la rangée de lits derrière eux, "savez-vous qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ces élèves ?"  
  
Pomfresh sursauta violemment et laissa presque tomber la tasse fumante de potion qu'elle portait. "Grand Merlin!" haleta-t-elle.  
  
"Oh, désolée," dit Maud et ôta le manteau d'invisibilité.  
  
"Mlle Maugrey!" Pomfrey était stupéfiée. "Que faites-vous ici ?"  
  
"Elle est venue avec moi, Pompom," dit McGonagall, du sol. "Nous vous avons apporté un nouveau patient."  
  
Un instant l'infirmière scolaire resta sans expression; alors elle suivit le regard fixe de McGonagall vers là où Rogue reposait et ses yeux s'élargirent. "Le Directeur! Il est vivant ?" "Oui, mais nous n'avons pas été capables de le ranimer," dit Maud. Et si vous ne pouvez pas qu'allons nous faire ? Dit une voix dans son esprit, mais elle écarta cette pensée déloyale et continua : "C'est pourquoi je demandais si vous saviez ce qui est arrivé à ces étudiants. Cela pourrait nous donner quelque idée de ce que faire ensuite."  
  
"Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui leur est arrivé," dit Pomfresh, remettant rapidement la tasse de potion à un medicomage passant par là . "Wiggins, donnez cela à l'elfe de maison, s'il vous plaît." Alors elle se retourna vers Maud et McGonagall et continua, "Nous les avons trouvés à l'extérieur du stade, peu de temps après que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et ses suivants aient passé par là-" Elle s'interrompit, évidemment affligée et elles savaient toutes ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas arriver à dire.  
  
"Harry est toujours vivant," dit McGonagall fermement. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait certainement annoncé à ce jour, si ce n'était pas le cas. Alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire Pompom, nous ne devons pas renoncer à l'espoir."  
  
Il était étrange d'entendre dire ces mots vifs, de commandement venant d'un chat, mais Pomfresh ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à les prendre au sérieux. "Oui, bien sûr." Elle se redressa un peu. "Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît - je dois revenir à mes patients. Mais, Mlle Maugrey, si vous pensez que quelque chose pourrait aider les enfants et le Directeur Rogue..."  
  
"Nous vous en ferons part," dit McGonagall. "Merci, Pompom."  
  
Madame Pomfresh inclina la tête et partit à la hâte.  
  
Maud et McGonagall restèrent debout quelque temps en silence, regardant les figures pâles, immobiles sur l'herbe. Alors Maud dit brusquement, " Professeur Flitwick."  
  
McGonagall cligna des yeux et eut un reniflement très humain. "Que voulez vous dire à propos de Filius ?" "Quand il est allé attaquer Voldemort, vous avez essayé de l'arrêter. Vous avez dit ... quelque chose à propos de son cœur ?"  
  
"Oh. Oui." Les yeux verts s'obscurcirent un peu et se baissèrent. "Le cher homme, il était si courageux, mais ... son coeur était très faible et aucune magie ne pouvait le guérir. C'était la raison pour laquelle il est entré dans l'enseignement, vous savez. Avec ses compétences il pourrait avoir été un grand Auror, mais le stress l'aurait tué."  
  
Son cœur... Le stress... Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Maud, frappant une corde inattendue. "Peut-être", dit-elle lentement, " est-ce ce exactement ce qui est arrivé."  
  
"Je vous demande pardon ?"  
  
Maud était sur la piste maintenant, elle en était sûre. "Nous devrons l'examiner pour savoir à coup sûr, mais je commence à penser que ce n'était pas Avada Kedavra qui a tué Professeur Flitwick. C'était le choc qui a arrêté son cœur - pas le sort lui-même."  
  
Les sourcils touffus de McGonagall montèrent en flèche. "Une théorie intéressante." Elle s'assit sur ses hanches, sa tête s'inclinée un peu de côté, réfléchissant. "Voulez vous dire que non seulement Severus, mais ces étudiants aussi..."  
  
"... ont réchappé au Sortilège de Mort. Oui. Soit ils étaient protégés d'une façon ou d'une autre-" "Impossible." McGonagall secoua la tête. "Vous savez votre théorie magique aussi bien que moi, ma chère : il n'y a aucune protection contre Avada Kedavra."  
  
"Vrai," admit Maud avec résignation. "Alors ... le problème doit être avec Voldemort. Quelque chose de travers avec sa baguette, ou son pouvoir s'affaiblit, ou-"  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Son pouvoir. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle savait sa théorie magique, mais elle savait aussi son histoire magique. Et les livres d'histoire parlaient tout à fait clairement d'un temps où Voldemort avait jeté le Sortilège de Mort contre une victime sans défense - et avait échoué. Tout cela parce que, dans son arrogance et sa haine, il avait oublié une magie antique beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne...  
  
Est-ce possible qu'à peine quinze ans après cette nuit à Godric's Hollow, Voldemort ait fait la même erreur de nouveau ? Mais cette fois, d'une telle façon qu'il n'ait pas compris immédiatement - ou même maintenant - qu'un acte d'amour et de sacrifice de soi même plus grand que celui de Lily Potter avait contrecarré ses intentions meurtrières. Un sacrifice incité cette fois non pas par une impulsion désespérée, mais une intention délibérée—  
  
( Même dans la mort, il jouait comme un maître)  
  
Non pas décidé au dernier moment, mais prévu des semaines ou même des mois à l'avance-  
  
( Le regard las, lointain dans son regard fixe, cette dernière nuit à Poudard)  
  
Un sacrifice qui pourrait avoir été évité, mais avait néanmoins été offert volontairement—  
  
( Je l'ai averti - l'ai prié- l'ai supplié de me laisser prendre du Polynectar et aller à sa place) Et non seulement pour l'amour d'une personne cette fois, mais pour beaucoup, y compris (seulement deux personnes m'ont jamais aimé) Severus Rogue...  
  
Il y a environ dix-huit mois, Voldemort avait menacé de tuer tout le monde à Poudlard avec du Souffle de léopard Nundu si son Directeur ne se rendait pas et en réponse à cette menace Albus Dumbledore avait donné sa vie. Il semblait que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain.  
  
Mais d'autre part, si la mort de Dumbledore avait vraiment protégé les enseignants et les élèves de Poudlard du pouvoir de Voldemort, pourquoi le Sortilège de Mort n'avait-il pas rebondi sur Flitwick, ou Rogue, ou les autres, comme il avait fait sur l'enfant en bas âge Harry? Pourquoi Voldemort n'avait-il pas été détruit par la répercussion de son propre charme la première fois même qu'il l'avait jeté, sans parler de la cinquième ou sixième fois ?  
  
Et bien, presque tout le reste du sacrifice de Dumbledore avait différé de celui de Lily Potter, alors peut-être que c'était différent, aussi. Peut- être que parce qu'il était mort avec beaucoup de personnes dans ses pensées, l'effet avait été plus répandu. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Rogue et les autres étaient tombés dans cet état pareil à une transe - vivants, mais ayant toujours besoin d'être réanimés. Quant à Voldemort, peut-être qu'il avait été affecté chaque fois qu'il avait jeté le sort, mais si subtilement et graduellement qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Dans ce cas , les conséquences de ses actions pourraient bien le rattraper bientôt - ou au moins Maud l'espérait ardemment .  
  
Elle se tourna et regarda le terrain, les lignes de lits et les silhouettes vêtues de blanc se penchant sur eux. Les sons de bataille se répercutaient toujours dans le lointain et des éclairs puissants illuminaient le ciel. Elle entendit un cri d'au-delà des gradins - "les géants! Les géants!" - mais si cette c'était censé être une aide ou une perte, elle ne le savait pas . McGonagall la regardait avec espoir, attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Maud secoua la tête et donna ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire rassurant : elle était toujours trop incertaine de sa théorie sur Dumbledore et le Sortilège de Mort pour vouloir la partager juste maintenant. "Je pense," dit-elle, "Que je vais aller voir si Madame Pomfresh à besoin de mon aide."  
  
* * *  
  
Les derniers quelques mois au laboratoire de Ste Mangouste avec Tony avaient forgé Maud au défi de travailler dur sous pression. Cela avait été une bonne préparation, comprit-elle , pour ce soir. Pomfresh l'avait mise à travailler à la fabrication de plus de potions de guérison et fortifiantes - il ne semblait jamais y en avoir assez - et chaque fois que Maud finissait un lot, elle en prenait un peu et l'essayait sur Rogue et les élèves. Elle jeta des charmes sur eux aussi : sorts pour reconstituer la force et l'énergie, sorts pour emporter les rêves, des sorts de réveil et ranimation. Rien ne marchait.  
  
En attendant, plus d'accidentés étaient apportés. Une jeune sorcière avec un visage terriblement brûlé, un petit sorcier dont les pieds avaient été brisés. Un autre élève qui ne pouvait pas être ranimé. Quatre personnes moururent malgré les meilleurs efforts des medicomages et furent soulevés avec respect par lévitation de leurs lits de telle sorte que des vivants puissent prendre leur place.  
  
À l'extérieur du stade, les sons de bataille devenaient plus forts et plus féroces et on pouvait entendre beaucoup de piétinement et de rugissement. Mais aussi un grand nombre de voix bizarrement aiguës, grinçant des choses comme "Je me battons pour Harry Potter!" Et "Mauvais Sorcier Sombre! Prends- ça!" Et une fois elle pensa entendre la voix d'Hermione Granger, secouée entre les larmes et le rire, disant "Oh, Dobby - oh, Ron-"  
  
Maud voulait désespérément sortir et aller chercher George et Imogen, mais elle savait qu'on avait besoin d'elle ici, que des vies pouvaient dépendre d'elle. Donc elle garda la tête baissée et travailla, écrasant des herbes et découpant des scarabées (ils devaient être coupés fraîchement, ou leur puissance serait perdue) et remuant dans ses chaudrons jusqu'à ce que, ce qui sembla des heures plus tard, elle entende une voix familière, profonde, rauque :  
  
"Poussez-vous du chemin, maudits! Arrêtez de rester la bouche ouverte comme un idiot et apportez-moi un lit!"  
  
Maud se tourna rapidement, pour voir son Oncle Alastor entrer en boitant dans le stade. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient mêlés de sang sur un côté, il y avait une contusion pourpre sur le haut de sa pommette et son pied en bois et l'ourlet de ses robes étaient noircis, comme s'il avait marché dans du feu. A part cela, il semblait en bonne santé - c'était la silhouette dans ses bras qui avait besoin de soins.  
  
Ses robes vertes étaient en lambeaux et ses cheveux châtains normalement lisses étaient un embrouillement sauvage. Elle respirait par halètements peu profonds, désespérés, son visage appuyé contre l'épaule de Fol Oeil , évidemment dans une douleur considérable.  
  
"Le sort de Tord-Boyaux," gronda Maugrey, comme Pomfresh et un autre médic se précipitaient. Il se baissa maladroitement et posa son fardeau sur le lit. "Ai fait ce que je pouvais pour arranger les choses, mais elle saigne de l'intérieur - estomac et intestins. Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper d'elle maintenant."  
  
"Imogen," souffla Maud. "Mon oncle-" et comme Fol Oeil se tournait, sursautant, elle traversa le terrain en courant et se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
"Maudie!" Il se dégagea de l'embrassade avec difficulté et la tint à bout de bras, son oeil magique la fouillant, cherchant quelque blessure, comme il devait avoir parcouru Imogen.  
  
"Tu vas bien," dit-il brusquement, l'air incrédule. "J'étais sûr de t'avoir perdue. J'ai essayé d'arriver à toi, mais-"  
  
Maud se retourna vers Imogen , couchée si anormalement tranquille, son corps pulsant avec des lumières bleues et jaunes comme Pomfresh et son compagnon jetaient des sorts guérissant sur elle, essayant d'isoler et d'arrêter le saignement. "Elle m'a sauvé la vie," chuchota-t-elle. "Mon oncle, si elle meurt..."  
  
"Arrête ça, gamine." Sa voix était ferme. "Elle ne va pas mourir - elle est aussi solide qu'ils se battent férocement. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle avait battu ta vieille amie Muriel, avait combattu son chemin jusqu'au milieu de la bataille et était sur le point de prendre Walden MacNair en combat singulier, bien qu'elle puisse à peine se tenir debout. Elle s'en tirera , je n'en ai aucun doute."  
  
Tout cela, pensa Maud misérablement, était le langage codé d'Alastor Maugrey pour dire Elle est en train de mourir et je ne veux pas y penser. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison d'affliger son oncle en le lui disant , donc elle respira à fond et inclina la tête, comme si ses mots l'avaient rassurée.  
  
"Ai vu George Weasley aussi, il y pas longtemps de cela." Fol Oeil se gratta derrière la tête et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de quoi faire maintenant qu'il était hors du champ de bataille. "Il semblait aller bien, quoique ses robes ne soient pas tout à fait à sa taille. Il avait pris du Polynectar plus tôt, je suppose ?"  
  
Maud acquiesça de nouveau, n'ayant pas assez confiance en elle pour parler.  
  
"Hmph," dit son oncle. "Il y a une histoire derrière tout cela, aucun doute. Ecoute, Maudie..." Maintenant il semblait encore plus maladroit. "Je suis désolé pour Rogue. De ce que j'ai pu entendre dire, il était tout à fait courageux, à la fin..."  
  
Ce qui était, à sa façon, un compliment. Malgré l'étroitesse dans sa gorge et la crainte froide qui saisissait son estomac avec chaque pensée d'Imogen, Maud réussit à sourire. "J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas tout à fait débarrassé de la menace d'avoir Severus pour neveu-par-alliance," commença- t-elle à dire, mais au troisième mot elle fut noyée par un son comme un coup de tonnerre et le ciel s'illumina avec un éclair éblouissant de lumière verte. Elle sursauta, saisit les bras de son oncle comme appui - mais le pied de bois carbonisé de celui-ci cassa et tous les deux s'effondrèrent par terre.  
  
Alastor Maugrey jura passionnément. "Au nom de tout ce qui est saint qu'est-ce-"  
  
"Je ne sais pas." Maud se désembrouilla de lui avec effort et s'assit de nouveau. "Je suis désolée, mon Oncle. Tu n'as rien de cassé ?"  
  
"Mlle Maugrey - Maud!" cria McGonagall de l'autre côté du terrain, avec une note de miaulement étrange dans sa voix qui pourrait avoir été de la crainte, de l'excitation, ou tous les deux. "Venez ici, rapidement!"  
  
"Va," dit Fol Oeil, se soulevant sur ses coudes. "Je vais bien, gamine - va ."  
  
Maud se remit sur ses pieds et se dépêcha d'aller à la rencontre de McGonagall, qui courait pratiquement en cercles dans son agitation. "Regardez!" dit-elle, indiquant avec une patte les silhouettes couchées entre les poteaux de but.  
  
Un autre flash brillant éclaira le ciel, aveuglant Maud à demi. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil dans la direction que McGonagall avait indiqué, clignant des yeux dans une tentative futile de faire partir les taches de lumière dans sa vision. "Je suis désolée," commença-t-elle, "mais je ne -"  
  
Et alors elle vit. Le garçon à l'air fragile à côté de Severus avait bougé. Juste un spasme, Maud pensa, ayant peur d'espérer plus; mais alors le garçon remua de nouveau, s'assit - et éternua. McGonagall posa une patte sur sa jambe, ses yeux verts fouillant son visage; il se frotta les yeux et dit avec un doute, "Professeur McGonagall ?"  
  
* * *  
  
Juste quand elle pense qu'elle ne peut plus supporter plus, le vent meurt et la pluie s'apaise. Comme elle se relève en tremblant de la terre et essuie ses doigts pleins de boue sur sa robe, elle entend un dernier grondement de tonnerre dans le lointain et puis - à sa stupéfaction - tout est calme. Prenant des inspirations profondes, elle se met sur ses pieds et retourne en marchant au bord de la falaise, regardant vers le bas dans les vagues qui avaient martelé le rivage si brutalement tout à l'heure. Elles, aussi, ont baissé et avec un éclair de soulagement elle se rend compte que la tempête est vraiment finie. Comme la lune s'échappe entre les nuages, peignant la mer d'une lumière d'argent, elle fait un pas en arrière, loin de la falaise-- - Et constate qu'elle n'est pas seule.  
  
* * *  
  
Dans les années à venir, les historiens écriraient qu'avant qu'Harry Potter ne vint en boitant sur le champ de bataille, très vivant et ne portant plus aucune trace de sa célèbre cicatrice, personne ne se rendit compte que Voldemort était mort. Mais pour Maud le moment de vérité vint bien avant cela, quand elle se mit à genoux à côté de la silhouette couchée de l'homme elle aimait et le regarda ouvrir les yeux.  
  
"Me connais-tu ?" dit-elle, très doucement.  
  
Il eut un clignement d'yeux lent, incrédule . Alors il dit, d'une voix enrouée pour ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant longtemps, "Pas d'aussi près que je le voudrais."  
  
Maud posa ses mains sur sa bouche, retenant à la fois rire et larmes. "Alors", dit-elle, aussitôt qu'elle put avoir confiance en elle pour parler, "nous devrons juste arranger cela."  
  
"Aussitôt que possible, je pense," Rogue consentit équitablement et s'assit. "Avec tous ces gens du Ministère alentour, il doit y avoir quelqu'un avec le crédit nécessaire. Et puisque nous ne semblons plus rien avoir à cacher..."  
  
"Harry!" cria la voix d'une fille de l'autre côté des gradins, presque hystérique d'excitation. "Oh, Harry, Harry-"  
  
Les lèvres de Rogue devinrent fines. "Si jamais j'entends ce nom de nouveau," commença-t-il avec un peu de sa vieille aigreur et ensuite s'arrêta, baissant les yeux vers son bras où la manche était tombée en arrière.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Maud.  
  
Les doigts de Rogue touchèrent sa peau, traçant le contour d'une marque disparue. Du poignet au coude, son avant-bras était lisse et impeccable. "C'est parti," dit-il et ensuite il rejeta sa tête et rit à haute voix, un rire véritable comme elle ne l'avait jamais entendu en donner en public. "Voldemort est mort!"  
  
"Et votre amie est vivante, Maud," dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh derrière eux. "C'était très juste, mais je crois qu'elle fera un plein rétablissement, avec le temps."  
  
Maud jeta à Rogue un regard rapide, puis sauta sur ses pieds et courut au lit où Imogen était couchée, pâle et épuisée, mais les yeux ouverts maintenant l'ombre de la douleur les ayant quitté. Elle prit la main de l'autre femme dans la sienne, laissa tomber un baiser sur son front et murmura dans son oreille, "Imogen. Penses-tu être en état d'assister à un mariage ?" "Et bien, j'y ai pensé," vint la réponse chuchotée, "mais je suis sûre qu'Alastor ne voudra pas de moi."  
  
Fol Oeil renifla. "Incorrigible femme. Vous ne prenez jamais rien au sérieux n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Imogen eut un sourire faible. "Qui dit que je ne vous prends pas au sérieux ?"  
  
"Moi," gronda Alastor Maugrey. "Mais à votre place, femme, je ne serais pas si sûr que vous ne devriez pas."  
  
Cela pourrait avoir été les mots, ou le clin d'œil coquin qui les accompagnait, mais dans l'un ou l'autre cas l'effet était sans précédent : pour la première fois dans l'expérience de Maud, Imogen Crump resta complètement muette.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tu as fait quoi ?" dit George d'un air incrédule.  
  
Lui et Maud étaient assis haut dans le stade de Quidditch, mangeant des sandwichs composés par les elfes de maison infatigables quoique quelque peu surexcités ,et ils comparaient leurs notes sur la bataille qui avait fini environ deux heures auparavant. La mort de Voldemort avait été un coup dur au moral de son armée, mais même alors beaucoup des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient préféré se battre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de se rendre, tandis que d'autres faisaient un effort concerté pour s'échapper et durent être poursuivis. Et même une fois le combat terminé, il y avait eu beaucoup de travail pour tous, particulièrement le personnel médical.  
  
Néanmoins, tout était calme maintenant. Au pied des gradins Imogen dormait paisiblement sur son lit, un Fol Oeil ronflant allongé sur l'herbe à côté d'elle; et du coin de l'œil Maud pouvait juste voir son mari nouvellement épousé, ses longues mains minces faisant des gestes emphatiques comme il parlait au Professeur McGonagall.  
  
"Nous nous sommes mariés," répéta Maud patiemment. "Imogen et mon oncle étaient nos témoins. J'avais espéré que tu pourrais arriver ici à temps pour le voir, mais ils m'ont dit que tu étais avec Harry..."  
  
"Tu as épousé Rogue." George secoua la tête et regarda fixement l'horizon, où le premier rougeoiement faible de l'aube commençait à apparaître. "Maud, as-tu une idée de ce que cela signifie ?"  
  
Maud bougea un peu sur le banc et ramena sa jambe sous elle, réfléchissant. "Et bien, d'une part," dit-elle enfin, "cela signifie que pour quelques semaines Poudlard aura un chat remplissant les fonctions de Directeur, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que McGonagall prenne la dernière dose de la potion dont Severus lui parle. Cela signifie que Jennet et Lucinda seront furieuses, jusqu'à ce que je leur dise qu'elles pourront avoir une énorme fête dès que nous revenons. Et j'ai bien peur que cela signifie aussi que tu doives payer ces dix Galions à Fred." George gémit. "J'espère toujours qu'il a oublié."  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence et ensuite Maud dit plus sérieusement, "Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Il la regarda, étonné. "Nanh. Pourquoi devrais-je ? Tu attendais cela depuis longtemps . Si cela avait dépendu de moi, j'aurais fait une fugue amoureuse avec Jennet, aussi." Il laissa tomber un bras autour des épaules de Maud et lui donna une pression fraternelle. "Je suis heureux pour toi, Maud, vraiment. Heureux que tu sois heureuse, je veux dire. Parce que tu mérites de l'être."  
  
"Merci," dit-elle doucement. "Pas seulement pour cela, mais pour tout le reste que tu as fait. Je te dois tant, George-"  
  
"Rien de cela," dit-il, l'air embarrassé. "Il n'y a aucun besoin."  
  
"Non, vraiment, je-"  
  
Il leva sa main. "Assez. Je suis sérieux, Maud : encore un sentiment sérieux et je me trouverai obligé de laisser tomber une bombabouse sur ton oncle juste pour alléger l'atmosphère." Il se pencha en avant, son visage soudainement vivant d'intérêt. "Je me demande si je pourrais vraiment le frapper de cet angle ?"  
  
Maud ne crut pas une seconde que George ait apporté des bombabouses à la Bataille de Poudlard, mais elle comprit sa pensée et changea le sujet. "Alors dis-moi ," dit-elle. "Harry va-t-il aller bien, d'après toi ?"  
  
George grimaça. "Sais pas. Il a eu un temps bien difficile et tout de suite je pense que tout ce qu'il veut faire est de ramper dans un coin quelque part et de se cacher. Mais il est peu probable qu'il en ait l'occasion, particulièrement une fois que le mot aura couru sur ce qui est arrivé."  
  
"Je ne sais toujours pas cette partie," admit Maud. "Qu'est-il arrivé, exactement ?"  
  
Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, commençant du moment il l'avait laissée avec Voldemort au pavillon et finissant avec son dernier aperçu d'Harry, se dirigeant d'un air fatigué dans Poudlard le bras de son parrain autour de ses épaules et Ron et Hermione à son côté. Ce fut alors que Maud apprit, pour la première fois, la contribution inattendue des elfes de maison à la bataille et le retour opportun d'Hagrid; la découverte de Ron et d'Hermione du traître réel à Poudlard et du nez cassé de Draco; du changement d'avis soudain qui avait sauvé Harry de la capture et avait coûté sa vie à Queuedver; et, finalement, la dernière bataille entre Harry et Voldemort, que George, accourant sur place, avait vu lui-même.  
  
Il finissait juste son histoire quand une voix appela du dessous, "Ohé! George! Tu me dois dix Galions, espèce de tire-au-flanc!"  
  
Maud et George regardèrent tous les deux en bas, pour voir Fred leur faire signe de la main du bas des gradins. A peine avaient ils tous les deux répondu, cependant, que Fred marcha de côté, pour révéler une deuxième personne debout derrière lui. George libéra une exhalation effrayée et sans autre mot il sauta sur ses pieds, descendit les gradins quatre à quatre et sauta sur le terrain. Comme il prenait Jennet dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer, Maud put juste discerner la voix assourdie, étranglée de larmes :  
  
"Tu es vivant – j'étais si inquiète - je vais te tuer-"  
  
Les mots cessèrent brusquement, comme George la fit taire avec un baiser. Fred leur sourit, monta ensuite bruyamment sur les gradins et s'assis lourdement à côté de Maud. "Glossop dit salut, à propos," dit-il. "Elle dit aussi de dire à Rogue qu'elle ne pense pas grand bien de son sens de l'humour. Je soupçonne que retourner chez elle hier dans la nuit pour trouver la maison pleine gamins de onze ans somnolents et confus n'était pas précisément son idée d'amusement."  
  
Euphemia Glossop était aussi bien informée que jamais, semblait-il. Comme Maud observait une autre silhouette monter les gradins vers eux, se tenant soigneusement hors de la ligne de vision de Fred et se déplaçant avec la délibération silencieuse d'une panthère, elle se trouva en train de se demander comment Rogue avait réussi à faire parvenir les enfants de Pré-au- lard à la maison de Glossop – sans mentionner ce qu'il avait fait du reste des étudiants mineurs. Mais sans aucun doute elle le saurait en temps voulu.  
  
"Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en remettra," dit-elle et elle donna une pression d'accueil à la main de Fred. "Il est bon de te voir de nouveau."  
  
"Ouais, toi aussi. Hé, j'entends dire que des félicitations sont d'occasion - ou cela devrait-il plutôt être des condoléances ?"  
  
"J'enlève vingt points à Gryffindor pour votre insolence, Weasley," vint une voix menaçante, soyeuse de derrière eux et Fred sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba presque de son siège.  
  
"Attendez une minute," bafouilla-t-il, quand il se fut assez remis pour parler. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela!"  
  
"Non," consentit Rogue avec sérénité, "Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai le plaisir de voir que vous conservez une saine crainte de mon autorité, cependant." Il découvrit ses dents dans un très court sourire, puis se tourna vers Maud. "Es-tu prête à partir ?"  
  
Elle regarda son visage, ses yeux ombragés de fatigue et cependant froissés aux coins avec un rire caché, sa bouche mince avec ses coins légèrement tournés vers le haut; les lignes de son visage révélant non seulement l'intelligence formidable qui n'avait jamais été un secret et l'intégrité elle avait toujours su être là, mais aussi une troisième chose, tout à fait nouvelle :de la joie.  
  
"Oui," dit-elle et se leva pour prendre la main qu'il lui offrait. Se retournant vers son ancien camarade de classe venant d'être rabroué, elle ajouta avec un sourire :  
  
"Félicitations, Fred. Définitivement des félicitations." Alors elle glissa son bras dans celui de son mari et ils descendirent ensemble vers le terrain.  
  
A finir…  
  
Épilogue : Au point de départ  
  
Au-dessous de la lune d'argent les vagues lisses, sombres affluent, déferlant contre la plage, puis reculant avec un soupir. Jusqu'à ce moment elle avait été distraite par des mémoires, inconsciente de toute présence sauf la sienne; maintenant elle libère un cri de surprise, comme une paire de bras forts l'entoure de derrière, la tirant dans une embrassade inopinément écrasante...  
  
* * *  
  
"Maud ?" dit une voix timide de l'autre côté de la porte et ensuite, d'un ton presque hystérique, "Maud!"  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, frappa le mur avec un coup. Sursautant, Maud leva les yeux de sa valise presque finie, pour voir Lucinda - vêtue d'un peignoir de bain fané, ses cheveux encore embrouillés de sommeil – entrer à la volée dans la pièce. Maud laissa tomber la pile de vêtements qu'elle tenait et se tourna pour attraper sa colocataire par les coudes. "Je suis là," dit-elle, dans son ton le plus rassurant. "Tout va bien."  
  
Lucinda avala et ensuite les mots vinrent en désordre : "Tu n'es pas rentrée du travail hier soir et j'étais si inquiète, Maud, tu ne peux pas imaginer - j'ai dû prendre une potion pour m'endormir et je dois en avoir trop pris parce que je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer - et que fait cet homme sur notre sofa ?"  
  
"Il dort, j'espère," dit Maud, tressaillant à la note perçante de la voix de Lucinda.  
  
"Mais qui est-ce ?"  
  
Maud lâcha , surprise. "Tu ne sais vraiment pas?"  
  
"Et bien, je ne l'ai pas regardé de très près, j'étais si surprise..." Lucinda fit une pause, clignant des yeux. "Tu veux dire que je devrais le savoir ?"  
  
Cela ne fut pas dur de sourire. "Oui, tu devrais."  
  
Lucinda lui donna un regard perplexe, puis se tourna et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Maud la suivit. Tranquillement elles s'approchèrent du sofa où Rogue reposait les yeux fermés et Maud vit l'expression de Lucinda changer de la confusion à l'incrédulité quand elle chuchota, "Est-ce... Professeur Rogue ?"  
  
Il était facile de voir, maintenant, pourquoi Lucinda ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement. Tandis que Maud décidait quoi empaqueter - un processus laborieux, à cause de son état d'épuisement - Rogue avait disparu dans la salle de bains avec un rasoir à la main et en était ressorti un homme transformé.  
  
Non seulement il s'était lavé soigneusement, enlevant toute trace de graisse de ses cheveux et de colorant jaune de ses dents, mais il avait coupé cinq centimètres de fins abîmées de ses cheveux et avait échangé ses robes noires habituelles pour des robes indigo profond. Si Maud n'avait pas déjà su à quoi Rogue ressemblait - et en effet ce qu'il était - au-dessous de l'aspect désagréable qu'il avait porté si longtemps, elle aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître elle-même. "Oui," dit-elle, ne retenant plus son sourire. "Oui, c'est lui."  
  
Lucinda regarda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, alors ses yeux se dirigèrent brièvement vers le pot de lis de nuit sur la table et Maud put pratiquement entendre les pièces du puzzle cliqueter ensemble dans son esprit. En hâte Maud dirigea Lucinda loin du sofa et en arrière dans la chambre à coucher, fermant la porte et plaquant une main sur la bouche de son amie juste à temps pour assourdir son cri perçant.  
  
"Tu veux dire que c'est vrai ?" dit Lucinda d'une voix entrecoupée aussitôt que Maud la laissa aller. "Toi et Rogue - ce n'était pas juste une plaisanterie folle de Muriel qui échappé à tout contrôle ?"  
  
"Je ne pouvais pas te le dire," dit Maud dans un chuchotement, faisant des gestes de parle plus bas. "Nous ne pouvions le dire personne, avant que ce ne soit sûr."  
  
"Ce caleçon!" éclata Lucinda, presque hors d'elle.  
  
"Quoi ? Oh." Maud regarda d'un air coupable le petit carré de soie noire coincé dans un coin de la valise. "Oui, Imogen savait, mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit. George l'a calculé tout seul, aussi-"  
  
"Pas cela," gémit Lucinda, tordant ses mains. "Maud, c'est juste - c'est de Rogue dont nous parlons. C'est si-" Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux s'élargissant avec une horreur naissante. "Tu fais ta valise. Il avait une valise."  
  
Maud prit une respiration profonde, vivifiante. "Oui. Nous sommes sur le point de partir en lune de miel."  
  
"Quoi ?" dit Lucinda, sauf que cela sortit plutôt comme "Qu-oi-oi-oi-oi ?"  
  
"Ecoute," dit Maud, abandonnant. "Lucinda. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être difficile, mais j'ai été debout toute la nuit et je peux à peine penser, sans parler de répondre à beaucoup de questions. Tout que je veux faire tout de suite est de finir ce que je fais, prendre un bain chaud et agréable et aller dormir pendant quelques heures. Alors s'il te plaît, si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, lis juste la Gazette des Sorciers. Ou écoute la radio –pas trop fort."  
  
"Ton mariage a fait les titres ?"dit Lucinda avec doute, s'adoucit ensuite . "Oh, d'accord. Mais tu devras me raconter l'histoire entière quand tu reviendras. Ou du moins-" elle eut un petit frisson - "les parties que je peux supporter."  
  
Maud inclina la tête d'un air fatigué, puis étendit la main et ouvrit la porte. Lucinda, comprenant l'allusion, lui fit un sourire rapide et nerveux et sortit. Maud était juste sur le point de refermer la porte quand elle entendit sa colocataire chuchoter de la salle de séjour, "Et bien, je l'admets, il n'a pas du tout l'air aussi horrible qu'avant"  
  
"Merci," dit une voix endormie et sardonique du sofa.  
  
Lucinda sursauta, émit un petit couinement d'alarme et disparut dans la cuisine. Et au soulagement de Maud, elle n'interrompit aucun d'entre eux de nouveau.  
  
* * *  
  
"As-tu confiance en moi ?" dit Rogue doucement à l'oreille de Maud. Ses mains étaient posées sur épaules de celle-ci; elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Rogue contre son dos. "Toute ma vie," répondit-elle, sa voix pas tout à fait stable .  
  
Un ruban de tissu doux descendit devant son visage, s'enveloppa doucement sur ses yeux. Elle pouvait sentir Rogue le nouer derrière sa tête, serrant le bandeau; alors il la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et dit, "Je m'excuse si cela te rappelle des souvenirs malheureux .... Dis-le-moi, si c'est le cas."  
  
"Des souvenirs, oui, mais aucun de malheureux," dit-elle, lui souriant à travers l'obscurité. Un instant elle sentit son souffle réchauffer ses lèvres, savait qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser; alors il sembla reconsidérer et se retira. Probablement pour le mieux, pensa-t-elle avec une ironie désabusée. Ils avaient déjà scandalisé assez la pauvre Lucinda .  
  
C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et ils étaient debout devant la cheminée dans la salle de séjour de l'appartement de Maud, avec leurs valises à leurs pieds. Rogue s'était éveillé d'abord et avait passé quelque temps à prendre des mesures pour leur logement à un endroit qu'il ne voulait pas nommer; entre cela et le bandeau, il attendait clairement avec impatience sa réaction quand ils arriveraient. Maud résolut de ne pas le décevoir.  
  
"Tu peux prendre ta valise maintenant," dit-il et Maud obéit. Elle venait de se redresser de nouveau quand elle sentit le bras de Rogue glisser autour de sa taille, la tirant près de lui.  
  
"Au revoir," dit la voix de Lucinda timidement, de quelque part de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Bon ... euh, passez un bon moment."  
  
Maud leva une main pour dire adieu - et se sentit tirée dans le flottement de la transplanation. Elle compta les secondes dans le vide : une, deux—  
  
"C'était court," dit-elle avec surprise.  
  
Bien que ses yeux aient toujours été bandés, elle pouvait sentir la lumière du soleil sur son visage, des odeurs de rose et de chèvrefeuille, entendre un bourdonnement éloigné d'abeilles et un liquide ruissellement de chants d'oiseaux. Le calme de l'air, cependant et le plancher au-dessous de ses pieds, lui disaient qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur.  
  
"Veux-tu que je devine où nous sommes ?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine.  
  
Elle put entendre le sourire dans la voix de Rogue. "Non. Tu ne pourrais pas, même si tu essayais." Il la fit tourner doucement et la dirigea à travers la pièce; alors ses doigts desserrèrent le nœud derrière sa tête et le bandeau. "Je voulais seulement que tu voies - cela." Le tissu tomba de ses yeux et Maud se trouva devant une fenêtre en saillie ouverte sur une vue magnifique de jardins roulant et se déroulant sur la pente, avec la mer tranquille dans le lointain. Elle prit une inspiration rapide de plaisir stupéfié, la retint un moment avant de la relâcher. "C'est ... superbe. Severus, comment-"  
  
"Ce cottage," dit Rogue derrière elle, "appartient, ou plutôt appartenait, à un parent éloigné, un vieil homme aux habitudes excentriques et de quelque notoriété dans le monde Moldu. Quand j'étais très jeune, j'ai fait une brève visite ici et le souvenir ... ne m'a jamais tout à fait quitté. Alors, quand j'ai appris il y a plusieurs années qu'il était en vente, je me suis arrangé pour l'acheter."  
  
Il hésita légèrement sur le mot arrangé et Maud se demanda ce que cela lui avait coûté; il n'était pas, elle devinait, un homme riche. D'autre part, il vivait à Poudlard pendant trois quarts de l'année, tous frais payés et avec un salaire en plus de cela - alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mal lotti. Elle se tourna lentement de la fenêtre, regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient. C'était un large rectangle qui avait l'air d'avoir été autrefois deux pièces séparées, aéré et bien éclairé, avec des murs de silex, des poutres de bois de chêne et une énorme cheminée en pierre à un bout. Comme la chambre à coucher de Rogue à Poudlard c'était plutôt spartiate dans le décor, mais le sofa et les fauteuils avaient l'air d'être d'excellente qualité , aussi bien que le tapis Oriental au-dessous d'eux.  
  
Du mur sud, un jeu de portes-fenêtres s'ouvrait sur à une terrasse dallée qui faisait face à la mer; au nord, une embrasure étroite conduisait dans une cuisine bien équipée, quoique sensiblement Moldue. Et dans le coin le plus éloigné était un escalier circulaire en fer forgé, les invitant à l'étage supérieur.  
  
"Puis-je ?" demanda-t-elle presque timidement, faisant un geste vers l'escalier.  
  
Rogue sembla amusé. "S'il te plaît ." Il s'étendit et prit la valise de sa main, la posa avec la sienne. "Ma maison est la tienne. Tout à fait littéralement."  
  
Son battement de cœur s'accélérant, Maud mit son pied sur la première marche. Un instant elle attendit, s'attendant à ce qu'il tourne et la porte de lui-même, comme l'escalier circulaire au bureau de Dumbledore l'avait fait. Mais il resta stationnaire et alors elle commença à grimper au lieu de cela, rougissant de sa propre folie et espérant que Rogue n'avait pas remarqué. C'était seulement quelques marches, après tout...  
  
En fait, il avait remarqué, mais fut assez charitable pour traiter cela comme une erreur honnête. "J'ai des voisins Moldus," dit-il en la suivant dans l'escalier, "y compris une femme qui s'occupe la maison en mon absence et y amène parfois des visiteurs quand je n'en ai aucun besoin – ce qui est, je l'admets, la plupart du temps. Alors il y a très peu d'accessoires magiques ici et ceux que j'ai mis sont bien cachés." Il s'arrêta, la regardant avec des sourcils levés. "J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop."  
  
"Me dérange-" Elle eut un petit rire essoufflé. "Non, pas du tout."  
  
"Bien." Il termina de monter l'escalier pour être debout à côté d'elle. "Laisse-moi te montrer le reste de la maison, alors. La salle de bains est ici-" Il ouvrit une porte sur le palier pour révéler un petit espace carrelé avec une baignoire profonde, aux pieds en forme de pattes et un lavabo sur piédestal - "et le laboratoire est-"  
  
"Laboratoire ?" dit Maud sans expression.  
  
"À l'arrière du cottage, oui. C'était une des particularités j'ai trouvé la plus mémorable de cet endroit quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois. Le propriétaire original - qui était, comme je l'ai dit, un Excentrique - avait une passion pour les expériences chimiques. Voudrais-tu le voir ?"  
  
Elle se tourna alors vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux : un long regard fixe, stable, ne trahissant rien de l'excitation flottante qui s'était accumulée en elle depuis le moment où elle avait mis le pied sur l'escalier. "Non", dit-elle.  
  
Quelque chose changea alors dans le visage de Rogue, le laissant sans surveillance. "J'ai essayé," dit-il avec une voix un peu enrouée, "être poli et retenu. Et je le faisais très bien, je pense ... jusqu'à présent."  
  
Cependant, il ne bougea pas et finalement ce fut Maud qui prit son visage entre ses mains, comme l'elle avait fait une fois auparavant et tira sa bouche vers le bas sur la sienne. Ils partagèrent un long baiser, douloureusement lent, tandis qu'il la tenait comme si elle était une bulle de savon, ou un fragment de mica qu'il craignait voir se désagréger à tout moment. Elle serra ses bras autour de lui, murmura contre ses lèvres, "Tu n'as pas à te retenir, Severus. Plus maintenant."  
  
Il ne lui répondit pas avec des mots : il se pencha simplement et la souleva du plancher avec une facilité qui la surprit et la porta par la porte dans la chambre à coucher, l'embrassant tout le temps. Quand après quelque temps il cessa de l'embrasser et la reposa, elle se tourna pour se trouver debout devant un énorme lit à colonnes, entassé d'oreillers et étendu avec une couette blanche presque aussi épaisse que le matelas, ayant l'air comme une livraison de la fabrique de nuages se débattant pour sortir de son emballage.  
  
"Sera-ce assez confortable, d'après toi ?" dit Rogue derrière elle. La question était sensée avoir l'air naturelle et il y réussit presque, mais sa respiration le trahit. Aussi bien que la sienne, quand elle répondit : "Je pense que oui - oui."  
  
Alors elle le regarda et sourit et il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et la tint fermement. Il murmura dans ses cheveux, "C'est un rêve, tu sais."  
  
"Le mien, ou le tien ?"  
  
"Oh, le mien, sans un doute." Il y avait une note d'autodérision désabusée dans sa voix. "Après tout, il serait absurdement vaniteux de ma part de croire que c'est ce que tu veux."  
  
Elle se tourna dans son embrassade, le repoussa doucement , se libérant. "Crois-le," chuchota-t-elle et ses doigts allèrent au fermoir de ses robes.  
  
Ils avaient passé dix-huit mois loin l'un de l'autre et leur dernier moment en privé avait été hanté par le chagrin et la contrainte; maintenant ils étaient ensemble enfin et rien ni personne ne pourrait venir entre eux. Cependant, cela prit quelque temps à Rogue pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas en réalité - ou plus probablement il avait eu l'intention de mettre Maud au défi d'être particulièrement convaincante sur ce point.  
  
Comme ils étaient couchés ensemble les doigts de Maud tracèrent les lignes et les angles de son visage , mémorisant ses traits par contact, comme elle l'aurait fait si elle était toujours aveugle; mais elle pouvait voir aussi bien que sentir l'homme qui partageait le confort de ce lit blanc et frais avec elle et ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Elle observa ses yeux de près pour déceler les signes de trahison de lui-même comme elle explorait ses épaules et les muscles maigres de ses bras, traçant ses doigts un à un et enfin, sur une impulsion, les soulevant à ses lèvres. Il émit un son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de lui auparavant et elle rit de plaisir, se délectant d'un pouvoir qu'elle ne savait pas avoir possédé.  
  
"Maintenant le crois-tu ?" demanda-t-elle en retenant son souffle, se soulevant pour le voir mieux, ses mains posées sur les épaules de Rogue.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux noirs insondables. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais cela," dit-il d'une voix peu familière, basse et sérieuse, sans une trace de sarcasme ou d'amertume. "Moins encore avec quelqu'un qui m'aimerait et que ... je ... j'aimerais." Sa bouche se plia lentement dans un faible sourire émerveillé et il leva le bras à travers le rideau de cheveux pour toucher sa joue. "Maud. Ma femme. Je peux peut-être ne pas être capable de le crier du sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie comme promis, mais je peux le dire et te le dis, maintenant : je t'aime."  
  
"Merci," chuchota-t-elle et elle l'embrassa. "Mais, tu sais, tu l'as crié du sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie." Elle se recoucha , pliant ses bras à travers la poitrine de Rogue et posant son menton sur eux. "Quoique peut- être pas avec tant de mots. Cependant, je pense que tous ont compris le message, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Le mouvement indolent de ses mains dans les cheveux de Maud s'arrêta et son sourire s'effaça. "Il me faudra longtemps, Maud, avant que je ne puisse parler légèrement de quoi que ce soit qui est arrivé la nuit dernière. Quand Voldemort a jeté Endoloris sur toi..."  
  
Sa voix s'estompa et il fut silencieux un instant. Maud attendit, observant son visage, qu'il parle de nouveau : "Descendre de cette tour était, peut- être, la chose la moins calculée que puisse me rappeler faire de ma vie entière."  
  
"Tu ne savais pas, alors, que tu étais protégé d'Avada Kedavra ? Grâce à Dumbledore ... ?"  
  
Il secoua la tête. "Il ne m'avait jamais dit ce qu'il avait à l'esprit quand il est allé rencontrer Voldemort ce jour là. Nous avions parlé auparavant de la possibilité de sa mort aux mains de Voldemort et comment mieux protéger Poudlard dussait le pire arriver. Pour cela , au moins, je savais ma partie. Mais je n'avais jamais su que quand il mourrait ... il mourrait pour moi."  
  
Il ne pleura pas, en parlant de Dumbledore : ces larmes avaient tari il y a longtemps. Mais il ferma les yeux et Maud sentit sa poitrine se gonfler avec une longue prise d'air. Elle appuya son visage contre la cavité de sa gorge, embrassa le pouls battant là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa respiration s'entrecouper : alors elle se retourna, le tirant vers le bas sur elle, le pressant silencieusement d'oublier ce qui avait presque été - et même ce qui avait été - et de penser seulement à ce moment, maintenant.  
  
Ce moment était celui de son sacrifice, comme la descente de la tour avait été le sien : un acte d'impulsion, toute précaution rejetée, ne réservant plus aucune pensée pour elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle savait, il s'était retenu pour elle; mais comme ses bras se serraient avec acharnement autour de lui et ses mains s'embrouillèrent dans ses cheveux, le dernier reste de son sang-froid cassa et sa bouche descendit durement sur la sienne. Elle sentit alors, pour la première fois, la force pleine et accablante de la passion qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux battus si longtemps pour restreindre et elle rit à haute voix avec la joie d'offrir, enfin, une reddition complète et inconditionnelle.  
  
Ce fut une longue période de temps avant que l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux ne puissent parler, ou le souhaitent. Mais enfin Rogue se leva sur un coude, arqua un sourcil noir vers elle et dit, de la voix soyeuse et basse qui envoyait toujours un frisson en elle, même avant qu'elle ne sache ce que cette sensation signifiait :  
  
"Maintenant aimerais-tu voir le laboratoire ?"  
  
Maud sourit. "Non", dit-elle, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec un soupir de contentement profond. "Je vais passer le reste de ma vie ici, là."  
  
"D'une façon ou d'une autre j'en doute," dit son mari, "même si je suis d'accord avec le sentiment qui t'inspire ça." Il ramassa sa baguette de la table de nuit. "Accio valises!"  
  
"Oh, cela me rappelle," dit Maud, s'asseyant et recouvrant sa propre baguette comme les valises vinrent en flottant par la porte ouverte. "Accio caleçon," dit-elle et elle présenta le carré de soie proprement plié à Rogue.  
  
Il lui donna un regard oblique douteux, puis le secoua pour le déplier et le tint à la lumière. Quand il vit les chaudrons, son expression changea de l'incompréhension à l'horreur et Maud étreint ses genoux et rit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse presque plus respirer.  
  
"Maudite Imogen Crump, encore," dit Rogue d'un ton acide, chiffonnant le caleçon et le jetant dans un coin. "Comme d'habitude, son sens de l'humour laisse à désirer."  
  
"Est-ce que tu es si sûr que c'était Imogen ?" dit Maud, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. "Absolument. Je refuse de croire que tu commettrais une telle atrocité."  
  
Elle lui sourit. "Tu as raison. Mais oh, l'air que tu avais-" Elle commença à rire de nouveau, sans pouvoir sans empêcher, quand sa lèvre se frisa dans une parodie moqueuse de lui-même. Alors une lueur dangereuse entra dans ses yeux et le rire de Maud finit brusquement quand il la tira sur lui et fit taire sa bouche avec la sienne.  
  
Après il s'endormit, son visage détendu comme celui d'un enfant et elle resta allongée à le regarder pendant une longue période de temps avant de se dégager du lit et de commencer à s'habiller. Tranquillement elle marcha vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors à travers les collines vers la mer.  
  
Des nuages de tempête avaient commencé à se rassembler le long de l'horizon, mais ils avaient l'air d'être à quelque distance , et quoique la lumière ait commencé à baisser, le calme durerait sûrement quelque temps encore.  
  
De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller très loin, ou de rester trop longtemps. Mais elle sentait le besoin de marcher et de penser, seule et d'essayer d'absorber cette chose importante qui venait d'arriver. Non simplement l'intimité étonnante qu'elle venait de partager avec Rogue, mais ce qu'elle représentait et comment leur union était arrivée malgré les obstacles innombrables qui semblaient destinés à l'empêcher.  
  
Elle laissa retomber le rideau et se tourna pour mettre ses bottines. En trébuchant un peu comme elle le faisait , elle saisit une colonne du lit pour appui, balançant le lit un peu et provoquant un somnolent interrogatif "Mmmm ?" de Rogue  
  
"Tout va bien," chuchota-t-elle. "Je sors juste en promenade."  
  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse; il était déjà rendormi. Maud s'étendit et poussa doucement une mèche de cheveux noirs loin de ses yeux fermés; alors elle se glissa par la porte et la ferma derrière elle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Que," dit la voix de Rogue dans son oreille, dure d'émotion, "penses-tu faire ici, au nom de la raison et du bon sens ?"  
  
Elle se tourne pour lui faire face, enterrant son visage contre sa poitrine. "Je suis tellement désolée," halète-t-elle, soulagée et reconnaissante et embarrassée subitement. "J'ai été prise dans mes pensées et le temps ne semblait pas très menaçant tout d'abord ... et ensuite quand je me suis rendue compte que je ferais mieux de rentrer, il était trop tard..."  
  
Il recule un peu, la regardant , le regard sévère et la bouche sans sourire. "Je ne l'aurais pas bien pris," dit-il, "si tu t'étais arrangée pour te faire tuer en restant dehors comme une complète imbécile au milieu d'une tempête faisant rage. En fait, je l'aurais très mal pris en effet."  
  
"Je suis désolée," dit-elle de nouveau, sans conviction.  
  
"Bien sûr, si tu as décidé que la compagnie des éléments est préférable à la mienne, je peux difficilement te blâmer; mais il pourrait être courtois de me donner juste une chance de plus..."  
  
Elle commence à rire, mais est arrêtée par le sérieux soudain dans ses yeux. "Maud", dit-il. "Vraiment. Si tu as des regrets, des remords, je dois les entendre. J'ai vécu un mensonge bien trop longtemps pour jamais vouloir vivre un autre."  
  
"Des regrets!" Le mot sort d'elle dans un choc et ses mains se raidissent sur ses bras. "A propos de toi ? Jamais."  
  
"Pas de moi, peut-être. Mais de la vie que nous mènerons ensemble, de ce que l'avenir réserve..." Il fait une pause. "Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de ces choses, toi et moi. Aucun doute que tu ait senti, comme je l'ai fait, que si jamais nous vivions pour voir notre jour de noces ce serait un miracle et qu'imaginer quoi que ce soit plus loin serait de la présomption. Mais je m'aperçois maintenant que j'ai peut-être été ... peu prévoyant." Curieusement touchée par son souci, elle s'étend, mettant sa main contre sa joue. "En toute honnêteté," dit-elle, "je n'ai jamais pensé à ces choses. Sans aucun doute nous pourrons prendre nos décisions d'avenir ensemble, quand le temps viendra. Mais que tu veuilles retourner à Poudlard, ou reprendre le laboratoire à Ste. Mangouste, ou faire breveter notre potion de régénération des nerfs et vivre des profits, ou te retirer dans le monde Moldu dans un ultime effort pour éviter Harry Potter - je serai à tes côtés, je serai toujours ta femme et je continuerai à t'aimer. Toujours."  
  
Il libèra son souffle. "Alors que," dit-il avec un effort évident pour rester patient, "fais-tu ici?" "Je me remémorais les deux années passées, au lieu de vivre dans le présent. Pensais combien je t'aime et combien tu m'as manqué, tellement, alors que j'aurais du être avec toi. Et me suis fait si prendre à observer le développement d'un phénomène atmosphérique intéressant que j'ai oublié combien il était dangereux ." Elle lui fit un sourire embarrassé. "Bref, je fais l'imbécile."  
  
"Oh," dit-il gravement. "Bien, je ne suis pas sûr que le problème puisse être traité à la racine rapidement, mais les effets le peuvent certainement . Puis-je suggérer, Mlle Maugrey, que vous veniez à la maison avec moi ? Je pense qu'un bain et quelques potions sont nécessaires."  
  
Il a raison, bien sûr. Ses cheveux sont un embrouillement humide, ses vêtements sont détrempés et détirés et sa peau est éclaboussée de boue; elle doit sembler beaucoup moins attrayante en ce moment, elle pense d'un air piteux, qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Pour ne pas mentionner la folie qu'elle vient d'avouer, qui n'est en aucun cas flatteuse non plus - et pourtant à peine a-t-elle formulé la pensée qu'elle se sent tirée dans ses bras et là dans l'obscurité éclairée par la lune au bord de la falaise, les lèvres de Rogue trouvent les siennes.  
  
Quand enfin il la laisse aller, il ne parle pas de nouveau. Il lui offre simplement sa main et elle la prend.  
  
"Oui," dit-elle, doucement, ses yeux tenant ceux ironiques et sombres en face d'elle, ses doigts entremêlés avec les siens. "Rentrons à la maison."  
  
  
  
FIN 


	12. chronologie

Apres une ultime vérification de l'orthographe, je mets à jour ces chapitres pour la dernière fois.  
  
Encore Bravo et Merci à R.J.Anderson pour ce travail merveilleux.   
  
Voici en rappel l'ordre de la "trilogie" "Obscurité et lumière".  
  
1:L'eleve du professeur de potions  
2:Risques Personnels  
3:Si nous survivons.  
  
3bis:Une histoire de plume, risques personnels d'un autre point de vue  
3ter:Sublunaire de EH Smith: equivalent du chapitre 6 de Si nous survivons.  
4:Une extension:alors fondons, de EH Smith: équivalent de l'epilogue de Si nous survivons.  
4bis:Postscriptum,comme de l'or: de EH Smith, deux mois apres la fin de l'epilogue.  
  
5:Blessures de guerre  
6:Leçons  
7:Epiphanie 


End file.
